


Monsters under my bed

by BlackCatt4211



Series: Monsters under my bed [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cute and fun dates, F/M, Fluff, Hiding a true self, M/M, Massages, Mistress, Sex, Sibling Incest, Smutt, Teasing, Who to choose, awkward moments, may add more tags, menchen of self harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 68
Words: 81,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCatt4211/pseuds/BlackCatt4211
Summary: You lost your job, your boyfriend cheated on you with your best friend, and got kicked out of your apartment. Where do you go? A trip to the bar should help you think. Little did you know... that night changed your life forever.





	1. Mistress

**Author's Note:**

> Underswap Papyrus - Strech  
> Swapfell Papyrus - Slim

It's been about a year since monster kind has surfaced from the underground. Turns out a lot of other universes combined their monsters with our universe. I guess we're the only ones that actually freed the monsters for good. 

I know most of this because I met Stretch about 7 months ago at a little cafè called ‘ Muffets ’. He’d open to me when he got drunk. I guess I’m just an easy person to talk to. 

Normally everyone sees me as kind, generous, honest, and, as Stretch like to put it, a complete sweetheart. But if you catch me on my bad days… much like today, don’t fuck with me. 

I didn't want to snap at Stretch if he was at Muffets so I decided to go to a bar instead. I needed to drown my stress, anger, and sorrows away. 

Why am I angry? Well I got fired today from my job as a assistant manager because I wouldn't give him some ass. I came home to find my boyfriend of 8 years cheating on me with my best friend. Than I get an eviction notice so ya I’m pissed. So I decided, what the hell, everything's turned to shit anyways. Might as well get shitfaced. 

I walked into the bar wearing my red t-shirt under my leather jacket. My jean shorts rod up on me a bit and I wore enough make up. I wasnt in the mode to be hit on but i could already feel all those creeps staring at me. 

I walked up to the bar sitting beside a skeleton monster I never met. He was drinking scotch. Must be a high spender. He kind of faded in here. He wore a blood orange turtleneck under a hoodie. He also wore red jeans with a chain connecting from a belt loop to his pocket. I could see he had on orange sneakers as well. But what I really noticed was his one gold tooth and spiked collar.

“What's your poison?” Asked a young looking bartender. Breaking my train of thought.

“Jack Daniels whiskey, straight. Leave the bottle.” I said simply. The bartenders jaw kind of dropped at my statement. than shrugged pouring me a glass and leaving the bottle with me. 

I grabbed the drink and chugged it back. I never really liked the taste of alcohol so I prefer to drink it fast and get it over with. I slammed the cup back down feeling the burn of it going down. I poured another drink for myself and stared into the glass. I noticed another pair of eyes on me but it was coming from the skeleton beside me. I pretended not to noticed and chugged the second drink. 

I started feeling a head rush a bit not enough to make me tipsy though. I heard footsteps come up behind me. Than an arm snaked around me neck. 

“Hey baby, what brings you out here tonight?” Some random guy asked I skuffed and pushed off his arm. The smell of him was enough to make me sick. He smelled like a mini bar mixed with old sweat socks.

“Don't be like that baby. I just noticed you were all alone and thought maybe you could use some company~” He flirted, grabbing my ass. I felt anger rise in me smacking his hand away.

“Hands off!” I threatened. I heard a click beside me and noticed the skeleton lighting a smoke. 

“You come in here dressed like that, gotta be begging for some action~” He said low wrapping his arms around me now pulling me away from my seat. I struggled to get out of his grip at first. 

“ Let me go!” I yelled stomping on his foot than elbowing him in his stomach. He stumbled back in pain than glared me down.

“You fucking bitch!” He yelled trying to throw his fist my way. I dodged it with ease, not even putting any efforts in to my action. The guy looked more pissed off and went to grab me. I round housed him than kicked him to the ground. 

His friends must’ve noticed because now 3 of them approached me. I felt a snap inside me as they all tried to went at me. I grabbed the ones wrist forcing him to punch his friend. I let go and got low to the ground kicking their feet from under them. I got on one and wailed on his face. Not giving a damn at his pleads. A different one grabbed me throwing me off his friend. I landed by the pool table. 

I grabbed a pool stick out of some guys hand and snapped it over my knee. The two still willing to fight me, watched me with caution. The one charged at me, I dodged him, while I dodged I kicked him into the pool table behind me then whacked him over the head. He fell to the ground groaning in pain I kicked his stomach, making him cough out blood. he decided not to get up. 

The last guy tried to get the jump on me, trying to attack me while I wasn't looking. I grabbed his wrist and flipped him over my shoulder. he landed on the table. I swing my pool stick but he rolled out of the way on time landing on the ground. I smiled to myself in excitement. He went to kick me. I caught his ankle then flipped him in the air. He landed hard on a table 3 feet away. He seemed to be out cold. I turned to wear I was sitting and saw that the skeleton had been staring at me in shock. His smoke dangling from his teeth. 

I approached him without hesitation. I took his smoke and took a long drag. He kept staring at me but now he looked more excited. I took another drag than gave the rest back to him. He took it and put it back in his mouth. I reached in my pocket pulling out my wallet I placed $200 on the counter for the bottle and the trouble I caused. I grabbed the bottle drinking as much as i could. 

I put the bottle down with almost nothing in it and started to head out the bar. I felt the chill of the air against my face. The buzz really started to hit me as I walked across the street to my car. I hear someone clear their voice behind me. I jumped and I turned to see it was the skeleton in the bar. his face had a orange tinge on his cheek bones. I stared for a moment. I have to admit he was attractive.

He moved closer to me I backed up, unsure what he wanted. He reached down and grabbed the keys from my hand. 

“H-hey!” I slurred trying to get them back. he held it above him smirking at me. 

I glared at him. grabbing his collar bring him down to eye level with me. 

“W-what's the big *hic* idea!?” I asked while slurring my words.

“Your in no state to drive mistress...”   
He purred. I blushed at the nickname he gave me. I let go of his collar and looked down. my vision become blurry and my legs gave out. I expected to hit the ground hard but instead I felt warmth wrapped around me. I tried to open my eyes a bit and saw his face again. Only closer than when standing. I realized he caught me and was holding me in his arms.

“What's your name Mistress, I’m papyrus but you can call me slim.” He said gentle to me. My eyes felt heavy and I couldn't keep them open anymore. 

“y/n..” I slurred. Then I let my body seep into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> US!Papyrus - Stretch   
> US!Sans - Blue  
> UF!Papyrus - Edge  
> UF!Sans - Red  
> SF!Papyrus - Slim

I woke up feeling warm. I felt so comfy I just wanted to go back to sleep. I peeked with one eye open. I noticed I was in a room I didn't recognize. I went to sit up but something pulled me closer. I noticed an arm wrapped around me. But instead of a human hand there was a skeleton hand. I herd light snoring in my ear. I turned my head to see who was holding me. 

It was that guy! From last night at the bar. Questions started popping up in my head. Why am I here? Where is here? Why is he holding me while I sleep? How did I get here? What the fuck is going on? 

So many questions made my head spin. I glanced down at myself. The only thing off me was my jacket. 

“At least I didn't fuck a total stranger…” I quietly mumbled to myself. I slowly slipped out of his grip and sat up on the bed. I felt a headache come on. I put my hand up to my head trying to massage the pain away. I decided to go look for a bathroom to wash my face at least. I definitely wasn't leaving till I got some answers. 

I walked over to the bedroom door and opened it slowly. I glanced out into the hallway. I seemed to be on a upper level of some sort. The place seemed pretty big. The hall.was aligned with doors and an open staircase heading to the downstairs area. Which one was the bathroom?

I stepped out of the bedroom with caution and closed it behind me as quietly as I could. I heard murmuring coming from downstairs but decided not to go down just yet. 

I looked from door to door to door…. This is going to take forever. I scratched my head in frustration. I decided to look threw the keyholes. 

The first three was just bedrooms, empty though. I guess they're down stairs... I came to the fourth door, I didn't need to look threw the keyhole, I heard snoring coming from the other side. I came up to the stairs and glanced down to make sure no one was there. coast was clear i took off across the open area. i had to leave two doors untouched. I sighed in relief I wasn't caught. 

“RED! I’M COMING UP THERE AND YOU BETTER BE UP OR SO HELP ME!!!” I heard a dark raspy voice scream as he charged up the stairs. I had to time to think I quickly slipped into the room next to me, closing the door carefully. 

I heard some typing behind me making me freeze in place. I slowly turned around to see the back of a short skeleton. He had headphones on and probably didn't see me come in. from the looks of his clothes he must be Strech's brother Blue. He was humming and giggling to himself. I was curious and squinted to see what he was looking at. 

I was shocked to see woman in sexy leather outfits. Stretch always said how innocent and kind his brother was. this was not innocent at all. I blushed looked around and saw a closet. I didn't want to risk him finding me. I tipped toed carefully to the closet. i opened it and got inside quickly. I shut the door when i was completely inside. 

The closet had these shutter doors so i could see threw the door when they were closed. I watched saw his phone go off. He sighed and looked at it. He got off the site and put up something that looked like a recipe. He got up and headed towards his closet and went to open the door.

All of a sudden a hug bang that made the whole place shook. The following sounds of bickering back and for by two dark raspy voices.

“What the fuck did that fer boss! I have no fucking window now!” one yelled. 

“YOU’RE THE ONE WHO IGNORED ME! YOU KNOW I DON’T LIKE BEING IGNORED!” The other screamed.

“It's called ‘sleeping’ boss. I was sleeping!”

“I CALLED YOUR NAME THREE TIMES AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN FLINCHED! YOU WERE IGNORING ME SO YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DO YOUR DUTY!” 

“What duty! I work at a newsstand that has flexible hours! News flash boss, its sunday! My stand is closed today!” 

I could hear the other one growling. I looked at Blue who still had his hand on the closet handle. he looked very annoyed. He took a deep breath and put on a smile as he walked away from the closest and out his bedroom door.

i sighed in relief as i herd Blue yelling at the two to knock it off. I snuck out of the closet and shut it quietly. I decided to hide under his bed till the noise died down. 

I hear them all head downstairs. Now's my chance! I dart from under the bed and out the bedroom door. I close it quietly as to not alert anyone to my location. 

I continued my search for the bathroom. I went to look in a keyhole when the door opened suddenly. I fell face first into a sea of orange.

“What the..” I heard a familiar voice say. I look up to see Stretch peering down at me. 

“ y/n?” He questioned. I was too shocked to say anything. I heard someone coming up the stairs again. my instincts to hide took over. I didn't even let stretch talk before I jumped up, placed a hand over his mouth and pushed him in (what i assume) his bedroom and closed the door behind us. The motion was to quick to comprehend what was going on causing us to trip and fall. 

The motion of falling made me fall over and my face planted into the carpet. I pushed up on my arms and looked behind us making sure whoever was coming up the stairs didn't hear that. I waited till the sound of footsteps went away. I sighed in relief when…

“Umm not that i enjoy this or anything..” I hear a muffled voice say beneath me. I looked down to see the i had my beast pushed against Stretch's face. “Can you get your boobs off my face and explain to me what's going on?” He asked with his hand in the air in a pointing formation. 

I felt my face go red hot and got off his as quickly as possible, scooting to the wall while holding my chest. I saw him sit up with an orange face. I guess he’s just as embarrassed as i am…

He stared at me.waiting for me to say something.

“S-s-sorry! I really didn't mean to.” I apologized quickly. 

he cleared his throat. “It's fine we fell, there was no way of telling what position we’d end up. Honestly I’m more concerned why you freaked out and pushed me back in here.” He said in a calm voice. 

I sighed and moved to a more comfortable position. “ Last night i got the worst news of my life… and with a series of unforchunate events lead me to a bar to get drunk. I met some monster named… Slim? I think? And at first he didn't seemed to give two shits about me. Even when this creep tried to… have his way with me… “ I looked up to see what stretch was thinking. He looked both shocked and angry. I ignored his reaction and continued.

“I got angry and used a self defense teknik i learned in a self defense course i took. Then I got into… a bar fight with 3 other men…”

“Wait. What!?” He said in concern. “A-are you hurt? Did they touch you in anyway?” He asked all concerned.

“ I’m fine really. I kicked there ass’s. I guess that's what got Slims attention… after that I remember stealing some of his smoke than finishing off my drink. He never took his eyes off me at that time. I went to my car than he suddenly was there… I don't know how i didn't hear him but it made me jump. He took my keys and said something that I couldn't drive from the state i was in.. I blacked out and then I woke up here.” I explained. He stared at me. i wasn't sure if he was angry at me or something else. 

His silence scared me a little. He opened his mouth to say something than shut it. He must hate me now… 

All of a sudden i felt his arms wrap around me tight. he nuzzled his face into my shoulder. i blushed and hugged him back. I sank into his embrace when the door crashed open. 

“BROTHER IT’S ALMOST PAST NOON I… OH… HELLO HUMAN!” Blue chirped. I froze at how this must look. feeling all colour drain from my face.

“Excuse me have you seen… oh there you are mistress” I herd Slim say. What the hell should I say now?


	3. Chapter 3

Stretch broke the embrace when he heard Slim call me ‘Mistress’. Blue was just staring at me with a smile and Slim peered behind Blue. 

Fuck! I forgot he calls me that…

I see Stretch glaring Slim down. The tension in the room was so thick you could slice it with a knife. I need to get out of here as fast as possible. “W-Where's the bathroom?” I spoke up, breaking the silence. They all pointed to the door across from Stretch’s. ‘Of course!’ I thought to myself. 

I walk past the others going out o to the hallway to get to the bathroom. Slim grabs my wrist and pulls me back. To my shock he planted a kiss on me. My body froze then i felt anger surge threw my body. I punch him hard with my free hand, causing him to fly back to where the stairs were making a loud bang. 

My face was red but i felt so angry I didn't care how anyone looked at me. I walked over to Slim, Kneeled down to his level, grabbed his shirt and pulled him up to my face. His hood fell off I could see where i punched him. His face was flushed and looked… excited?

“You so not KISS me without permission! You do not touch me unless I say you can! If you EVER fucking do that again, It’ll be worse than what those creeps got last night at the bar! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!” I barked at him. 

He nodded still staring at my with excitement. “Y-Yes Mistress, I apologize for my actions.” He apologized. “Feel free to punish me.” He said lowering his head. That last one caught me off guard. I dropped him and stood up still glaring at him. I backed up panting a bit from my anger outburst. 

“MUT! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE THIS TIME!” I hear a voice much like Blue's (only more commanding) coming from down the stairs. I looked to see Some skeleton coming up the stairs. He kinda looked like Blue to only more scares and different armor. and he wore mostly purple than blue. 

“M-M’lord…” I herd Slim say. as this skeleton walked past me and approached him. Slim flinched like he was expecting this skeleton to hurt him. “ANSWER ME MUTT!” The shorter skeleton demanded. 

“Black, calm the fuck down… Your to loud…” I hear a mumble coming from the door beside the stairs. I see another skeleton pop out from. he looked like Blue as well only laid back and lazy. “MY APOLOGIES SANS, MY IDIOT BROTHER SEEMS TO HAVE CAUSED SOME TROUBLE.” Black stated. 

Sans stretched. “Well I’m up now… what seems to be the-” He stopped talking once he noticed me. I just stared back. “Hi…” He said staring at me. I nodded in his direction. I felt all eyes on me. More than I knew was staring at my I glanced down the stairs seeing three other eyes on me. 

I turned away heading to the bathroom. I hate awkwardness and this couldn't be more awkward. I went into the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I needed to think.

(Time skip)

After about 20 minutes of calming down and 10 minutes of washing my face i leave the bathroom. I see Stretch is leaning in his doorway looking at his phone. He noticed me and motioned for me to follow him. The hallway looked empty. I guessed they must all be downstairs. 

I followed Stretch downstairs. He lend me into what looked like a living room. everyone else was there. Oh Great… Here comes the questions....

Stretch motioned for me to sit in an empty chair. I sat down not meeting anyones eyes. I could see stretch went to sit down in front of me on the floor. 

“Ok now that everyone's here, let me be the first to say welcome to our home miss…?” I herd Sans start off. 

“y/n… my name is y/n…” I said awkwardly. 

“Right… well welcome to the skeleton residents. I’m Sans.” He introduced himself. I looked up at him and nodded. “This is my brother Papyrus..” He gestured to the skeleton sitting beside him. He stood up right away like he rehearsed what he wanted to say.

“HELLO MISS y/n, I AM ‘THE GREAT PAPYRUS’!” he said excitedly. than he sat down again. My focused turned back to Sans.

“Theses are the Fell brothers, Red and Edge.” he gestured to the mean looking skeletons on a different couch. 

“Howz it goin kitten.” The small one spoke up I assumed he was called Red because of his big red eyes.

The taller one just nodded in my direction. I turned back to Sans. “The one beside them Is Blackberry but we call him Black.” 

“HOW DO YOU DO HUMAN. I ALREADY KNOW YOU MET MY IDIOT BROTHER. I APOLOGIZE FOR HIS ACTIONS EARLIER.” He said. Slim who was in front of him winked at me. I shot him a glare. Sans spoke up breaking my attention on Slim. 

“And I believe you’ve met stretch.” He gestured to the skeleton in front of me. 

“Yes he’s been a good friend.” I said simply. I look around noticing one's missing. 

“Where's Blue?” I asked.

Just than Blue cane bouncing in with tray. he handed me a glass of water and some tylenol. I thank him as he gives the others drinks.

He gave stretch a bottle of honey, Silm a bottle of barbecue sauce , Black a cup of coffee as well as edge, Red a bottle of mustard, papyrus a glass of juice, and Sans a bottle of ketchup. Blue set the tray down grabbing the last glass there, Chocolate milk. 

I take the tylenol Blue gave me with the water. 

“Well now that you know our names we have a few questions for you. Slim and stretch filled us on the important details.” He said in a calm laid back voice. I nodded. 

“I’ll do my best…” I said looking into my water.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. You guys wouldnt believe the month I had. Anyways I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Undertale Sans - Sans  
> Undertale Papyrus - Papyrus  
> Underfell Sans - Red  
> Underfell Papyrus - Edge  
> Underswap Sans - Blue  
> Underswap Papyrus - Stretch  
> Swapfell Sans - Black or Blackberry   
> Swapfell Papyrus - Slim

“So here's a question that I know is on everyone's mind. Slim calls you his mistress and he kissed you, grant it you punched him off you, we were wondering if you and Slim are a thing or have a weird relationship or something.” Sans starts off.

“No! I barely know the guy! He just calls me that for reasons i don't know. besides I just got out of a bad relationship. I don't plan.on jumping into one the next day…” I told them honestly. I noticed Stretch perk up hearing that my boyfriend and I are no longer together. i ignored it and waited for the next question.

“DO YOU HAVE A PLACE TO GO MISS Y/N?” Papyrus perked up and asked. 

I hesitated to answer at first. I honestly didn't but i could just tell these guys I barely know them but its not like they could do anything about it. I sighed and took a deep breath. “Honestly i was evicted from my apartment last night… But i’ll be fine i promise.” I said with a fake smile.

Now everyone was looking at me. I felt awkward and wanted to shrink away. 

“DO YOU EVEN HAVE A JOB?” Edge spoke up. my face heated up and i stared at my lap not wanting to answer that one it was way too embarrassing to explain i got fired because i refused to sleep with my boss. I just shook my head.

“So ya basically were out drinking yer sorrows away cuz you had 1 long bad day.” Red said next. I just nodded in response not bothering to meet anyone's eye. 

It was silently for a minute before Black broke the silence. “DID YOU AND MUTT FUCK LAST NIGHT?” He asked without a care in the world. My head shot up and i glared at him. 

“I don't recall.. but if i find out he took advantage of me I’ll rearrange his face!” I snapped my glare turning to Slim. he was blushing hard and looked to excited. 

“WHY WERE YOU SNOOPING AROUND THE HOUSE EARLIER?” Blue Spoke up. I blushed and scratched the back of my head. 

“I was looking for… the… bathroom… I Just didn't want to be confronted since i didn't know where i was…” I said embarrassed. Some bursted out laughing until Stretch spoke up.

“ Leave her alone! if it were you, waking up in a strange place with no memory how you got there, what would you have done?” he snapped. I blushed at how protective he was over me. 

The other skeletons stopped snickering and stayed quite. 

“Ok I think we get the jist.. Stretch? mind if she bunks with you till we can set up the office into the guest bedroom?” Sans spoke up.

“Hu? wait-” I tried protesting. 

“Ya that's no problem I have to dig out the air mattress but I got no problem.” Stretch replied calmly. 

“What? hold on a-” I tried to speak but was interrupted again. 

“Why can't Mistress sleep in my room?” Slim complained.

“Because you basically kidnapped her!” Stretch snapped at him. 

“Plus I’ve known her the longest and she's probably most comfortable around me and not some horn dog!” Stretch added.

“Hold on!” I shouted to get everyone's attention. they all looked at me.

“I appreciate the offer but I’ll be fine.” I said trying to reason with him. 

“BULLSHIT! IF SLIM NEVER HELPED YOU, YOU'D BE DEAD BY NOW!” Edge snapped at me. 

“we don't mind the company, any friend of stretch is a friend of ours.” sans said reasoning with me. 

I blushed and sighed in defeat. “Alright…” I finally said after a moment of awkward silence. I guess I’m bunking down here for now. I yawned feeling tired. 

Stretch noticed this and stood up holding a hand out to me to help me stand up. “That's enough questions for now. she's exhausted and probably needs to sleep off that hang over.” he said turning to the others. I grabbed the hand to stand up. I could see the others had no objections.

Once stretch and I were upstairs I noticed he was hesitating to say something. “What is it?” I asked as we walked to his room. Stretch looked almost startled when I spoke but he regained composure. 

“I’m just… uhh… I was wondering if…. you wanted me to… stay with you while you slept.. I mean! New house.. full of new monsters…” he said stumbling over himself. I giggled slightly and decided to have a little fun. 

“Boobs in your face got you that horny.~” I said as a joke. Stretch’s face was completely engulfed in his orange blush.

“What! N-N-N-No! That wasn't m-my intentions at all! I swear!” he said in a panic. I broke out in laughter. Making him blush even more if that was possible. 

“Chill I was joking. Ha ha ha ha… You should see the look on your face!” I said laughing now holding my stomach. Stretch threw up his hoodie and sped walked to his room opening the door. 

I regained my composure and walked towards him entering his room. The smell of cigarettes and honey filled my nostrils. honestly I didn't mind the smell. It was comforting in a way. 

I noticed Stretch going in his closest looking for something. I walked over to his bed and sat down. It was a decent size, queen with a pillow top. I laid back with a sigh feeling relaxed. I herd Stretch walk over to me handing me some cloths. He didn't meet my eyes and he was clearly still embarrassed. 

I took the clothes from his boney hands. “Thank you.” I said with a smile. He just nodded and went to leave the room. I grabbed his wrist in an instant. He froze and looked back at me. “Please don't leave…” I said barely in a whisper. 

I didn't want to be alone. just yesterday my whole world came crashing down and I don't know how to deal with it. I didn't look up at Stretch i just sat there holding his wrist. 

The next thing i knew He was holding me close. My heart skipped a beat in surprise. he sat down next to me still holding me. He started running his fingers through my hair to comfort me. I felt tears come to my eyes. 

I buried my face in his hoodie to hide my tears and for the first time, I completely broke down. Crying hard i grabbed the back of his hoodie wanting to be close. Wanting the pain of everything that happened yesterday to vanish. All I could do was cry.


	5. Chapter 5

After a good cry I pulled away from Stretch. I reached over to the night stand and grabbed some kleenex to wipe my face and blow my nose. 

Stretch kept rubbing my back as I did so. It felt comforting and it made me smile. I sniffled a little and turned towards him. 

“I’m sorry a-about your hoodie..” I said pointing to the tear stains I just made. 

Stretch shrugged like it was no big deal and smiled at me. “Anytime sweetheart.” he said turning to stand up and stretch arms in the air. 

I saw his hoodie raie above his waistline seeing his spin. it was new to me but what else could I expect. He is a skeleton after all. My body moved on its own and I reached out and poked it making sure it was real. 

Stretch jumped at me touch and ran away from my touch. I gave him a puzzled look. Did I hurt him? I wondered. Papyrus had his back to the wall at the other side of the room. He seemed to be panting like he ran a marathon and his face was all flushed. He refused to meet my eyes. 

“Wh-Why did y-you do that?” He questioned me between pants. he looked upset. Now I wish I didn't do that.. I know nothing about skeletons, it must’ve hurt him. 

“I-I-I’m sorry… I d-didn’t mean t-to…” I stuttered in embarrassment. we sat in silence for a few moments. I looked to the cloths on the bed a dropped that he gave me. 

“I think I’ll change m-my cloths… mind waiting outside the door?” I asked trying to play it cool. 

Stretch nodded and left the room very eagerly. I sighed, cursing myself. I quickly changed my clothes and put them on Stretches laundry basket. I went to open the door to tell him he can come in. However, before I reached the handle I heard a knock. 

I froze for a moment. Why would Stretch knock? It's his room. I shrugged opening the door expecting to find Stretch. Instead it was Red. He was kinda glaring at me. 

I backed up as he walked in. I saw the door shut behind him. My heart started to pound in my chest. 

“Listen girly~ I know yer new and all but personal space is very important to us monsters!” He growled backing me against the wall. He slammed his hand beside my head, against the wall. He looked angry with me. I felt so confused. 

“What are you talking about?” I asked trying not to look scared. he leaned close to my face. 

“Ya touched Stretch inappropriately.” He said so close I could feel his hot breath on my face. I blinked for a moment trying to process what he was saying. I blushed realizing that I didn't hurt Stretch, just turned him on. 

“I’m sorry! I even told him I was sorry.” I apologized. Red growled got so close he could kiss me if he wanted to. 

“Never, and I mean NEVER touch anyone’s bare bones without permission. Got it!” He said with a growl. I nodded in response as fast as I could. 

“Good cause if I find out ya ever cross boundaries again... “ He paused looking down at my body. Than his magic flared up in his eyes. “I’m gonna have a good time~ And I don't think you want that.. Do you doll face.” He purred in my ear. My body froze up. He could see I got the message. 

He backed up and left the room without another word. My knees gave out from under me, causing my body to collapse to the floor. I let out a huge breath. I didn't even know I was holding it in. 

That moment was so intense, my mind was still racing. I panted, trying to catch my breath. Reds warning repeated in my head over and over again. I leaned my back against the wall. 

I was so tired. I wanted to sleep right on the floor. Another knockwas at the door. I looked at the door fearing it was Red again. Instead it was Stretch. He saw me on the floor and came running to my side. He asked me a bunch of questions about why was I on the floor and was I ok. 

“I-I’m fine… Just felt.. light headed…” I lied, hoping he’d by it. He gave me a look than helped me to stand up. As I stood my legs wobbled and felt like jelly. Stretch helped me over to the bed and sat me down. 

“Get some rest Sweetheart, I’ll be right over there” He said pointing at his computer desk. I nodded and grabbed his wrist as he stood. He looked back at me with a questioning look.

“I’m sorry! I didn't mean to touch you that way… I’ve never seen a spin before and my body moved on its own I promise not to touch you without permission again!” I said quickly wanting to explain. Stretch blushed and scratched the back of his head with his free hand. 

“I-It’s cool. I mean it's not like I hated it.. just… surprised me is all.” He said smirking awkwardly. I noticed Stretch looked as tired as much as i was. 

I cleared my throat before I spoke. “Would you like to have a nap with me?” I asked trying not to make things more awkward. He blushed and looked away.

“I would but…. I'd have to dig out the old air mattress and the air compressor makes a lot of noise…. I’m fine..” he said smiling shyly.

“I mean… sleep with me… on the same bed…” I said awkwardly. He looked at me as if I had two heads. I just stared back. 

“I-I-I mean…. I guess? I don't know… I dont want to inconvenience you…. pulse When I sleep I like to hug pillows close…. I don't want to make things… awkward for you a-” 

“Woow woow woow. Slow down. It's fine with me. spooning I can handle. I’d probably have a hard time sleeping without someone spooning me anyways…” I mumbled the last part. Stretch nodded response and climbed on the bed to, what I assume was, his spot. he got comfortable waiting for me to lay down. 

I blushed and snuggled into stretch resting my head on his chest. He put his arm around me cautiously like he was testing the waters with me. I didn't mind really. 

I listened to his soul. it sounded much different from a heartbeat. His soul had a hum to it more than beating sounds. 

I soon let myself drift off to some much needed sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the long udate guys things are getting very busy. But i hope you enjoy this chapter.

I was woken up by someone knocking. My mind didn't register where I was at first, so assuming I was back in my old life, I snuggled into what I thought was my boyfriend, I was too tired to remember we broke up. I nudged his chest to get him to get the door. I heard a groan. 

“Baby… door…” I groaned after another knock. Still not opening my eyes. A third knock came but more aggressive. “If you get the door... and let me sleep I’ll suck you off tonight…” I said casually like I always did to encourage my old boyfriend to do things. 

Suddenly the figure I was snuggled into jerked up. However, he didn't move. Another aggressive knock came with a loud yell. “PAPY!!! Y\N!!! IT'S LUNCH TIME!!!” Called out Blue from the other side.

Wait a minute… Blue?

My eyes shot open and i saw a very confused, very embarrassed Stretch. Suddenly I remember this wasn't my old life. 

I sat up fast moving to the edge of the bed a little to fast. “S-S-Sorry!!!” I shouted before falling off the bed. I landed with a hard thunk and felt and increasing amount of pain in the back of my head. I groped laying there as I heard the door open. 

Stretch was already by my side helping me up. 

“OH MY STARS! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” Blue asked as he ran over to me. 

I rubbed the back of my head where the pain was. “Y-Ya I think so…” I said catching my breath. Stretch helped me stand up. 

I steadied myself for a moment before letting go of Stretch’s arm. 

We walked downstairs for lunch and my eyes fell on Red. Ge was relaxing on the couch sucking on a bottle of mustard. I noticed me and shot me a death glare. I ignored it and walked to the kitchen. I sat at the table as Blue went to help Papyrus serve the food. Stretch walked out putting a smoke in his mouth. Edge was at the other end of the table checking his phone. 

I didn't really see the others but didn't really worry about it. A chair pulled out beside me making me jump slightly. It was Black. 

He gave me an amused look as he sat there. “What?” I asked. 

“MY MUTT SEEMS TO BE VERY FASCINATED WITH YOU, I MUST ADMIT, THE STORY OF HOW HE FOUND YOU SEEMED UNREAL …” He said as he smirked at me. 

“Oh ya… about that. What does he call me ‘Mistress’?” I asked. 

“HE ONLY CALLS THOSE OF A HIGH STANDARDS LIKE ‘M’LORD’ OR ‘MISTRESS’ WHEN HE CHOOSES THEM TO LET HIMSELF BE CONTROLLED BY THEM. SO FAR THAT'S YOU AND MYSELF. THOUGH IT'S RARE FOR HIM TO PICK A MISTRESS SINCE IT WOULD MEAN HE CHOOSE YOU AS A SUITABLE MATE FOR ME.” He said like it was an everyday conversation. I blinked for moment. 

“Hu?” Is all I could muster out.

“DON'T WORRY HUMANS DON'T INTEREST ME IN THE SLIGHTEST. I HIGHLY DOUBT YOU’D MEET MY STANDARDS. YOU'RE SO SOFT WOULDN'T WANT YOU TO BREAK A NAIL.” He mocked. 

“Excuse me?” I snarled at him. 

“AS I SUSPECTED… YOUR SLOW. SO I’LL PUT IT AS SIMPLE AS I CAN. I-” He didn't get to finish his sentence before I threw him off and pinned him to the floor. He struggled to get up while i stayed on top of him.

“I wouldn't test my nerves pipsqueak! I can kick your ass no matter what species I am. do watch you fucking mouth!” I snapped.

“YOU BITCH!” He yelled.

“Awe the wittle man isn’t stwong enough to fight a giwl.” I mocked before releasing him. he looked very angry and stormed off. 

“NYAH HAH HAH HAH!! YOU AMUSE ME HUMAN.” Said Edge laughing. I kept a stern face as I sat back down in my spot. Edge laid his paper down to lean close and study me. 

I was about to say something when Papyrus set a plate full of spaghetti. It smelled amazing. I carefully took a bite. It tasted so good I wasn't sure if my taste buds were telling me the truth. 

I could feel Edge watch me with interest. I glanced at him then went back to eating. 

after lunch I made my way to the couch and sat down beside Red. He just scuffed and stood up. 

“Going to Grillby's..” he muttered and just like that, he was gone. I sighed and laid back getting comfortable. I felt the spot beside me sink in.

I glanced over to see Stretch. I blushed thinking about what happened earlier. 

“Stretch? I.. think we need to talk…” I spoke up. He nodded and stood up, he motioned for me to follow him. I complied with no complaints. He handed me a coat.

“It’s my old one… Don't want you to catch a cold…” He said looking away clearly avoiding my eyes. I took the coat and put it on. 

We stepped outside and he handed me a smoke. After lighting it up I took in a huge breath to calm down. 

“About this earlier… Look I..” I said trying to find the right words. 

“It’s ok sweetheart, just surprised me is all… I mean you only offered a blow job.. Wouldn't be a bad way to wake up to Nyeh heh heh.” He joked. I laughed with him.

“I just didn't want you to get the wrong idea is all. My brain was still on sleep mode and didn't register that I…” I said trying not to cry. He patted my back in comfort. 

“No big deal…” He said taking a puff of his smoke. I leaned against him in a sort of side hug. He chuckles and placed his arm around my shoulder. 

“Thanks… For understanding…” I said taking a puff from my smoke. 

After we finished our smoke, we were greeted by Papyrus as we went inside.

“HUMAN. WE THINK IT BE BEST TO GO GET YOUR THINGS.” He.said cheerfully. Blue was Behind him with a bunch on suitcases.

“I ALREADY GRABBED EVERY SUITCASE WE OWN.” Blue added. 

I smiled and nodded in response. 

After getting all the empty suitcases in the vehicle, Papyrus, Blue, Stretch, Sans and myself piled into a minivan. Or some kind of van that could hold 9 people plus the driver and passenger. 

“We only use this if we all have to be somewhere at the same time, or a beach trip.” Sans said lazily setting into the passenger seat. 

“SEATBELTS.” Papyrus said after doing his up. We all did so. 

After a 25 minute drive to my place, well.. my old place. I felt nervousness raise inside me. I gazed at the building. I didn't want to go in. Than I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Blue with comforting smile.

“DO NOT FEAR Y/N, FOR I ‘THE MAGNIFICENT SANS’... I MEAN BLUE... WILL PROTECT YOU.” He said cheerfully. 

“Ya we got your back kid..” Sans added. 

Stretch and Papyrus were behind us carrying suitcases. I took a deep breath again and went inside the building. 

Each step i felt more anxious. when we all reached the door to my old apartment, I started to shake slightly. I tested the knob to see if it was open. 

It opened with ease. I groaned know my ex was in there. We stepped inside and heard some noises coming from the bedroom. I froze and covered my ears.

“I can’t do this!” i said hiding my face in Stretches sweater. I felt tears stung my eyes. 

“I SEE HE YOUR EX BOYFRIEND HAS A GUEST. I’LL GO INTRODUCE MYSELF.” Blue perked up.

“No wait!” I yelled at him but he was already at the bedroom door.


	7. Chapter 7

I saw Blue opened the door. He summoned a bone bone and threw it in. A loud crash came. with a couple of screams.

“HELLO HUMANS! I AM THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE. MY BROTHER AND COUSINS ARE HERE TO PICK UP Y/N’S THINGS. SO I’M GOING TO HAVE TO ASK YOU TO STOP DOING WHAT YOU'RE DOING SO WE CAN GET HER THINGS AND LEAVE.” He said cheerfully but there was a hit of sarcasm.

“What the hell shrimp?!” I heard my ex yell. I saw Jenny my best friend dart out of the room half dressed with only a bra covering her breast. She stopped running when she saw my tear filled face. She bowed her head in shame and ran past us leaving the apartment. 

“Jenny! Wait! My ex boyfriend appeared in the doorway. He look at me and glared. I felt confused. What the hell did I do?

“ Loom who finally showed up.” he said crossing his arms. 

“Excuse me?” I snarled wiping my eyes.

“Your out all night, no call, or anything and suddenly you appear with 4 random ‘monsters’ to ruin my good time. I bet you gave them a good time~” He mocked.

Anger rose up in me begging to be released. 

“Actually she's our friend ‘pal’ I suggest you take back what you said before something bad happens to you.” Stretch growled. 

“What shes a slut. In fact… I bet she fucked everyone one of you last night. She's always been into freaky th-” Ge didn't even get to finish his sentence before I charged at him, then punching him so hard he crashed into dresser in the bedroom. I panted hard trying to get a hold of myself.

“I’m the slut? You fucking man whore! Your the one plowing my ex best friend!” I growled approaching him. I stomped on his groined hard cause him to yell out in pain. 

“I’m glad I left you, you worthless piece of shit!” I barked at him. I stepped back to breath. 

“You bitch!” He yelled getting up. He rose his hand to his me when Sans and stretch appeared at either side of him grabbing both of my ex's arms.

“We don't take kindly to men hitting woman.” Sans said darkly. his eye lights were gone and i could tell he gripped my ex's tightly.

“Guess we can't move her out with this trash bag in the way.” Stretch said giving him a death stair. 

“Ahh! Fuck that hurts! Lemme go!” My ex yelled in pain. 

The two skeletons said nothing as they escorted my ex out of the building. I felt my body collapse to my knees. I was so glad it was finally over. Papyrus and blue appeared in the room next to me. After a minute of silence we go to work. I grabbed everything I owned, filling the suitcases. 

Stretch and sans appeared back with laid back expressions. I stopped for a second. 

“Thanks guys.” I said with a smile

“No problem sweetheart”  
“Anytime kiddo.”

They said at the same time. I giggled and we all got to work.

Within and hour we were pretty much finished. I took one last walk thru. I took the laptop that was plugged in with the charger. I bought it for us to use together. Cant see why i can't take it with me. I put it in the last suitcase and closed it.

“Lets go before the stench in here makes me vomit.” I murmured, walking past them and carrying 2 suitcases.

We all walked to the van in silence. It felt awkward not talking. I sighed and got inside after packing it full of my stuff. 

I leaned against the window as we drove back to the house. I loved the feeling of cold glass against my skin. 

When we arrived Edge was pacing outside the house. We all got out and walked over to see what has edge so fired up. 

“Edge? Everything ok?” I asked carefully, not wanting to startle him. 

“WHERE'S MY USELESS BROTHER! I CAN'T FIND HIM ANYWHERE!” he said clearly upset. 

“Last I checked he went to Grillby’s” I told him. 

He sighed in response. I padded his arm in comfort but he refused to let me touch him. he just turn and went inside.

“Don’t mind him. He’s just a little ‘Edgy’...” Sans spoke up from behind me. 

“SANS THAT WAS AWFUL!!” Papyrus cried in annoyance. 

“I thought he was pretty ‘punny’...” Stretch remarked. 

“DON'T YOU START!” Blue spoke up. 

I laughed hard hold my stomach. I could see they were trying to cheer me up. 

“Come on ‘bone’ heads let's get this stuff inside.” I said smirking at them.

It didn't take much time putting the bags in the house. Where to put them waas another story. We decided it be best to take a few things i'd need now and the rest in the hallway closet upstairs.

I felt ao drain. I slugged upstairs to Stretches room wanting to relax for a little bit. 

I reached the bed and just collapsed in it. I heard the door open but didn't bother looking up. I felt a warm hand rubbing my back. 

I moaned softly as the pressure releasing in may back. I herd Stretch chuckling. 

“Need a back rub?” He asked. I nodded and put my head flat on the mattress. 

His hands went to work rubbing out all the kinks and knots. It felt nice. 

“That's good, Just like that.” I sighed. he pushed down a little harder. I gasped as i felt my back pop. 

We heard someone clear their throat. we both looked to see Sans. 

“Just came up to let you guys know dinners in 2 hours so of you want to nap, I’d do it now.” He said lazily walking off to his own room. Stretch and i looked at each other and we both chuckled. 

I made room for him to lay down with me on the bed. He happily got comfortable, pulling me close to his chest. 

I sighed snuggling into him. i just wanted to relax and sleep the day away. 

i let myself drift off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for your kind words. All the positive feed back is really encourging me to update faster so thank you so much.

I was woken up by a loud crash. I glanced around wondering what the hell happened. I groaned sitting up trying to not walk the skeleton beside me. How is he sleeping? No idea.

I peered down the hallway when I heard another crash followed by some arguing. I walked to the stairs quickly. i peeked around the corner to avoid being hit with ricochet. 

“YOU ALWAYS DO THIS! FUCKING LEAVE WITHOUT TELLING ME SHIT! I WAS FUCKING WORRIED YOU ASSHOLE!” Edge yelled throwing a bone in a direction i couldn't see.

“I just went to Grillby's! Is it so bad to want a drink on my fucking day off Boss! Hu?” I herd Red yell back. A few Red bones swooped by Edges head. 

On instinked i ran downstairs yelling at them to cut it out. Though one of the red bones red threw, snagged me thru the shirt close to my shoulder blade. 

“Stay outta this dollface!” Red growled. 

“Your wrecking the house!” I yelled at him. I tried pulling the bone free but it wouldn't budge.

“What do you care? It's not ‘your’ house!” He snarled. 

“SANS!” Edge snapped.

“Its true! The only reason she's here is cuz Slim thought she had a nice ass. He wanted a fucking pet human!” He snapped but had an instant regretful look on his face. 

My face went beat red but i still glared at him. “I never told him to bring me here!” I yelled.

“Oh no… you just had a bad day, put on the slutties out fit your could find and drank your problems away!” He snapped. “You were practically begging for someone to take you home! Only cowards hide behind bottles!” He snapped. 

“Your one to talk!” I snapped back. I saw magic flare up in his eyes.

“Watch your mouth girly!” He growled.

“Or what? Your going to threaten me again!” I snapped at him. 

“You did what!” A familiar voice yelled. we all looked up to see Stretch coming down the stairs, looking extremely mad.

“YES RED DO FORTEL WHAT YOU DID TO OUR GUEST!” Edge yelled.

“She touched Stretch inappropriately!” He snapped pointing a finger at me and looking at Edge. 

Edge glanced from me to Stretch.

“She.didn't mean to and how did you even know about that.” Stretch snapped at Red as he yanked the bone out of the wall freeing me. 

“Come on Stretch you and I both know what happens when some touches your spin.” Red said glaring at me. 

Both Edge and I look from Stretch to Red. 

“I dont care! It still doesn't give you a right to threaten y/n!” He yelled.

“Sorry, I was trying to be a fucking friend!” Red snapped.

“And being a friend means threatening my friends over a simple misunderstanding?” Stretch asked sarcastically. 

A bone flew in his direction almost snagging me from behind him. Edge grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the way just in time. I was pulled into his chest as he turned us around to avoid getting hit. I blushed slightly at the jester. 

He slowly starts moving with me for the door while the other two started getting violent. Edge grabs a couple of coats and steps outside with me still in his arms. 

He placed my coat the stretch gave me, around my shoulders. He pit on his own leather jacket. He pulled out a small pack of smokes. He handed me one and we both lit it up. 

“I DON'T SMOKE MUCH… JUST WHEN I FEEL… OVERWHELMED…” He said trying not to look embarrassed. I nodded in understanding. He place his hand on my shoulder. It wasn't rough like i expected but gentle. I realized he was comforting me.

“I’M SORRY FOR WHAT MY BROTHER SAID… HE CAN BE AN ASS BUT HE DIDN'T MEAN THOSE THINGS HE SAID… HE JUST SAYS THINGS WHEN HE’S ANGRY..” Edge said.than he sighed. 

I quietly stood there just listening to him. I figured he needed to vent. I enjoyed the smoke he gave me as he started smoking again.

“IT’S MY FAULT HE SAID THOSE AWFUL THINGS TO YOU.. I MADE HIM ANGRY.” He.said completely turning away from me. 

“It's not your fault! Don't say that Edge.. I can tell you were being a concerned brother for him. He was too stubborn to see that. If it's anyone's fault it’s mine for interrupting you guys.” I.said quickly. Edge glanced at me in the corner of his eye as he took a puff. 

He sighed and smirked. “I GUESS YOU HAVE Q POINT… I JUST DIDN'T WANT YOU TO BE EVEN MORE UPSET… I UHH… HERD WHAT HAPPENED.. IF I WAS THERE ID MAKE THAT HUMAN BEG FOR YOUR FORGIVENESS!” Edge said tightening his grip on my shoulder. 

“BUT I HEARD YOU HAD NO PROBLEM DOING THAT.” He said chuckling slightly. I shrugged like it was no big deal. He chuckles again. before putting out his smoke. 

“COME WITH ME. I WANT TO SHOW YOU SOMETHINGS. IT ALWAYS CHEERS ME UP WHEN I’M DOWN.” Edge said grabbing my wrist and pulling me behind him. 

“What about the others? won't they get caught in the crossfire?” I asked.

“THE OTHERS ARE OUT. IT'S JUST THOSE TWO.” He said reassuring me before hopping on a motorcycle the was parked in the driveway. 

I gazed in awe at the bike. I should've guessed Edge had a motorcycle. It fits him completely.

He handed me a helmet after securing his. I put mine on but the strap wouldn't clip. 

Edge chuckles and helps me secure it. I blushed thanking him as I got on behind Edge. I held on the the back of the motorcycle seat, not wanting to make him uncomfortable. He began to back up slowly. 

“I SUGGEST YOU HANG ON TIGHT Y/N.” that was all the warning I got before he popped a wheelie taking off. the force was so strong I almost fell backwards. 

I wrapped my arms around Edges waist not wanting to fall. The bike was flat on the road again going so fast everything was a blur. I shut my eyes to avoid getting dizzy. 

After a few minutes the bike comes to a stop and Edge turns off the bike. He removed his own helmet as i let him go. i took off mine shaking my head letting my hair fall loose. 

I looked up to notice Edge staring at me. He looked away when his eyes met mine. I handed him the helmet and got off the bike. 

I turned around to see where we are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to quickly ecplaon something about Red. He isnt bitchy just because Y/n touched Stretch inappropriately. Theres way more going on with him. This is just the surface. He may only act this way for a few days. All will be revealed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> contains fluff and old memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as i enjoyed writting it.
> 
> I regret nothing.

We were at some kind of farm. Scratch that… Petting zoo. there were a bunch of people gathered around different pens. Some saw us and left immediately. Edge walked behind me as i made my was close to the pin filled with baby goats (I know it's pronounced kids, but if i said that it be really confusing). They were all so cute. I walked up to the worker asking if i could go inside a.pet one. 

He handed us baby bottles and opened the gate allowing both to enter the pin. I smiled at all the cute baby goats around us. I was hard to pick one to feed. 

Edge inistinkly walked to the corner on the pin where it wasn't so crowded. I was confused and followed him. He squatted down by the shed calling something out. I squatted down with him. It was a babyish goat that was hiding. This one was a bit bigger than the others. 

It saw Edge and came out slowly. Edge held out the bottle for it to come out into the light. When it came out it looked a bit off. it had black hair with Red eyes. I wondered why it was like that. I held my hand out to pet it but it shied away from me. 

“DON'T TAKE IT TO HEART. MOST HUMANS SHOO HIM AWAY BECAUSE HE LOOKS DIFFERENT. I’VE HEARD SOME HUMAN CALL HIM SOMETHING YOU HUMANS CALL A DEVIL.” He Edge explained. the little goat took some milk from the bottle Papyrus held out for him. 

“That's a bit cruel…” I commented. 

“SO IS THE WORLD…” He commented back. 

a different little goat ran over to me wanting some of the bottle i a had in my hand. it had brown fur with black stripes. I happily gave it some. we stay in comfortable silence. 

After feeding the goats we e  
went to other pins to see rabbits, pigs and baby chickens. There were even horses you could take for a ride.   
Edge payed for 2 horses and we set off on the trail. I was having a little trouble getting my horse to walk noce for me. Edge laughed at me when I fell off with my foot caught in the foot holders on the saddle. 

He pulled his horse to a stop and got off the help me. “THE TRICK IS NOT OVERTHINKING IT. BE GENTLE WITH THE HORSE AND IT WILL BE GENTLE WITH YOU.” he said untangling my foot and helping me back on my horse.

“You make it look easy…” I said feeling embarrassed. He hopped back on his own horse and chuckles.

“OF COURSE I DO! I’M GREAT AT EVERYTHING!” He said proudly. I giggled slightly.

“So tell me, why is it a rough guy like you prefers petting zoos when he’s had a bad day? i expected a gun range at least.” I asked. He glanced at me. 

“DON'T GET ME WRONG.. I ENJOY GUN RANGES BUT NOT WHEN I'M ANGRY… WHERE I COME FROM, IT WAS NOT NICE. LIFE WAS ALL ABOUT ‘KILL OR BE KILLED’ WHEN WE FIRST CAME TO THIS PLACE, EVERYONE AVOIDED MY BROTHER AND I... “ He started explaining. I rode beside him listening with interest.

“AFTER ABOUT A MONTH I TOOK A RIDE AND MY BIKE BROKE DOWN HERE. THE FARMER OFFERED TO FIX IT IN EXCHANGE FOR SOME HELP AROUND THE PLACE. AT THE TIME THERE WAS BARELY ANYONE TO HELP THEM. I AGREED TO THE OFFER…” He pulled his horse to a stop as did I.

“THEY WERE THE FIRST HUMANS TO NOT RUN AWAY OR JUDGE ME… EVEN WHEN CUSTOMERS STOPPED SHOWING UP THEY’D TELL ME ‘JUST A SLOW DAY, IT’LL BE BETTER TOMORROW’ EVEN THOUGH I KNEW IT WAS ME… THEY ALWAYS WENT OUT OF THEY’RE WAY TO TALK TO ME AND ASK HOW I WAS DOING… AND WHEN I INTRODUCED THEM TO MY BROTHER THEY SHOWED HIM THE SAME AMOUNT OF KINDNESS…” He said with a small smile.

“I GREW TO LIKE THIS PLACE AND EVEN WHEN I FINISHED WORKING OFF MY DEBT… AND SPENDING TIME WITH THE ANIMALS HELP CALM ME…” He said smiling to himself. 

he encouraged the horse to start walking again. i did my best to keep up with him.

“That's completely understandable.” I said as i caught up with him.

“IF YOU TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS I’LL SLIT YOUR THROAT!” He snapped. I giggled sering his face engulfed in red blush. “MY BROTHER KNOWS ABOUT THIS PLACE BUT THAT'S IT. IF ANYONE ASKS TELL THEM I TOOK YOU TO THE SHOOTING RANGE UNDERSTOOD?” He ordered. 

“Yes sir.” i said with a giggle. 

we reached the end of the path and he hopped off his horse and petted it. i went to get off mine but completely failed at it. my foot got stuck again and i fell dangling from the horse. 

The horse got startled but my yelp when i hit the ground and the horse started running.

“No no no no no no! Stop! Heal!!” I yelled being dragged around by the horse. I kept trying to lean up to grab the saddle but I kept being dragged around. I tried yelling every command i could think of. That didn't work. 

“Woah! Woah! Easy girl!” i heard some guy say stopping the horse. I sighed in relief as Edge ran over to me. he Untangles my foot from the saddle and helped me stand up. 

“Papyrus?” We heard the guy behind us say. We both turned to see who was speaking.

“JOE? IT'S GREAT TO SEE YOU!” Edge said greeting the gentle men.

“I thought that was you! God how long has it been?” He asked.

“TOO LONG MY FRIEND. TOO LONG!” Edge said smiling. 

“And hey hey. you went and got yourself a girlfriend. Not so rough around the edges after all.” the man teased. 

Both Edge and I blushed.

“NO SHE'S NOT-”  
“ We aren't-” 

we both spoke at the same time.

“THIS IS A FRIEND OF MINE. Y/N” He introduced me. “AND IN, THIS IS MY FRIEND JOSEPH, BUT EVERYONE CALLS HIM JOE. HE’S THE SON OF THE FARMERS I WAS TELLING YOU ABOUT.” Edge said to me.

“Nice to meet you little lady.” Joe said tipping his hat to me.

“Nice to meet you.” I said with a smile. “Thanks for rescuing me.”

“No problem, but for future references, horses don’t respond well to dog commands.” Joe said with a chuckle. 

I blushed in embarrassment. Edge and Joe laughed together. After they finished laughing Joe place a hand on Edge’s shoulder.

“ Come see Ma and Pa. I know they're dying to see you. Plus Lucy's been moping around since you were here last.” Joe offered.

My curiosity peaked at when Joe mentioned a girl. Did Edge have a thing with the farmers daughter for something? I wondered.

“SOUNDS WONDERFUL.” Edge said following Joe as he walked towards the house beside the petting zoo. I followed as well. 

i stayed a few feet behind them, letting the two catch up with each other. 

When we reached the house, Joe let us in. “Ma? Pa? Guess whos here!” he called out. 

we heard footsteps coming our way and out popped a lovely elderly couple. 

“Oh my stars… Papyrus? Look at you. Come here, give your mama a huge.” She said holding her arms out. Edge accepted give her a quick hug. 

“Look at you boy. It's been about what lime uh… 3 months?” He old man said. 

“I APOLOGIZE I HAVEN'T BEEN AROUND MUCH DANIAL.. LIFE GOT BUSY IS ALL..” Edge addressed the man.

“Oh Lucy will be so happy to see you! Lucy! Lucy-Lu! Guess whos here!” the woman called out. 

Edge whistled a tune and waited. 

Next thing we hear is something crashing into something than darting our way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to explain why Edge choose this place since a few people may or may not be mad at me for putting in tgis kind of stuff with Edge. I'd like to think Edge has a soft spot for animals because they are the most helpless creatures he ever seen and it makes him show a soft side. But he barley let anyone know thats why the farmers that run the petting Zoo call him 'Papyrus' and not 'Edge'.


	10. Chapter 10

A white ball of fur came burrowing threw the kitchen we were standing in, and tackled Edge. He almost fell over before steadying himself. 

I finally got a look at this Lucy. It was a really fat cat. The cat nuzzled into Edges arms, purring loudly. 

“YOU GOT BIGGER. WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN UP TO.” Edge purred. 

“She's just pregnant. Last batch of kittens too.” Daniel explained.

“Would you like a kitten Papyrus.” Said the elder woman.

“I APPRECIATE THE OFFER BETHANY BUT I’M NOT SURE RIGHT NOW…” Edge sais addressing the elderly woman.

“Well if you change your mind give ys a call!” Bethany said happily. 

“OH OF COURSE! BY THE WAY THIS IS A FRIEND OF MINE. HER NAME IS Y/N.” He gestured to me. 

“Well I’ll be… You brought a girl! You sly dog you.” Daniel nudged Edge with his elbow. 

Edge hid his face in his hand. “PLEASE IGNORE HIM…” Edge said to me. I giggled at how embarrassed Daniel made Edge. 

“Oh leave him alone hun. Lets just have some tea.” Bethany cheered as she walked over to the cupboards. We all walked over to the table and sat down. 

I felt i bit awkward. I had no idea what to say to people I don't really know. 

“So hows that brother of yours? Haven't seen him since your last day on the job.” Daniel asked.

“HE’S BEING A JACKASS RIGHT NOW BUT HE’S GOOD.” Edge answered honestly. 

“Ahh… That's too bad he’s usually such a sweet man.” Daniel replied.

Wait ‘Sweet’ man? Red? is he talking about the same skeleton that's been nothing but an ass to me?   
So many questions raised in my head but i remand quite. 

“What do you take in your tea deary?” Bethany asked me.

“uhh… 2 sugars and some cream please.” I answered politely.

Bethany nodded and mix everyone's tea. After the tea was set in front of everyone, Daniel turned to me.

“So tell us. how did you meet Papyrus?” Daniel asked. I stayed quiet for a moment. I didn't really want to say I woke up in his house this morning and now living there. 

“You ok miss y/n?” Joe addressed me. 

“Y-ya!” I replied with a shaky voice. 

“WE MET THROUGH FRIENDS.” Edge spoke up. I looked at him and he winked at me. I nodded understanding what he was doing. 

“Yeah…” I agreed.

“Ohh… i bet you too hit it off right away!” Bethany cheered. 

“In a way…” I muttered. 

“That's great Pap! maybe you can give me tip on how to snag cutes girls.” Joe teased Edge. 

“I TOLD YOU WE AREN'T TOGETHER…” Edge said a little annoyed. 

“Only teasing partner.” Joe said chuckling.

After a few more comments, teasing Edge, they started talking about old times. 

I stayed quiet most of the time except for laughing at their jokes.

An hour went by and everyone was getting up. 

“WE SHOULD GET GOING OR WE’LL BE LATE FOR DINNER. IT WAS NICE CATCHING UP WITH YOU.” Edge said nicely to them. 

“Ohh dinner? Guess you two have more things going on..” Bethany giggled, teasing Edge. 

Edge groaned and we all said our goodbyes. Edge set down Lucy and we walked out. 

We started head back towards Edges bike. “They were nice.” I finally said.

“THEY MEAN WELL JUST LOVE TO TEASE ME.” Edge said chuckling.

“I think its nice that they accepted you into they're family.” I said smiling.

“HEH… I GUESS SO..” Edge said as we approached the bike. He handed me the helmet I wore getting here tan he put on his own.

I waited till he got on the bike than I hopped on behind him. I wrapped my arms around his waist as he turned the bike around slowly. 

We took off down the road. It felt nice riding with Edge. Before I knew we arrived back home. After he parked in the driveway we took off our helmets. 

“I had fun.” I said cheerfully. “I wouldn't mind doing it again sometime.” 

“AGREED.” 

With that we went inside. When we opened the door we saw Blue and Stretch fixing the walls and Sans using his magic to clean the parts of wall off the floor. 

I could see Stretch was a bit scuffed up. He had a few scratches and his hoodie was all dirty and the sleeve was torn. He looked over and noticed Edge and I, standing in the doorway. 

He noticed i was bit dirty and had a few scratches. Edge and I knew it was from the petting zoo, but Stretch didn't.

He glared at Edge. “What did you do.” Stretch growled at him. He came towards us looking pretty me. 

I stepped in front of Edge to avoid another fight. “I’m fine. We went to the shooting rang and i couldn't handle the shotgun.” I lied. Stretch looked from ne to Edge.

“WHAT CAN I SAY, SHE'S A KLUTZ” Edge said shrugging. I gave Edge a quick glare before addressing Stretch again.

“Are ‘you’ ok?” I asked. 

“I’m fine…” He sighed before wrapping his arms around me. I blushed and hugged him back. 

“I'm sorry Red threatened you… it wasn't right but he promises to apologize to you when he gets home.” Stretch said letting me go.

“HE’S OUT AGAIN!” Edge yelled. Stretch nodded in response. Edge just scuffed and walked to his room.

The room went silent. I cleared my throat trying to escape the tension in the room. “Mind of i hope in the shower? I'd like to get cleaned up for dinner.” I asked. 

“Sure thing kid. Just remember to throw your towel in the laundry when your done.” Sans Spoke up. I nodded and darted up stairs to Stretches room. I quickly grabbed my toiletries and a fresh pair of my own clothes. 

I went into the bathroom and got the shower going. I placed my stuff on the counter before removing my clothes. 

I checked out my injuries. They weren't to bad, just a few scratches here and there. 

I grabbed my showering stuff and hopped in. 

After getting all the dirt out of my hair i focused on washing it out of my scratches. 

I hummed a soft tune as i washed my cuts carefully. I stopped humming when I heard someone walk in. I poked my head around the shower curtain to see who came in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

I was surprised to see Red. He froze in place when he saw me. his entire face was engulfed in red blush. 

“Yes?” I asked. 

He started stuttering and kept staring at me. 

“I-I-I-I-I-I…”

“Red.” I said snapping him from his trans.

“Y-Y-Ya?” He asked

“I’m kinda naked here… I’ll be out soon.” I said trying to get him to leave. 

“O-ok..” Red said but he didnt move. He kept staring. 

“Red!” I said a little louder.

“Hu?”

“You mind?”

“No..”

I sighed in frustration. What the fuck was his deal. I can't figure him out. He took a step closer to me. I began to panic. i grabbed whatever i could reach.

“Get out pervert!” I yelled throwing things at him. He ducked and darted out of the bathroom yelling apologies. I sighed in relief and went back to cleaning myself.

After 15 minutes i turned off the water and stepped out. I grabbed a towel wrapping it around me as I approach the sink. I look in the mirror. I look way cleaner than I did before. I nodded in approval before drying off and getting dressed. 

It was nothing fancy, my favorite purple top that fit me perfectly as well as skinny jeans. Of course my underwear was up on before I put my other clothes on. 

I towel dried my hair as best as I could before I brushed it. I threw it up into a messy bun than cleaned up my mess In the bathroom.

Afterwards I headed down stairs smelling something really good. I noticed Red on the couch. He looked at me and blush looking away. 

Blue noticed me and ran over. “YOUR JUST IN TIME! THE LASAGNA IS DONE.” he chirped cheerfully.

I smile at him. “Smells amazing.” I said happily. I felt Red glaring at me when I patted Blues head, But I ignored it. 

Blue and I walked in the kitchen. Most of the guys were moving around. getting all the plates and stuff ready. Sans and Black was the only ones sitting at the table. I wondered briefly where Slim was, but shrugged it off.

I sat besides Sans and Blue sat on the other side of the table beside Black. Sans looked to be sleeping in his chair. I got curious and waved my hand in front of his closed eye sockets. No response. 

I poked him in the shoulder and still nothing. I poked him in the leg and no movement. I guess he really was sleeping. I shrugged and stared at his sleeping face. 

He looked kinda peaceful this way. He normal looked relaxed but now he just looked peaceful. I was a bit curious about Sans. He was like the head person around here. 

I poked his cheek bone and he mumbled a bit. I froze when he opened his one eye and looked at me. I felt very embarrassed. 

“Uhh...uh...D-D-Dinners about to g-get started!” i stuttered and accidentally yelled. He chuckles and closes his eye as he stretches his body in his seat.

Next thing I knew everyone was sitting at the table to eat. Even Red, but he kept staring at me. Every Time I looked up he avoids my gaze. 

I tried to ignore it but it was hard not to. I dug into my piece of lasagna. It tasted so good I instantly shoved another bite on my mouth. 

“So how are you liking your stay kid?” Sans asked me.

“It’s ok…” I said quietly while I shrugged. Sans nodded. 

“Well you ok with bunkung with Stretch for a week? Your room will be ready by than.” Sans asked. I nodded knowing i have a snuggle buddy for a little while longer.

“If you ever need a room change or if you need your own space You can bunk with me. I mostly sleep when I’m in there so I wouldn't mind.” He commented quietly. 

I smiled at him nodding. “Thanks Sans.” I said with a small giggle. I felt Red glaring at me again.

Apparently I wasn't the only one because I heard a smack. We all looked over to see that Stretch smacked Red in the back of his skull, giving him a warning look.

“Don't you have something to say Red.” Stretch said in more of a statement than a question. Red rubbed the back of his skull than sighed. 

“Sorry for saying all that stuff about nobody wanting you here… I’ve been going thru a rough time and I took it out on ya…” Red said looking down at the table.

“And…” Stretch added. 

“And for walking in on ya in the shower…” He said blushing.

I could tell That wasn't what Stretch ment. I guess he didn't even know about the incident. His face went from shocked to angry in 0.2 seconds.

“Seriously Red! You went into the bathroom while she was showering?!” Stretch yelled.

“I didn't know she was in there! How was i supposed ta know.” Red yelled back defending himself. 

“Try knocking.”Stretch said angrily.

“Guys, guys its fine! It was an accident.” I spoke up, trying to get them to stop fighting. 

I guess they didn't hear me. they just kept bickering back in forth. “Don't mind them.” Sans said. “They're usually best friends. It’ll pass.” He assured me. 

They finally stopped pickering when I finished my food. I stretched feeling full and satisfied. 

“Thank you for dinner.” I said standing up. I walked over to the living room and sat down in the lazy boy, getting comfortable. Sans appeared on the loveseat across from me.

He picked up the remote and started channel surfing. Soon the living room was filled with skeletons Sitting down and getting comfortable. Stretch Appeared beside me making me jump a bit. 

“Sorry did i spook ya.” He asked. 

“A little.” I said catching my breath. 

“Mind if I sit with ya?” he asked.

I nodded getting out of the lazy boy. He sat down and pulled me into his lap. I felt a bit embarrassed but ignored it. 

I noticed Blue asking Papyrus a question than hopped on his lap. I leaned back against Stretch getting relaxed. 

I looked around and noticed Slim wasn't here either. My curiosity got the best of me.

“Where's Slim?” I spoke up.


	12. Chapter 12

Black tensed up at my question. The others whispered amongst themselves except for Red. He seemed to be glaring daggers at the tv as if it offended him.

“HE.. RAN OFF…” Black finally spoke up. He started looking upset. 

“What do you mean?” Stretch asked.

“HE’S NOT COMING HOME TONIGHT! THAT'S WHAT I MEAN!!!” Black snapped as he stood up and ran upstairs to his room. We all exchanged looks.

“What was that all about?” I mumbled out loud. Some of the guys looked at each other others avoided my eyes, even Stretch. “What?” I asked. 

Sans seemed to be sweating and he cleared his throat. “They ahh.. have a special bond…” Sans started saying. 

“Oh?” I said wondering what he means.

“Look sweetheart… They’re bond is not just sibling like…” Stretch tried to say. 

“What do you mean?” I asked making sure i'm assuming what they're saying is right. 

“It mean they fuck!” Red snapped, still staring at the tv. 

I blushed at hearing that. “RED LANGUAGE!” Blue said before turning to me. “THEY ARE LOVERS IS WHAT HE MEANS.” Blue continued.

“I see. So what?” I said blushing slightly. I remembered the brief conversation I had with Black this morning. How has was say I was a suitable ‘mate’ for Black and that Slim would follow my command. I realized he was talking about a 3 way relationship. 

It didn't bug me though. Just a bit embarrassing to think about. I snapped out of my thoughts When I herd Red scuff. “Course ya don’t” He grumbled. 

Everyone else was staring at me. I started feeling very uncomfortable. “YOU MEAN YOU DON'T CARE THAT THEY ARE TOGETHER?” Edge asked me. 

“Not really. I mean love is love right?” I answered honestly. I knew love was uncontrollable so who am I to judge whether or not it should be allowed. 

Sans chuckles. “Well now that you know can you see why Blacks upset that Slim isn't coming home tonight?” He asked. 

I nodded fully getting it now. I hopped off Stretches lap and went upstairs to talk to Black. When I reached Blacks room I pause before knocking. 

“GO AWAY!” I heard him yell from the other side of the door.

“It's me… Can I come in?” I asked. I heard shuffling before he opened the door. He stepped aside to let me in as I entered.

I sat on his bed a motioned for him to join me. He did so carefully, not dropping his gard. “Mind telling me why he uhh… ran off?” I asked carefully.

He hesitated before speaking. “WE… GOT INTO A FIGHT… I SAID SOME AWFUL THINGS AND NOW HE HATES ME!” Black said, tears streaming down his face. He tried wiping them away.

“I don't think he hates you…” I said patting his back. “I just thinks he went to blow off steam you know?” I said trying to comfort him. 

“HE WON'T ANSWER ANY OF MY CALLS OR TEXTS… I JUST WANT HIM TO COME HOME…” He said hugging himself. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. 

I grabbed his arm and pulled him into an embrace. He accepted still crying. “Let's go look for him.” I said softly before letting go of him. 

He looked up at me and smiled slightly I wiped his tears away before standing up. “Ok i’m going to need a list of Slims favorite places to hang out and Your number.

Black Handed me his phone so I could copy his number into my cell. He named off a few places before I handed it back. i nodded to him before we left the room. 

We explained to the other our plan on finding Slim. We broke off in pairs incase Slim was passed out drunk or in trouble. 

Blue went with Edge  
Red was with Papyrus  
Stretch went with black  
Sans went with me

We all agreed to text each other updates every hour.

Sans and I went to the bar I met Slim at last night. 

“Think he’ll be here?” I asked before we entered the place. 

“Hard to say really. But anything's possible.” Sans responded. 

We entered the building lots of eyes were on us. Some even left but I didn't seem to faze Sans in the least. 

We walked up to the bartender first. Slim wasn't at the bar though. Sans asked the bartender if he seen our friend. I scanned the bar with my eyes, Looking for Slim. 

The bartender explained to sans that he was there but left a few minutes before we got here. We thanked the man before heading out the doors. 

“You check down the alley I’ll look in the parking lot.” I suggested. He nodded and slipped into the alleyway beside the building. 

I went over to the parking lot across the street. I noticed my car but left it alone at first. I checked behind other vehicles to see if he passed out anywhere. 

I walked back to my car wondering if he still had the keys. He was actually sleeping inside my car. 

“Slim! Can you hear me!” I yelled banging on the window. He barely stirred in his sleep. I went to open the door when someone grabbed me and slammed me into my car. 

I yelled in surprise. Then I heard a familiar voice. “Well well well, What do we have here boys?” 

It was that scumbag from last night! I herd other footsteps and recognized the one guy that held a knife to my throat. 

“Id say its the bitch that decided to cause us trouble.” The one said Pressing the cold blade against my skin. 

I spit at him. He laughed and wiped it off. “Let's break her.” The one behind me said as he started to stuck his fingers around my skinny jeans waistline. 

My eyes went into panic, I struggled to get free. The other just laughed. 

“Don't even think about it” I herd Sans say. They all flew away from me and I looked up at Sans.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: A small bit of sibling incest will happen (no sex but a really hot make out scene)

Sans’s eye lit up blue. His hand was swarming with blue magic. He made movements with it. I turned to see my attackers were being thrown around like rag dolls.

I felt a tickle of liquid fall down my forehead. Suddenly Slim was beside me and he wrapped his arms around me.

“Are you alright, Mistress? Are you hurt?” He asked with concern. 

“I’m fine.” I said as he pulled away. 

“I'm sorry I didn't wake up right away! I'm so useless…” He said saidly seeing the blood on my head. 

“It's fine really!” Its nothing! I said reassuring him. He looked very worried while taking out a handkerchief and he started to wipe the blood away. I blushed at the jester than looked over to where the guys are that attacked me. 

They were still being tossed around and slammed off the ground a few times. I tried not laugh at the scene before me. They looked like the poor version of puppets fighting when people just tossed them in the air. 

“Ok Sans that's good.” I called out to him. the men froze high in the air before being slammed down hard. Some of them even were unconsciousness. Slim and I approach the men.

I was about to step on the ones balls that tried to take my pants off when Slim summoned a bone and stabbed it threw the creeps leg. The guy screamed in agony.

“Say the word and they’re dead.” He said in a stone cold tone. I was surprised by it but not very much fased. 

“They aren't worth it.” I stated as the guy looked at me with panic in his eyes. He looks a bit relieved.

“Why does Sans get to have all the fun?” Slim whine. I smirked giving the man an eat shit grin.

“I didn't say that. Just make sure you don't kill them.” I said turning away and walked towards Sans. 

“Yes Mistress.” I herd Slim say before approaching him. 

I took out my phone and texted Black.

me: Found him. Come to the Bar on 34th street.

Blackberry: Thank goodness! be there soon.

Sans brushed my loose hairs away from the cut on my head. “You ok?” He asked.

“Yep, doesnt even hurt.” I said with a smile. We ignore the screams coming from behind us.

“I’ll get Pap to heal that for you.” He said taking his hand away from my head. 

Stretch and Black appeared both jogging towards us. Stretch immediately noticed the cut on my head. 

“What happened?” He asked in a panic. Before I could answer another scream came from behind us. 

Black, Stretch, and I looked looked over in Slims direction. He was stomping on one of the mens stomach. 

Black ran over to Slim. Slim looked up and saw Black before he got tackled to the ground. 

We all watched with interest on how this was going to go. “DON'T YOU EVER RUN AWAY AGAIN!” Black yelled now crying. Slim brought his hand up and wiped away Blacks tears. “I’m sorry for worrying you M’lord.” Slim told him softly. Black kept crying. “I’M SORRY FOR THOSE AWFUL THINGS I SAID… YOU’RE NOT JUST A MUTT… YOU MEAN EVERYTHING TO ME AND MORE! I LOVE YOU FOR ALL YOUR FAULTS! I CAN’T *hic* LOSE YOU…” Black confessed still crying. Slim sat up with Black still in his lap. He brought Black into a soft and passionate kiss. 

Black stopped crying and kissed back. Slim caressed Blacks face marking their kiss deeper. They started sticking their tongues in eachothers mouths. I noticed the other 2 looked away. I couldn't help but stare. It was kinda hot.

We herd Black moan as he started grinding against Slim. My face went red. Ok its gone from kinda hot to holy shit thats hot. 

“Ok you two, if your going to have makeup sex, better do it at home.” Sans spoke up. I felt disappointed the show had to end. 

The two broke the kiss panting than they nodded. I shook my head feeling a bit aroused from what just happened in from of us. 

I cleared my throat. “Can I have my keys please?” I asked holding out my hand to the couple walking towards us. Slim reached in his pocket and tossed me my car keys. 

“Welp I’m going home. See you guys there.” Sans said with a wink before disappearing. Slim picked up Black and also disappeared.

Stretch and I looked at each other. “Want a ride or you going to teleport home too.” I said with a smile.

“I’d rather you have someone with you so your stuck with me Sweetheart.” He said smiling back. 

We walked towards my car. I hoped in the driver's side. Stretch got in the passenger side. I hugged my steering wheel. “I missed you baby. Mama promises to never leave you in a strange place again!” I said to my car.   
Stretch looked at me funny before bursting out laughing. I blushed hard.   
“Shut up!” I yelled out of embarrassment. 

“Sorry, sorry. Your baby is very beautiful.” He said trying not to laugh.   
“Its a he!” I pouted. He laughed even harder at that. I felt annoyed and started up my car. I felt very pleased my car started with ease.

Stretch finally finished his laughing fit and we started driving home.

“So what did happen anyways.” Stretch asked. 

I explained about how Sans and I split up for a moment and that I got ambushed and almost raped. I quickly added how Sans came to my rescue and how Slim was teaching them a lesson. 

Stretch clenched his fists. even though I was well protected I could tell he was upset. I placed my hand over his while still keeping one on the wheel. 

He seemed to calm down but stayed quiet. The rest of the way back.

I pulled up in front of the house and put the car in park before turning off the engine. 

“I should’ve been there…” he mumbled. I tilted my head at him. He looked very upset by this. 

I undid my seatbelt and leaned close to Stretch’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i think.it could be fun to do a draw. It wont create a relationship so no one freak out. should y/n Kiss Stretch on the cheek or give im a big smooch. 
> 
> choose wisely


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the winner is....  
> Kiss on the cheek!
> 
> That was a lot of fun. 
> 
> Now a little warning we run into drunk Red in this chapter so i decided to put a little drama in it. 
> 
> I regret nothing!

I lightly pecked him on his cheek bone. His face went from angry look to shocked. His face was engulfed in orange. He looked at me with a surprised expression. He looked adorable.

“You should see your face.” I teased with a giggle. “But in all seriousness that was to thank you.”

“For what?” He asked. His face still bright orange.

“For caring about me so much.” I said with a smile. He kinda sat there dumbfounded. 

I got out out my car and waited for Stretch to get out. After he got out I locked my car and we headed inside.

We walked in and I was feeling very exhausted. 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST HIM!” We both herd Edge yell.

“I-I DON'T KNOW ONE MOMENT HE WAS THERE A-A-AND WHEN WE RECEIVED THE TEXT ABOUT SLIM H-HE WAS GONE.” Papyrus said nervously. 

“Hey… what's going on?” I asked walking towards the two. 

“HE LOST MY BROTHER!” Edge yelled point a finger at Papyrus, causing Papyrus to jump slightly. I could tell Papyrus felt bad. 

“Calm down, I’m sure he’s fine.” Stretch said patting Edge on the shoulder. Edge shook him off and stomped up to his room. 

We all sighed. “I WONDER WHAT'S BEEN BOTHERING RED. HE HARDLY EVER DOES THIS.” Blue spoke up. 

“What do you mean?” I ask, curiosity nagging at me. 

“He means… He's normal not so bitchy and ditching his brother. Normally the two either went everywhere together or Red would talk to Edge about his problems before asking him to be left alone.” Stretch explained. I felt a prick of guiltiness rise from my heart. 

Is it because of me? I did just suddenly show up… Hogging his friends attention... I sighed with a nod of understanding. 

“ I think I’m gonna head to bed…” I mumble. Shuffling past everyone. I could tell everyone stared at me. I ignored it while I went to Stretches room. 

I glanced at Edges room before closing the door. I quickly changed into my night shirt and pajama pants before crawling into bed. 

I heard the door open and close. I didn't bother moving ro see who it was. I could tell it was Stretch. I heard some shuffling noises with the sound of clothes plopping on the floor. 

I felt the bed dip as he crawled over me. I noticed he wasn't wearing his hoodie. He had replaced it with a black tank top. 

He got comfortable before reaching out towards me. I accepted the invitation. He held me close as he whispered. “It's not your fault…” 

“I find that hard to believe...” I said quietly. 

He sighed. “Look the real reason he’s been acting this way… is because him and I had a thing a couple months back… He's been jealous that You and me are...close friends...” I looked up at him. He mostly avoided my eyes. I could see he was blushing. 

“What happened?” I asked.

“We… helped each other during heat and when he confessed he had feelings for me… I didn't return those feelings… We agreed to stay friends and he’s been fine with it so far… I guess he saw my face when I ran out the door… after you… touched me... I guess he assumed You did it on purpose…” He explained. I felt a bit confused. 

“What’s heat?” I asked. His face lit up like a christmas tree. He tried looking anywhere but at me.

“It’s ahh… thing… monsters go threw… a few times a year…” He tried explaining. I still didn't understand. 

“What kind of thing?” I asked carefully. 

“Basically it's… how do I put this… it helps produce a high sex drive… its very uncomfortable and painful dealing with it alone…” He said looking very uncomfortable. I still didn't quite understand why but I decided to drop it. 

“I see… so when you say ‘helped out’ you mean…” I said getting my facts straight. 

“Yeah…” He said trailing off. I nodded understanding what happened. I didn't quite understand the heat thing though. maybe I can ask someone else.

“Well anyways… i'm pretty tired.. “ I said with a yawn he sighed in relief that i dropped it. 

I snuggled into him close getting comfortable. I let my eyes drift close, slipping into a much needed sleep. 

I woke up very early feeling wide awake. I groan when I saw the time. 

4:02 am

I slowly slip out of Stretch's grip and headed out to the hallway. I quickly used the bathroom than headed downstairs. 

I heard the front door unlock and open causing me to look in that direction. 

Red walks in holding a half empty bottle of rum. No one else was up yet so it was just us. Without realizing it my eyes stayed on Red. I was beginning to get lost in thought.

“Take a picture it’ll last longer!” Red growled as he walked out of my view. he sat down on the couch taking another swig of the bottle. He turned on the tv slumping back into the couch. I felt rage built up inside me. 

“You know what dickhead, all you do is snarl and glare daggers at me. I apologized for my action with stretch earlier. doesn't mean you can still be a huge dick about it! And F-Y-I it was an accident.” I snapped at him in a harsh whisper.

His eye sockets widen in shock. He slammed the bottle down on the coffee table. “The fuck did chu say to me?” He said getting angry. He teleported in front of me faster than I could blink, Causing me to squeak and jump backwards into the wall. 

He came very close to my face holding his glare.

“Don't think I don't know yer game dollface. Always walking around in those skimpy little outfits, teasing the other with that body of yours.” He said darkly than his eyes wandered all over my body. 

“Red… Wait… It’s not what yo-” I was cut off by Red slamming his hand beside me head. I went silent.

“It’s not! Your the biggest tease I’ve ever met! So don't fucking lie to me… you take what you want and not have any consideration for others!” He whisper yelled. My body froze. ‘Take what I want? What does that even mean?’ I thought to myself.

“What?”

“Don’t play coy with me. You may have fooled everyone else around here, but I know what you’re doing. Your nothin but a slut makin all.the guys beg for you.” He growled. I noticed some tears form in the corners of his eye sockets. I could tell there was more to what he was saying.

“Red look… I know how it feels to get your heart broken…” I started. He froze instantly. 

“Shut up… “ He said quietly. “You don't know anything so just shut up!” He snapped.

“Look… Red I can tell your hurting. You’ve been crying this whole time…” I pointed out. He wiped his eyes but didn't help him.

“I said shut up! It aint your business why I am this way! Don't you dare pity me!” He snapped no longer caring about his tone of voice.

“Shhh… I get it ok I’ll drop it. Just please keep your voice down.” I said whisper taking. I didn't want to wake up the others. 

“You want me to shut eh? I’ll fucking shut up!” He yelled. “Since you love taking what you want, I’m gonna take what I want.” He said grabbing my face.

Suddenly Red was all over me. I felt shocked with his kiss. I tried to break the kiss but damn he was good. My whole body felt like it was going to erupt in flames. My heart was pounding so hard it was all I could hear.

He grinded his hips into mine causing me to moan slightly. He took the opportunity to stick his tongue in my mouth. I moaned more into the kiss. His tongue slithering everywhere it could reach. 

My mind raced. All I could do was kiss back. I was pinned to the wall. I may have strength but the way he was kissing me and grinding against me, I had zero fighting motivation. 

He finally broke the kiss and backed up panting. I panted as well wiping my mouth. I didn't know what to think. I looked at him and saw his face was filled with regret.

“What have I done…” He whispered before running to his room. I slumped down to the floor against the wall, Panting. Unsure of what just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep in mind Red is plastered so the kiss memt nothing really. Hes upset now for even doing that. 
> 
> but he will be a lot more nicer to us. 
> 
> please dont hate me


	15. Chapter 15

I was sitting outside having my third smoke in a row. I kept trying to wrap my head around what the fuck happened with Red.

Why did he kiss me? Wasn't he in love with Stretch or something? What did he mean by ‘taking what he wants’? Why was I enjoying it? 

So many questions swirled in my mind. I sighed before taking a long puff. He must’ve been too drunk to realise he was doing that.

That's the only answer I can come up with. The way he looked at me after, I could tell it was a face filled with regret. The tears in his eyes explained it all. 

The door suddenly opened, startling me. I looked back to see Papyrus. He was dressed in a jogging suit. “OH, HELLO MISS Y/N. I WAS JUST ABOUT TO GO FOR MY MORNING JOG. WOULD YOU LIKE TO JOIN ME?” He asked with a smile. I didn't feel like exercising but I didn't really want to go back inside either. 

“Sure…” I said standing while tossing my cigarette away. Papyrus beamed and took my hand to stand further away from the house. 

“FIRST, STRETCHES! ONE! TWO! THREE! FOUR!” He chanted doing exercise stretches. I copied him as best as I could while he repeated the chant and kept switching to different types of stretching. 

After he was done he jogged in place before taking off. I kept up with him without a problem. I use to go for jogs myself in the mornings.

“SO TELL ME MISS Y/N. WHY ARE YOU UP THIS EARLY.” He asked while panting. 

“Couldn't sleep.” I simply told him. which was true. There was no way I could possibly sleep after that. But Papyrus didn’t need to know why.

“I SEE. WELL MISS Y/N I'M GLAD I HAVE SOMEONE TO JOG WITH. IT'S USUALLY JUST ME.” Papyrus said cheerfully as we stipped and jogged in place at a stop lights.

“I see. You must be a morning person.” I said as we jogged across the street. 

“I PREFER TO GET A JUMP ON THE DAY. EXERCISE IS VERY IMPORTANT YOU KNOW.” He said happily while keeping the same pace I was. 

“Yes it is very important.” I said with a giggle. We kept jogged for about an hour before we stopped in front of a coffee shop. The smell of coffee filled my nose. 

“WOWIE!! THAT WAS A GREAT WORKOUT! WE SHOULD TAKE A BREAK BEFORE WE HEAD BACK..” Papyrus said cheerfully as he gestured towards the coffee place.

“I could so use a coffee.” I said panting. I reached in my pockets to find my wallet. Then I remembered… my wallets back in Stretch’s room. I sighed in disappointment.

“WHAT'S WRONG MISS Y/N?” Papyrus asked me. 

“Oh… it's nothing just forgot my wallet…” I said shrugging. Papyrus smiled at me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

“NO WORRIES! I WAS GOING TO PAY ANYWAYS!” Papyrus yelled cheerfully.

“Oh Papyrus, you don't have to do that.” I said in protest.

“I INSIST!” He said opening the door for me. I sighed in defeat. “Fine..” I mumbled as I walked in.

Papyrus called out to the cashier as we approached the corner. “HELLO SIDNEY!” He called out cheerfully. 

“Papyrus! You’re looking great this morning!” She said with a smile towards him. 

“YES, WE JUST FINISHED THE FIRST PART OF OUR JOG.” Papyrus explained.

“We?” She asked than she noticed me. She looked between us for a few minutes. “Did you get a girlfriend!” She squealed. 

“W-WHAT!?” He said every embarrassed. 

“Oh no need to be shy Papyrus. She's a cutie! You two make a cute couple and guess what? Todays is couples discount! all couples get half off!” She chirped excitedly.

“WAIT LET ME-” 

“I already know what you want Papyrus. Now what would you like hun?” She asked me. I was kind of stunned at what just happened. 

“Uhh…… Toasted bagel and a large coffee… 2 cream 4 sugars…” I said. It was the first thing that came.to mind.

“SIDNEY….” Papyrus drifted in his voice. 

“Go sit down! I’ll bring your order when its done.” She said cheerfully.

“BUT!” He tried to protest. 

“And keep it PG! there are children here.” she teased him as she walked away to get our order. 

We both looked at eachother and sighed. We turned and went to a booth to sit down. 

“SORRY ABOUT THAT… SHE GET EXCITED OVER THE SMALLEST THINGS…” He apologized avoiding my eyes.

“It’s fine. We can explain to her later. I had a friend like that.” I explained.

“REALLY?” He asked with interest. 

“Ya. Like there was this one time when we were in highschool, I was hanging out with my friend who happened to be a guy. However he was gay and she thought it was something else. She kept teasing us and saying things like she hears wedding bells.” I said with a giggle.

“MY THAT IS FUNNY.” He said with a chuckle.

“That's not all she did tho. This other time I caught the flu and she thought I was pregnant! She told everyone at my work. It was so embarrassing having people touch my stomach and congratulating me. Shes always supportive of me in almost everyway.” I told him. 

“WOWIE. THAT SOUNDS LIKE A GREAT FRIEND! DO YOU TO STAY IN CONTACT? I’D LOVE TO MEET HER.” He said cheerfully.

“Ohh… umm you kinda already did…” I said looking at my hands. 

“I DID?”

I nodded. “Yesterday…” I said sadly. 

He thought for a moment than realization. “OH… I SEE… I’M SORRY…” He said looking out the window. Awkward silence fell over us.

I cleared my throat before speaking again. “It’s ok… let's just change the subject.” I said trying to put on a smile.

He nodded. “SO WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO TALK ABOUT?” He asked.

Before I could answer our order was brought over to us. “Here you go. One fruit salad with a fresh fruit smoothie and for your pretty girlfriend, A toasted bagel with coffee. 2 creams and 4 sugars.” She said cheerfully. She left the table before Papyrus could protest. 

I giggled slightly at his embarrassment. He looked cute all flustered. He let out a groan before turning to me. 

“SORRY… AGAIN…” He apologized.

“It's fine we can explain when we go to pay.” I said smiling at him.

“AGREED. OH BY THE WAY ABOUT AN HOUR BEFORE I CAME DOWN I HEARD SOME COMMOTION.” He said. I froze up. Please don't tell me he saw.


	16. Chapter 16

“ DID YOU AND RED GET INTO A FIGHT? I NEVER OPENED THE DOOR BUT I COULD TELL THERE WAS SOMETHING GOING ON.” He asked. I stayed quiet not wanting to tell him what really happened. Yeah we did fight but that's not how it ended. “ I THINK YOU TWO SHOULD SIT DOWN AND SETTLE YOUR DIFFERENCES.” He said, trying to give me advice. I sighed in relief. 

“Your right Papyrus. I’ll definitely talk to him later. Promise.” I said to him. Not like that was lie. I really did need to talk to Red about what happened.

He beamed at my reply. “THAT'S GREAT! I JUST WANT US ALL TO BE FRIENDS!” He chirped cheerfully. we ate in silence for a few minutes when a question popped in my mind.

“Hey.. Papyrus?” I asked. He looked up at me. “Can I ask you something… personal?” I asked carefully.

“WHY OF COURSE MISS Y/N, ANYTHING.” He said with a smile.

“Well… Stretch and I were talking last night and the topic of ‘heat’ came up. He never have me a straight answer on what it exactly.” I explained. Papyrus smile dropped to a more serious expression. I fant blush crossed his cheek bones.

“I SEE… AND YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT IT IS?” He asked. I nodded in response. 

“WELL IT’S A COMPLICATED PROCESS US MONSTERS GO THREW. IT HAPPENS A FEW TIMES A YEAR AND IT MOSTLY CAUSES US TO HAVE AN EXTREMELY HIGH SEX DRIVE…” He said blushing. 

“Why does it happen?”

“WELL WHEN A MONSTER HITS A MATURE STAGE IN THEIR LIFE, THE HEAT HELPS TELL THE BODY THAT THEY ARE READY TO REPRODUCE…” He tried to explain.

“I see.” I said getting the gist of it.

“MOST OF THE TIME THE HEAT BECOMES UNBEARABLE AND WE NEED TO FIND EITHER A PARTNER TO HELP, OR A MATE TO REPRODUCE WITH… IT CAN EVEN CHANGE SOME MONSTERS…” He said avoiding my gaze.

“Oh?” Now I'm more curious.

“YES… SOME MONSTERS BECOME AGGRESSIVE, NEEDY, CLINGY, OR THERE IS THIS ALPHA STAGE.”

“Alpha stage?”

“THAT MOSTLY HAPPENS TO ALPHA MONSTERS… ITS WHERE THEY MAKE THEIR PARTNER OR MATE… UMM… PREY…” He explained. 

“O-Oohhh...” I took a sip of my coffee.   
“YES… BUT DON'T WORRY USUALLY WE KNOW WHEN WE GO INTO HEAT. WE’D ARRANGE FOR YOU TO STAY ELSEWHERE WHILE WE ENDURE OUR HEAT OURSELVES.” He said reassuring me.   
I nodded blushing.

“DO HUMANS GO THREW THAT?” He asked.

“Not… not exactly…” I said blushing even more now. Great now he wants to know what my species dose. I brought this on myself.

“I SEE WHAT HAPPENS WITH YOU? DO YOU GO INTO HEAT OR ANYTHING?” He asked.

I sighed and started explaining what happens with puppetry, than what happens with a woman on a monthly basis. I never thought I'd be explaining this to Papyrus of all people.

“GOODNESS! DOESN'T THAT HURT WHEN YOU BLEED?” He asked.

“Oh not really... just happens. You can get cramps but they aren't so bad.” I shrugged.

“I THINK I UNDERSTAND MUCH BETTER NOW. I’M SORRY IF I EMBARRASSED YOU…” He said scratching the back of his head. 

We finished our food and drinks before going up to pay. Sidney saw us and set 2 bottles of water in front of us. “Did you two enjoy your date?” She asked. Before I could speak Papyrus jumped in. 

“IT WAS LOVELY BUT WE WEREN'T ON A DATE, UNFORTUNATELY. I’M SORRY BUT WE'RE NOT A COUPLE.” Papyrus said honestly and fast. I picked up on the word ‘unfortunately’ but decided to let it go. 

“Oh… I’m so sorry… i must’ve embarrassed you two.” She said looking embarrassed.

“It's fine.” I spoke up.

“I just got excited over Papyrus getting a girlfriend… I got carried away… I bet you already have a boyfriend…” She pouted.

“I’m actually single.” 

“Really!? Than you should definitely consider Papyrus as a boyfriend.” She said getting worked up again.

“SIDNEY!” Papyrus whined.

“He’s kind, thoughtful, has a big heart, and he is such a gentlemen. He's also strong too and not bad on the eyes hu?” She winked at me. I glanced at him. I guess he is handsome and he does look built for a skeleton. I’m not sure how that even works. He was a gentleman to me by opening the door earlier.

“I guess he's good looking…” I mumbled out loud. Suddenly she squealed. 

“Papyrus stay on your A-game or she could slip through your fingers!” She pointed at the very orange skeleton. 

“ALRIGHT ALREADY!” He said quickly. He pulled out his wallet and pulled out what we owed on full. 

“K-KEEP THE CHANGE!” He said before running outside. She giggled and look at me. 

“He’s also shy but adorable.” She said with a smile. “Just remember one thing. He’s very pure I don't thinks he’s ever had a lewd thought in his life!” She said dramatically. 

I giggled slightly. “Well I better go check on him.” I said grabbing our water. 

“I’m rooting for you two!” She said giving me a thumbs up.

I waved to her than went to meet Papyrus outside. He was leaning against the wall waiting for me. 

“Here you forgot your water.” I said handing him the bottle. 

“THANKYOU…” He said taking the bottle from me. “I’M SORRY I RAN OUT LIKE THAT… I DO NOT DO WELL IN UNCOMFORTABLE SITUATIONS…” He explained blushing. He looked so cute flustered I could help but tease him a little.

“It's ok I’m glad you find me so attractive that your on your ‘A-game’.” I giggled. His face went so orange i could mistake him for a pumpkin. 

“THAT'S NOT FAIR! I HAD TO SAY THAT OR SIDNEY WOULD KEEP US THERE FOR HOURS.” He said 

“So you don't find me attractive?” I said with a fake pout.

“N-N-NO! I DIDN'T SAY THAT!” He said very embarrassed.

“So you would date me... And have your A-game on for me…” I pretended that I was sad that he rejected me.

“YES! YES! OF COURSE I-” He paused for a moment. I stiffened my face trying not laugh. “WAIT A MINUTE… YOU LITTLE!” He glared at me. I giggled and took off running.

“Got ya!” I shouted. The started chasing after me. 

“JUST WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!” He shouted almost catching up to me. I dogged his grasp and dove into the nearby park. 

“You’ll have to do better than that!” I called out. 

“CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!” He shouted picking up speed almost crashing into me. I yelped as he picked me up in his arms. 

“NYEH HEH HEH! NOBODY ESCAPES ‘THE GREAT PAPYRUS’!” He shouted. I giggled as he did so. He looked down at me. 

My face drained it colour. “NOW HUMAN YOUR PUNISHMENT FOR TEASING ME WILL BE…” He said raising his hand. Uh oh...


	17. Chapter 17

“TICKLE ATTACK!” He shouted while he tickles me with one hand. 

I squirm laughed. “No! No! Please have mercy! ha ha ha ha” I yelled. He kept tickling me, despite my pleads, until tears came to the corner of my eyes. 

“IT'S NO USE HUMAN! FOR ONCE YOU ARE CAPTURED THERE IS NO ESCAPE FROM THE GREAT… PAPY… RUS…” His voice trailed off as he stopped tickling me. He cleared his voice while releasing me.

“I’LL SHOW MERCY JUST THIS ONCE… WE NEED TO HEAD BACK… THE OTHERS SHOULD BE STARTING TO WAKE UP…” He said avoiding my eyes. 

“Okay? Sure.” I said as we started to head back. 

The whole way back Papyrus stayed quiet. He would hum to himself but otherwise he wasn't talking. When we reached the house i started feeling aching pains in my body. I drank the rest of my water and tossed it in the recycling bin.

“THANK YOU FOR JOINING ME MISS Y/N. I HOPE WE CAN DO THAT AGAIN SOMETIME.” He said with hopeful eyes.

“Whenever i can't sleep, I'm your girl!” I said with a smile as we headed inside. 

Before I could even turn the door knob, the door opened. It was Red. Our eyes met for a second before he darted past us. 

“SANS! I WASN'T FINISHED SPEAKING WITH YOU!” We herd Edge call out. 

“I said I don't want to talk about it! I’m going to work!”

“YOUR SHIFT DOESN'T START FOR ANOTHER TWO HOURS!” Edge yelled while approaching the door.

“Well maybe I’ll just walk there! Your always on my ass about how I never exercise anyways!” Red yelled back before running off.

Edge sighed before looking at us. 

“I JUST DON’T UNDERSTAND…” Be said sadly before walking back inside. Papyrus and i exchanged looks before following.

After I took off my coat and shoes, I went over to Edge. He was sitting on the couch, lost in thought. “Hey…” I said as I approached him. He looked up at me. “Need a friend?” I asked as I sat down beside him.

He let out a sigh. “I DON'T GET IT… I FIND HIM CRYING AND HE WON'T EVEN TELL ME WHY… WE USE TO BE SO CLOSE…” He said looking down at his feet. 

My heart dropped when he said Red was crying. I knew it was because of me. I gently rubbed his back in a comforting way. “I’m sure he’ll tell you when he feels more comfortable talking about it. Maybe it's just some misunderstanding he’s embarrassed about.” I said trying to comfort him. 

“I GUESS YOU'RE RIGHT… IT'S JUST… SO UNLIKE HIM… HE ALWAY CAME TO ME FOR EVERYTHING…” He said quietly.

“People do weird things… Things that you can't explain…” I said thinking about the kiss Red and I shared.

He nodded in agreement. “I GUESS YOU'RE RIGHT… I JUST HOPE IT'S SOON…” He sighed before getting off the couch and headed up stairs.

I felt bad I couldn't tell him the truth. But if Red wasnt telling him, I wasn't either. I stood up and headed towards the kitchen. 

I noticed Blue mixing something in a bowl. “Hey… whatcha making?” I asked. 

Blue looked up at me then smiled brightly. “BLUEBERRY PANCAKES!” He said excitedly.

“Do you need any help?” I asked. lue paused and glanced up at me. 

“SURE!” He said happily. “I NEED YOU TO FIRST GET ME TWP PANS OUT FROM THAT CUPBOARD.” He said pointing to the lower cupboard beside the sink. I grabbed the biggest ones I could find.

“PERFECT! NOW COULD YOU PLEASE GRAB SOME FRESH FRUIT OUT OF THE FRIDGE? I NEED THEM TO BE CUT AND WASHED.” He asked while buttering up the pan. 

“Sure.” I said while heading to the fridge. 

I pulled out the fruit and did as I was instructed, while Blue Started cooking the pancakes.

“DID YOU HAVE A GOOD SLEEP?” He asked as he flips a pancake. 

“Yeah it was ok… Just woke up early is all.” I told him. 

“I SEE. I HOPE MY LAZY BROTHER DIDN'T WAKE YOU UP.” He said with a grin.

“Nah… I just woke up feeling wide awake.” I said as I hand washed some strawberries.

“I SEE. SO IS THAT WHY YOU WERE OUT WITH PAPYRUS?” He asked.

“Yep. Early mornings aren't fun. I rather have company.” I said with a smile. washing off other various fruits.

“DID YOU HAVE FUN AT LEAST?” He asked setting a fresh stack in the oven to keep warm while he worked on the others.

“yeah it was fun.” I said shrugging. I grabbed put a knife to cut up the fruit. 

“THAT'S GOOD!” He chirped cheerfully.

“Yeah! So how was your morning?” I asked.

“OH WELL I CAME DOWN A LITTLE AFTER EDGE WOKE UP. I NOTICED RED WAS FREAKING OUT ABOUT SOMETHING… HE WOULDN'T SAY WHAT THOUGH… JUST MUMBLED TO HIMSELF ABOUT SOMEONE HATING HIM. I ADMIT IT WAS A BIT STRANGE. DID SOMETHING ELSE HAPPEN BETWEEN YOU TWO?” He asked glancing in my direction. 

“We uhh… had a little spat os all…” I said quickly. 

“A SPAT... HU?” He said in a doubtful voice. 

“Ya heated words got exchanged but not much happened after that…” I said cutting the fruit faster.

“OK? WHAT WAS SAID THAT HAD HIM THAT UPSET?” He asked.

Shit he called my bluff. “Uhh… well… more of how i shouldn't be here and stuff…” I lied. Blue stared at me for a moment before flipping the pancakes. 

“I KNOW IT'S NONE OF MY BUSINESS BUT I CAN TELL YOUR LYING…” He said looking at me. I dropped the knife.

“I don't know what your talking about…” I acted dumb. I picked up the knife and continued cutting.

“WELL WHATEVER HAPPENED JUST KNOW HE'S EXTREMELY SORRY.” He said with a half smile. “ DON'T HOLD WHAT HE SAYS OR DOSE AGAINST HIM... HE'S JUST DOESN'T HANDLE EMOTIONS PROPERLY IS ALL.” Blue explained.

I looked at Blue for a moment before accidentally slicing my finger open. 

“Ow! Shit! Fuck!” I yelled dropping the knife again. I put my finger in my mouth to stop the bleeding.

“ARE YOU OKAY?” Blue asked in concern. He turned off the stove before putting full attention on me. “LET ME SEE.” He said holding out his hand. 

I gave him and he inspected it. It was still bleeding and it stung everytime he moved my finger. “WELL THERE'S NO NERVE DAMAGE SO THAT'S GOOD. HOLD ON I’LL GET PAPYRUS FOR YOU.” He said quickly. He ran out of the kitchen before running back in with Papyrus.

Papyrus inspected my cut before placing his hand over it. A green light generated from his hand. My cut stopped hurting.

“THERE ALL BETTER MISS Y/N.” He said looking up at me. He Tham stood up to leave. 

“Thank you.” I said happily to him. He blushed and nodded before leaving. 

“THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE ALRIGHT! I’M SO SORRY!” Blue freaked out. 

“I’m ok.” I said patting his head.

“I KNOW BUT I MADE YOU CUT YOURSELF BY DISTRACTING YOU…” He said looking like he was going to cry. I quickly hugged him, not wanting him to cry. 

“It’s ok. It was my fault anyways. Don't worry about it ok?” I said softy. We parted and he nodded. 

I threw out any fruit that had blood on it and placed the dirty knife in the sink. I washed the cutting board before continuing cutting up the fruit with a clean knife. 

About 15 minutes later we were finished. Blue Happily hummed as he got down some plates. “MIND WAKING THE OTHERS WHILE I SET THE TABLE?” He asked. 

“Not at all.” I said with a smile. I first decided to wake Black. I wondered how the make up went. I knocked twice than listened. At first I didn't hear anything so I assumed it was safe to come in. 

Boy was I wrong.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning! will have nudity and a bit of smutt.

-smutt-

I only opened the door a crack before stopping. I could see Black,Naked, on all fours on his bed with a naked Slim behind him. They were definitely having sex. Slim had his hand over Blacks mouth, while he was whispering something I couldn't quite hear. 

Every nerve in my body was screaming, shut the door and run. But I kept staring for some reason. ‘God I’m such a pervert…’ I thought to myself, feeling my sins crawl up my back. 

I could tell Slim picked up speed. Black's body jerked more with every thrust he received from Slim. I gulped staring through the door. I leane just a bit closer wanting to see more. 

Than I noticed Slim move his head in my direction. His eyes met mine. Shit! I mentally screamed. I went to move away but lost my balance and fell threw the door face first. 

They both stared at me as i scrambled to my feet. They didnt stop having sex though. “I’m sorry! Breakfast is ready! I just wanted to… I’m sorry!” My face was beat red. Why weren't they stopping, I wondered.

“Would you like to join us Mistress?~” Slim asked with a purr. He made Black moan threw his hand loud. All I could hear was my heart beat. Join them? That's shocked the hell out of me.

Sure this scene was arousing but joining them wasn't on my mind. I realized i was just standing there, staring. Black moans getting more intense behind Slims hand. 

-end of smutt- 

“I’m sorry!” I shouted before running out closing the door. I stood against the wall trying to catch my breath.

I saw Papyrus leave his room. “Hey… Mind waking the others for me? I need to change.” I told him. He nodded with a smile. I thanked him before heading to the bathroom. 

I needed cold water splashed on my face. I sighed as I entered the bathroom. The room seemed more steamer than usual. I looked up to see a very naked and wet Edge. He stared at me in surprise. He seemed to have a hard on as well, making this extremely awkward. He must’ve tried to get rid of it in the shower.

You have got to be joking! I mentally screamed. I covered my eyes and tried to run out the door only to smack into the door frame and falling to the floor.

“YOU OK?” Edge asked now coming over to me. I didn't open my eyes till he helped me stand. He used a towel to cover his lower half. “I’m ok! Sorry… I didn't mean to barge in… I should’ve knocked.” I said avoiding his gaze. 

“APOLOGY ACCEPTED.” He said while making me face him. I swore If I were any redder I’d be mistaken for a tomato. What was he going to do? I wondered. 

He moved my hair out of my face. He seemed to be studying my face. “JUST A SMALL BRUISE NOTHING MAJOR.” He said letting my face go. 

I felt a bit relieved that he was just checking for injuries. He went over and picked up his clothes. while I stood there dumbfounded. 

“BY THE WAY WHERE DID YOU GET THAT CUT ON YOUR HEAD?” He asked while turning around. 

“L-Last night… some guys got the jump on me but Sans saved me…” I said not looking at him. 

“WHAT!” He hissed, dropping his clothes, walking over to me. “WHO WERE THEY! WHAT DO THEY LOOK LIKE! I SWEAR WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THEM I’M GONNA-” Edge’s ranting was cut off by the door opening and Stretch appeared. 

“Woah… Am I interrupting something?” He asked, looking from me to Edge. 

“NOT AT ALL.” Edge stated before walking back to grabbed his clothes and left the bathroom. 

“He didn't act rude to you did he?” Stretch asked. 

“N-Not at all. i hurt myself a little… he was j-just checking to see if I was ok…” I said keeping my head down. 

I went over to the sink and washed my face. “Are you ok?” Stretch asked me. I nodded drying my face. I looked over at him. 

“I’m fine just been a weird morning…” I said while drying my face. 

“Oh? What happened?” He asked.

“I walked in on Slim and Black having sex…” I said quietly. I figured it's all I could say so that he wouldn't be mad at anyone. 

Even though they were all accidents, It would be something Stretch would get mad about. He nodded before approaching me. I tensed up when he touched my shoulder. If he noticed, he didn't say anything.

“If you need to talk I’m here ok?” He said close to me ear. I nodded before heading out of the bathroom. I went into the bedroom to get changed.

I finally seemed to get my heart rate down. I settled on a cute red top with a pair of tights. I sighed before heading out of the room and down stairs. as i turned the corner to go into the kitchen, I ran face first into someone's chest.

I looked up and saw Slim. At first he was surprised to see me and smirked. He leaned close to my ear. “ Did you enjoy the show Mistress?” He teased. At least he was fully dressed.

“I-I-I didn't mean to walk in on you…” I said avoiding his eyes. He forced me to face him.

“I saw you watching us…” He said seductively. Suddenly arms wrapped around behind me. I looked around to see Black. My face felt so hot from my blushing.

“YOU REALLY SHOULD’VE STAYED HUMAN~ WE COULD’VE HAD A LOT OF FUN~” He said with a purr. Than he licked slowly up my neck. I shivered as he did so.

“Stop…” I said trying to struggle. 

“BUT THE FUN'S JUST BEGUN~” He purred before biting my ear. Suddenly i was lifted into the air, out of their grip.

“LEAVE THE HUMAN ALONE!” Edge yelled as he placed me over his shoulder. 

The two scuffed and walked into the kitchen. Edge waited till they were gone before putting me down. 

“Thanks..” I said looking up at him. I immediately looked away because all I could see was him naked. Even tho he was fully dressed.

“YOU SHOULD BE MORE CAREFUL AROUND THOSE TWO.” He warned. I nodded staring at my feet.

“WHAT'S WRONG?” He asked. I shook my head and said it was nothing.

“I CAN TELL YOUR LYING.” He said leaning down to see my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I REGET NOTHING!!!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> little bit of descriptive nudity but nothing major.

I blushed and avoided his gaze. “It’s n-nothing! Really!” I said quickly getting more embarrassed.

He gave me a questionable look. “IS THIS BECAUSE YOU SAW ME NAKED?” He asked. My heart dropped. I stood up straight and sighed. 

“IT'S NOT LIKE YOU HAVEN'T SEEN A DICK BEFORE.” He commented. I fidgeted with my fingers.

“O-Of course i’ve seen one before… Just not… one… like yours....” I said a bit shaky. 

“LIKE MINE?” He asked and thought to himself for a moment. “OH WAIT… YOU THINK I’M BIG?” He said snickering to himself.

“On second thought! I’m not hungry! So if you’ll excuse me!” I said quickly, wanting to escape. I turned to dash up the stairs but Edge grabbed my arm. 

“JUST COME ONE.” He said dragging me to the table. He sat beside me while Blue served our food. 

At least it couldn't get any worse right? I sighed in defeat before slowly eating my food. My mind wouldn't stop wandering to Edges naked body. 

I really never seen a dick that big before. Maybe it was a skeleton thing. I try to think while I walked in on Slim’s and Black’s ‘good morning sex’. I didn't see much of their parts. Slim was already inside Black so I could barely see anything, and Black was positioned in away that his genitals are covered. 

My concentration broke when I felt a hand on my legs. It was Stretch. “Earth to y/n… I’ve been trying to get your attention for like 5 minutes!” Stretch said in a worried tone. 

I looked around confused. Everyone was staring at me. Black and Slim looked most amused. I even noticed Edge smirking.

“Yes, I’m sorry was lost in thought.” I said honestly, blushing hard. 

“It’s fine. I was asking if you had anything planned for today.” He said. I looked up at him with a confessed look. 

“No… why do you ask?...” I said slowly.

“I wanted to go shopping today and since humans are different from monsters i figured you’d want to buy stuff for your human needs and such…” he said looking embarrassed.

“Uh... sure. I mean I guess I could stalk up on somethings.” I said with a small smile. 

“Great! My treat so you can save your money.” He said happily. 

“You don't have to do that.” I told him

“I want to.” He said fast. I blushed and nodded.

“Thank you.” I said with a smile.

“I’M GOING WITH YOU.” Edge spoke up. Both Stretch and I looked up at Edge. 

“I WANT HER TO POINT OUT THOSE MEN WHO ATTACKED HER OF YOU GUYS RUN INTO THEM.” He explained. 

“I’m sure I can handle them if we do.” Stretch remarks. 

“I DON'T CARE. I’M COMING AND THAT'S FINAL!” Edge snapped. Stretch scuffed and leaned back. we all ate in awkward silence. 

After breakfest Stretch and I headed up stairs to get ready. I was brushing my hair while Stretch looked around his room for his wallet. I went to grab my purse but remembered it was left in Slims room. 

“Great…” I sighed. Stretch kept searching his room and didn't even hear me leave. I went over to Slims room at the far end of the hall. I stopped at the door and knocked.

Silence.

I knocked again.

More silence..

I knocked a third time really loud.

Nothing…

I held my breath while I turned the knob. To my surprise the room was empty. I breathed out in relief as I entered the room. 

I started looking for my purse, trying to remember where I left it. I bent down to look under the bed when I heard someone come in. I turned around to see it was. 

It was Black with a smirk across his face, that could only spell ‘trouble’. “MY, MY WHAT A PLEASANT SIGHT~” He purred. I blushed and flipped around, so that i as no longer exposing myself to him.

“Pervert.” I scuffed while I stood up.

“NOW, NOW. YOU SHOULD TREAT YOUR FUTURE HUSBAND WITH RESPECT.” He smirkes.

“My what?” I said annoyed a bit.

“AFTER ALL I CAME TO YOU BECAUSE I KNEW YOU’D WANT THIS BACK.” He purred while walking closer to me with my purse dangling from his finger. 

I reached for it but he pulled it out of my grasp. I gave him an annoyed look. 

“I DON'T THINK I SHOULD JUST GIVE IT TO YOU AFTER YOU DISRESPECTED ME.” He teased.

I sighed. “I’m sorry… can I please have me purse?” I sighed.

He thought for a moment. “THAT'S BETTER BUT… I THINK YOU OWE ME SOMETHING NOW.~” He purred coming close to my face. I backed up slightly but he followed. 

“A-And what's that…” I asked as I blushed, feeling very uncomfortable. 

“A KISS~” He purred. I could feel his breath on my lips he was so close. I glared at him.

“No.” I said quickly.

“BUT DON'T YOU WANT YOUR PURSE BACK? JUST A LITTLE PECK AND IT'S ALL YOUR. I’LL EVEN LEAVE YOU ALONE.” He teased. I had a strong gut feeling NOT to take his offer. 

I tried to look for an exit but he blocked almost every one. I decided to try jumping around him from the bed. I quickly rolled onto the bed and around Black as fast as I could. But i got off Black grabbed my wrists and pulled me down to the bed. I was pinned. 

“I’M HAPPY YOU DISOBEYED~” He purred leaning close to my ear. “CUZ NOW I GET TO PUNISH YOU~” He whispered before licking my ear. 

“MUTT~” He called. Slim appeared right on top of me. I struggled against Blacks grip after seeing Slims, lust filled eyes. 

Slim leaned down and was about to kiss me when we all heard someone clear their voice. We all froze. I looked to see who was my rescuer. It was Edge with his arms crossed. 

“Edge! Please help me!” I begged. Edge looked pretty ticked, glaring at the monsters pinning me down. He walked in and grabbed Slim off me. Black let go of me instantly. 

I sighed in relief as I sat up. He leaned down and picked up my purse for me. He tham grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the room. 

“Hey!... Wait!” I said as he tugged me to to the hall. 

“I TOLD YOU TO BE CAREFUL!” He snapped. 

“I’m sorry… I just wanted my purse back…” I mumbled. 

“WELL MAYBE NEXT TIME I WON'T BE SO NICE!” He growled.

“Edge! Look thank you for saving me but trust me when I say i didn't intend for that to happen!” I snapped back.

“I KNOW!” He yelled.

“Then why are you so angry with me?” I asked. He froze. He seemed to be at a loss for words. Everytime he opened his mouth, he just closed it again. 

He blushed as he let my wrist go. He tossed my purse in my arms. “JUST BE MORE CAREFUL!” He growled while walking downstairs.

“What was that all about?” Stretch asked.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy war  
> Edges past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow 130 kudos! Im very happy you all are enjoying me work. It makes me so happy to see all those pleasant comments and it really motovates me to keep going. I want to thank you all so much for your support! I hope you guys will continue to stay with me during the story and please dont be afraid to throw me suggestions. Always open to thos :)

I shrugged. “I’m not to sure…” I said. which was true. I’m not sure why Edge acted that way. 

“Oh well... Ready to go?” He asked. I nodded showing him my purse. 

We headed downstairs to see Edge waiting. His mind seemed to be elsewhere though. “Ready to go?” Stretch asked Edge. 

Edge whipped his head in Stretch’s direction, as if snapped out out thought. He nodded before handing me my coat. 

I took it from him with a smile. Then I noticed Stretch glaring at Edge. He seemed to ignore it, of he actually noticed. 

Edge pulled out a different set of keys, from the ones I saw when we rode his motorcycle to the petting zoo. 

He pushed a button and a Red convertible beeped. “Oh no, no, no! I planned this day, so I drive.” Stretch said holding up his keys. A jeep went off. 

“I’M NOT GOING OUT IN PUBLIC IN THAT THING!” Edge growled before taking my wrist and started dragging towards his car. 

Stretch grabbed my other wrist and pulled me more towards his car. “She’ll be more convertible in my car!” Stretch snapped. Before I knew it I was a frigging tug-a-war toy! 

“AS IF YOUR ‘PIECE OF JUNK” IS BETTER THAN MY TOP OF THE LINE CONVERTIBLE!” 

“Mines more safe and WAY better than your scrap metal pile!”

The two bickered. I got fed up. “Enough!!!!” I yelled, getting their attention. I yanked out of their grip. 

“We’re taking ‘my car’! No if, ands, or buts about it! Understand!” I snap at both of them. I walked over to me car unlockinging it. I look back to see those two were dumbfounded. 

“SHOTGUN!”  
“Shotgun!”

They both yelled at the same time running to my car. I got in and did my normal safety check. Seatbelt, Mirrors, Lights, blinkers, and blindspot. Yep everything's in order… Accept the two dufuses who are still fighting over the back seat. I sighed and waited to start the car.

After 15 long minutes, Stretch won by teleporting beside me. He stuck his tongue out at Edge as he got on his seatbelt. Edge scuffed and went the the back. 

After he got his seatbelt on we were finally ready to go. I sighed in relief. “Where to?” I asked Stretch. 

“The mall.” He shrugged before rolling down his window and lighting up a smoke. I nodded while starting up the car. 

The whole way there they bickered and complained about each other. I felt like i was chaperoning for a couple of children. 

“TELL STRETCH TO PUT OUT THAT THING AND HAVE SOME DECENCY FOR THE REST OF US!” Edge complained.

“I smoke so deal with it!” Stretch argued while blowing smoke in Edges face.

“ASHTRAY!” Edge snapped at Stretch.

“Did you seriously kick the back of my seat! How immature can you be!” Stretch complained.

“MORE MATURE THAN YOU WEED BAG!”

“Shark mouth!”

“POT HEAD!”

“Scarface!”

“LAZY ASS!”

“Will you two quit it! We are here so stop acting like children and start acting like adults! God!” I scuffed getting out of the car. 

As they both got out they mumbled an apology at the same time. “It's fine… let's just go.” I said locking my door and tossing my keys in my purse. 

They both walked at each side of me while we approached the door. Most people who saw us either stared or left the area. The guys didn't seem to care. 

They both opened the double door for me, making me blush. I noticed they glared at each other making me roll my eyes. 

Everyone was staring at us. Edge shot some looks. It honestly annoyed me. I didn't like my friends getting judged. We walked into the first store which was a pharmacy. 

I told the guys to go look for there own thing while I grabbed some lady care products. Edge seems to finish before I did. He passed the money to the store clerk. The guy shot him a dirty look as he took his money. Edge didn't seem to care.

I approached the counter and the clerk greeted me with a great big smile. It made my stomach churn. Stretch appeared behind me. 

“All done sweetheart?” He asked I nodded. He pulled out his wallet to hand the clerk my total. The clerk looked from me to Stretch than cuffed.

“Monster whore.” He mumbled under his breath as he handed stretch his change.

“Excuse me?!” I snapped snagging my stuff away from the clerk. Him and Stretch looked at me in surprise. 

“Don't you dare judge me or my friends! Maybe you got a few screws loose in that thick head of yours! I should just kick your ass for being a dick!” I said almost climbing over the counter. 

Stretch And Edge pulled me back. I struggled in their grip. I wanted to kick that guys ass. “Maybe I’d rather be with monsters! You know why dickless?” I snapped at him. The clerk was frozen in shock. “Humans are the real monsters!” I snapped. 

Both Edge and Stretch stared at me then exchanged looks. They dragged me out of the store to help calm me down. I felt so angry. I couldn't believe that guy. 

The guys sat me down. “Look sweetheart, you didn't have to say those things about us.” Stretch said embarrassed.

“WE’RE USE TO THIS TREATMENT. NO NEED TO SAY THINGS ON OUR BEHALF.”Edge added. 

“Maybe i wasn't just saying things. Humans are the real monsters her not you guys..” I said in a huff. 

“YOU DON'T MEAN THAT.” Edge said sitting beside me.

“Oh but I do! You know why i got fired from my job!?” I asked them. They both shrugged.

“Because I wouldn't fuck my boss!” I growled leaning back on the bench. Both the guys eyes widened.

“All humans care about is wealth and sex! All those years with my ex and he never once opened the door for me! You guys fight over who gets to open the door for me. Trust me when I say I meant what I said!” I growled glaring at the store we came out of. 

Both the guys were blushing now. “We know how a lady likes to be treated… Not all monsters are like us you know…” Stretch said turning more orange. 

“HE’S RIGHT YOU KNOW. BACK IN MY OLD UNIVERSE I WAS A HORRIBLE MONSTER. I’D KILL ANYTHING FOR EXP TO GET STRONGER. I WAS ABUSIVE TOWARDS MY BROTHER, I TOOK WHAT I WANTED WHEN I WANTED IT, I EVEN KILLED WOMAN AND CHILDREN WITHOUT A SINGLE SECOND THOUGHT.” Edge admitted. He looked ashamed of himself.

“Look… That may have been the old you. You told me yourself. It was a world of ‘kill or be killed’. Not like you had a choice in the matter. I bet you couldn't even show your brother affection because it could’ve made him and open target.” I said patting Edge’s shoulder. He glanced at me studying my face. 

“I think Edge’s point was don’t trust all monsters to be like us is all. Not everything is as it seems.” Stretch explained. I sighed. 

“I understand what you mean. But I’m not taking back what I said.” I said standing up. I took a deep breath and turn to face them both. I smiled at them. Lets keep going! I want to enjoy today.” I said happily. 

Stretch nodded and walked over to me. Edge was blushing still staring at me. “You coming?” I asked Edge. 

He seemed to snap from his thought and stood up to join me as well. 

We walked threw the mall passing some stores and window shopping at others. We stopped in front of a jewelry store. 

“Let's go in.” I said excitedly. I loved looking at the jewelry. I may not be able to afford it but I can look. They both nodded and followed me in.

A young woman approached smiling. “Hello there! Are yo gentleman looking for something for your lady friend?” She asked gesturing to me. 

“DEPENDS WHAT YOU HAVE.” Edge said in a calm tone.

I blushed at the thought of someone buying me jewelry. Only my grandmother ever bought it for me when I was little. 

“Lets see your earrings.” Stretch said.   
“NO NO NO, A NECKLACE IS MORE APPROPRIATE FOR HER.” Edge said turning to Stretch. 

“How about i call over my colleague so he could help one of you and I’ll help the other! We can even let this young lady look around while you pick so she could be the judge of what she wants.” She said jestering to me again. 

“FINE.”  
“Sounds fair.” 

They both said at the same time. 

“Perfect! James! Can you help this customer while I attend to the other?” She called out to a younger looking guy. He walked over with a smile. 

“Of course! Now if you could follow me please?” He asked Stretch. Stretch nodded and followed. 

“Let go see what we have for your lady friend!” The woman said happily. Edge nodded and followed her. I was left standing at the entrance.

I walked over to the bracelets. I didn't mean to have them buy me something… I just wanted to look. I’d never refuse a gift from them though. It's a really nice thought. 

I looked threw the glass at the beautiful bracelet. it was aligned with different gems, red, blue, yellow, orange, green, then diamond's on either side of the middle, and in the middle, a purple sapphire. I smiled at it. 

I felt a pair of eyes on me for a moment. I looked around me but didn't see anyone. I shrugged figuring it was my imagination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. sorry its a little longer than I intended but what can you do lol


	21. Chapter 21

After about 15 minutes, I was called over to Edge and Stretch. They stood in front of their choices so I couldn't see right away.

“You guys didn't have to do this.” I said blushing. 

“OH STOP BEING SO HUMBLE. YOU'RE BEING SPOILED HERE SO SHUT UP AND TAKE YOUR PICK.” Edge said before moving aside to show me the necklace he picked out. 

It was a small silver chain with a single pendant on it. The pendant was white gold surrounding a Purple diamond. It was beautiful.

Stretch moved aside as well revealing a pair of Purple diamond earrings with little diamonds surrounding the outside. They were both so beautiful.

I looked between the two items. I frowned slightly. 

“What's wrong? Do you not like them?” Stretch asked. 

“No! No! It's not that at all.They’re both so beautiful I just can't make up my mind is all.” I said frowning slightly more. 

“I’LL TAKE IT.”  
“I’ll take it.” 

They both said at the same time. Both workers smiled and brought each item to the cash register. Edge whispered something I couldn't quite hear to the woman. She nodded saying something back. 

Edge smirked and handed her his credit card. She rang the necklace three but took the necklace out of the case and handed it to Edge. 

Edge walked over to me and placed the necklace around my neck. I blushed as he moved my hair so the necklace could sit perfectly around my neck. 

I touched it lightly, as if it would fall apart any second. “PERFECT.” Edge said with a smile.

Stretch walked over to me after paying for the earrings. They were also out of the case. He leaned close to my face and put in the earrings for me. 

He moved my hair behind my ears to get a better look. “Beautiful.” He said looking at the earrings. 

I blushed hard as the two retrieved their cards and put their wallets away. “Thank you have a good day!” The woman said. 

We all left the store and walked around for awhile. We ended up in a clothing store. 

“Pick whatever you want. I got the cash.” Stretch said to me with a smile.

“JUST ONE THING? I GOT ENOUGH MONEY TO BUY HER THE ENTIRE STORE IF SHE CHOOSES!” Edge said smirking. 

“Guys I don't think-” I tried to say I don't need anything. But they started up again.

“Oh yeah hot shot! I say we buy the lady whatever she wants. No matter the costs. In fact let's make this interesting.” Stretch smirked. 

“I’M LISTENING.” Edge stated. 

“We let her pick out outfits and such and at the end no matter the bill we play credit card roulette. Loser has to carry everything to the car.” Stretch said with a smirk looking confident. 

“DEAL. BUT LOSER ALSO HAS TO PAY FOR LUNCH AND I’M A BIG EATER.” Edge said also looking confident.

Before I could protest the two split up looking at various outfits and picking out what they seem to like. I sighed in defeat. 

“Why compete… I’m no one special…” I mumbled to myself looking at some dresses. I picked put a few to try on. Might as well look around. It's not everyday guys compete over me. It made me feel special in a way. 

I was brought out of my train of thought by both Edge and Stretch carrying clothes for me to try on.

“Guys this isn't necessary really.” I  
said seeing how big the piles were. They, of course, ignored my protests and lead me to the change room area. 

They both piled the clothes on me. I almost fell from the weight of the clothes. I pushed my way threw the change room door and set them all down.

They sat down in the waiting/viewing area. I closed the doors getting changed. Might as well get this over with. 

It took about two hours to get threw the entire pile but it was fun. Everytime I came out with a different outfit, I felt like one of those models on the runway. 

Very few clothings got a no which made me feel bad. All I had left were 3 dresses I picked out myself.

First up was a white dress with orange flowers on it. I came out to show the guys. Edge gave it and ‘Acceptable’ thumbs up. 

Stretches face was completely orange the moment he saw me. “We are so getting you that one!” He said excitedly.

I went back in and changed into a black dress with red lace. I came out Stretch told me to spin. I did so and he approved it looked nic on me. 

I turned to Edge for his opinion. He seemed to be at a loss for word. “DEFINITELY IN THE YES PILE.” Edge said covering his blushing face in his hand.

I giggled and put on the last dress. It was purple with a black belt around the waist line. It was more of a party dress than anything but I didn't mind. It fit perfectly and had a nice feel to it.   
I came out to show the guys. They both just stared. 

“THAT ONE FOR SURE!”  
“That one for sure!” 

They both said at the same time. I giggled and went back into change into the clothes I came in. 

I poked my head put after I was finished change room. “Can one of you help me take the ‘yes’ pile out?” I asked. 

They both stood up and came into the change room. They picked up the clothes and brought it to the counter while I put the small ‘no’ pile on the return rack. I approached the guys had the store clerk shake their credit cards on a hat. 

She then pulled out one and read the name off of it.

“Edge skeleton?” She read it. 

“Ha! you’re paying for lunch!” Stretch cheered that he won. 

“DEALS A DEAL… WE’RE TAKING ALL OF IT.” Edge said as the clerk handed back Stretches card. She nodded and got started.

It took about 30 minutes for the clerk to ring up and bag everything. She used Edges card to pay for it all. He seemed happy to pay anyways. 

After she handed back Edges card he picked up the bags with ease. 

We went to leave the store, however, when I saw Jenny I stopped in place. My ex had his arm wrapped around her waist. They were laughing together till they saw me. 

I looked away and so did Jenny. Edge leaned over and whispered to Stretch. 

“IS HE ONE OF THEM? HIS ARM IS ALL BANDAGED UP.” Edge asked while watching him intensely.

“Nope… That's the scumbag boyfriend.” Stretch answered. 

“Well if it isn't the monster slut.” He remarked. “Or is it just skeletons that do it for you?” He mocked me. 

“Went that other arm in a cast?” I threatened. 

“Your always around them. Looks like they bought you things since there’s no way you could afford that. You must be sleeping with at least one of them. Or why waist that money on someone like you.” He remarked with a snarl. 

“At least they don’t have a tiny dick.” I remarked. Both of the guys snickered behind me. 

“So you are sleeping with them.” He snarled. 

“Nope she’s not. We just buy things for her because she's worth every penny.” Stretch said giving him a threatening look. 

“Bullshit. I bet she's been fucking you or one of your friends so she wouldn't sleep on the streets.” He mocked. “She’s a slut and nothing more.” He said staring right at me. 

Edge put down the bags before approaching the couple. His intimidating look alone had Jenny running off. Edge cracked his knuckles. 

“LET'S TAKE THIS OUTSIDE. DON'T WANT TO GET BLOOD ALL OVER Y/N NEW CLOTHES.” Edge threatened.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And in this corner standing at a towering 6'8 weighing only 128 lbs, I give you Edge! 
> 
> And in the oyher corner only the hight of 5'8 weight 210 lbs the bastered ex boyfriend!
> 
> Now with out further a do. Fight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I had to lol)

“I’m not scared of you.” My ex said trying to act tough.

“GOOD!” Edge said as he grabbed the collar of my ex’s shirt and dragged him out of the store. Stretch picked up the bags and walked with me out of the mall.

When we reached outside, Edge pushed my ex off the property. 

“Lets see what you got!” My ex yelled charging.

“He shouldn't do that…” Stretch said as he went over to the bench. I followed but kept my eyes on the two.   
I almost didn't catch Edge swinging at him.

I saw my ex go flying backwards across the pavement. My ex way already bleeding and his shirt was partly turned, Edge looked like he barely moved.

“Called it.” Stretch said while lighting a smoke and offering me one. 

My ex got back up and went to charge at Edge again. I took a smoke lighting it up while I watched. My ex tried to douge Edge this time but the punches still landed. My ex tried fighting back but didn't land one punch. Edge seemed to move at lightning speed. I could batley keep up with my eyes.

“Stand still!” He shouted. Edge smirked and roundhouse kicked him in his ribs. They made a sickening crack as the blow landed. My ex fell to the ground, coughing and struggling to breath. He looked like He was down for the count. 

Edge turned his back to start making his was over to us. I notice my ex get back up but he pulled out a knife. My eyes widened in horror. 

“Edge! Look out behind you!” I yelled warning him. Suddenly Edge’s eye light up with magic.summoning a bone barrier, blocking my ex's attack. I sighed in relief that Edge didn't get hurt. 

Edge used a bone attack to pin him to the ground. Nothing stabbed thru the skin, just his clothes. 

Edge than stepped on the area he kicked my ex in. He leaned down close to my ex’s face. 

“IF YOU EVER COME IN CONTACT WITH Y/N AGAIN… IT WON'T BE CLOTHES THOSE BONES WOULD STAB THROUGH.” Edge threatened before getting off him. 

Edge walked over to us with a smirk. I took a long drag as he approached us. 

“Nice job.” Stretch complimented Edge. “He didn't end up in a full body cast like last time.”

“I TOLD YOU THAT GUY RAN OUT INTO THE STREET.” Edge stated. 

“Right and him pissing his pants when he saw you 3 months after was just a coincidence.” Stretch teased. 

Edge growled at him before grabbing the bags. We all walked up to pass my ex while we walked to the car. I stopped for moment to kick him in the nuts as hard as I could. He yelped in pain but couldn't move due to the bones pinning him down. 

I walked up to my car unlocking it.

“SHOTGUN!”  
“Shotgun!”

They both yelled jogging to the car. I sighed at te rwo acting like morons to sit in the front seat. I say morons cuz one has his hands full of bags. 

“Hold it!” I yelled. They both stopped fighting and looked at me. “Stretch, since you sat in the front on the way here, don’t you think it's only far Edge gets to sit in the front on the way back?” I asked him. 

Stretch pouted. “Fine… But cant I at least ride up front till we get our lunch?” He asked me. Edge scuffed as he put the bags in the car. 

“Ask Edge.” I said going around to the drivers side. I had a weird feeling run up my spin. Why did i talk to him like a child? And why did it work? 

The two seemed to be talking things out instead of fighting. I did my safety check than started the car. Stretch got in beside me while Edge got in the back. 

Stretch explain that they made a compromise, that if Stretch could sit up front, Edge could choose the place they’d go for lunch. 

To my suprise, Edge choose to get take out and eat at a nearby park. We all sat at a picnic table and enjoyed our lunch. 

“It was really nice what you did for me Edge.” I finally spoke up. 

“IT WAS NOTHING. HE’S JUST LUCKY THIS ISN’T MY UNIVERSE. MURDER HAS DIFFERENT CONSEQUENCES HERE.” Edge said simply. 

I gave him a bright smile. “Still thanks.”

I felt a tug on my shirt making me jump slightly. I looked down to see a little girl. She had long brown hair and blue eyes. She looked upset for some reason.

“Hey are you ok little one?” I asked. Both the guys looked over at me as i lifted her up to sit on the bench with me.

“Mmm… my mommy…. *hic* I cant fi d my mommy..” She cried. 

“Hey… shhhh… it's ok. If you want you can sit here with us until she comes by. I’m sure she's looking for you.” I said rubbing her back. She rubbed her eyes and nodded.

“O-okay..” she said sniffling. She glanced at my friends. Stretch gave her a nod. Edge gave her a small smile.

“Aren't monster bad?” She asked me quietly. The guys tensed up hearing her say that. 

“Bad? Not these guys. The one in the hoodie is Stretch. he's got a great sense of humor and very sweet.” I said smiling.

“What about the sawy looking one?” She asked pointing at Edge. I looked over at Edge and his gaze met mine.

“That's Edge. He may look scary at first... But when you get to know him he has a big heart.” I told her smiling. Edge blushed and looked away. She nodded, understanding.

About 5 minutes of entertaining the child, a woman came running towards us.

“Oh my god! There you are! I turned my back for 2 seconds and you vanish!” She yelled hugging the little girl. 

“I’m sowy mommy…” The little girl said hugging her back. The woman picked up the child in her arms. 

“Thank you. I appreciate you looking after her.” She addressed me. 

“We don't mind. We’re just happy you found her. When i was little, I was told to stay in one spot so I’d be easier to find.” I said with a giggle. The woman looked at the guy's and back to me.

“Are you crazy! You let those monster around a child?” She started yelling.

“No. Mommy no!” The little girl yelled wiggling out of her grip.

“These are nice monsters!” She said smiling. “The orange one dose a walrus impwessions and the big one was vewy kind!” She explains happily. 

The woman looked all of angrily. she took her daughter by the hand and walked away. We all sighed. At least we changed one person's mind about monsters.

After lunch Edge sat up front with me. He had a cock grin on his face while Stretch glared at him from the back. 

As we drove home in silence I felt a hand on my legs. I glanced at Edge who was blushing but avoiding my gaze. 

I glanced in the rear view mirror, Stretch seemed to nodding off. I place my hand on his. I’m not sure why though. It felt right at that moment. 

When we arrived home I helped him grab all the bags. Stretch walked in the house in a sleepy daze. 

“Thanks for coming with us today.” I said turning to Edge. Edge smiled at me.

“OF COURSE. I’M SORRY I INTERRUPTED YOUR DATE…” He said looking away in sham.

I blushed. “Date?.. This wasn't a date…” I said feeling confused.

Then it hit me, Stretch planned to take me shopping and out for lunch… He wanted to show me his romantic side. That's why he got so jealous with Edge.

“I WAS… JEALOUS… SO I WAS SELFISH… I KNOW HE LIKES YOU BUT MAYBE…” He said turning to me. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. “MAYBE I’M SEEING WHY… FORGIVE MY SELFISHNESS…” He said before turning to walk inside.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> confussed feelings  
> pep talk  
> Talking with Red  
> kidnapping? (in a way)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy everyones enjoying the book I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter

After Edge and I entered the house we set down the bags outside Stretch’s room. Edge was too embarrassed to say anything else. He just went to his room after putting down the bags. 

I walked in with a few bags in hand. Stretch was passed out on the bed. I set the bags down by the closet and approached his sleeping body. 

I looked over him blushing. How could I have been so dense? I didn't know he liked me that way… I thought maybe he looked at me as a sister and that's why he was so protective over me. I did have a smell hunch that said he did have feelings for me but actually hearing it… I feel like an idiot now. 

I’d be lying if I said i didn't find him attractive but now this new knowledge has made me see Stretch in a different light. I blushed and quickly brought the other bags in.

After all the bags were in, I left the room to let Stretch sleep. I would have joined him but my head was swarming. 

I went downstairs and flopped on the couch. Why was everything changing so fast. 

“Hey kid. Something bugging ya?” I heard Sans ask me. I looked up at him and moved to a sitting position. 

“Hey Sans… A guess some things do…” I admitted.

He sat beside me. “Tell your buddy Sans what's happening.” He said before taking a sip of ketchup.

“Everything's changing so fast and I can’t keep up anymore… I dont mind most of the change just… its all confusing and I don't know what to do…” I explained, bringing my knees to my chest. 

“Well do whatever comes natural. If you live your life worried about screwing things up, then that's not living. not to me at least.” He said with a relaxed grin. 

“I guess that makes sense…” I said then sighed. 

“Trust me kid, don’t be afraid to try new things. If you still feel scared just count to one and do it. No time for second thoughts.” He said with a shrug.

“But what if something deals with… another… person…” I asked. My minď went to Stretch, Edge, Slim, Black, and even Red. I felt embarrassed.

“Like I said, do what feels right. If it feels wrong just don't do it.” He said looking tired. 

I nodded and stood up to stretch. “Thanks Sans.” I said cheerfully. 

“No problem.” He shrugged. 

Before I could go anywhere, Red walked in. His eyes met mine but he quickly tore his eyes away. I decided we needed to talk no matter how awkward it was.

“Red… can we talk…” I asked as I approached him. He tensed up but nodded. I followed him outside, away from any prying eyes. I closed the door so no one could ease drop.

“Ok let me start off with-” I started.

“I’m sorry!” He said interrupting me. “I was so drunk and was jealous over nothing my mind was a haze… I said horrible things than… i’m sorry *hic* I’m so sorry…” he started crying. I put my hand on his shoulder trying to relax him. 

“Hey… it's alright. I forgive you.” I said rubbing his back. 

“Ya do?” He asked with a sniffle. I hugged him showing him i wasn't afraid of him.

“Yes. I realized you were drunk and alcohol does funky things to your brain.” I calmly told him.

He kept crying for a few minutes. “I thought you’d hate me f-fer sure…” He confessed pulling away and wiping his face. 

“I don't hate you Red… It was just a kiss and to be honest It wasn't bad at all. I haven't even told anyone…” I said blushing looking away.

“What? It wasn't… bad? like you enjoyed it?” He asked blushing. I cleared my throat and shrugged.

He stared at me for a minute and scratched the back of his head. his face still red. 

“I uhh… want to make it up to ya…” He started. 

“How so?” I asked him.

“Let me take you out for dinner tomorrow night… not like a date or anything… just to make up for everything… I’ve been a real ass and I’d rather start over… let you get to know the real me…” He said blushing. He avoided my eyes while waiting for my answer.

“Sure, Ok.” I said to him. 

“Really?” He asked in surprise. I nodded. He smiled and clapped his hands together breaking the awkward silence. 

“Alright. So tomorrow is… Let head back in it’s gettin pretty cold…” He said jestering towards the door. I nodded as we went inside.

Red went to sit on the couch while I headed upstairs. I went back to Stretch’s door. Before I could open it an arm wrapped around my waist and the other free hand covered my mouth. 

Suddenly we were in Blacks room. I bit the hand that was covering my mouth. Slim pulled back with a yelp. He was blocking the door so I couldn't escape.

“WE’VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU~” I herd Black purr behind me. I turned around slowly. He was grinning at me from the bed.

“COME. SIT. WE HAVE MUCH TO DISCUSS.” He said pretend to act innocent. 

I sighed knowing I had no choice. I sat down beside Black and waited.

“DID YOU ENJOY YOUR LITTLE RENDEZVOUS WITH THE OTHERS?” Black asked leaning close. I leaned away a little, unsure what he had planned.

“I had fun if that's what you mean.” I said giving him a questionable look. 

“THAT GOOD… WE DON'T MIND THAT YOU PLAY WITH THE OTHERS FOR NOW. JUST REMEMBER ONE THING~” Black purred. He put his hand on my cheek to face him. 

“IN THE END YOU BELONG TO US~” He said leaning in to kiss me. I tried to doug it but he threw me back on the bed. Pinning me down. 

“M’lord… Can’t I play too~” Slim whine. 

“NO! I TOLD YOU I JUST WANTED TO PLAY A LITTLE… THAN YOU CAN HAVE YOUR TURN.” Black said strictly to Slim.

Black turned back to me. “LETS HAVE SOME FUN MY DARK QUEEN~” He purred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like throwing a vote again. Should someone rescue y/n (again) or have Black and Slim tease the hell outta her.
> 
> If you choose teasing,They wont have sex with her just some kissing and light touches. 
> 
> If you choose a rescue you cam also threw in who could be the hero
> 
> theres a time limit so choose wisely


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow you guys were awesome with all your suggestions. It ended with a tie of a whole new tally score. I had to flip a coin lol. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy.

Black leaned down and kissed me. I felt my body go hot as the kiss got more intense. He let go of my wrists to have his hands roam my body. 

I moaned slightly at the touch and Black took the opportunity to stick his toung in my mouth.

I wanted to fight back but my body felt numb. Like what happened this morning woth Red. My body disn want to fight. 

Why did these guys drive me crazy? Why did my body only act this way around them? My head 2as swarming until Black broke the kiss. He pulled back and looked pleased. 

“I ONLY KISSED YOU A LITTLE. DIDNT THINK IT WOULD LEAVE YOU LOOKING SO NEEDY.~” He teased now licking my neck. I covered my mouth to muffle my moan. My neck and ears are awlays my most sensitive spots.

He started groping my breasts threw my shirt. I squirmed at his touch. My body felt hot. Than all his movements stopped. I looked up at him wounder why did he stop. 

Black was looking over at Slim. He looked very needy. “YOUR TURN MUTT~” He purred getting off of me. 

I didnt even have time to sit up before Slim was on me, kissing me eagerly. I accepted the kiss feeling flustered as hell. His hand roaming every part of my body he could reach.   
He did the same as Black when I let out a moan. His tongue was much longer then Black’s. I felt it explore every inch of my mouth. 

I felt Slims knee rub against my crouch, making me even more flustered. I felt his hands going under my shirt. my eys shot open now as i was struggling. I’m not ready for this yet. 

I remembered what sans told me. ‘if it doesn’t feel right, don't do it.’. the touching and kissing felt right but I know I’m not ready for sex yet.

I put my feet underneath Slim and kicked him off of me. He landed against the wall and slid down. He still looked excited. I took my chance to run out of there. 

As I ran out of the room, I ran smack into Blue causing us to fall. 

“Oww…” I groaned. I herd Blue goan as well. I push myself up slightly.

“Are you ok?” I asked. He was about to answer me when he noticed my face. I was still clearly still flustered from Black and Slim. My face was red and I was panting slightly.

Blue’s face turned completely blue. His eyes wandered down to my cleavage and back to my eyes. We stared at each other for a moment, before I felt something poking me from his pants. I had a pretty good idea what it was so I jumped off of him. 

“Sorry!” I said quickly before running to the bathroom. I’m gonna need a cold shower.

I let the cold water run down my body, letting it calm me down. I had no idea why I was so horny. But what I needed to focus on was getting rid of this feeling.

I showered for about 10 minutes in pure cold water before getting out. I went to put on my clothes I walked in with but I stopped realizing my underwear was all wet for earlier. My pants even were a tad bit wet. 

I mentally cursed Slim, feeling embarrassed. I had the towel wrapped tightly around my body as I opened the door and poked my head out. 

I didn't see anyone. I quickly ran across to Stretch’s room. I needed some underwear and pants. I knew I could treat Stretch not to do anything if he saw me in a towel.

I closed the door as quickly as I entered the room. I looked back to see Stretch still sleeping. I sighed in relief and quietly moved over to me suitcase to grab a fresh pair of underwear. I grabbed a clean pair of pants and went to leave the room again. 

I opened the door slowly but had to shut it, seeing Slim enter the bathroom where I left my clothes… There was no way in hell I was going threw that again. I looked back at Stretch. 

He was still snoring softly, enjoying his nap. I decided to get changed as quietly as I could. I wasn't sure how long Slim would be and I really didn't feel like wandering around, in a house full of guys, in a towel.

I went back to my suitcase and pulled out a bra, clean shirt and socks. 

I but my underwear on while the towel was still wrapped around me. I proceeded with my pants than socks. The towel was still on covering my breasts. I glanced back at Stretch to make sure he was still sleeping. 

He definitely was. He had a goofy looking grin across his face. I held in my laugh before turning again. I let the towel fall to the floor and started putting on my bra. I heard shuffling and a groan coming from behind me.

I froze slowly turning around. Stretch seemed to be having a nightmare. Hia face was starting to get sweaty and his face seemed flushed. He was even curled up. 

I walked over to make sure he was ok. I leaned over him looking at his face. He kept groaning, tossing his head back and forth. 

my instinct took over when he reached out for something. I took his hand in mine. “Stretch! Stretch it’s ok! Wake up!” I said very loud, trying to get him to wake up. 

“....no… no…” He mumbles quietly. I sat on the bed now shaking his shoulder. 

“Stretch, it's just a bad dream! Wake up!” I shouted. He suddenly tackled me, making me yelp in surprise. His one hand beside my head, the other holding a bone spear close to my neck. 

Magic leaked from his eye, than snapped out of it. He was finally waking up. He stared at me for a moment looking completely shocked.

“Oh my… y/n? I’m so… I’m so sorry. I thought you were… I thought I was back and…” He said panicking, making the bone spear disappear. He began shaking and looked very panicked. 

He sat up, letting me sit up as well. Tears formed in his eyes. I could tell he never intended to do that. I gave him a hug, letting him know its ok. 

“I’m ok. You didn't hurt me. I promise.” I said softly. He began to calm down, hugging me back. I felt his cold, boney hands against me back. 

It took a minute to click in my brain. I’m still in a bra!


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much sexual tension will happen!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love your guys ideas I want the thank
> 
> @Black_kitten  
> @Lu  
> @LittleBlue5mcDork
> 
> for the ideas on this chapter please enjoy

I felt Stretch tense up. Yep he noticed. He pushed me away staring at me. 

My face went completely red while his turned orange. His eyes wandered down to my chest. My bra was white with purple a lace design on it. it was a bit small on me since i haven't worn it in a year. I rarely ever wore it. Made my breasts look huge though.

“Should I take a picture and give it to you so it could last longer?” I asked, teasing him. 

He threw his hands in defense. “No I… I mean I just uhh… Theyre just uhh… you and…” He kept trying to talk but it pretty much came out gibberish. I laughed at his shyness. It was adorable. I woundered how far I could push, I may get gropped but it was worth it seeing him all flustered like this.

“Wana touch them?” I asked. His face lit up like a christmas tree. 

“Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh………………………” He said. I burst out laughing it was like he broke. 

“Is that a no?” I asked.

“Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh………………………” He made the same noise. Oh dear I guess I did break him. 

“Stretch?” I asked waving my hand in front of his face. He staued motionless and his non exsistant nose began to bleed. 

He quickly wipped his nose while I laughed. He gave me a playful glare. “Your naughty~” He purred, leaning close to me.

I gave him a nervous laugh. Uh oh… I think I pushed him to far… 

“Uh Stretch? What are you doing?” I asked feeling the colour drain from my face. 

“You asked if I wanted to touch them right?” He whispered suductivly in my ear. He grabbed my breast making me jump. “Maybe I do~” He purred groping me. 

Suddenly the door flew open. “Sorry to barg in like this Stretch but have you seen y/n? I think Slims running around with… her…” His voice trailed off staring at us.

“What are ya doing!?” He yelled running over to us. Stretch seemed to snap out of whatever trans he was in and wipping his hand away from my boob. Red pulled me off the bed and right behind him. 

“You got some nerve pulling something like this!” Red snapped. Stretch stared at him for a minute. 

“I said I didn’t mean to! She offered to let me I just got… carried away…” Stretch tried to explain.

The two bickered back and forth.

Red turned and threw his sweater ovwr my shoulders and told me to grab a shirt. Stretch was painicing tryi g to say that he lost control. I grabbed a shirt and ran out the door with Reds sweater on and a shirt in my arms. 

I, of course, ran into Into someone knocking them down. my body landed in a awkward position on him.poor guys face was stuck under my chest. I just wanted to hide myself. 

I sat up still on him. It was Blue. His face was flushed and looked shocked. 

“Oh my gosh… Blue? Are you ok?” I asked. He sat up and looked at me as if to say ‘what just happened’?

His eyes wandered down to my chest. Reds sweater was only over my shoulders. My bra was still completely exposed. 

His face turne completely blue. He closed the sweater so my chest wasnt so exposed. I blushed and got off his lap so he could stand. I was about to run off embarrassed when i realized I didn’t have many options.

“Can I hide in your room for a minute?” I asked. He tensed up then nodded taking my hand and going to his room. 

He opened the door for me and let go of my hand. He closed the door behind us. I sat down on the bed to catch my breath. I’ve never seen Stretch act that way towards anyone. EVER! It's like he just snapped. 

I mentally note to becareful when I tease Stretch. I noticed Blue fidgeting after he sat down. He avoided my eyes. 

“Mind if I…?” I ask jestering to put on my shirt. He shook his head. I took that cue to stand up and remove Red sweater. I quickly replaced it with the shirt I had. I pulled Reds sweater back back one properly.

I turned back to see Blue staring at me. He was less fidgety and I could see why he was before. I glowing blue tent formed in his pants. I blushed and starred. 

He seemed to notice and smirked. “WANNA HELP ME~” He purred. I tensed up and looked away. 

Before I could speak a huge bang went off that shook this whole house. I took that opportunity to leave. “I should go check what that was.” I said running out the door.

I ran down stairs to see Edge chasing Slim around the living room. He had something hanging from his mouth I couldn't quite see. 

Slim was making Edge jump over furnatcher to catch him. 

“GIVE THAT TO ME THIS INSTANT!” Edge shouted. He grabbed a build of the object and tried to pull it out of Slims mouth. Slim made a growling noise. 

They played tug a war for a few seconds before Edge retrieved it. Slim fell backwards and began to pout. 

Edge held up the object in victory. “YES! I WIN! THEY’RE MINE!” He shouted. Now that it was in air the object looked familiar. 

Oh godd… It's my underwear I left in the bathroom… My face turned completely red. They were fighting over my dirty underwear. 

Slim seemed to notice me. “Hello mistress.” He addressed me with a smile. I glared at him. He had my underwear in his mouth and he smiles at me like he did nothing wrong.

Edge turned around. His jaw dropped. He looked at the underwear in his hands than back to me.

He hid it behind his back. Like that's going to help… I already saw his use it like a trophy. “Y/N! THIS ISN’T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!” Edge said quickly. His face more red than mine.

“Ok than please explain why 5 seconds ago my underwear was a trophy.” I said very embarrassed and annoyed.

“I NOTICED THAT IDIOT RUNNING AROUND WITH YOUR CLOTHES… I COULDN'T JUST…” He looked away in embarrassment. He squeezed my underwear in his hand than looked down at it. 

“YOU DISGUSTING FREAK! YOUR SLOBBER IS ALL OVER IT!” Edge yelled at Slim. Slim chuckles and stands up.

“That's not from me~” He purred. Both of the guys looked over at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a suggestion anytime guys :3


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more awkard tension you all love so much lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just fixed my errors in this chapter im so sorry for the inconvenience everyone

“It’s not my fault! Black and Slim made me that way and when I forgot a change on clothes I had to get clean one, but when I went to come back Slim was already in there!” I said very fast trying to explain. 

Edge glared at Slim, who just shrugged. Slim looked at my licking his teeth. “Id be happy to pleasure you again Mistress~” He purred. 

Blue came up behind me and poked my sides, make me jump. “YOU RAN OUT BEFORE ‘WE’ GOT TO HAVE FUN…” He pouted. 

Papyrus walked in. “WHAT'S GOING ON DOWN HERE?” He asked. 

“Edge stole something from y/n~” Slim teased. Edge blushed.

“I DID NOT! I WAS SIMPLE RETRIEVING THE ITEM FROM THAT FREAK!” Edge said pointing at Slim.

Papyrus walked over a grabbed my underwear from Edge. I blushed hard as he paused and looked at it. 

“WHAT THE-” Papyrus began to say blushing.

“Ok thats enough!” Sans shouted. “Shes been here 2 days and you guys are fighting over her underwear. Smarten up!” He shouted.

I marched up and snagged my underwear from Papyrus’s hands. I felt so embarrassed by all this. 

I ran up stairs and into the bathroom. I splashed some cold water on my face. “Calm down y/n, calm down…” I said to myself while leaning over the sink. 

After a few minutes I walked out of the bathroom. I went to go into Stretches room but stopped when I heard moaning. I froze in place. I listened closly to make sure I herd him right. Another moan came from the otherside. 

I pressed my ear against the door. Is he masterbaiting I wondered. 

“Hey doll been looking for ya.” I jumped, accidentally throwing my underwear in the air. I juggled to catch it and hid it behind my back.

“H-H-Hi Red!” I said with a bit of a studder as I turned to him. 

“I had a talk with Stretch for ya. He promised to try to control himself more next time. I did hear him say you offered him a squeeze. I want to make sure that was true.” He said blushing slightly. 

“In a way yes… I didnt expect that kind of reaction is all…” I said avoiding Reds gaze. 

“Okay…” He said blushing. “Well since I have ya… where would you like to go tomorrow?” He asked, desperately trying to break the awkward silence. 

“Doesn't matter… Anywhere's fine I guess.” I answered. I yawned feeling tired. 

“You ok?” Red asked. 

“Yeah its ust been a long day is all.” I said with an awkward smile.

“Well uhh… if ya want… you can steal my bed for a few hours…” Red suggested. I blushed then smiled at him.

“I appreciate that Red, thanks…” I said cheerfully.

We entered his room and I noice its a bit of mess. It didnt bother me much but the porno magazines made me blush. Red quickly rushed over picking up all the magazine's. 

“Sorry… being a guy and all you know…” He said blushing and shoving the magazines under his bed. 

“I understand what you mean… I havent gotten laid in a few weeks.” I said with a giggle. 

Red turned to me in suprise. “Wait really? I mean I know it's none of my business but your just so… Well you know.” He said looking embarrassed.

“It’s ok and yeah. I’d offer it to my ex as often as I could but I guess he preferes my friend over me…” I said sitting down. 

“That jerk…” He mumbled. 

“Its fine… she is prettier than me. I just wish I saw it sooner rather than walk in on them…” I said with a sigh.

 

Red sat beside me and made me face him. “Listen, I know I haven't known you long but he’s crazy to give up a gal like you. Hes sounds like a real scumbag. If you were my gal I would be looking at other woman, I'd be trying to find ways everyday to make sure you smile because no one is a beautiful as you…” He told me. Than blushed at himself for what he said. 

I blushed so hard my ears turned red. I took his hand. “Can you… stay with me while I sleep?” I asked. He nodded blushing. He layed down beside me. He didnt make a move to touch me though. I moved his arm and snuggled right into his side. I draped my arm across his chest. 

“Is this… ok?” I asked I didn't want to make him uncomfortable. I don't know why but I just wanted him close.

“Y-Yeah…” He said trying not to look embarrassed. He failed miserabley at it. 

I closed my eyes and let sleep take me. 

when I woke up Red was gone. I felt a bit sad that he wasnt here. I wondered when he left. I took off his sweater and left it on the bed. 

I walked out hearing someone talking a murmering. I walked to the stairs to see what the commotion was about. 

“I know it's been a while since we had a girl on the house. I get it, sexual tensions fly. But going after her like a bunch of horn dogs isn't ok. keep it up and she’s going to run. I’m being serious when I say back off. For the time being she will be moving to my room. Since I’m the only one here who can show self control.” Sans said to all the guys. I’m guessing theyre having a meeting. 

That dose explain why Red was gone. 

“BUT BROTHER WHAT ABOUT ME?” Papyrus asked. 

“Sorry bro, I know you have self control, I’d just feel better if she was staying in my room.” Sans said with a sigh.

I starred down at them. I wasn't sure if I should tell them I’m right here. 

“YOU PROBABLY WANT HER IN YOUR ROOM BECAUSE YOU HAVEN'T BEEN GETTING ANY ACTION~” Black teased. I could see Sans tense up and blush.

“N-No! I just think she's safer with me is all…” Sans saud trying to play cool even though he’s obviously embarrassed. 

Edge huffed standing up. “I THINK SHE’D BE MUCH SAFER WITH ME! I’M THE ONE ALWAYS PULLING THOSE TWO OFF OF HER!” Edge yelled pointing at Slim and Black.

“Says the guy who got turned on by holding her underwear.” Slim remarks. Edge blushed and got angry.

“I WAS NOT! I WAS EMBARRASSED! THERE'S A FUCKING DIFFERENCE!” Edge yelled defending himself.

“Boss… there's no point in arguing… Once she wakes up we'll just tell her she has to bunk with Sans for now. I’m sure she’ll understand.” Red said trying to calm his brother down. 

“BUT…” Edge tried to protest. 

“Oh enough Edge, we all know what you really want…” Stretch spoke up.

“OH AND WHAT'S THAT TRASHBAG?” Edge snarled at Stretch.

“To get with her. We can all see you gained feelings for her so just shut your yap!” Stretch growels.

Edge looked extremely embarrassed and ran up the stairs. He freezes when he sees me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh dear whats going ro happen next lol


	27. Chapter 27

Edge glances back at the others before walking over to me. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his room, closing the door behind us.

“HOW MUCH DID YOU HEAR?” Edge asks me in a hush tone. 

“I think I walked in around ‘hasn't been a girl in the house for a while’ part.” I said going to sit on the bed. 

“I SEE… THE OTHERS DON'T LIKE PEOPLE EAVESDROPPING IN ON THEM. I PERSONALLY DON’T MIND IT TO MUCH AS LONG AS IT'S NOT MY OWN PERSONAL PROBLEMS.” Edge explained going me.

“Well the conversation was about me so I don't see why it's a big deal that I over herd.” I stated. Edge nodded in agreement. 

An awkward silence filled the room. I almost jumped when Edge spoke again.

“DID THOSE TWO REALLY… UHH… MADE YOU LIKE THAT?” Edge asked looking embarrassed. I nodded slightly.

“They found my sensitive areas…” I admitted. Edge groweld quietly.

“WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL FOR HELP? I WOULD'VE CAME.” He asked with a little bit of an angry tone.

“I can fight my own battles too… I kicked Slim off me before anything got to much…” I told him. Edge looked like he was having an argument in his head for a moment. 

“ALRIGHT BUT IF THAT HAPPENS AGAIN AND THEY DO SOMETHING YOU DON’T LIKE… CALL ME. I’LL BE THERE.” He said softly before kissing me lightly on the forehead. 

My heart began to race. Why did his small gesture of affection make me feel so… special…? I wanted something more than a kiss on the head but I ignored my thoughts.

I nodded in response to his offer. He seemed to be blushing. I blushed back. He looked like he was thinking about something. He kept opening his mouth to speak but, nothing ever came out. 

“I should get back out there before they come to get me…” I said feeling embarrassed for some reason. The way he’s looking at me, makes me feel… vulnerable… 

He snapped out of thought and nodded. He walked me to the door and patted my butt on the ways out. I went to turn to speak but he closed the door before I got a chance. I sighed and headed downstairs.

Everyone was still down there except Edge of course. 

“And one more thing-... Oh hey kid. sleep well?” Sans asked me. I nodded, stretching a bit as I entered the living room. 

“Looks important if everyone's gathered and tvs not on. Whats up?” I played dumb. I went to sit on Stretch’s lap getting comfortable. He tensed up a bit but relaxed when I leaned against his chest. 

“Well… we were talking about we think it's far that you set some ground rules for us. We haven't lived with a girl before-” Sans started

“I could tell~” I said with a giggle. 

“Anyways… not all of us know how to behave around a girl… I’ve noticed that the guys get too excited around you and… uh… ‘act out’... so for now you can bunk with me.” Sans finished. 

“I see…” I said thinking. “Lets see ground rules… well we can start by don’t steal my clothes.” I said looking at Slim. He sat there looking pleased with himself.

“Ok sounds far.” Sans said. He waited for mpre ground rules.

“Ummm…” I paused. I’ve never et rules before. This was kinda hard. “Try not to force yourself on me, teasing is ok every now and again but if I say no its ‘No’.”

“Thats a given.” Sans added. 

“let's see what else…” Man this was difficult… I can’t seem to think straight. “Oh once a month for a week its best to leave me alone. It's nothing against you guys it's just… a human thing…” I said, not wanting to tell talk about my period.

“Okay. Anything else?” Sans asked.

“Nope… can’t think of anything else…” I said thinking one last time. Nothing came to mind.

Sans nodded. “Ok then It’s settled and we all are in agreement. Y/N sleeps in my room and we all stick to the ground rules.” Sans said looking around at the others. They all nodded in response.

Everyone was help move my stuff out of Stretch’s room and into Sans’s. Everyone except Edge, who was currently locking himself up in his room, and Stretch, who did not look happy about the situation. 

I pulled Stretch aside. “Tell you what we can still nap together ok.” i said trying to cheer him up. He gave me a sad smile.

“Nah… Sans is right… your safer with him…” He said looking guilty.

“Is this about the whole groping thing? Because I did give you consent you know.” I said giving him a smile. 

He didn't say anything, just looked in a different direction. “Don’t beat yourself up ok? All you did was grab my tit not force yourself on me.” I said patting his shoulder.

“No… you don't understand… If Red hadn't come when he did… I might have actually forced myself on you… I lost control… I can’t risk that again…” He said placing his hand on my cheek. “It’s for the best..” He said sadly and tried to walk away. 

I stopped him by grabbing his wrist. “Look… I don't want you beating yourself up over this. I teased you to the point you snapped. Its my fault so stop acting it's your fault.” I said getting a little annoyed that he’s upset over something I consent to. 

He looked at me then looked away. I gritted my teeth then got an idea. “That's it.” I said grabbing his butt. Even though nothing was really there, I was making a point. 

He jumped slightly and looked at me, blushing. “What?”

“Now we're even.” I said with a smile.

Stretch looked confused. “But I don't really have an ass.” He stated.

I gave him a seductive look. “Would you rather me grope somethings else?~” I purred. 

His face erupts in orange blush. I giggled at his reaction and let go of his wrist. 

“MISS Y/N? O WAS WONDERING IF YOU WANTED TO HELP ME WITH DINNER.” Papyrus called as he approached us. 

Stretch took this chance to dart away. Papyrus paused and watched him leave.

“WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?” Papyrus asked.


	28. Chapter 28

I shrugged, pretending I had no idea. Papyrus shrugged as well and walked right up to me. 

“SO WOULD YOU LIKE TO ASSIST ME IN COOKING?” He asked. I giggled at his cuteness.

“Sure! I’d love to.” I said with a smile. He beamed and took me hand. 

“OFF TO THE KITCHEN!” He shouted excitedly. I giggled and let him drag me to the kitchen.

As soon as we entered the kitchen, Papyrus let go of me and started pulling out stuff he would need. He grabbed two pots and a frying pan.

Than proceeded with the ingredients. 

Kosher salt, fettuccine noodles, Olive oil, some chicken breasts, black pepper, salt, 1 stick of butter, heavy cream, some fresh nutmeg, and Parmigiano-Reggiano cheese

“What are we making?” I asked.

“HOMEMADE CHICKEN FETTUCCINE ALFREDO!” He chirped happily.

“Oh nice! So what's first?” I asked, pulling my hair up into a pony tale. Papyrus handed my an apron. I giggled and put it on. 

“FIRST WE NEED TO BRING A POT OF WATER TO A BOIL WHILE COOKING THE CHICKEN.” Papyrus said filling up the pot. I went over after he filled it to wash my hands. 

“CAN YOU PREPARE THE CHICKEN? I BELIEVE THE WAX PAPER ON IN THAT DRAWER.” He said pointing at the drawer in front of me. 

I nodded and took out the wax paper. I started to slice the chicken into thick strips, and lay them on a sheet of waxed paper. 

“I’M HAPPY TO SEE YOU DIDN'T HARM YOURSELF THIS TIME.” He teased. I gave him a playful nudge while a giggled slightly. Papyrus then seasoned them with salt and pepper.

He put the pan on the stove and put some butter in it. I noticed the pot of water boiling. He told me to add the pasta and stir them until they went soft. 

I added the pasta noodles and stirred them with a large spoon. “So how long how you known how to cook?” I asked. 

“I’M NOT SURE TO BE ENTIRELY HONEST. I ALWAYS ENJOYED COOKING! I USE TO MAKE ONLY SPAGHETTI BUT WHEN WE CAME TO THE SURFACE I TOOK A FEW CLASSES.” He said cheerfully.

“Well your really good at it.” I said smiling. He beamed at the compliment. I noticed the noodles going soft. I turned of the heat for the pot of noodles and stained the water. I tossed a tad bit of olive oil in and mixed the noodles with a pair of tongs.

“YOUR GOOD AT IT TOO.” He added noticing how I mixed the noodles.

“Thanks. My mom and I use to cook all the time when I was little.” I said smiling at the memory of her.

Papyrus seemed to be done with the chicken and put it on a plate. He grabbed the other pot and started on the sauce. 

He added the rest of the butter into the pot. He handed the pan he was using to cook the chicken to scrape the bottom of it with a wooden spoon to release any browned bits. 

“SO WHERE IS SHE NOW?” He asked out of curiosity.

“Oh… She died when I turned 16…” I said feeling a ping of sadness in my heart. 

“OH MY GOODNESS, I’M SO SORRY… WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?” He asked. looking over at me.   
“Cancer… its happens I guess… I always have her in my memories though.” I said with a smile. He nodded in response.

He noticed the butter had mostly melted, he whisk in the cream and nutmeg together and added what I scraped off. He brought the sauce to a simmer, then asked me to grate the cheese while it cooked for 2 minutes. 

After I was finished I I added the cheese and stirred. Papyrus stood behind me to add the chicken and cooked pasta. He put his hand over mine and mixed them all together. I blushed at how close he was to me. 

He seasoned it with salt and pepper. But stayed close for a moment wrapping his arms around my waist. He pulled away after a minute and called out to everyone that dinner was ready.

I washed off my hands again before taking off the apron. My face was very red from the display of affection Papyrus gave me. I know he mostly did it because he felt sorry I lost my mom but it still made my heart jump. 

I helped Papyrus plate the food and served it at the table as the others arrived. I took my seat as Papyrus put the rest of the pasta on the center of the table for anyone who wanted extras. 

Red appeared beside me. “Hey doll, smells great.” He said making me jump slightly. I smiled at him after calming my heart down. 

“I hope its good I helped make it.” I said feeling a bit shy. I haven't really cooked for anyone but my mom before. My ex boyfriend always ordered take out or we ate canned food. 

Red smirked. “If you made it, I’m sure it’s the best food in town.” He said with a wink. 

“LOOKS ACCEPTABLE Y/N. YOUR PROVING YOUR WORTH AS MY WIFE MORE AND MORE~” Black teased sitting at the other side of me.

“Who says she's gonna be your wife.” Red asked with a glare towards Black. Black shrugged with a cocky smirk. 

“She can’t resist me~” He teased putting his hand on my thigh. I tensed up slightly as his grip.

“Pfft~ Yeah right!” Red remarked. He didn't seem to notice Blacks hand on my thigh. That was now inching closer to my crotch.

I grabbed his hand to stop him from proceeding further. 

“JEALOUS MUCH?~” Black teased. Red’s face lit up.

“N-No! Just saying anyone if us has a chance. Even the puff ball.” Red sai jestering towards Papyrus.

Papyrus glanced over at us before taking a seat beside Red. “WHAT DO I HAVE A CHANCE AT EXACTLY?” He asked innocently.

“Black thinks he's already y/n’s husband. I was just saying we all have a shot if we wanted to.” Red said looking a bit embarrassed. 

Papyrus beamed. “I’M HONORED TO BE A RUNNER UP FOR MISS Y/N’S HEART.” He said with a huge smile. 

Blue walked in sitting beside Papyrus. “WHAT ARE WE TALKING ABOUT?” Blue asked. 

“OUR CHANCES WITH Y/N.” Papyrus chirped. 

“WELL I HOPE I’M IN THERE SOMEWHERE.” Blue said blushing.

“Anyone has a shot. Right doll?” Red asked me.

I blushed. Why is everyone suddenly interested in who has a shot with me? Suddenly Slim popped up between my legs from under the table. 

“I think Mistress would be best suited for M’lord. She meets all qualifications~” He purred placing his fingers under my chin. How the hell did he get under there?


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge to the rescue  
> Fluff  
> Intense moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at chapter summarizes so I'd mostly do the short form stuff I've been doing lol.
> 
> I'm really happy at how many of you guys love and support this book.

“And you meet all of mine as well~” He said softly, leaning into kiss me. 

 

My chair was suddenly yanked back and Edge pulled him out from under the table. Slim stuck out his tongue and and pushed out of his grip. Edge pointed for Slim to sit down. 

 

All the guys glared at Slim for that dirty trick. Everyone except Black, he mostly looked amused. Stretch and Sans finally entered and looked around, wondering what was going on.

 

He pushed in my chair with a mumbled apology. He then looked around at the guys sitting at the table.

 

“LISTEN TO YOURSELVES! ACTING LIKE CHILDREN! YOUR MAKING HER UNCOMFORTABLE WITH YOUR PATHETIC ARGUMENT OF WHO SHE WOULD BE WITH ROMANTICALLY! SO QUIT YOUR BANTERING, SHUT UP AND EAT YOUR GODDAMN FOOD!” Edge yelled at the others.

 

Sans and Stretch had a ‘what just happened’ look on their face. Edge walked around and sat down beside Slim. There was some mumbled apologies before Sans and Stretch sat down.

 

Dinner turned out to be one long awkward silence. All anyone could hear was the sound of metal forks hitting the plate. I glanced at Edge a few times. His eyes sometime met mine but we instantly looked back at our food. 

 

After we were all finished, I offered to help Papyrus with the dishes.

 

“OH COURSE MISS Y/N! I’D BE HAPPY TO RECEIVE HELP!” Papyrus said happily. I put away the leftovers and started on washing the pot. 

 

Papyrus walked over and put a stack of dishes beside me from the table. He got a towel and quickly went to drying. 

 

“I AM SORRY MISS Y/N, FOR MY BEHAVIOR EARLIER.” Papyrus finally speaks. I glanced at him seeing he had a shameful expressions. 

 

“It’s fine… you were just being honest right?” I asked feeling embarrassed. 

 

“WHY OF COURSE! I ‘THE GREAT PAPYRUS’ NEVER LIES!” Papyrus happily declared. I giggled at how cute he was. He chuckles along with me. 

 

We went back to work on the dishes together in comfortable silence. 

 

“MISS Y/N? CAN I ASK YOU WHERE YOUR FATHER IS?” He asked suddenly, making me freeze. 

 

“I don't have one…” I said emotionlessly. I hated my father. To me he was dead, end of story.

 

Papyrus flinched at my answer. I felt bad. “Sorry… I just rather… not talk about him…” I said going back to working on the dishes. 

 

Papyrus nodded and went to dry off the dishes that I plàce on the wrack. “By the way did you see how Slim got under the table so fast without me noticing?” I asked.

 

“I BELIEVE HE TELEPORTED THERE. NO ONE NOTICED HIM THERE UNTIL HE SPOKE UP REALLY.” Papyrus said as he dried another dish.

 

“I've been wondering about that. Can all monsters do that or is it a skeleton thing?” I asked. 

 

“NOT ALL MONSTER'S CAN DO IT. OT DEPENDS ON THEIR MAGIC SKILLS. MY BROTHER HAS THE SKILL AND SO DOES STRETCH, EDGE, RED, AND OF COURSE SLIM. I DON'T KNOW WHO ELSE COULD DO IT THOUGH. YOU’D HAVE TO ASK THE OTHERS WHO CAN DO IT.” Papyrus explained. I nodded and finished up the last dish. 

 

He told me to go join the others while he finished up and thanked me for my help.

 

I went to the living room to join the others. I noticed Blue sitting on Stretch’s lap. I shrugged and went to sit beside Sans. He seemed to be passed out already.  Some movie was playing so we all sat in silence. 

 

I noticed Papyrus walking in but all the seats were taken. I went to move but a pair of hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me into their lap. I look behind in and it was Sans. My face turned red.

 

“Over here Pap.” Sans called to his brother. I was still in shock. I thought he was asleep.

 

He gestured for me to get comfortable as Papyrus sat down beside us. I could tell Sans was getting glares from some of the others. He either didn't notice or he just didn't care. I leaned back against his chest getting comfortable. 

 

He kept his hands around my waist. I guess it helped him get comfortable. He seemed to slump back onto a sleepy state. I could feel him breathing slowly against the back of my neck. Which was surprising to me since I thought skeletons don't need to breathe. 

 

After the movie we all headed up to bed saying our goodnights. It felt weird going to Sans room instead of Stretch’s. I wondered if he liked to cuddle in his sleep to. 

 

When I got in I noticed the guys had set up my clothes for easy access on Sans desks. The desk chair was turned around and my suitcase sat on it. my new clothes were folded and organized. I guessed Blue did the organising. Then I blushed remembering how he isn't as innocent as I thought. 

 

I shook my head from those thoughts and opened my suitcase to find some pjs. I started to change when I noticed a piece of paper fell out of my back pocket. I leaned down and picked it up.

 

‘ _ HERE’S MY NUMBER _

_ JUST ACCEPT IT. _

 

_ ***-***-**** _

 

_ EDGE _ ’ 

 

I smiled at the note. So that's what the ass pat was all about. I took out my phone to add his number to it. I sent him a quick text so he had my number. 

 

**me- Hey found your note ;)**

 

I noticed i had a few texts in my phone. I groaned seeing they were from Black.

 

**Black- Hope you can sleep without having wet dreams about me~**

 

**Black- If you get to excited, come to my room. Mutt and I will take care of you~**

 

**Black- You’ll have to answer me sooner or later~ And I don't care what the others say. You belong to me.**

 

I felt annoyed by the texts. 

 

**Me- I think I’ll Zzz just fine ty vry much.**

 

**Black- So feisty <3 Good night my dark queen.**

 

I set my phone down to get changed. I got into my nightgown and plugged my phone in. I crawled into bed and there was a knock. 

 

“Hey kid? You uhh finished getting changed?” He called from the otherside of the door. 

 

“Yeah. Come in.” I said. He walked in looking tired. After he shut the door, he went over to his dresser. Is he going to get changed right in front of me?

 

My heart started to race when he removed his hoodie and t-shirt. I never seen a skeleton half naked before. I blushed at the sight of him. 

 

He wasn't bad looking for a skeleton. Definitely not what I expected at all. I don't know why, but I felt attracted to his body.  Maybe I’m still confused from all the sexual tension today. 

 

Why do I want to touch him? Maybe I’m gaining a sexual preference to monsters now. I noticed something floating in his chest. Wait I heard about those. That's his soul. 

 

It was a dark shade of blue. It looked pretty to me. Suddenly he turned to look at me. Crap! He caught me staring! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you guys have any suggestions on nicknamea for the guys on the cell phone let me know. I suck at those lol
> 
> Leave a comment or suggestions if you have any.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans needs you
> 
> Slim stole something
> 
> Red found somthing
> 
> Akward moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter took a bit longer. I wasnt happy with some parts and had to rewrite them. At least I still got it out today.

His face lit up blue. I quickly looked away feeling awkward. I heard him shuffling around before footsteps heading in my direction. 

 

“I didn't mean to stare!” I said feeling very embarrassed. I shut my eyes tight as I felt the bed dip then, without warning, he flopped down beside me. I opened my eyes and blinked for a second. I’m not sure what I was expecting… A lecture maybe but he just laid beside me. 

 

I looked down at him. He seemed to be waiting for me to lay down. At least he had on a shirt. I got laid down and tried to get comfortable. I love cuddling but he didn’t seem like the cuddling type. 

 

My back was facing him when I found my comfy spot. I felt his arm snake around my waist, pulling me close. I felt his body press up against mine. 

 

“Is this… okay?” He asked. I could feel his hot breath against my ear making my face turn completely red. I’m so happy he can't see my face right now. 

 

“Y-Yeah! Its fine!” I said feeling embarrassed. I’m not sure what it was… The way he held me made me feel… embarrassed... in a good way.

 

“Have a good sleep kid.” He said with a yawn.

 

“I wish you wouldn't call me that…” I mumbled. He shifted slightly. 

 

“What, you mean ‘ _ kid _ ’?” He asked, peeking over my shoulder. I blushed and nodded. 

 

“Well, what do you want me to call you?” He asked. 

 

“Anything but ‘ _ kid _ ’... I’m a woman, not a child…” I said feeling embarrassed. He chuckles and snuggles into me. 

 

“Whatever you say… Angel…” He said with another yawn. I felt sleepy myself. He and I ended up passing out without another word.

 

I woke up feeling Sans squirming against me. He still had his arms around me so it was a bit difficult to turn around. When I saw his face I instantly knew what was wrong. 

 

He suffered nightmares. His face was sweaty with tears in the corners of his eyes. He kept shaking his head and mumbling ‘no’ or ‘pap don't do it’. Wrapped my arms around him. 

 

“Its ok Sans… Its ok…” I said softly. He held me closer. His face nuzzling in between my chest. I felt embarrassed but I let him because I know he's not doing that on purpose. His whimpers and groans seem to calm down as I stroked the back of his skull. 

 

“There you go… it's ok… i’m right here…” I purred feeling better that he’s calmed down. He still held me close keeping his face between my breasts. He seemed to be listening for my heart beat.

 

I giggled slightly and felt tired again. “Sweet dreams…” I said before dozing off. 

 

I was woken up again by a loud thud. I sat up and looked over the bed. Sans was on the ground with his feet over his heads. He gave was flushed and he look like he was in pain. 

 

“Are you ok?” I asked. He looked up at me and tried to smile. 

 

“Yeah… just went on a ‘trip’...” He said with a chuckle. I guggle slightly at his pun. He slowly sat up properly, still blushing. 

 

“How was your sleep?” He asked while standing up and stretching. 

 

“Fine… You sure  _ you _ did?” I said. He tensed up slightly. He shrugged looking anywhere but my eyes.

 

“It was ok…” He said before walking over to the dresser to grab his hoodie. He quickly left the room, giving me some privacy to change.

 

I quickly changed into a red dress shirt and some skinny jeans. I grab my phone and check it real quick. 

 

**Black- I found something of your. thought you’d like to have it back <3 Come to my room when you get this. That's an order!**

 

I side and left the room. I guess I could see what he has. I reached Blacks room and knocked. Black opened the door and looked pleased to see me. 

 

He opened the door for me to come in. My face lit up when I saw Slim holding my bra in his mouth. What's it with this guy and putting my underwear in his mouth. 

 

“What did I say about stealing my clothes!” I snapped at Black.

 

“MUTT TOOK THIS BEFORE YOU MADE THAT RULE.” Black pointed out. I marched over to yank my bra away. 

 

Slim did not want to give it up easily. He kept moving around to I couldn't reach it. Black chuckles at my failed attempts of retrieving my bra.

 

I got annoyed and pinned him to the bed while straddling him. I pulled the bra out of his mouth with ease. I looked down at him. 

 

He looked shocked but excited. He bucked his hips upwards making me squeak. I noticed something long poking me from in his pants. Black came up behind me and started running his hands all over me. I shuttered at his touches. 

 

“Stop…” I said weakly. Black chuckles and steps back. I got off Slim and ran out the door. I leaned against the wall painting. 

 

Calm down… Calm down… I thought while panting. I went into Sans room to at least put my bra away. I sat down on the bed to steady my heart beat. Then there was a knock at the door. 

 

I knew my face was still flushed and I was bit aroused. I stood up to see who was knocking. I opened the door to see a blushing Red. 

 

“Yes…?” I tried to.ask without panting. 

 

“Can I uh… come in?” He asked looking embarrassed. I nodded and opened the door more. I closed the door behind him before turning to speak to him. 

 

“Whats up?... Everything ok…?” I tried to asked as normal as possible. He looked down feeling embarrassed. He dug in his sweater pocket, revealing my underwear. I blushed hard and took i from his hands.

 

“I didn't steal it! I found them in my pocket… I figured you put them there without realizing and left them there…” He said turning completely Red. I nodded, I must've done that before I fell asleep in Red’s room yesterday.

 

“Thanks…” I said to him feeling less aroused and more embarrassed. My face was still flushed and I was a bit fidgety. 

 

Red looked up at me. “Thought I’d return em before-... Are you ok? Ya look flushed.” He asked looking more concerned. I froze, there was no way I was telling him I’m a tad bit aroused. I’d die of embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a suggestion or comment if you have any. :)


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so much teasing~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinkimg about taking a break for a day. this morning when I woke up I didnt want to do anything at all. Juat want to warn you guys

“N-N-N-Nothing! Just really embarrassed is all!” I said trying to cover up my arousal. He gave me a skeptical look but shrugged anyways. 

“Breakfast is ready anyways. Lets go before it gets cold.” He said turning to leave. I tossed my underwear on Sans dirty clothes and followed. I breathed a sigh of relief he didn't push the subject. 

 

Red and I sat together at the table. I felt annoyed that my arousal did not completely disappear. It made me fudgity. Blue walked over giving us a plate full of bacon, eggs, hashbrowns, and toast. 

 

Blue seemed to notice my movements and facial expressions. He smirked and leaned close to my ear so Red couldn't hear him. 

 

“ _ I CAN HELP YOU WITH THAT IF YOU WANT~ _ ” He purred, slipping me a piece of paper before going back to plate the food for the others. Stretch and Sans walked in with Stretch sitting next to me. 

 

He looked tired. “Did you sleep ok?” I asked him. He gave he a lazy grin.

 

“Of course sweetheart… just having a rough morning…” He admitted. I nodded in response. “How did you sleep? Did Sans wake you up at all with his snoring?” stretch asked with a chuckle. 

 

I giggle slightly. “Nope, it was fine.” I said. It was half right. Sans didn't wake me up with his snoring… Only because he had a nightmare, It wasn't my place to tell people about that so I kept the answer simple.

 

Edge and Papyrus came in. They seemed to be discussing some but stopped when they noticed me. I thought that was a bit odd but I just let it go. 

 

Blue finally sat down. “BLACK JUST TEXTED ME. HE SAID HIM AND SLIM WON'T BE JOINING US THIS MORNING. APPARENTLY SLIM HAD A ROUGH NIGHT AND NEEDS REST.” Blue explained to everyone. I knew that was a big fat lie. Slim seemed pretty ‘ _ awake  _ ’ to me. 

 

I felt my face heat up remembering him and Black are the reason I was so flustered. I ignored my thoughts and began to eat. 

 

“So doll, you like to dance right?” Red asked. I swallowed what was in my mouth before answering. 

 

“Yeah. Dance is a great way to get out my stress.” I answered him. He gave me a shy smile.

 

“That's great. I know a place that's run by a friend of a friend. Just wanted to make sure you enjoyed dancing before I give them a call.” Red explained. 

 

“Sounds great! I’ll remember to wear something comfortable.” I said with a smile, before going back to eating. 

 

After breakfast most of my arousal died down.  I went to check my phone but only found the piece of paper Blue gave me at breakfast. I read it real quick. 

 

‘ _ TEXT ME ANYTIME. ~ESPECIALLY IF YOU WANT TO HOOK UP~  MWEH HEH HEH! _

_ ***-***-**** _

_ FROM THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE!’ _

 

I blushed and stuffed the note back in my pocket. I began the search for my phone. 

 

I searched the complete lower half of the house, nothing. I checked the stairs and the upstairs hallway, nada. I checked Sans room, no sign of my phone anywhere. I know I had it this morning. Where could it be?

 

Then it hit me. Black… he must’ve pocket picked me. I went to Black’s room and banged on the door. The door opens revealing a smirking cocky skeleton. 

 

“COME BACK FOR MORE~” Black purred.

 

“No! I want my phone.” I said holding my hand out. 

 

“WHATEVER DO YOU MEAN?” He played dumb.

 

“Cut the crap I know you have it. Now give it back!” I growled, getting annoyed. 

 

“FINE…” He sighed opening the door all the way so I could come in. 

 

“Hello Mistress~” Slim purred. I looked in his direction and he was completely naked. A blanket was draped over his side. I blushed regardless.

 

He had a cigarette hanging from his teeth and he looked a little sweaty. His chest was covered in scars. I wondered why I d8snt notice that before. 

 

“I’m guess from your staring, you like what you see?” He asked before taking a puff and flicking it over an ashtray. I blushed. 

 

“Uhh. uhhh.. uhhhh… N-No! Just noticed your scars.” I said feeling embarrassed and staring at my feet. 

 

“NO NEED TO BE SHY MY QUEEN, MUTT HAS AN EXCELLENT BODY! HE CAN PLEASURE YOU IN ANYWAY YOU PLEASE~” Black purred coming up behind me. He slipped my phone in my pocket. Slim looked excited as Black spoke. 

 

“You may use me anytime mistress. I can be your toy.” Slim  said in a sexual way. Black wrapped arms around me.

 

“HE CAN BE THE MOST GENTLE LOVER YOU HAVE EVER HAD TO SHOW8NG YOU THE TRUE MEANING OF ROUGH. HE CAN MINIPLATE HIS MAGIC TO MAKE YOU FEEL AS IF YOUR ON ECSTASY. HE DOESN'T HAVE TO HAVE A WAIT PERIOD SO YOU COULD FUCK HIM OVER AND OVER AS LONG AS YOU WANTED.” Black purrs in my ear. He moved his one hand to my face. Forcing me to keep looking at Slim. 

 

“THAT'S NOT ALL THOUGH…” He whispered in my ear making me shiver.

 

“It's not?” I blurted out by accident. 

 

“OH NO. THAT'S JUST WHAT HE CAN DO. ME?... I CAN MAKE YOU BEG FOR MORE JUST BY TOUCHING YOU…” Black purrs rubbing his hands all over my body. “I CAN TURN YOU INTO A MOANING MESS WITHOUT PUTTING ANY EFFORT INTO IT. I CAN MAKE YOU SCREAM LOUDER THAN EVER BEFORE. I CAN MAKE IT SO ANY PAIN YOU FEEL IS PLEASURE.” He kept going now groping my breasts and licking my neck. His hands felt warm everywhere he touched. I felt my arousal spike up. 

 

Whatever he was doing was making me very excited. My body wanted more. Hell I wanted more. Suddenly all his movements stopped. 

 

“YOU THINK ABOUT THAT MY DARK QUEEN. I’M SURE YOU HAVE STUFF TO DO.” He said escorting me out of his room. “JUST REMEMBER… MY DOOR IS ALWAYS OPEN~” Black purred before pushing me out of the room and shutting the door. 

 

That asshole! Got me all worked up again! I started heading for the bathroom, not paying attention and I ran face first into someones back. 

 

“Hu?” I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up to see Stretch. He peered down at me. My face was very flushed and I was panting heavily. My body felt like it was on fire. 

 

“Are… you ok, sweetheart?” He asked me. He turned around and looked closer at my face. I trembled feeling his hot breath on my face. 

 

His face went to shock realizing what was wrong. “Holy shit! your…” He was to embarrassed to finish his sentence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'd be taking a day off hiw about you guys throw me suggestions at what would happen next. I may choose the most creative or unique ones. 
> 
> Thank you :D


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for letting me take my break guys life cought up to me and I was feeling a bit overwhelmed.

I buried my face in in the chest of his hoodie. I wanted to be close to him. I wanted a lot of things.  

 

“Why do you smell like your in… heat…” He asked hesitant on touching me. My mind started going fuzzy. 

 

“Heat?” I asked, still panting. I didn't understand. Humans don’t go into heat. As far as I know. My body felt unbearably hot. I need to get away before I lose control. 

 

“Excuse me…” I said quietly, attempting to go around him. Stretch stopped me. 

 

“Hold on… I get that you're uncomfortable right now… but we need to figure out what's going on…”Stretch said pulling me close. My heart beat sped up when he held me. 

 

“Can’t it wait…!” I said fighting his grip. This was bad. My body and mind told me to do all sorts of things. Kiss him, touch him, get him to touch me. Anything as long as there was contact. 

 

“I don't think you should be… left alone… wandering around in your... state….” He said not letting go. His hold made me feel a bit less hot but it wasn't enough. I needed something more.

 

He picked me up despite my protests. suddenly we were in his room. His smell was everywhere and it drove me crazy. I needed to get out NOW! 

 

He sat down on the bed with me in his arms. I tried to wiggle out but no such luck. “Listen sweetheart… I know it's hard to think right now but I need you to focus.” He said trying to get me to look at him. 

 

So close! Just in my reach. “Cell...phone… Black’s room…” I was able to get out. 

 

“Black’s room? Wait, you went into Black’s room! Did he touch you…?” Stretch asked. I nodded slightly.

 

“Not… on… bare… skin…” I got out. My body started moving on its own against him. I needed something! 

 

Stretch tensed up slightly. “That… sneaky little…” Stretch muttered. 

 

“Y/N listen… Black put you in whats called ‘false heat’. Its like heat but only last a short while… Black must’ve Mph!-” I cut him off by throwing myself on top of him. I kissed him. Knocking him down against the bed.

 

I couldn't take it anymore. He pulled away from the kiss fighting me. “y/n…!” I was no longer in control of my body. I pushed back on the kiss. Making it rough and more desirable. 

 

He kept fighting me. “Stop! This isn't you!” He pleaded. I couldn't stop myself. I wanted more. I grabbed the outside of his pants on his groin. He gasped. 

 

I sat up on him. Straddling his lap. When I looked down at him, I froze. He was panting and covered his face with his arms. I felt in control again. I got off him emidently. What have I done?

 

“I’m sorry…” I whispered before running out of the room. I heard him call out to me but I couldn't look at him. I feel so ashamed. I felt tears streamed down my face. I went into the bathroom. I leaned against the door and slid down it. 

 

Why… Why couldn't I stop? My head was spinning. I couldn't think straight. I owe him a huge apology after my shower. 

 

I took 30 minutes in the shower this time. Making sure my arousal was completely gone.  I think Stretch was trying to tell me Black made me that way with his magic. 

 

I was feeling pretty ticked at Black. But more ashamed of throwing myself at my best friend. He even asked me to stop which makes me feel worse. 

 

I got dressed and left the bathroom. I went straight to Stretch’s room. I went to knock but I hesitated. What if he’s mad at me… What if he doesn't want to hear my apology… I shook my head. 

 

No! He’s my friend. He wouldn't hate me for this. I took a deep breath and knocked. 

 

Silence…

 

I tried again, only harder.

 

More silence…

 

I bangged on the door. 

 

Nothing…

 

Maybe he needs his space… I felt awful. I walked away slowly feeling guilt building up inside my heart. I decided to disappear in Sans room for now. 

 

I slowly opened the door when I came to halt, hearing Stretch’s voice. 

 

“I don't know what I’m suppose to do… I get that ‘false heat’ can put anyone in such a state. Especially someone who has no experience dealing with heats…” I herd Stretch say. 

 

“I see what you mean. First we need to give Black a talking to for using his magic on her in such a way. Then you need to go talk to her. I’m sure she feels awful about it.” I herd Sans say. 

 

“B-But… how can I look at her now…” Stretch said sadly. My heart dropped. I wanted to cry some more. I screwed up... I decided to leave the house for now. It be best for everyone to stay away from me…

 

I went down stairs and grabbed me coat. “Where ya going doll?” Red asked me. 

 

“Just for a drive… I’ll be back later…” I mumbled. Red nodded and grabbed his keys, dragging me out the door with him. 

 

-The full conversation between Stretch and Sans-

 

Sans was relaxing in his room when a knock came to the door. He used his magic to open, revealing Stretch. 

 

“Hey bud.. whats up?” Sans asked him sitting up. Stretch walked in closing the door behind him. He joined sans on the bed with his hands stuffed in his pockets. 

 

“Some really intense things just happened and… I just don't know how I can cope with it…” Stretch said, taking his hands out of his pockets and folding them together.

 

“Alright. I’m listening. What happened?.” Sans asked sitting next to Stretch.

 

“Well It started with me coming up to grab a fresh pack of smokes of my room when y/n walked into me… When I turned around she looked dazed and flushed… I noticed she was panting as well… I could tell she was very… aroused…” Stretch explained blushing remembering the face y/n made at him.

 

Sans expression widened in surprise. “When she pressed herself into me I could smell the heat pheromone coming off of her… She tried to walk away from me but I didn't want her running into Black or Slim in her state so I brought her to my room so I could get some answers… I found out Black had put her into ‘false heat’ on purpose…” Stretch said clenching his fists.

 

“That sneaky little…” Sans said scuffing. 

 

“But when I tried to explain it… Next thing I knew she was all over me… Kissing me and grinding against me… She even grabbed at my dick threw my pants…” Stretch confessed. Sans froze in place after hearing this. 

 

“I told her to stop but she was really far gone... Any longer with her doing those thing I would have lost my own control. Thankfully she came to her sense and stopped…” Stretch said blushing hard.

 

“I see… where is she now?” Sans asked.

 

“Shower…” Stretch responses. “I don't know what I’m suppose to do… I get that ‘false heat’ can put anyone in such a state. Especially someone who has no experience dealing with heats…” Stretch added.

 

Sans nodded. “I see what you mean. First we need to give Black a talking to for using his magic on her in such a way. Then you need to go talk to her. I’m sure she feels awful about it.” Sans said trying to reassure him.

 

“B-But… how can I look at her now…” Stretch said sadly. He looked at Sans feeling extremely embarrassed.

 

“What do you mean bud?” Sans asked.

 

“I mean how am I supposed to not pop boners every time I see her! They way she was all over me… Her face flushed like that… And those eyes…” Stretch said bringing his hood up. Hiding his face. 

 

Sans blushed at the thought but tried to snap back to help his friend. 

 

“She’ll think I’m a total pervert…” Stretch said looking upset. Sans chuckles. 

 

“I don't think she’ll feel that way bud. I’m sure she's beating herself up over all this. Just when you talk to her… try to suppress your magic or think of something that doesn't turn you on.” Sans suggested. 

 

“I guess you’re right…” Stretch said standing up. “Thanks Sans.” Stretch said turning around with a smirk.

 

“No problem, no let's go have that talk with Black.” Sans said standing and walking out the door with Stretch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to put in the small conversations between Sans and Stretch. I wanted people to understand Stretch doesnt hate y/n. Just very embarrassed about what happened.
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment or suggestions if you have any.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff and dirty thoughts~

Red pulled me into his car and started it up. “Red? Where are we going?” I asked. 

 

“Out for lunch with me.” He answered before driving away from the house. I blushed and nodded. I decided to check my phone. I opened the screen revealing a very interesting wall. My face eminently light up.

 

It was Slim and Black. Half naked Black was holding a leash attached to Slim, in his mouth in a very sexual way. Slim was behind him spreading his two fingers apart while sticking out his tongue between them. What the fuck?! 

 

I decided to check my photos. Yep just as I thought. They filled my gallery with sexual photos of them… 

Lots of the pics were both of them in different sexual poses. Some others where them kissing intensely. A couple of selfies from each of them. One was with Black holding a whip with hungry eyes staring at the camera. The other was Slim and he was holding his own dick. I blushed hard. 

 

I quickly went to my contacts and noticed a couple of changes. First was Black changed his name to ‘my master’ and then a new contact added, ‘Your loyal dog’, that I could only guess was Slim. I groaned. 

 

“Wana tell me what happened?” Red asked me. I tensed up slightly. I quickly shot Black a text.

 

**Me: Why the hell is my phone full of nude pics of you two?**

 

I sighed. “I don’t know where to start…” I admitted to Red. My phone went off almost immediately. 

 

**My Master: I see you found our little gift. it's for those lonely nights my dark queen~**

 

“Just start where you feel most comfortable doll.” Red said placing his hand on my knee. I blushed and nodded. 

 

I explained how Black stole my phone and I had to get it back. I told him about the ‘false heat’ Black sent me into. 

 

“Wait. Wait. You mean to say you let him touch you?” Red asked me. I tensed up slightly. 

 

“He never went under my clothes!” I defended myself. 

 

“Still, his magic is different from most of ours…” He said with a sigh. He pulled over into a parking lot. “Listen doll each of our magic has something unique to it. Papyrus’s is healing, plus hechas the most stamina. Slim can teleport anywhere he pleases with fusing into objects by accident. Sans has an extremely strong attack. Stretch can levitate himself and others without getting exhausted. My brother has the most powerful defense magic I have even seen, plus he came cause a lot of damage without breaking a sweat. Blue can dodge anything you throw at him plus his lightning fast reflexes make it impossible to sneak up on him. But Black is the worst. He can pump you full of magic that can put ya into heat. Luckily, he only put ya into ‘false heat’, You need to be careful.” Red explained. He undid his seatbelt and opened his door. “I’ll be right back with our food. What would you like?” He asked.

 

“Poutine with a large coke?” I asked. Red smiled at me. “Comin right up.” He said before closing the door. Another text came in on my phone.

 

**Your loyal dog: Mistress did you enjoy that picture I left for you~ I took it when Milord wasn't looking~**

 

**Me: Yes I found it…**

 

**Your loyal dog: That's wonderful~ I wanted to show you what you’d be getting if we had ‘alone time’ ~**

 

My face went red. It was the only pic that had a dick in it. The rest were half nudes. I felt very embarrassed.

 

**Me: … I’m deleting it…**

 

**Your loyal dog: ;P I know you like it~ I know I turn you on~**

 

**Me: No**

 

**Your loyal dog: I saw the way you were looking at me earlier. You wanted me to** **_bone_ ** **you didn't you~**

 

**Me: … No…**

 

**Your loyal dog: Whatever you say~ I’ll fuck you anytime you please~ Let me know when you want it~**

 

I blushed hard at the text. My mind wandered to what it would be like to have sex with him. With any of the guys really. 

 

I bet Papyrus would be a tender lover in bed, the type that takes care of you. I can imagine him helping his lover clean up. Maybe ask for permission before trying something. Hes seems so innocent. 

  
  


Maybe Sans would be the loving and cherishing type. The type to show you he’s protective, sensitive, and shows you he can take charge. 

 

But there's also Blue… Sometime tells me he’s the bondage type. He seems so lewd yet innocent. Maybe the innocents is just an act.

 

Edge, Definitely would tease the hell out of you. He seems very pleased when I told him I thought he was big. Maybe he’d have sex in such a way that he wouldn't let you forget it. 

 

Stretch, probably a gentleman. Or maybe would be at first until his hormones took control. Hard to tell. 

 

Black, master type. The way he touches me and bites me, tells me he would get rough to show dominance. Also he did put his name in my contacts as ‘My master’.

 

Slim, well I have no idea what to call it. Hes usually all over me. hard to tell if he would ever be gentle. Then theres Red…

 

Judging by his kiss, he definitely likes it rough but… tender? I guess. It's hard to tell right now… I’d have to test my theory out sometime…

 

I shook my head realizing what I was thinking. What am I thinking?! Why am I thinking about having sex with Red? Or any of the guys? I sighed. “I maybe I just need to get laid…” I mumbled. 

 

Suddenly the door opens with Red carrying our food. I blushed at what I was just thinking about. He passed me the tray of food as he got in. 

 

“Let's go somewhere more private.” He said before starting up the car again. Private? Alone? I started thinking about that kiss. I guess if he were to kiss me again I wouldn't object to it. 

 

Curse my dirty mind!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to leave a comment or suggestion


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much fluff

We pulled up to a nearby lake. The place seemed empty and we were completely alone. My mind was turning. What if he does make a move on me? 

 

Red turned off the car and undid his seatbelt. I closed my eyes expecting him to make a move on me. But nothing happened. 

 

I heard the sound of a paper bag crinkling and opened my eye. He only grabbed the food to get gis order. I blushed feeling like an idiot for thinking he’d make a move. 

 

He took me out to clear my head not my ‘ _ gutters _ ’. “Alright now you may continue your story now. We are completely alone so that there’s no prying eyes.” He said handing me back my food while grabbing a bottle of mustard out of the cup tray. 

 

“Mind if I smoke first? There's a lot on my mind…” I said avoiding his gaze.

 

“Sure…” He said giving me a questioning look and rolling down my window. I quickly light up a smoke. Okay calm down y/n… He only took me out here to talk some more. I took a long drag before a began talking. 

 

“Ok… where did I leave off?” I asked

“Black was pumping you full of magic that made you aroused…” Red answered, taking a bite from his burger. 

 

“Oh right…” I took a deep breath. “So after he got me all worked up he shoved me out his room and when I was going to the bathroom to calm down I ran into Stretch…” I said trailing off. I wondered if he would get mad if I told him the whole story…

 

“Ok? Before you continue, I ain't gonna get mad at cha. judging by your face you regret what ever happened deeply so don't worry dollface, okay?” He said giving me a smile.

 

“But aren't you… I mean… don't you love him?” I asked. He tensed up and gave me a confused look. I took another long drag waiting for his reply. 

 

“I’m not ‘ _ in love _ ’ with him… so to speak… I had feeling for him is all. Been trying to get over them since I got rejected…” He said quieting down. I already knew about what happened between Red and Stretch... But… I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. 

 

“I’m sorry…” I said quietly. I wondered if Stretch rejected Red because of me… 

 

“Eh… No worries dollface… Now please continue.” He said, putting on a smile. I took another puff than flicked my smile away. 

 

“Well… when I ran into him he noticed something was wrong and got concerned for me. I was a little to excited to think straight so I tried to leave but he… didn't want to leave me alone in my state.” I explained. Red listened carefully, as if studying my words.

 

“He took me to his room, to avoid running into anyone else. I tried to wiggle away but he was really focused on keeping me in there…” I said blushing.

 

“I can see that. He prefers to protect you from the sex maniacs in the house…” Red said placing his hand on mine.  

 

“My body was so hot and it felt like getting close was the only thing that would help. I even started grinding on him while he was talking to me…” i said blushing and hiding my face with my hands. 

 

“Yep ‘false heat’ will do that to ya.” Red said leaning against the door finishing his burger. I pulled out my poutine and ate a mouth full.

 

“But that wasn't the worst part…” I said quietly. Red listened carefully as I spoke. I took a deep breath. “When he was trying to explain to me what was going on I threw myself at him!” i said very fast. Red did a spit take with his mustard. 

 

“I’m sorry! But I lost control and even when he begged me to stop I kept going! It was like I wasn't in control!” I said faster than the last time. Tears came to my eyes. 

 

“Hey now.. don’t cry doll… You said so yourself… You couldn't help it…” Red said leaning over and wiping my tears away. 

 

“He must hates me now…” I said looking down at my food and taking another bite. 

 

“Hey… If I know Stretch… which I do… He doesn't hate you… He probably told you to stop because you weren't yourself… Otherwise I know he’d be all over you in a heart beat…” Red said putting his hand on my shoulder, trying to cheer me up. 

 

“When I realized what I was doing a ran away from him and into the bathroom. After I got out I went to apologize but he was in Sans’s room. I overheard him say ‘how am I supposed to face her’... I said before stuffing more food in my mouth. Red sighed.

 

“Look doll, I don't think he meant it the way you think it… What did he say afterwards?” Red asked. 

 

“I… I don't know… I walked away after I herd that. It's why I wanted to get out for a little bit…” I said with a sigh. 

 

“See now I know you misheard what he said. I’m sure if you two just sit down and talk it out it’ll all be fine…” He said playing with my hair a bit. “No need to to get so sad… I don't like seeing tears on that beautiful face of yours…” red admitted moving closer to me.

 

I leaned in to. I could see him looking at my lips than my eyes. I felt his breath on my lips, our face’s just inches away. 

 

Suddenly I got a call. The sound from the phone making us both jump back from each other. I quickly answered it. 

 

“H-Hello!” I accidentally yelled.

 

“ _ WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? _ ” I herd Edge’s voice. 

 

“I w-went out for lunch is all!” I explained feeling embarrassed.

 

“ _ YOU DIDN'T GO OUT ALONE DID YOU… _ ” Edge’s voice sounded worried. 

 

“No, no… Reds with me! I’m fine.” I said blushing. I stole a glance at Red who seemed more flustered than I was. 

 

“ _ ALRIGHT... JUST COME HOME SOON. SOUNDS LIKE SOME OF THE GUYS HERE ARE FIGHTING OVER YOU…”  _ Edge said, sounding a bit annoyed. 

 

“Fighting, Fighting? Or argument, fighting?” I asked. I heard a loud bang on the other end of the line. 

 

“What was that?! Edge?! Hello?!” I asked in a panic. The call dropped. 

 

Red already started the car up and was backing out. I threw on my seatbelt as he spun the tires. I almost spilled my food as he sped down the street. 

 

We were going so fast I was surprised we didn't hit anyone. The adrenaline rushed through my vains as I became excited. His driving was insane yet I loved it. 

 

The car came to a sudden halt jerking out bodys forward. I glanced at Red. He had a wicked grin on his face, I could tell we felt the same at that moment. 

 

A sudden blast came shooting out the top floor window. Both Red and I charged into the house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh cock blocked by Edge ;) lol
> 
> feel free to leave a comment or suggestion


	35. Chapter 35

Red and I ran threw the house and upstairs. Edge, Papyrus and Blue were already upstairs outside on Black's room. Red and I peered around the corner. 

 

The room looked destroyed. Sans seemed to hold Stretch back. Slim was standing in front of Black keeping his arm out, protecting his lover. They didn't seem to notice us yet.

 

“She’s not your plaything!” Stretch yelled, Struggling in Sans grip. 

 

“SHE COULD’VE ASKED ME TO STOP ANYTIME!” Black argued back.

 

“You put her in  _ false heat _ ! Do you even know the dangers of that!” Stretch yelled summoning another attack. Slim summon a large bone, blocking all of Stretch’s attacks. 

 

“YOU MAY BE TOO DENSE TO SEE IT BUT SHE’S BEGGING TO BE TOUCHED! YOUR JUST JEALOUS THAT WE GOTTEN HER HORNY MORE THAN ONCE!” Black yelled back.

 

I got annoyed and ran into the room between the guys. “Stop fighting!” I yelled. Everyone's eyes were on me.

 

“Seriously I’m not worth all this fuss! I’m assuming your fighting about this morning. Stretch, I came in here by myself. I knew the risk but I still did it. Also he had a choice at some point to take advantage of me, instead he shoved me out of his room.” I said looking at Stretch. I herd Black chuckle behind me. “Your not off the hook either pal. I may be sex deprived, A few weeks without sex can do that to a girl. But that my own problem to deal with. Also I was pretty pissed to find out you’ve been pumping me full of magic. If I would’ve known that, I would've told you to stop.” I said pointing at Black. 

 

“Now stop this senseless fight already!” I said feeling annoyed. Both Stretch and Black mumbled apologies. I walked out of the room and stopped in front of Edge. 

 

“Thanks for the warning by the way.” I said to him. He nodded as I walked downstairs. I went back out to Reds car to grab my food. Luckily the door was unlocked. 

 

I grabbed my food and shut the door with my hips. I leaned against the car eating. My food may have went a little cold but I don't want it to go to waist. Edge came out of the house and walked up to me.

 

“DID MY BROTHER TREAT YOU WELL?” He asked leaning against the car with me. I nodded in response before swallowing my food. 

 

“He was a complete gentleman to me. Bought me food, let me get out my problems, helps me feel a bit better about myself.” I said blushing. 

 

“GOOD…” Edge said looking down. 

 

“Everything ok?” I asked him. He blushed and sighed. 

 

“I’M FINE… JUST BEEN AGITATED LATELY…” Edge admitted.

 

“Oh? Whys that?” I asked before shoving another fork full into my mouth. 

 

“I DON'T LIKE THE OTHERS TOUCHING YOU…” Edge said, face nothing but blush. 

 

“Awe. Someone's a little jealous…” I teased poking his side. He nodded at my accusation. He looked ashamed of himself for admitting that. “Ooh Edge… It's ok… You don't need to be embarrassed. Jealousy is completely normal.” I said trying to comfort him.

 

“I WANTED TO BE THE ONE WHO FOUND YOU ON SUCH A STATE… I WANTED TO BE THE ONE TO COMFORT YOU…” Edge said avoiding my gaze. 

 

“Edge, You know I would have attacked you if you found me…” I said feeling embarrassed. 

 

“SO?” Edge said quietly. I blushed hard. I stared at him, feeling my heart race. I smiled getting him to face me. 

 

“Edge…” I said leaning close to him putting my food down on top of Reds car. He looked in my direction. He was blushing so hard, it was adorable. 

 

I pulled him down to my height by his coat. I planted a sweet kiss on him. He tensed up but kissed me back. We broke the kiss after. 

 

He looked dazed. I giggled and grabbed my food to finish the last bite. I opened Red door again to grab my drink. Edge still seemed to be in lala land. 

 

God he’s cute when he’s embarrassed. “Lets head back inside. I’m sure the others are wondering where we disappeared to…” I said blushing. He snapped of his trance and nodded before we both headed inside. 

 

The hours seemed to fly by quickly. Before I knew it I was in Sans room, getting ready for my dinner with Red. I threw on the purple dress the Stretch and Edge loved yesterday. I kept on the jewelry and applied a bit of makeup. 

 

I wondered where he was taking me. I couldn't help but feel excited. He said there was dancing so maybe a nightclub? Who knows… I did a mirror check. 

 

Makeup looks good, nothing smudged. No wrinkles in the dress. Nothings sticking out. All good! Now what to do with my hair? 

 

I decided to brush it back into a ponytail. I checked in the mirror again. all good! Now just to wait for Red. 

 

There was a knock at the door. I almost jumped at the sound. I went to open it. Red was wearing a silk, button up top with dress pants. He looked handsome. I could smell a touch of cologne. I smiled at him. 

 

He was staring at me. “Wow… you look gorgeous…” He said blushing.

 

“Not so bad yourself hot stuff.” I teased with a wink. 

 

We walked downstairs. Everyone looked up at us. 

 

“WOWIE…”

“Holy shit…”

“Mistress…”

“WOWZERS…”

 

Most of them said while the others jaw hit the floor.

 

Red smirked to himself while we reached the bottom of the stairs. 

 

“NO FAIR! RED GET Y/N ALL TO HIMSELF!” Blue pouted.

 

“NOW BLUE, MISS Y/N CAN GO OUT WITH WHOMEVER SHE CHOOSES.” Papyrus said patting Blue’s back. 

 

I giggled a bit at Blue’s jealousy. “Well Blue, If you want next time you and me can go somewhere.” i said smiling. Blue formed a wide sweet smile. The others looked a bit sad. 

 

“That goes for anyone else to. But tonight Red and I have an evening planned.” I said with a giggle. They all seemed to brighten up at the thought.

 

Red placed my coat over my shoulders. “Shall we doll?” Red asked opening the front door

for me. I nodded and we left the house. 

 

I went to walk to his car but he stopped me. “As much as I love driving around, it's better to teleport there.” Red said with a wink, placing his hand around my waist. 

 

Next thing I knew we were in front of a build with music pouring out of it. 

 

The place had a bunch of monsters hanging out, out front of the building. Red held out his arm for me to take. I accepted wrapping my arm around his. 

 

“This place is ran by a monster so not many humans come here.” Red said as we approached the building. 

 

“That's good.” I said with a smile. He suddenly looked all nervous. 

 

“Hey doll?” Red asked getting my attention. 

 

“Yes Red?” I asked tilting my head to the side. We stopped moving.

 

“I know this ain't no date but uhh… I got you something…” He said handing me a jewelry case. 

 

I recognised the name brand. It was from the store That Stretch, Edge, and I went to. I blushed and looked at him. 

 

“It’s not a big deal or anything. I just wanted to show you how sorry I truly am. I ain't much for gift givings but…” He said than sighed. 

 

I looked down at the case in my hands. I opened it revealing the bracelet I was looking at that day. 

 

How the hell did he know I liked this one. “I uhh… saw you on my lunch break… I could tell you really like that thing and well… After you left with my bro and Stretch… I sorta bought it…” He said with a very red face.

 

I smiled at him, handing him the case. “Help me put it on?” I asked. He nodded and took it out. He gently placed it around my wrist connecting the sides. 

 

After he was done I held my hand up to see the jems dance in the moonlight. I smiled at Red who was avoiding my gaze.

 

I reached over and I kissed him, making him tense up. I pulled away smiling. 

 

“I love it… Thank you Red…” I said to him blushing. His face was so red it was like he was out of order. 

 

“Lets go have fun!” I said with a smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to leave a comment or suggestion


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> introducing the lust brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember 
> 
> Underlust Sans - Sin  
> Underlust Papyrus - Pink 
> 
> enjoy

We entered the place and music was engulfed all around us. There was a huge dance floor, private booths at the sides and a bar. The bartender was a flaming monster with blue flames that looked like hair. The place was filled with monsters and very little people. my kinda place. Red lead me over to one of the private booths. 

 

Before we reached the table we were stopped by a skeleton. He looked like an exotic dancer and Sans had a baby. I guessed he was another Sans. 

 

“Cinnamon heart! It’s been forever since I’ve seen you~” Said the skeleton with a pouty look on his face.

 

“Sin, I saw you last week…” Red said rolling his eyes. 

 

“Way to long~” Sin said while pulling him into a hug. He looked up and noticed me. “My, my, who’s this sexy little fox~” Sin purred and let go of Red. He walked up to me wrapping an arm around my waist and dipping me slightly. “My names Sin~ What's yours little kitty~” He purred.

 

“Uhh…” Is all I managed to get out. 

 

“BROTHER! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STOP MAKING HUMANS UNCOMFORTABLE!” Yelled his brother who was approaching us. He was definitely a Papyrus but, much like his brother, dressed as an exotic dancer. 

 

He pulled me out out his brothers grip. “THOUGH I HAVE TO ADMIT THIS... ONES A LOOKER~” He purred, grabbing my chin. My face was extremely red. What was with these guys!?

 

“Alright Pink, I think you two scared her enough for the night.” Red joked and pulled my out of Pinks arms. They seemed to pout.

 

“No fun~ Can’t we at least get one dance?” Sin asked. 

 

“She just got here.” Red said with a chuckle. “Maybe later but you gotta ask the lady.” Red said pulling me close. 

 

“FINE, WE CAN CHECK BACK LATER~” Pink said with a purr. 

 

“Later kitty~” Sin added as he and his brother headed to the dance floor.

 

Red continues leading us to the booth. We had to sit next to each other in order to hear what we were saying to each other. 

 

“Order anything you want doll. It's all about you tonight.” He said giving me a menu. 

 

“Who were those guys?” I asked. 

 

“Hmm? Thats Sin and Pink. they're from a universe where that behavior is normal. Don't worry they're good friends of mine.” Red explained. 

 

“I see... are they safe to be around?” I asked. 

 

“Oh ya… They just make a lot of sex jokes. They can be very flirty at times but otherwise harmless.” Red said with a shrug. 

 

“I could tell.” I said with a giggle. My attention turn towards the menu. 

 

We settled on getting an appetizer for now while we think about our meals. When the waitress came she handed us two drinks. She definitely wasn't human. She looked more like a rabbit. “Compliments of the those two.” she said pointing towards the bar where Sin and Pink were talking with the bartender. 

 

The drink itself was purple and blueish. Red thanked her and orders us the garlic strips for now. She smiled at us and nodded and jolted down the order. 

 

She handed us a buzzer explaining if we went to dance It would go off saying our food was ready. Red thanked her and she disappeared into the crowd. 

 

I picked up the drink Sin and Pink ordered for us. I never seen a drink like this before. Was a new concoction? Maybe I just never seen this one before. 

 

“Dont worry doll, It's good. You taste the fruit juice more than the alcohol.” Red said taking a sip of his. I shrugged and tried mine. It was sweet. Like I was drinking punch but with a bite at the end. 

 

I took another sip. One of my favorite songs started playing. I looked at Red. “ Wana work up an appetite?” I asked gesturing to the dance floor. 

 

He shrugged. “Sure doll face.” he said before drinking the rest of his drink. I did the same and we headed to the dance floor. 

 

He took my hand and started me out with a spin than used his hands to help move my hips to the music. Even with him behind me, I followed his movements. I pressed my body against his loving the way he danced. 

 

He took me hand and swung me outwards then pulled me back in. His moves surprised.

 

“I never pegged you for the dancing type.” I said now facing him. He chuckles and spins me into a dip. 

 

“Doll, there’s a lot I can do.” He said with a wink before standing me up. I noticed the song ended. But we didnt move. We stayed there staring each other, hand in hand. 

 

He brought me into a soft kiss. I happily accepted and kissed him back. For a guy who didn't have lips was a pretty good kisser. I blushed as we broke the kiss. 

 

He smirked at me and pulled me towards our table. We both sat down panting slightly from the dancing. He pulled out the buzzer from his pants pocket and placed it on the table. 

 

The waitress arrived back with our food and same drinks as before. “Complimentary refills from you know who.” She said with a smile serving our drinks and appetizer. “Would you like to order you meals now or wait till your done the appetizer?” She asks us. 

 

“We’ll wait for now. Thx bunbun.” Red said to put waitress. She smiled with a nod before walking away. 

 

“So where did you learn to dance like that?” I asked as I picked a garlic stick. 

 

“I got a friend who knows a few moves.” He admitted picking up a garlic stick himself and taking a bite. 

 

“A few? You danced like a professional out there.” i complimented him. He blushed and almost chocked on the food in his mouth. I swallowed and took a drink to wash it down. 

 

“Thanks… I uhh come here from time to time to practice me moves…” He said blushing. 

 

“Well it really shows. Your a great dancer…” I said finishing my garlic stick. 

 

“Heh, Thanks doll. You ain't so bad yourself.” He said with a wink. I took a sip from drink, blushing. 

 

“Hey kitty~” Sin popped in almost making me spit out my drink. I quickly swallowed what was in my mouth before talking. 

 

“Hey.” I said wiping my mouth. 

 

“Enjoying the club so far?~” He asked with a purr. I nodded with a smile. “You know we don't get many humans here. I’m curious kitty, what made you come here?” He asked sitting on the table. 

 

“Well Red choose for us to come here, but honestly. I feel more comfortable around monsters than humans.” I answered honestly.

 

“How interesting~” He purred. I blushed at the way he looked at me. Like as if he was studying me. “So can I have that dance now kitty?~” He asked standing up and holding out a hand to me. 

 

I looked over at Red. He nodded in approval. I took Sin’s hand as I stood up. 

 

“Sure!” I said with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to leave a comment or suggestion


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few dances  
> drinking  
> fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun with this chapter I hope you guys enjoy

He dragged me to the middle of the dance floor. I threw my hands up and moved my hips to the music. He ran his hands down my sides gently before pulling my hips close to his, Grinding against me. 

 

I put my arms around his neck as we danced. The way he danced made me feel excited. I mean Red was a great dancer but the way Sin danced made me crave sex. 

 

“Whats that look for kitty~” He purred in my ear. 

 

“Just thinking how good you are at dancing…” I said with a giggle. I wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or the music but, I couldn't help but get lost in his movements. 

 

“Is that right? May I know your name?” He asked with a chuckle. 

 

“Its y/n…” I said grinding back into him. He chuckles and holds me close. 

 

“Well that's a beautiful name~” He purred. “Maybe we can exchange numbers sometime~” He purred in my ear before dipping me. I giggled as he stood me back up. 

 

“BROTHER! YOU PROMISED I COULD DANCE WITH HER!” Pink complained coming over to us. “YOUR JUST TRYING TO GET LAID AGAIN AREN'T YOU…” Pink accused Sin with a glare. 

 

“I would’ve shared. You wouldn't mind... Would you kitty~” He said pulling me close. My face went bloodshot red. 

 

“BROTHER HONESTLY…” Pink said pulling me out of his brother's arms and into his. “YOU MUST TREAT A LADY LIKE SHE'S ROYALTY…” He got on one knee in front of me and kissed my hand. “MAY I HAVE THIS DANCE MILADY~” He asked. my face went red hot as I nodded. 

 

Pink stuck his tongue out at his brother as he stood up. “TOLD YA~” He mocked as he led us away.  

 

He pulled me close his chest and moved his body to the music. I had my hands on his shoulders while he had his hands roaming all over me. He put the ‘dirty’ in dirty dancing. 

 

He kept his eyes on me as he moved. I felt more embarrassed by the second. He spun me around and grinded against me. His hands on my hips and very close to touching my ass.  

 

He seemed to pick up on my flusteredness and chuckles. He grabbed my ass. “NICE~” He purrs. 

I squeak at his touch. 

 

I looked over at Red for help. He stood up and walked over to us. 

 

“Sorry Pink but she’s kinda my date so I’m going to take her back now.” Red said grabbing my hand. 

 

“NO FAIR…” Pink complained before going back to his brother. 

 

Rd tired to lead me threw the crowd when I slow song came on.

 

“ **_Alright it’s time to sloooowwww things dooowwwnnn. Grad you partner and get real close~_ ** ” A voice came on threw the speaker's. 

 

Red came to a stop as did I. He turned to me and blushed. I blushed back and smiled. “Wanna dance ‘ _ my date _ ’?” I teased. He tensed up and smiled back. 

 

“How can I say no to you doll…” He said as he pulled me close. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he grabbed my hips. 

 

We danced close together. It felt right. “So how am I doing on making up for my actions…” He Asked looking into my eyes. 

 

“Depends~” I teased bringing him closer. 

 

“On what?” He asked.

 

“On what your going to do next~” I giggled hinting at him. He chuckles and kisses me. I kissed him back. We stayed like that until I had to break for air. 

 

He leaned his forehead against mine as we caught our breath. “Am I forgiven?” He finally asked. 

 

I nodded. He smiled and took my hand. He walked us to our table. We settled in and I grabbed my drink. I felt to thirsty. I took a big swig of it. 

 

“Careful doll, They may be good but they can be pretty strong.” Red warned me. I shrugged and finished it. 

 

“We’re here to have fun right?” I asked leaning close. He chuckles and touches my chin. 

 

“Your one crazy girl~” He purred. The waitress came over to us handing us two different drinks. I recognized this one. I believe it was called ‘ _ malabou sunrise _ ’. 

 

We looked up at her, she smiled and pointed at the skeletons at the bar. We laughed slightly. 

 

“Are you ready to order?” She asked taking out her pen and notepad. 

 

“Ya. I’ll have the large fries with extra mustard.” Red said. She wrote down his order. 

 

“I’ll have the chicken strips.” I said to her. She nodded and wrote down my order. She walked away after. 

 

Red took my hand in his before picking up his drink. I picked up mine. and he raised his glass. “To new beginnings.” He said to me. 

 

“To new beginnings.” I said with a giggle. we clink our glasses together and drank about half our our drinks.

 

I leaned my head on his shoulder feeling my head go fuzzy. He put down his drink and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. 

 

The rest of the night seemed to go by so fast. We talked about a lot of different topics, most were just drunken slurs though. After our meal we danced some more till we got tired. 

 

When we attempted to teleport home he missed the first few times. The first time we ended up in a park. I laughed at his failed attempt. He tried again and we landed at the mall, which was closed now. He grinded his teeth really focusing and we ended up in front of the house.

 

It was 3 am and all the lights were off. We stumbled threw the door full of giggles and hushes. We did our best to upstairs quietly but he fell upwards making me giggle. I covered my mouth to avoid letting out anymore noise. 

 

He stood up taking my hand and leading me to his room. After dragging me inside he shut the door and let me sit down. I kicked off my shoes flexing my toes in my pantyliners. 

 

“Th-that was the best date I've ever been on!” I said with a bit of a slur. He chuckles and tries to find the light switch.

 

“Your to drunk to even find a light.” I giggle aa stand up to hit the lightswitch. But I started stumbled pulling his shirt as I fell. We landed on the bed with him on top of me. We laughed at our fail and sighed. 

 

“You ok doll- Uhh…” He asked then froze, looking down at me. I blushed at his gaze. He put his hand on my cheek in a loving manner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about making a smutt chapter next... qhat do you guys think? too soon our?


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter is pure smutt 
> 
> If your not comfortable with smutt, at the end of the chapter there will be a PG summary. 
> 
> Thankyou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok screw it I wanted to write a smutt chapter really bad anyways. I'm sorry if my chapter is a little too graphic but you have been warn. 
> 
> Please enjoy

Red leaned in close. “You have no idea what you do to me! I want to hold you, kiss you, make you feel good…” He said running his fingers from my cheek to threw my hair. 

 

I pulled him down into a kiss. 

 

He kissed me with want and desire  like I was the only one he wanted at that exact moment. I broke the kiss with a gasp and smiled at him sweetly.

 

“Please do, Red.” I said softly. He kissed me with more force this this time. His hands roomed my body causing me to moan. He stuck his tongue in my mouth, fighting mine for dominance. 

 

Our make out session turn more heated by the minute. Before I realized it. he removed most of my clothes so that i was only wearing my bra and underwear. He was only in his dress pants. 

 

I noticed had scars covering his chest like Slim dose. They looked painful but every time I touched them he moaned in pleasure. 

 

He kept kissing me and touching me all over. Making me shiver at the sensation. I wanted this, I NEEDED this. His touches, his kisses where intoxicating. 

 

He started groping my breast. I moaned at the feeling. His hands were warm against my skin. He broke the kiss. “Are you… okay? With all this?” He asked be before continuing. At that moment he made me feel that i was worth something.  

 

I gave him a shy smile. “Yes… I want to do this… I just never done this with a monster before… I’m a bit nervous is all…” I admitted. He chuckles at my shyness.

 

“Don’t worry Doll, If it's your first time I’ll be real gentle for ya~” He purred. Than leaned down to my ear. “Unless you beg for more~” He growled than licked my ear. I shuddered at the feeling.

 

He began kissing my neck tenderly and worked his way down to my chest. I moaned with each peck from him. He began to unhook me bra. 

 

He removed it with ease. I covered my nipples out of embarrassment. The room maybe dark but the moonlight that was shining threw Reds window, illuminating my body. I felt self consciousness as he pried my hands away. My face felt so hot I shut my eyes tight, feeling very embarrassed. 

 

“Doll…” He called to me. I kept my eyes shut. “Dollface, look at me…” He purred placing a hand on my face. I slowly opened my eyes. 

 

Reds eyes were lovingly staring into mine. “You’re beautiful…” He whispered. I blushed hard and looked away.

 

“No I’m not…” I said feeling embarrassed. He chuckles and makes me face him. 

 

“But you are~” He purred. 

 

“Your eyes” he peck each eyelid. “Your lips” He kissed my lips softly. “Your soft hair” He kissed the top of my head. “Your… soft skin…” He kissed my cheek and left a trail of kisses down my neck. “Your breasts…” He cupped my one breasts and started sucking on my nipple. 

 

I moaned and wiggled beneath him. His sharp teeth grazed my nipple from time to time, making me more flustered. 

 

His kisses trailed down my stomach and stopped at my underwear. He looked up at me for permission. I nodded eagerly. He pulled my under and gazed at my womanhood. 

 

He touched it gently as if studying what would happen. I jolted at his touch. He chuckles and put a finger inside of me, moving it around. I covered my mouth to suppress my moans. 

 

He yanked my hand away. “ No… I want to hear your voice…” He said blushing while looking into my eyes. I grabbed the pillow behind me for support while I nodded. 

 

He continues fingering me and adds another. I moaned loud while my body shuttered. “I love those noises you make baby~” He purred before kissing me. He added a third finger and I moaned into his kiss. 

 

I felt his tongue move around my mouth. His thumb started massaging my clit with his actions. I pulled away from the kiss to moan very loud. He pulled his fingers out and licked them. 

I blushed at his actions. “mmmmhhh… Sweet… just like you are~” He purred before moving away from me. I felt confused, did I do something wrong? I didn't want him to stop. Not now! I sat up to protest his leaving but I soon realized he wasn't going to stop. 

 

He was just taking off his pants and underwear. I could see his member was big and thick. I stared at it in awe before Red spoke. 

 

“Think you’re ready?~ He asked leaning back over me. “Do you want me to stop?~” He teased while using bim member to play with my folds. 

 

“N-No! Please! D-Don't sto- AHH!!!” I moaned load at his sudden thrust in. I moaned at his size. “S-S-So biiiig!” I said losing myself in lust. He waited for me to adjust to his size. When I nodded he began thrusting in and out of me. I moaned with each thrust. 

 

“F-Fuck… You’re so tight babygirl…” He moaned. It felt so good. So much better that with any other guy I’ve been with. 

 

“Red…” I moaned. He chuckles and keeps the same pace. I wanted more.

 

“Red, p-please… fuck me harder…” I begged with pleading eyes. He smirked and dug his nails into my hips thrusting in harder. I moaned in pleasure. 

 

“Fuck you feel so good!” He moaned. He pulled my body up against his and kept thrusting. “Say my name~” He growled. 

 

“R-Red!” I moaned. He smacked my bare ass making me yelp.

 

“Not that name! my real one!” He growled before biting my shoulder. 

 

“S-Sans!” I almost screamed. He stopped biting me and licked the wound he just made.

 

Hus speed seemed to pick up faster and harder. I bit down on his shoulder to avoid screaming and waking the whole house. 

 

“Fuck… I’m so close!” He moaned. I stopped biting him.

 

“Me too!” I moaned feeling the pressure building up. He thrusted very hard into me bringing me to me orgasim. He pulled out and came all up my stomach. 

 

He laid me down before collapsing beside me. 

 

He pulled the blanket over us and pulled me close to him. I snuggled into his chest feeling exhausted. He rested his chin on my head and held me close. 

 

We stayed like that in comfortable silence till we both fell asleep.

 

I woke up to and empty bed. I felt sad that it was empty. Then I noticed a note on the pillow beside me. 

 

‘ _ Hey Doll, _

_ Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up. I had to go to work. I’ll see you when I get back.  _

 

_ Red _

 

_ P.S. Here’s my number if you need anything. ***-***-**** ’ _

 

I smiled at the note. Before getting up. I put my dress back on and left my other clothes. Right now I needed a shower. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Red Showered y/n with kisses and a heated makeout session. All followed by Red treating her tenderly and started having sex. Sex became Rough towards the end and he did pull out. They cudled till they fell asleep in silence. When Y/n woke up Red was gone but left a note stating he wouldve been there if he disnt have to work along with his phone number. Y/N put on her dress from last night and decided she needed a shower.   
> Summary end
> 
> Thats as PG as I could make this chapter and No it doesn't mean they're an official couple. They will be close and flirty but thats about it. (Maybe some kisses in between) 
> 
> I REGRET NOTHING!!!!


	39. Chapter 39

I made sure to grab my phone and add Reds number. I thought for a second what to put as the contact name. Then I remembered what Sin called Red last night

 

‘Cinnamon heart’

 

It works perfectly with for Red. I closed my phone and quietly poked my head out the door. No one seems to be roaming the hall's. I slowly stepped out of Reds room and shut the door as quiet as I could. I tiptoed to the bathroom hoping not to distribute anyone. 

 

I made it in without anyone noticing. I looked in the mirror. Thank god no one saw me. My hair's a mess, my makeup is smudged all to hell and fading, and my dress is all wrinkled. 

 

The sight of me screamed I had sex. I took off the dress revealing the bruises  on my thighs, left on me by Red. The bite mark on my shoulder was most noticeable. I blushed, wondering how I was going to hide this. 

 

I poked it and jolted with pain. I sighed and went over the shower. I guess I did ask for it. 

 

I turned on the water finding the perfect temperature and got in. I washed my face first. I wanted to get all that makeup off before it clogged my pores. 

 

I worked on my hair next then I heard the door open. I peeked from around the curtain seeing a very sleepy Sans. I don't think he even noticed me or the shower on because he just walked over to the toilet. 

 

I blushed and went back into my shower. “H-Hi sans…” I spoke up. Feeling embarrassed. 

 

“Hi…” He said grogly. I guess it finally clicked that the bathroom was in use because I heard him cursing.

 

“You ok?” I asked him anyways. I heard a bit of stumbling and a bang. 

 

“Ow!... Yeah I’m fine…” He said in a embarrassed tone. “I didn't realize anyone was in here… I can just… leave and come back later…” Sans said.

 

I thought for a moment. “You can… finish up if you need to…” I said blushing. I didn't want deprive him of using the bathroom. 

 

“You uhh… sure about that?” He asked cautiously. 

 

“Ya… Just warn me before you flush the toilet so I can dodge the water.” I said with a giggle. I kept scrubbing soap threw my hair. 

 

“So uhhh… How was your date last night…?” He asked. 

 

“Fine… We went dancing and I may have had a bit too much to drink..” I admitted. “Oh and I met two other skeletons…” I quickly added. 

 

“I see… Not surprised new monsters come into this universe everyday from different universes…” He answered. I stuck my head under the water to rinse on my hair. “By the way… did you and Red… You know…” He asked. I could hear the embarrassment in his voice. 

 

“Uhh.. Why do you ask…?” I said avoiding answering.

 

“I was uhh… Woken up by some sounds than I herd you… Scream my name…” he admitted. I blushed.

 

“You heard that…” I said with a sigh.

 

“Kinda hard not too…” He admitted.

 

“Yes… Red and I had sex…” I said feeling embarrassed. There was silence for a moment. 

 

“You gave him permission right… He didn't just…” Sans trailed off.

 

“Oh yes it was consensual…” I said quickly. I heard him shuffling around. 

 

“Watch out I’m flushing the toilet…” He called. I backed away from the water. 

 

“Go ahead.” I said as he flushed. 

 

“So uhh… Since you had sex with Red… does that mean you two are together or…” Sans trailed off again. 

 

“Well it’s not something I’d forget about… but no… I’m dealing with some emotional conflict… My feelings are hard comprehend…” I said awkwardly not wanting to admit I’m starting to get feelings for the others… including him…

 

“Well when you do figure things out just remember this… We are all the same person from different places…” He said. then left without another word. 

 

I stood under the water. I thought for a moment. What did he mean… All the same person… 

 

I couldn't get his words out of my head for the rest of my shower. I got out wrapping a towel around my body. I picked up my phone as I headed out into the hall, not really caring who sees me. 

 

I kept thinking as I walked to Sans room. I walked into someone while I was deep in thought. I looked up up seeing Blue. He stared down at me. 

 

He was blushing looking at me. I was only in a towel and my hair was still wet. We stood there in awkward silence. He started making me blush under his gaze. 

 

His hand pulled back my hair from my shoulder, revealing the bite mark from Red. “THOUGHT I HEARD YOU LAST NIGHT…” He grumbled. I blushed even more. Did everyone hear me? Godd this was so embarrassing…

 

He leaned down close to me ear. “YOU KNOW... I CAN MAKE YOU SCREAM LOUDER THEN HE DID.” He growled slightly. My face went hot, I could hear my own heart beat. 

 

He stood up and walked away leaving me a blushing mess. I walked into Sans room feeling so confused. I sighed and turned on my phone. I haven't changed the wallpaper yet so I was greeted by Black and Slims faces. 

 

I sat down on the bed staring at Black and Slim. I sighed and went into my contacts. I tapped on Slim.

 

**Me; Hey can I ask you something?**

 

I sent the message with shaky hands. Why am I asking him about my problem. Knowing him, he’d appear out of nowhere begging for sex…

 

**Your loyal dog; Did you have fun last night~**

 

I blushed..

 

**Me; Let me guess… you herd me…**

 

**Your loyal dog; It’s ok, I loved hearing your voice… Makes me wonder how loud I can make you scream~**

 

He reply. Wait a minute, deja vu is hitting me big time. Didn't Edge pretty much say the same thing? Thand Sans voice echoed in my mind.

 

‘ _ We are all the same from different places.’ _

 

**Me; I need to ask you something and I want you to be serious…**

 

**Your loyal dog; Ok. Go a head.**

 

**Me; How would you feel if someone asked you out  and asked a different person to date them the same time they’re dating you?**

 

**Your loyal dog; Already in that relationship Mistress.**

 

**Me; ok how about more than just one.**

 

**Your loyal dog; Me personally, I’d be into it~**

 

**Me; Really? Why?**

 

**Your loyal dog; Because It give me desire to try to make them want me more~**

 

**Me; Why did I think you wouldnt make this about sex…**

 

**Your loyal dog; You like it~**

 

I sighed and put down my phone. I remembered Blues note and I got off the bed to find it. 

 

I quickly added Blues number to my contacts. I decided to Put him as ‘lewdberry’. Suits him better. I decided to change Edge’s name in my contact while I was at it. I changed it to ‘sexy beast’. It suited Edge the most. 

 

After I changed it my phone went off receiving a text from an unknown number.

 

**Unknown; Hey kitty~**


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interesting conversation with Stretch  
> jealous Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took me a little while I was at tge doctors today lol anyways
> 
> Please enjoy

I blinked for a moment. Before texting back. 

 

**Me; Sin?**

 

**Unknown; Guilty~**

 

I quickly added his number to my phone making his name ‘Sex dealer’. I giggled at my own joke.

 

**Me; How did you get my number? Last night's a bit fuzzy for me…**

 

**Sex dealer; That’s alright <3 You gave me and my brother your number. Said we should hang out together sometime~**

 

**Me; well from what I can remember you were fun to hangout with :D**

 

**Sex dealer; Right? So what do you say kitty~ Wanna hang out to day.**

 

I thought about it for a moment. 

 

**Me; Let me get back to you on that**

 

**Sex dealer; Boo :(**

 

**Me; down boy~**

 

There was a knock at the door making me jump slightly. I stood up and walked over to see who it was. Stretch was there and blushed when He noticed I was just in a towel. 

 

He slammed his hands over his croch in an instant. “I uhh… can com back later…” He said trying to leave. I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the room. 

 

“I actually want to talk to you.” I said closing the door. Stretch’s face was flushed and he was fidgeting a bit. 

 

“That's… fine…” He said looking embarrassed. I lead him over to the bed and gesture for him to sit down. He did so and fidgeted while he was at it. 

 

“First of all. I’m sorry for… forcing myself on you… I don't want that to affect our friendship… I treasure you as my close and dearest friend…” I confessed blushing. I noticed he was still fidgety and avoided my eyes. Avoided looking at me completely. 

 

“I-It’s fine… You weren't yourself…” He said awkwardly, pointing his body away from me. He looked like he wanted to run. 

 

“You hate me now… dont you…” I said feeling like I want to cry. I didn't want to lose Stretch as a friend.

 

“What!? No! Fuck no!” He said turning towards me. He only looked at me for a second before looking away. 

 

“Than why… Why can't you even look at me? Your body language screams that you want to run…” I said feeling tears sting my eyes.  

 

“I just… can’t…” He said quietly.

 

“Why?” I asked, having a tear run down my face. His body shook than held me close. 

 

“Because! I can barely control myself… You should know by now I don't see you as just a friend…” I tensed up in his arms as he spoke. 

 

“I can't get you out of my head… The way you kissed and touched me made me want you more. Plus the sounds I heard last night didn't help my case… It even made me jealous that you didn't make those sounds for me…” My heart sped up at his words. 

 

“Now you want me to look at you in nothing but a towel… You're killing me…” He said tightening his hug. The way he held me, it was like I could disappear at any moment. I hugged him back. 

 

“Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to hold back…” He whispered, burying his face in my hair. 

 

“Then don't…” I spoke up finally. He tensed up and pulled away slightly to look at me, properly this time. “Don't hold back…” I said leaning close to him. 

 

He blushed and leaned it. Our mouths almost touched when the door suddenly burst open. 

 

“I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!” Black came in shouting. Both of us jerked our heads in his direction. Black stormed in the bedroom and grabbed my wrist. “MY QUEEN YOU ARE TO COME WITH ME THIS ONCE!” He yelled pulling me to my feet and out of the room. 

 

“Woah! W-Why?” I said stumbling behind him. 

 

“I WAS THE FIRST TO OFFER! YOU STILL WENT FOR SOMEONE ELSE AND NOW YOUR GOING FOR ANOTHER ONE! YOU DIDN'T EVEN CONSIDER ME DID YOU!” Black yelled turning on his heel. I blinked for a moment. 

 

“What?” I asked feeling clueless.

 

“WE ARE GOING TO MY ROOM AND HAVING SEX! AM I UNDERSTOOD!” He yelled. 

 

“R-Right now!?” I asked in embarrassment.  

 

“YES!” He yelled throwing me in his room. He shut the door and used his magic to keep it locked. He turned to me and I flinched. He ran at me and knocked me to the bed. 

 

He pinned me as I fought him. “Black! Wait!” I said hoping he’d stop. He silenced me by forcing a kiss on me. His grip was strong I could already hear some of the others banging on the door.

 

Black ignored it and started kissing down my neck. “Black… Stop…” I said feeling flustered. He froze and tightens his grip on my wrist. He faced me looking angry. Yet tears forming in the corners of his eyes. 

 

I froze this time and stopped fighting him. His body quivered. “STOP… YOU WANT ME TO… STOP… FINE…” He said letting go of my wrists and sitting still straddling me. 

 

“Black I…” I said sitting up slightly.

 

“GO…” He said getting off of me.

 

“What?” I asked. He stood up with 

 

“I SAID LEAVE…” He said still having his back towards me. His shoulders shaking. I sat up on the bed and reached out to him. 

 

“Black…”

 

He turned his heel facing me now. He was crying. “GET OUT! LEAVE! YOU DON'T WANT ME OR WANT TO BE WITH ME SO LEAVE!” He yelled. I got angry and grabbed both of his wrists  and pinned him to the wall.

 

“LET ME GO! LET ME GO!” He yelled fighting me. I shut him up the way he shut up. I kissed him. 

 

After he stopped squirming i pulled away. His tears stopped falling and he stared at me in shock. 

 

“I never said any of that…” I said letting go of his wrists. I wrapped my arms around him and held him close to me. To my surprise he hugged me back. 

 

“I’M SORRY... “

 

“Its ok… you were just a little jealous…” I said rubbing his back.

 

“I’M NOT JEALOUS… I’M MAD THAT I WASN'T FIRST…” He said burying his face in my bare shoulder.

 

I giggled slightly. He can be adorable at times… 

 

He was about to pull away j felt my towel giving way from my body. I grabbed Black trying to use his body to ketch my towel. 

 

Too late. It was already on the floor. I felt extremely embarrassed. Black tensed noticing I was now completely naked.

 

The banging on the door became more louder. I knew that wasting going to hold much longer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you think of the cgapter and it you have any suggestions please feel free to tell me


	41. Not a chapter

I'm sorry I know everyone was looking forward to a new update or 2 today. I'm not sure If I can post one today... I'm having the worst week and I just lost a friend cuz they think I'm a lieing scam artist... This is why I shpuld never make friends on tumblr...

Im sorry if I disappointed anyone... I'll try to complete a chapter today but if not the tomorrow ok.


	42. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> awkwardness  
> cute moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou everyone for your love and support. I appreciate you guys being patient with me. Special Thankyou to these kind people. Your kind words helped me get threw this. :D
> 
> @StarscreamsGirl  
> @TaajaMM11303  
> @Underecho  
> @ RhainaK  
> @Mew_Mew_White_Tiger  
> @kirikosinn  
> @LittleBlue5mcDork  
> @Immortallover14  
> @RuruBerry13  
> @Mikrebyle
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and thank you too @Mew_Mew_White_Tiger for your wonderful suggestion.

Black kept tensing up and was stuttering without making any sense. “W-W-WHA… N-N-NAK-K-KED… T-TOWEL!...” He said and went to move bit he tripped on the towel in front of him. Since I was clinging to to him, down I went too. 

 

Now I’m naked and Black is on top of me… This couldn't be more awkward. He moved his head and looked at me. His face was flushed from being so embarrassed. He looked like a grape. Suddenly the door gave way making us jerk our heads in the direction of the sound. 

 

Edge, Stretch and Sans came running in. They all froze when They saw us. Edge came over having a death glare in his eyes. 

 

Before Edge could touch Black, Slim appeared out of nowhere with his magic bone spear summoned. 

 

“You will not touch him!” Slim barked with a glare. 

 

“STEP ASIDE, HE HAS SIGNED HIS DEATH WARRANT!” Edge yelled summoning his own magic. Bones clashed as they began to fight.  I had to do something.

 

I pushed Black off of my grabbing my towel. “Stop!” I yelled getting everyone's attention. Slim and Edge stopped fighting and looked at me as I put my towel In place. 

 

“It's all a big misunderstanding!” 

 

“Misunderstanding? H-He dragged you in here practically screaming he was going to rape you!” Stretch yelled, glaring at Black. I stood in front of Black. Block him from any possible flying bones attacks.

 

“It was a jealous issue…. He stopped when I told him to. We worked it out.” I said defending Black. I could feel him staring at me. I ignore the feeling.

 

“I WASN'T JEALOUS…” I hers Black mumble in a cute way. Luckily I was the only one who herd him. 

 

“Then explain why he was on top of you, while you were naked…” Sans spoke up.

 

“My towel fell off and we tripped.” I explained.

 

“DON'T COVER FOR THAT WORM!” Edge snapped. 

 

“It's the truth!” I snapped back. “It never went farther than kissing!” I said, now standing next to Slim. 

 

The guys sorta look at eachother. “FINE… WE BELIEVE YOU…”Edge said calming down and desummon his magic. Slim let his magic disappear as well, seeing no more threat. 

 

Edge grabbed my hand and lead me out of the room. 

 

“You got off lucky twerp.” Sans said before following. Stretch soon after. 

 

In the hallway the guys were checking my for cuts or bruises. All I had was a couple of red marks on my wrist nothing major. 

 

“Guys… can I please go get dressed now… I said I was fine.” I said feeling embarrassed. 

 

“FINE BUT I’M STAYING RIGHT OUT HERE!” Edge said crossing his arms.

 

“I’ll wait out here to.” Sans spoke up. 

 

“WHY? SHE ALREADY HAS ME TO PROTECT HER.” Edge commented. 

 

“My room. My rules.” Sans said leaning against the wall. 

 

“WELL MAYBE SHE SHOULD STAY IN ME ROOM! SEEING AS SHE STILL GETS KIDNAPPED. I CAN PROTECT HER WAY BETTER THAN YOUR LAZY ASS!” Edge snapped. 

 

The two started bickering back and forth. I turned to Stretch, giving him a awkward smile. He gave me a shy one back.

 

“You might wanna get in there before you’re caught in a tug of war…” I blushed remembering how I was literally a tug-of-war toy between Stretch and Edge. 

 

“Ok… but I’d like to talk to you in private later…” I said blushing. 

 

“Sure thing sweetheart… here's my number… I know you already had mine but I forgot to tell you I got a new phone a few weeks ago…” He said handing me a slip of paper.

 

“Let me guess… Dropped it in the toilet again…” I said not feeling surprised. Stretch fell asleep in the weirdest of places an often times his phone suffered.

 

“Close… bathtub this time…” He said scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. I burst out laughing. 

 

“Ohhmigodd Stretch! You really got to work on where you take your naps.” I said wiping a tear from my eye.

 

“You know me so well~” He teased. “Well I’m gonna go take a nap now. I’m sure those two won't let you out of their sights.” He said gesturing to the two skeletons bickering. They haven't even noticed us talking. 

 

I giggled. “Ok, catch ya later.” I said sticking my tongue out at him. His face lite up and he quickly walked away. 

 

I went into Sans room after and shut the door behind me. I quickly got dressed and grabbed my phone. I decided to add Stretch’s number to my phone. I changed his name to ‘Honeybear’. I thought it suited him better for a nickname. 

 

I decided to send Red a text. 

 

**Me: Hey it’s y/n. Thanks for the note.**

 

He replied in 5 seconds flat

 

**Cinnamon heart: Hey doll was just thinking about ya <3 How's your morning going?**

 

**Me: Hectic and confusing…**

 

**Cinnamon heart: How so?**

 

**Me: Well turns out everyone herd us last night… Most me… And had to deal with awkward encounters…**

 

**Cinnamon heart: I’m sorry… never meant to cause ya trouble doll**

 

**Me: Don't be sorry! I didn't say I regretted it. In fact I enjoyed what we did very much last night. In fact i wouldn't mind doing it again sometime...**

 

I felt my heart race as I sent him that text. 

 

**Cinnamon heart: Damn Doll you really know how to make a guy all worked up. Kinda wish I could sneak home and give you a quicky~**

 

**Me: lol You have to work mister~**

 

**Cinnamon heart: Fine… can you at least send me a sexy pic to get me thru the day?**

 

I blushed and remove my shirt so that I was in my bra. I snapped a quick selfie and sent it before putting my shirt back on. 

 

**Me: There…**

 

**Cinnamon heart: Your too sexy for your own good <3 ;) ;***

 

I blushed and put my phone away. I went back out of Sans room. Edge and Sans were no longer bickering. Just looking in different directions from each other. 

 

“Is breakfast ready? I’m starving.” I asked getting their attention. They both looked at me and nodded before leading me downstairs. 

 

I sent Stretch a quick text as we went into to the kitchen. 

 

**Me: Breakfast is ready. do you want me to save you a plate?**

 

**Honeybear: Yes please. Sorry I’m too tired to join.**

 

**Me: It's fine you looked very tired so you get your rest**

 

**Honeybear: You're too good to me sweetheart. Ttyl <3**

 

**Me: sweet dreams**

 

With that last text I put my phone in my pocket and sat down at the table. Blue was humming a tune while serving food to the table. 

 

Edge and Sans sat at either side of me. Papyrus entered looking cheerful as ever. I wondered if he actually herd Red and I last night. 

 

Papyrus than glanced at me then blushed hard. Yep there's my answer…

 

Blue sat down after all the food was on the table. I knew Black and Slim would be avoiding the two on either side on me for now. 

 

“SO Y/N! I THOUGHT OF A PERFECT PLACE FOR OUR DATE! WHEN ARE YOU FREE?” Blue asked me excitedly. Oh yeah, I did promise him I’d go on a date with him… And everyone else.

“I’m free anytime. What did you have in mind?” I asked. wondering what the little blueberry had in mind. 

 

“THAT'S A SECRET! BUT IT WILL BE FUN AND EXCITING I PROMISE!” Blue said with a smile. 

 

I nodded before shoving food in my mouth. “HOWS AFTER LUNCH SOUND?” He asked me. 

 

“Fine.” I said before eating more. Blue smiled and giggled with excitement. If he was teasing me all the time you’d think he was as innocent as Papyrus. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave your thoughts and feeling on this chapter.


	43. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so much teasing! lol

After breakfast I packed a plate full of food and brought it up to Stretch. Sans and Edge followed me. I got them to agree to wait outside the door since Stretch was most likely sleeping. 

 

I knocked before letting myself in. I notice Stretch curled into a ball on the bed. I set the plate of food on the nightstand beside the bed. I turned to leave when my wrist was grabbed and I was yanked into the bed. 

 

I turned around yo ask Stretch ‘what was he doing’ but he looked way passed out. Even though his head was moving back and forth, something tells me he isn't awake. His face nuzzled into my neck. I squealed at the feeling. Oh no… My weak spot!

 

I tried struggling out of his grip but he only held me tighter. His body was moving around against mine. I started feeling extremely flustered. Than I felt something poking my ass. I muffled my mouth to stop myself from making noise. I could hear him mumbling. Oh god! He's having one of  _ ‘those’  _ dreams! 

 

I couldn't risk Sans and Edge hearing me and seeing this situation. I herd Stretch mumbling more and more. It was hard to make out what he was saying. He kept humping me. I tried getting out of his grip but no luck. 

 

“......y…..y/n….” I heard him say. My heart skipped a beat, knowing he was dreaming about me.

 

The more he moved, the more he made me flustered. My body felt so hot. I had to keep my hand over my mouth to stop my moans. I felt him kissing my neck. I really wiggled now.

I finally got free of his grip but I fell off the bed. 

 

The loud thud must of woke up Stretch. He started peering over the bed looking at me. “....H-Hi….” I said looking embarrassed. 

 

He rubbed his eyes and sat at the

edge of the bed, to help me up. “What happened did you trip?” he asked. I tensed up.

 

“Y-Yeah… I was b-bringing you your food and w-when I turned to leave I fell!” I lied. There was no way I could tell him… I felt my sins crawling down my back.  

 

“I see… Well it's sweet of you to bring my food sweetheart.” he said smiling. I blushed at his smile. My face was completely red. I even felt my ears getting hot. 

 

I stood away from him trying to get a hold of myself. My eyes wandered down to his crotch. He still had a boner. I blushed even harder if that was possible.

 

Stretch noticed and followed my eyes. He covered himself as fast as he could. “S-Sorry… that sometimes… happens…” He said looking embarrassed. I nodded and went to walkout. 

 

“Wait!” He called. I stopped and face him. I couldn't meet his eyes, I felt so flustered I couldn't think straight. 

 

“About… what happened earlier… did… did you really mean what you said?” Stretch asked. I nodded in response. He stood up and walked over to me. 

 

I backed up against his closet doors as he approached me. “I… I want to kiss you…” He said grabbing my chin to face him. I sweat, my heart was beating so fast even Stretch could hear it. 

 

He leaned in close, not completely closing the gap between us. He kept looking at me as if asking permission.

 

I was about to close the gap when there was a bang at the door. “WHATS TAKING SO LONG!” We herd Edge yell. He gave me a sad look and stepped away. I felt annoyed I was to flustered for this.

 

“Oh no you don't!” I mumbled harshly before grabbing his sweater and brought him into a kiss. I could feel him tense up but was kissing me back in no time. 

 

I pulled away leaving him stunned. “I better go before they break down the door…” I said before leaving the room. 

 

Edge was glaring at me. “WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG!” 

 

“I accidentally woke up Stretch.” i said which wasn't a complete lie. Edge looked at me and scuffed.

 

“DON'T BE SUCH A KLUTZ NEXT TIME!” Edge said while walking to the staircase. Sans and I followed. My flusteredness went down in an hour. Sans and Edge joined me for TV time. 

 

I remembered I should text Sin let him know I’m not available. 

 

**Me: So I looked into my schedule and I’m a little booked today.**

 

**Sex dealer: That too bad…**

 

**Me: I can try for tomorrow of you want.**

 

**Sex dealer: Yay! When, where, and what time.**

 

**Me: Did you make a sex joke -_-**

 

**Sex dealer: Maybe~**

 

**Me: of course… Bit in all seriousness Idc where we chill.**

 

**Sex dealer: ok I’ll text you with the details tomorrow kitty~**

 

**Me: Ok ttyl**

 

**Sex dealer: Can't wait :P ;)**

 

I giggled slightly and put my phone away. I yawned feeling tired. I checked the time. I had 2 hours before lunch. I laid down on Edges lap. 

 

He glanced down at me as I got comfortable. Sans was already passed out on the other couch. Edge than picked me up and pulled me on top of him. I blushed, wondering what he was doing. He then laid down with me on top of him. 

 

I looked at him as he wrapped me in his arms. I felt… safe… like nothing could ever hurt me. Edge smirked at me. I moved up slightly and kissed him. He tensed up in shock, then kissed me back. 

 

He began rubbing his hands along my back. Our kiss became heated in seconds. Suddenly I felt his hand squeeze my ass. I squealed and he took the opportunity to stick his tongue in my mouth. I accepted, letting him dominate my tongue.

 

We finally broke the kiss and we were both panting. He smirked at me then laid me head down on his chest. I could hear is soul humming. He kissed my forehead. 

 

“ _ SLEEP _ ” He whispered softly. I closed my eyes, listening to the hum of his soul. It made me feel calm inside. I closed my eyes starting to drift off.

 

Little did I know. Someone was watching us. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel frre to leave your thoughts and feelings on this chapter. All suggeatiins are welcome.


	44. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teasing  
> groping   
> awakward moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a little fun woth this chapter. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy

I slowly woke up from my nap, feeling warm. I almost didn't want to move. But I had to use the bathroom. I noticed Edge was sleeping. He must’ve passed out right after I did.

 

I move out of his arms, without waking him. I turned around to see Sans awake, watching TV. I stretched before saying anything. 

 

“When did you wake up?” I asked. He shrugged his shoulders in response. “You ok?”

 

“Yeah. Why wouldn't I be? Just tired is all.” He said looking over at me. I noticed he was blushing slightly and nodded. 

 

“Ok, well I’m gonna go take a shower. I said scratching the back of my head. He nodded in response. I started walking towards the staircase. 

 

“I don't really care if you sleep with the others just remember…” i stopped to listen. “Don't do anything with my brother unless you mean it.” He warned. 

 

I turned around. “I wouldn't dream of hurting Papyrus, or you, or the others.  I’m not the type to sleep with someone and forget about it. I’d never use anyone. So don’t worry about. I understand your his brother and you want to protect him. So I’ll take your warnung to heart.” I said to him. His face turned more blue when I technically mentioned I would sleep with him.  

 

I giggled at his cute expression. “You ok Sans~” I teased knowing exactly what his problem was. 

 

“I’m fine…” he said looking all embarrassed. He tried to play it cool by looking back over at the TV. I approached him. 

 

“I don't think your just fine… I think your…” I paused to lean close to his face. “Flustered~” I said with a purr. 

 

He looked up at me, his face fully flushed. I wondered how far I could take this. I got into his lap making him look more embarrassed. “I know you want to touch me~” I purred close to his non existent ear. 

 

He tensed up underneath me. “Just touch me~” I said smiling at him. He looked away, unsure what to do. “You have permission… you can even take a shower with me… if you want too~” I teased putting my hand on his face. 

 

He pushed me off of him and stood up. “Well would you look at time! Better go get Pap to start lunch!” He said almost to fast for me to catch before teleporting away. I giggled at his cuteness before getting off the couch and heading upstairs. 

 

I walked in to find Slim washing his hands. He was doing so half naked. He must’ve just had sex. 

 

“Hello Mistress.” He chirped happily as he noticed me. I blushed but smiled back.

 

“Hey…” I said shyly. He grabbed my hand and got down on one knee.

 

“I’d like to thank you properly for protecting M’lord earlier.” He said looking down, bowing his head, and placing his other hand, over his soul. 

“I-It’s no problem…” I stuttered while blushing. He looked up at me and smiled. 

 

“I want ro show you my gratitude~” He said standing up. The door shut behind me as I backed up. He leaned against the door towering over me. I blushed at how he was looking at me.

 

I felt so vulnerable like this. His eyes gazed from my eyes to my lips. He placed his free hand under my chin. He leaned in close and kissed me. 

 

I didn't stop him. I didn't even want to. His kiss felt so intoxicating, I started kissing back. He livked at my lips, begging for entrance. I let him. His tongue swirled around my tongue. 

 

He picked me up and pushed my against the door, not breaking the kiss. I moaned and my legs automatically wrapped around his hips. 

 

His hands rubbed along my lower back and my ass. He grinded against me. I became flustered at his movements. I felt so hot. I wanted to rip my own clothes off. 

 

He broke the kiss and chuckles. “What no fight?” He teased. I panted, staring at him. He smirked at my expression. He moved me from the door and set my on the bathroom sink counter. 

 

I knocked over a few things but I didn't care. Right now my body was screaming to be touched. Slim looked perfectly happy doing so. He kissed me again. More rough this time. 

 

I moaned into the kiss. His hands explored my body. I wrapped my arms around his neck wanting more. He started groping my breasts, making me moan loud into his mouth. 

He broke the kiss again and leaned close to my ear. “I love those sounds your making for me~” He purred in my ear before kissing my neck. I squirmed at the sensation. I got more excited every passing second. 

 

Without thinking, I took off my shirt and tossed it to the floor. Slim chuckles and trails kisses down my chest. His hand moved to between my legs. I moaned more at the feeling and covered my mouth. 

 

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. “MUTT! HURRY UP IN THERE! I REQUIRE YOUR ASSISTANCE AGAIN!” We herd Black order from the other side of the door. 

 

Slim pulled away and helped me off the counter. “To be continued~” He purred before leaving the bathroom, and shutting the door behind him. 

 

I stood there dumbfounded. That's it? My body already missed the touches. I sighed and went over to the shower. I turned on the pure cold water. I needed to calm down. 

 

After my shower I put on my clothes again. I froze at the feeling of another soaked pair of panties. I side and tossed it in the dirty laundry and decided to just put on my pants. 

 

It felt embarrassing to go commando. I guess I could go to Sans room and grab a fresh pair. 

 

I left the bathroom and headed to Sans room. Luckily no one was wondering the halls so I didn't run into anyone. I walked in the room. Hearing a gasp. I looked up to see Sans in his bed… touching himself… 

 

He wasn't wearing a shirt. His shorts were halfway down and his hand was on his member. I stood there in shock staring at him. He stared back at me. 

 

I felt my heart rush. The sight of him was surprising yet… arousing… He realized what was going on and yanked the blanket over himself. 

 

I tensed up before I spoke. “Uhh.. I’m so sorry! I just wanted to grab something and I should’ve knocked! Please forgive me!” I yelled running out of the room. 

 

I ran into someone but he caught me before I fell. “YOU OK?” I herd Blue's voice ask. I looked up at him. 

 

“Y-Yes! I’m fine!” I said with an awkward laugh. He gave me a skeptical look than smirked. 

 

“YOU'RE BEING NAUGHTY AGAIN, AREN'T YOU~” He teased. I tensed up, denying his accusation. He giggled before kissing my cheek. “WELL IT'S FINE. AS LONG AS I GET YOU ALL TO MYSELF SOON~” He said with a wink. 

 

“Right! Yes of course! After lunch I’ll get changed and we can go wherever you choose!” i said pretty fast. I giggled and said I was acting cute. O blushed and all kinds of emotions swarmed in my head. “W-Well I better go check on Papyrus and see if he needs my help with lunch!” i yelled running past him and down stairs. 

 

These guys are going to drive me crazy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up tomorrow afternoon. :)
> 
> Feel free to leave your thoughts and feelings on the chapter. All suggestions are welcome. 
> 
> If you guys want to know when updates go up you can follow me on tumblr if you want to. I've posting updates as I go. 
> 
> https://blackcatt4211.tumblr.com


	45. Chapter 44

I ran into the kitchen seeing Papyrus  flipping some grilled cheese sandwiches. He looks up at me and smiled. 

 

“HELLO MISS Y/N! CAN I HELP YOU?” Papyrus asked. I walked to the table and sat down In a chair. I let out a big sigh. “IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT?” He asked as I sighed. 

 

“Yeah… Just got a lot on my mind…” I admitted. 

 

“ARE YOU NERVOUS ABOUT YOUR DATE WITH BLUE?” He asked before going back to cooking. 

 

“Not really… I’m happy he wants to go on a date with me. I know it’ll be fun…” I said leaning back. 

 

“I SEE, SO THERES SOMETHING ELSE STRESSING YOU OUT?” He asked. 

 

“Yeah… It’s just… complicated…” I said with a sigh. 

 

“WELL YOU CAN ALWAYS COME TO ME MY DEAR. I CAN BE A GREAT SHOULDER TO CRY ON.” He said looking back at me. 

 

Oh Papyrus, you're so sweet. I smiled and nodded at him. He took that cue to go back to cooking. I sat there watching him cook. 

 

I wonder if I should tell him… The more time I spend with these guys… the more I want to be with them. All of them. But is that wrong of me? Am I just being selfish? I feel so confused. I felt guilty too. 

 

My phone went off, making me lose my trail of thought. I pulled it out to check who was texting me. The number was unknown. 

 

**unknown number: I herd you would be spending time with us tomorrow Milady.**

 

Milady? Was this Pink? 

 

**Me: This is Pink right?**

 

I replied, wanting to be sure. 

 

**Unknown number: Thats me ;)**

 

**Me: Lol ok jus makin sure. And yes I told Sin I’d spend time with you guys since I’m a little busy today.**

 

I quickly added Pink to my contacts. I put him under ‘Xtra Hot’. I mean he was good looking… Like the rest of the guys in this house… So why not?

 

**Xtra Hot: I’m excited to hear that. Tell me hunn are you into being shared?**

 

I paused… Wasn't this my problem? I guess that's something I should ask myself. Would I be ok with it?

 

**Me: I guess so… I mean I’m kinda having that problem already…**

 

**Xtra Hot: Oh ur such a naughty girl~**

 

**Me: Not what you think… Just emotions running wild…**

 

I confessed. I wondered why I was telling him this.

 

**Xtra Hot: I see. I’m guessing you’re into more than one guy and haven't decided weather or not to act on your instincts or not**

 

Damn, he’s good.

 

**Me: Yes… how the hell did you guess that?**

 

**Xtra Hot: I’m good at reading people :P**

 

**Me: It's all so confusing… what should I do?**

 

**Xtra Hot: We can discuss this tomorrow in person. Try to go clear your head ok?**

 

**Me: Alright…**

 

Well that was no help… I locked my phone and stuffed it back in my pocket. I sigh out loud getting Papyrus attention again. 

 

“MISS Y/N? CAN YOU COME HERE AND HELP ME FOR A MOMENT? I NEED TO PUT ON FRESH SANDWICHES, THESE ONES ARE DONE.” He asked turning towards me. 

 

“Sure.” I said with a smile. I hopped off the chair and went over to Papyrus. He opened the microwave revealing a plate with 3 sandwiches on it. I took it out and held it as he put the ones that was already cooked on top. I put it back in the microwave and closed it. 

 

“MISS Y/N… CAN I… ASK YOU SOMETHING?” Papyrus asked cautiously as he opened the oven, stirring the fries on the baking pans. 

 

“Of course.” I said smiling. 

 

“ARE YOU STRESSED… BECAUSE OF ALL OF US?” He asked. “I UNDERSTAND YOU AND RED… HAD RELATIONS LAST NIGHT…” He added. I blushed at his question.

 

“Yes and no… I mean it's not like I don't enjoy your guy's company… I just have some very confusing thoughts… and I’m not sure whether or not to act on my feelings…” I explained. He looked over at me with a smile.

 

“WHEN THE TIME COMES I KNOW YOU’LL MAKE THE RIGHT MOVE.” He said with a smile. 

 

“I guess you're right Papy.” I said with a smile. He smiled back and blushed at the way I said his name. His smile brought warmth to my heart yet… I still felt so guilty. I wish I didn't have to think so much.

 

“WHY DON'T YOU GO SEE IF YOU CAN RETRIEVE THAT DISH YOU BROUGHT UP TO STRETCH EARLIER. I’M SURE HE’S DONE WITH IT.” He suggested. 

 

I guess I must've made him uncomfortable… 

 

I still smiled and nodded before heading upstairs. I knocked on Stretch’s door. 

 

Stretch answered after a few seconds. He let me in and closed the door behind me. I felt all the stress come to me at once.

 

I hugged Stretch. He tensed up and hugged me back. “Hey… what's wrong sweetheart?” He asked. 

 

“I feel so stressed and overwhelmed… I’m confused… I just don't know anymore…” I said wanting to cry. He brought me over to his bed and sat me down. He rubbed my back to help me calm down. 

 

“Let it out… It’s ok… I’m here…” He said softly in my ear. I moved into his lap and kept hugging him. 

 

“I… I don't understand how I feel at all… I feel so selfish…” I said starting to cry. 

 

“Hey.. you’re not selfish… you’re the most generous girl I know…” He purred while running his fingers threw my wet hair. I cried into his chest. 

 

“I just don't know what to do… apart of me screams one thing while another part says don't… I just don't get it…” I confessed. I just want to understand why I feel this way. 

 

Stretch nodded and held me tight. I started to calm down as he handed me a tissue. I thanked him than used it. 

 

He waited patiently for me to finish than got me to look at him, by tilting my chin upwards. “Now. want to tell me what this is all about sweetheart?” He asked looking into my eyes.


	46. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I nice chat  
> Suprises ahead  
> Stretch want to help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theres a bit of smut in this chapter juat a heads up

I blushed at his question. His smile made my heart sing. I wanted to kiss him and that made me feel even more guilty. I wanted to tell him but… Wouldn't he be mad at me?

 

His eyes told me I’m safe right now, yet I felt terrified at the same time. “It’s ok, you can tell me.” He said with a smile. My eyes widened. Was he a mind reader?

 

I took a deep breath. “I want… to kiss you…” I started. he tensed up.

 

“What?” He asked looking confused.

 

“I want to kiss you… I want to touch you… I want… to do a lot of things with you...but I want that with the others too…” I said covering my face with my hands. He stayed silent for a moment. The silence was killing me.

 

“I know… I’m being selfish… I’m trying to understand my feelings but I can't... I’m so messed up.” i said into my hands. Tears threatened to fall again.

 

“Sweetheart, look at me…” He said softly prying my hands away from my face. “I want you to keep smiling…” He said wiping a tears that threatened to fall. 

 

“You’re a lot of things. You’re kind, you’re beautiful, you’re funny, you're cute when you want to be, and you drive me crazy… but…” He paused while I turned completely in his lap. I was straddling him now. “You’re not selfish. I don't want you thinking that way about yourself… I want you to be happy… and even if that means I have to share, I’ll do it. Just for you… I-I love you…” He confessed. 

 

“You love me?” I asked in shock.

 

“Yes since the day we met… I kept my distance because… I didn't think you’d want someone like me…” He said, giving me a sad look. 

 

My heart was racing. I couldn't help myself. I threw myself at him causing us to fall over. I kissed him. He tensed up at first but gave in after a few seconds. 

 

He flipped us over so that he was on top. Our kiss became heated. His hands now roaming my body. I moaned at some of the sensitive spots he found. 

 

He broke the kiss and stared into my eyes. “Of course I wanted you… I still want you… But… are you sure you're ok with  _ ‘sharing me’ _ ?” I asked, quoting him. 

 

“As long as you make time for me… I’m fine with it…” He said with a smile. He went to kiss me again when there was a knock at the door. “ _ Damn it! everytime! _ ” He cursed under his breath. 

 

“PAPY! Y/N! IT'S LUNCH TIME!” We herd Blue yell from the other side of the door. We both groaned quietly so Blue couldn’t hear.

 

“Let’s continue this later…” I said before giving him a quick kiss. He smirked and nodded. 

 

He got off me and handed me the dirty plate. I got off the bed and made my way to the door. He smacked my ass as I walked by him. 

 

I shot him a playful glare before leaving the room. Blue was standing there with his arms crossed. He looked annoyed. 

 

He eyes went to his brother who was approaching my from behind. “PAPY! IT'S MY TURN TODAY!” Blue complained with his cheeks all puffed out. 

 

“Relax bro, we were just talking…” Stretch said to the angry looking blueberry. “Besides you get her after lunch so you got nothing to be jealous about.” Stretch added before walking away. 

 

Blue pouted, looking down… I couldnt help myself. He looked so cute! I leaned over and kissed him sweetly. He tensed up as I pulled away. I gave him a wink before walking away to join everyone for lunch. He stood in the hall frozen in place before snapping out of his trans and running after me.

 

I put the plate in the sink then I sat beside Stretch and Edge. Blue sat beside Stretch. Blue seemed to keep glancing at me but looked away every time I looked. Stretch and Edge kept grining to themselves. Sans loiked like he wanted to shrink away in his hoodie. Slim and Black haven't come down yet.  That didnt suprise me one bit. I kinda missed Red now but I knew he was stuck at work. I wonder what did the others do. I guess I could ask them sometime. 

 

Papyrus set down the food, snapping me from my thoughts. Everyone grabbed their own helping. I felt a hand on my leg causing me to jump slightly. 

 

I first looked at Edge considering it was my left leg and he was on my left side. Nope he was using both his hands the eat his grilled cheese. I looked over at Stretch next. Not him either, He was too busy using both his hands to glob honey all over his fries. 

 

I felt a shiver go down my back. Who the fuck was touching me. I carefully looked down inconspicuously trying not to alert the others. Slims face appeared. He gestured for me to stay quiet. 

 

I looked around the table. No one seemed to notice. I pulled out my phone and sent him a text. 

 

**Me: What the hell are you doing!? Do you know how creepy this is?!**

 

**Your loyal dog: I told you I’d continue my thanking you ;)**

 

With that text his hand was on my crotch. I blushed but tried to keep composure. It be really bad if someone caught him. His hand played with my crotch threw my pants. 

 

I shoved some fries in my mouth to avoid letting out any noises. My phone went off again.

 

**Your loyal dog: That's right just keep quiet~**

**I’ll make you feel good Mistress~**

 

I struggled to text back. He was making me excited. His hand worked me like magic. I almost choked on my food.

 

**Me: Stop! Your gonna get caught.**

 

**Your loyal dog: Tell me mistress. Do you really want me to stop?**

 

As I read that text I felt him unbutton my pants. I pushed my chair in more to avoid getting caught. I felt very embarrassed but… Something inside of me screamed ‘don't stop!’. 

 

I felt his hand slip in my pants and he toyed with my sensitive area. I stuffed to grilled cheese in my mouth to choke down a moan. 

Papyrus's cooking was always delicious so anyone could mistake it for me enjoying the food. 

 

He kept toying with my clit. I shoved more of the food in my mouth, avoiding making any noise as much as possible. I sent him a text. 

 

**Me: Your gonna get caught!**

 

**Your loyal dog: I want you to feel good mistress~**

 

My body started shivering from the pleasure. I noticed Blue staring at me. 

 

**Me: Stop! You do make me feel good ok! I’m getting looks now stop!**

 

“MISS Y/N ARE YOU OK?” Papyrus asked me making everyone look at me. “IS THE FOOD BAD?” He added. I grabbed slims wrist removing his hand from my pants. 

 

“I-I’m fine! Your food is delicious a-as always!” I said panting slightly. I pulled my shirt over my undone pants. Edge pulled my chair back but Slim wasn't there.

 

Lucky asshole made his escape. Stretch gave me a look then stood up. 

“Come with me.” Stretch said grabbing my hand and getting me to stand. He dragged me behind him despite my protests. We went into his room. 

 

“That asshole making you all like that not even finishing the job.” Stretch grunted under his breath. 

 

“I said I’m fine.” I said trying to get free. 

 

“No your not. I know what you look like when your close to your breaking point. You don't have time to take a cold shower now hold still.” Stretch said looking a bit annoyed. He lifted me shirt and put his hands down my pants now. 

 

I gasped at the feeling. I grabbed his wrist but didn't have the strength to pull his hand out. He push me gently against the wall. I put my head on his shoulder as he played with my womanhood. I panted and moaned. 

 

My head became cloudy with lust. “That's right… just relax… Let me help you..” He purred in my ear. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that little smutt I added.
> 
> Feel free to leave your thoughts and feelings on this chapter. All suggestions are welcome.


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little bit of smutt in the first half. you've been warned

I clinged to Stretch wanting more. I felt his long fingers play with my sensitive little button. Then there was a knock at the door, but we ignored it. “You like that?” He whispered in my ear. I nodded eagerly. 

 

Another knock at Stretch’s door only louder. “I locked the door.” He purred. Stretch's movement became faster. He kissed me to suppress my moans. I kissed him back. I opened my mouth to allow him to stick his tongue in my mouth. He gladly accepted the invitation. 

 

His tongue explored every inch of me mouth like it was new territory. I then felt one of his fingers slip inside me. I gasped, almost breaking the kiss at the feeling. He slid his finger in and out of me. 

 

My lust became to hard to control. “Stretch… I need you!” I painted, breaking the kiss. He blushed down at me and smirked. 

 

Someone was pounding on the door now. They sounded extremely pissed off. “PAPY I SWEAR TO TORIAL IF YOU DONT OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW I’M GOING TO BREAK IT DOWN!!” Blue shouted. 

 

“Little busy bro!” Stretch called back while sliding a second finger inside. I bit down on Stretch’s hoodie to muffle my cries of pleasure. 

 

Stretch sped up his movements making me close to the edge. The pounding on the door became louder. 

“PAPY YOU KNOW IT'S MY TURN WITH HER! YOUR NOT BEING FAIR!” Blue called out in anger. 

 

“She’ll be out in a minute!” Stretch called back sounding more annoyed. He kept moving his fingers around inside of me. 

 

“St-Stretch… I’m… I’m…” I struggled to say. He leaned close to my ear. 

 

“Cum for me sweetheart~” He purred. My body released on command, drentching his fingers. I bit down on his shoulder while crying out. He removed his fingers from inside me, then his hand from my now messy pants. 

 

He chuckles and licks my juices from his fingers. I blushed hard from embarrassment. He had a lustful look on his face as he stared down at me. I almost jumped him. 

 

“You may want to go get ready for your date with my bro. He’s probably  _ blue  _ in the face by now.” He said with a chuckle. I giggled at his joke as he lead me to the door. 

 

We opened the door revealing a very angry Blue. “WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!” Blue yelled at his brother, looking right threw me.

 

“Sorry was just offering my assistance is all.” Stretch said simply. I decided now was a good time to slip away. 

 

“I SWEAR PAPY, SOMETIMES YOU MAKE ME SO MAD!” I herd Blue yell as I made my way to Sans room. I definitely need to change into clean clothes.  

 

I reached the room without trouble and slipped inside, closing the door behind me. I changed out of my dirty clothes and into clean ones as fast as I could. 

 

I went over to the mirror and put on a touch of makeup. I only ran a brush threw my hair before leaving the room. 

 

Blue was still yelling at Stretch when I came out. “Blue. I’m ready for our date.” I announced walking towards them. I had my skin tight jeans on with a nice blue shirt to match. 

 

Both the boys blushed at my appearance. Blue instantly smiled, forgetting his anger towards his brother. He happily walked towards me and took my hand.

 

“OK! DO YOU NEED ANYTHING BEFORE WE GO?” Blue asked. I thought for a moment then let go of Blues hand. 

 

“One sec.” I said with a smile before disappearing into Reds room to retrieve my purse. I came back out with my purse in hand. “Ok. I’m good. Let's get going.”

 

Blue nodded happily before taking my hand and leading me downstairs. We gave everyone our farewells, that was downstairs anyways, before we left. 

 

I grabbed my coat as we left, double checking for my smokes. Still had some, I’m good to go. Blue lead me to his car and opened the passenger side door for me. I blushed and thanked him before getting in. My phone went off as Blue closed the door. 

 

**Honey bear: Sorry we had to cut things short sweetheart but my bro can be a bit impatient**

 

**Me: It's fine… Just feel bad for not returning the favor…**

 

**Honey Bear: Don't worry about it :) you enjoy your date and I’ll see you when you come home.**

 

**Me:Your the best <3 ttyl**

 

With that last text, Blue was already in the car and starting it up. I put on my seatbelt really quickly.  He started pulling out of the driveway and we were off. 

 

He hummed a happy tune as he drove us. “So where are we going?” i asked hoping to get some clue. 

 

“PATIENTS Y/N, YOU’LL KNOW IT WHEN YOU SEE IT.” He said happily. 

 

Patients? This coming from the guy who wouldn't let up on the door. I giggled slightly and agreed to not ask anymore questions time we were there. 

 

I decided to text Red while we drove to this mysterious place. 

 

**Me: Hey stud~ How's work?**

 

**Cinnamon heart: Shifts almost up. God I could go for a nap.**

 

**Me: That's good. Just so you know I won't be home when you get there. Blues taking me somewhere.**

 

**Cinnamon heart: That's too bad I was looking forward to see your beautiful face**

 

I blushed at his reply.

 

**Me: You know how to make a girl blush.**

 

**Cinnamon heart: I can do more than that Dollface~**

 

**Me: he he he I know that from last night.**

 

**Cinnamon heart: I’d gladly do that again anytime you want ;)**

 

**Me: Such a sweet talker**

 

**Cinnamon heart: Maybe next time I can show you what my tongue can really do. ;P**

 

**Me: Don't say things like that… it's embarrassing…**

 

**Cinnamon heart: How can I not <3**

 

**Me: Your lucky your cute**

 

**Cinnamon heart: Just ‘cute’ What happened to ‘stud’**

 

**Me: You know what I mean!**

 

**Cinnamon heart: Lol alright I’ll stop teasing~ You have fun, but I expect a kiss when you get home.**

**:***

 

**Me: Fine :)**

 

I sent a selfie of me blowing him a kiss. He replied with a blushing emoji. Suddenly the car came to a stop. I put my phone away and look up. We were at an amusement park. 

 

Blue got out and walked around the car to open my door for me. I got out staring at the place in amazement. 

 

“WHAT DO YOU THINK?” Blue asked blushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave your thoughts and feelings on this chapter Thank you


	48. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuteness  
> Reader is afraid of heights   
> prizes
> 
> uh oh...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frist of all I'd like to thank @RhainaK for the ideas of this chapter. 
> 
> Sorry I've been updating so late at night my wifi is crap and this is the usual time It works faster than threw the day.
> 
> I hope you enjoy

“It’s… wonderful!” I said happily. “I haven't been to one of these since I was a kid! I didn't even know this town had one!” I said getting excited. 

 

Blue smiled and took my hand. “LETS GO BEFORE THE LINES GET TOO BIG!” He said with a giggle.

 

I nodded and we ran towards the the admitions stand. We were greeted by a grumpy teenager. “All day or just tickets…” He muttered not bothering to look up from his phone. Rude much?

 

“ALL DAY!” Blue chirped getting out his wallet. 

 

“$40 each…” The teen said holding out his hand, his eyes still glued to his screen. I felt annoyed by this punk.

 

Blue pulled out $80 and handed it to the teen. the guy took the money and handed us 2 bracelets each. “Pink is for proof of admission… Blue is for all day to ride any ride… Enjoy or… whatever…” He grumbled still looking at his phone. Yep this kid annoyed me. 

 

Blue helped me put on mine than I helped place his. He jumped up and down with excitement. “LET'S GO!” He yelled grabbing my hand and running in. 

 

I smiled and ran to keep up from being dragged. He stopped at a map place. We looked over the map together. Didn't really register in my mind that we kept holding hands. 

 

“Mommy look. That girl is holding hands with that monster!” A boy shouted from behind us. I looked behind us. Some people were staring at us. 

 

All of them murmuring about us. I could catch words like ‘disgusting’ or ‘monster slut’. I swallowed my anger not wanting to ruin the day Blue had planed. I turn back around as Blue was pointing out in the map. 

 

“WATER PARKS CLOSED FOR THE SEASON BUT IF WE GO HERE, WE CAN BE CLOSEST TO MOST OF THE RIDES AND GAMES!” Blue said excitedly. I smiled at him and nodded in agreement.

 

“Ok lets go.” I said happily to him. We walked hand in hand to the place Blue pointed out. His eyes lit up when he saw a rock climbing wall. 

 

“CAN WE GO THERE FIRST! PLEASE!!!!” He begged. I giggled and walked to the end of the lime with him. There wasn't many people in line. Most left because they saw Blue and myself. 

 

Blue either didn't notice or he just didn't care. We got into the harness they provided for us when we got in. The workers didn't seem to be bothered by Blue when they let us in. 

 

I guessed it was because he didn't look all that intimidating. I strapped my harness into place when I noticed Blue staring at me. I tilted my head at him. 

 

“You ok?” I asked as he began to blush. His eyes roamed my body. Then shook his head to get a grip on himself. 

 

I giggled at his cute reaction before turning to the wall. We put on our helmets and started climbing up. Blue was way faster than me. 

 

“COME ON Y/N KEEP UP!” He shouted down to me. I tried going  faster up the wall. But no matter how fast I went He was always a step ahead of me. 

 

I heard the bell ding as Blue smacked it. He giggled, looking down at me. “LOOKS LIKE I WIN!” He said happily leaning back. I watched him go down the wall by jumping off of it. 

 

When he was on the ground I noticed how high I was. My body froze as I clinged to the wall. I forgot… I’m afraid of heights! I didn't want to move. 

 

“YOU OK Y/N?” Blue called up to me.

 

“Yep! totally fine!” I lied, shaking slightly. 

 

“THAN COME DOWN SILLY!” He called up again. 

 

“Nope!” I said clinging tighter. 

 

“WHAT? WHY?” He called asking. 

 

“Ma’am there's others in line, just lean back and jump off the wall.”

 

“No way! I’m just going to stay here for the rest of my life thank you!” I yelled and kept clinging. 

 

In a few minutes Blue was beside me. “YOU OK?” He asked. “I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE AFRAID OF HEIGHTS. I’M SORRY.” He apologized.

 

“I’m not afraid of heights… I’m afraid of falling from high places…” I mumbled. Blue giggled at me. 

 

“COME ON, I’LL HELP YOU GET DOWN OK?” He said grabbing my hand. I blushed but still felt scared. “GET ON MY BACK, I’LL CLIMB DOWN WITH YOU ON ME. I PROMISE I WON'T LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO YOU.” He said encouraging me. 

 

I nodded and got on his back, wrapping my arms and legs around his neck and torso. He climbed down carefully with me on his back. We reached the ground and I got off his back slowly. 

 

“Thanks…” I said blushing. 

 

“NO PROBLEM! I TOLD YOU I’D PROTECT DIDN'T I.” He said with his permit grin. He leaned close to my ear and whispered. “ _ THOUGH I ENJOYED SEEING YOU IN ROPES~”  _ He purred in my ear. I blushed and started removing my safety harness. 

 

I apologized to the workers for any inconvenience I may have caused and we walked away. Blue agreed to find rides and such, close to the ground. 

 

We went on a few rides that I could handle. The one ride had a hidden camera and when they showed us our picture on the ride, I blushed. We were both smiling and laughing together. God Blue looked adorable. 

 

Blue bought us both a copy. “Thanks Blue.” I said smiling and kissed his cheek. He blushed and looked around. He saw a basketball game for prizes. 

 

He grabbed my hand and we ran over. “Hello sir! Would you like to win the lady a prize? We got many great selections and gou win a prize no matter what!” The worker shouted threw his microphone. 

 

Blue nodded and asked for the big deal to win a big prize. I couldn't believe how good he was at it. He made every basket! The worker seemed to be stunned to but went back to doing his job. 

 

“A-And we have a winner!” The man shouted. He gave Blue a giant stuffed monkey in a basketball jersey. Blue handed it to me with a smile. “FOR YOU!” 

 

I blushed and took the toy. No one's ever really won me anything before. I turned into a blushing mess and thanked him. 

 

“LET'S PLAY SOME MORE GAMES!” Blue said happily dragging me over to a dart game. 

 

“Step right up ladies and gentlemen, Win a prize every time!” The woman shouted. 

 

Blue asked for 10 darts for both of us. He again beat the game and won a prize. I felt determined and threw my darts. 3 out of 10 were popped. The woman gave me a small prize and asked in I wanted to try again. I shook my head and we went to the next game. 

 

I wanted to win Blue a good prize but game after game, he whipped my ass. I groaned at my small to semi medium-sized Prizes. None of them were good enough to me… 

 

Then I noticed a shooting game. I grabbed Blue’s hand and all the prizes and ran over. “Let's do this one!” I said excitedly. Blue shrugged and paid the man for us to play. 

 

I got in my stance. I wasn't shy around a gun so I knew exactly what to do. I took a deep breath and aimed at the tiny paper target. I let my breath out and fired. 

 

Perfect score! Finally! The man handed my a large stuffed tiger. Blue didn't seem to do so well. I guess he never held a gun before. Blue seemed upset he didn't get it. The man offered him a small prize.

 

I asked the man for another game pulling out my own wallet and paying him. I got behind Blue. 

 

“Calm down. Patient's is key when you handle a gun.” I said in his non existent ear. He blushed as I moved his body to the way I was standing. 

 

“Okay now remember keep your elbows bent, shoulders relaxed, and before you pull the trigger breath out. The gun shakes less then.” I said smiling and stepping back. 

 

Blue blushed but looked determined. He did exactly as I showed him and fired. He got it. Wasn't a perfect score but got him a better prize. He put down the gun and jumped up.and down for joy. 

 

“DID YOU SEE ME!? DID YOU SEE ME!? I DID IT!!!!” He shouted with the cutest smile I ever saw him make. 

I blushed and smiled back. I handed him the big stuffed tiger I won. “Here.” I said smiling. 

 

“BUT… YOU WON THIS...” He said blushing. 

 

“I know but… I won it for you…” I said feeling embarrassed. He blushed and took the prize slowly. 

 

He leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back. I didn't care who stared at us. We broke the kiss at the sametime blushing at each other. 

 

“Blue?!” I heard a woman shout, making us look over at the the voice. It was a lizard monster. She was really built and something told me she’d kick me ass any day. I also noticed I timid, younger woman monster. She looked like a fish monster. 

 

“CAPTAIN ALPHYS! DOCTOR UNDYNE!” Blue shouted running towards them. 

 

Who were these monsters? How did they know Blue? The Large lizard that Blue dressed as ‘Captain Alphys’ shot me a glare. 

 

It felt like pure ice struck me, sending a shiver down my spin. Blue seemed to be talking with the fish monster he referred to as ‘Doctor Undyne’. 

 

Alphys approached me and gave me an intimidating look. “Who are you? And why were you kissing my star pupil?” She asked me. I felt all the color drain from my face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun Daaaaaaaaah
> 
> Leave a comment and tell me what you guys think wpuld happen and just to clearify Alphys is protective of Blue Nothing more. 
> 
> Thankyou! :3


	49. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Protective Alphys  
> sweet moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really got o think of names for these chapters lol (I suck at naming chapters)
> 
> Sorry it took a while to update yesterday was my boyfriend's birthday so I didnt qrite tge chapter till today. Tou know how it is between couples :P
> 
> hope you guys enjoy

“I asked you a question human, I expect an answer! Well?” She said getting annoyed. 

 

“A-Alphys… Leave the poor g-girl alone…” Undyne said to Alphys as she approached us. Blue walked up behind her. 

 

“CAPTAIN, YOU CAN RELAX. THIS IS Y/N AND SHE'S MY DATE!” Blue said cheerfully. Alphys glanced between us. 

 

“You’re dating this puny thing?” She questioned while pointing at me. 

 

Both Blue and I got embarrassed and froze up. He looked over at me and smiled. “NO NOT YET BUT IF THIS DATE WORKS OUT I MIGHT GET A CHANCE!” He said looking all embarrassed. God he was so cute. 

 

Alphys nodded and looked back at me. “Alright, but if you hurt him or make him cry once, I’ll make your life a living hell.” She warned me. I realized she just cared for Blue like a big sister. Cute.

 

“Understood.” I said smiling. 

 

“We w-were about t-to check out t-the haunted h-house ride. D-Do you t-two want t-to join?” Alphys asked Blue. 

 

Blue lite up with a smile and ran up to me. He grabbed my hand and jumped up and down. “CAN WE! CAN WE! PLEEEEAAASSSEEE!!!!” He begged, giving me puppy dog eyes. I giggled and nodded. 

 

He let go of my hands to let me pick up me stuff. my arms were so full of stuffies, it was hard to hold the picture of us. Alphys seemed to notice and walked over to me. 

 

“We rented a locker, if you want you could put ur stuff with ours.” she offered. 

 

“Sounds like a good idea.” I said with a giggle. She nodded and lead the way. Blue, Undyne, and I followed. I was curious about Alphys. I walked up beside her.  

 

“So how long have you known Blue?” I asked, hoping the strike up a conversation. 

 

“Since he was a teen.” She said looking ahead. I nodded in response. I wonder how old Blue really is.

 

“How did you guys meet?” I asked.

 

“Your awfully nosey for a human.” She commented.

 

“I’m not nosey… Just curious…” I mumbled. Alphys sighed and looked at me as we walked.

 

“I met him by him running up to me demanding to be in the royal guard. Happy?” She asked looking annoyed.

 

“Royal… what?” I asked.

 

“Royal Guard. It's a high defense force meant to protect our queen and the citizens of the underground.” She explained looking ahead of her again. 

“Oh and since Blue called you ‘Captain’ I’m guessing you were the  _ top dog _ hu.” I commented.

 

“Damn straight.” She said with a smirk. “Well here's our locker feel free to put whatever you want in there.” She said as she opened a locker. 

 

I stuffed everything but my purse and the picture inside. I placed the picture in my purse to avoid it getting wrinkled. 

 

Blue came up and put his stuff in as well. He placed his copy of the picture in the locker last. Alphys closed up the locker and went over to Undyne. 

 

“L-Lets go g-guys.” Undyne said with a smile while taking Aphys’s hand in hers. Blue and I walked behind them. 

 

“ _ Are they a couple? _ ” I whispered to Blue. 

 

“ _ YEAH. DOCTOR UNDYNE CONFESSED HER FEELINGS TO ALPHYS THE DAY WE CAME TO THIS UNIVERSE. _ ” He whispered back. I nodded in response. I felt Blue take my hand in his, making me blush. 

 

We chatted along the way to the ride. He told all about how Alphys was his hero when he was younger. He told me how she trained with him everyday making him strong and fast. He said no matter how many times Alphys said no to being in the royal guard, he never gave up on his dream. 

 

“THOUGH THOSE DREAMS LEFT WHEN THE ROYAL GUARD WAS DISCONTINUED AFTER WE CAME HERE.” He said looking a bit sad. 

 

“Well I’m sure you would have made a great Royal Guard.” I said with a smile. He looked at me and blushed. 

 

We finally reached the ride. The line became short when most people saw us coming. Assholes. 

 

We all got on the ride. Alphys and Undyne sat together while Blue and I sat together at the back. The worker secures our safety bar and walks over to the control. “Enjoy the ride.” She said happily sending us threw. 

 

The big doors opened as the ride proceed thru. At first it was pitch black. We herd bats around us. I could tell it was an audio trick. 

 

The came to on only very dim to set the atmosphere. At first it was nothing too scary. Some old furniture covered in cobwebs, picture that had eyes follow you and some audio tricks. 

 

Blue seemed fascinated by all this. I smiled at how cute he looked. Suddenly a loud bang went off beside me making me jump and cling to Blue's arm. It was a fake portret with someone behind it vanging on the glass. “You’ll never escape! Your soul is mine! Ahhh ha ha ha ha ha!” the person cackled. 

 

Alphys laughed at the little jump scare. Undyne looked so scared, she could pass out any moment. She clinged to her lovers arm for dear life. 

I look beside me when I felt Blue move. He was staring at me,blushing. At first I didn't know why until I realized... I didn't realize I was still clinging to his arm. I blushed and let go slowly. 

 

Another jumpscare actor came out dressed like a werewolf. Running at the ride put was pulled back by a chain.  I squealed in surprise and clinged to Blue again. 

 

Some more actors came out as the ride continued. Some scary than others. I had a tight grip on Blue’s arm the rest of the way. 

 

The ride finally ended and we got off. I had wobbly legs but Blue offered for me to lean on him. I thanked him and still held his arm. My heart hammered from the jumpscares and Blue’s closeness. 

 

Undyne, however looked so terrified clinging to Alphys like her life depended on it. 

 

My legs got there feeling nack and I was able to walk properly. I left go of Blues arm but he grabbed my hand. I blushed but smiled. 

 

“Hey squirt! Human! We're getting some grub! Hurry up!” Alphys yelled at us. 

 

“I have a name you know…” I mumbled to myself. 

 

Sans smiled at me and dragged me after him the catch up with the other two. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought the huanted house would be a nice ride so that y/n and Blue could become closer. Also I know haunted house rides arnt all that scary but when actirs run at you and evrything scares the crap out of me.
> 
> Feel free to leave your thoughts and feelings on this chapter. All suggestions are welcome
> 
> I'll update as soon as tge next chapters done. Thankyou


	50. Chapter 49: Wana bet?

We all sat around a picnic table. Alphys got herself a chilly dog with fries. Undyne chose a couple slices on pizza. Blue choose a corndog and the spit a large fry with me. I also had a side of chicken nuggets.

 

“Wait so your tell me she LIVES with you and the others.” Alphys stated in shock. Blue and I nodded at the same time. “For how long?” She asked still looking shocked.

 

I thought for a moment. “Almost a week now.” I said. I felt surprised at my own answer. So much has happened already, it feels a lot longer. 

 

“R-Really?” Undyne asked. I nodded in response. 

 

“How did you convince someone like Sans to let you live with them?” Alphys asked.

 

“What do you mean? He  _ convinced  _ me.” I said feeling confused. 

 

Alphys and Undyne looked at eachother then back at me. “There's… more to the original Sans then what you know…” Alphys said carefully. “H-He usually doesn't t-t-talk to humans unless It’s a-absolutely necessary.” Undyne added. 

 

“Why?” I asked. I felt very curious.

 

“S-something went w-wrong in this universe in t-t-the underground that made him… not t-trust humans…” Undyne explained. 

 

“Well what happened?” I asked. I wonder if it had anything to do with the nightmares he suffers. 

 

“He won't say. Anytime anyone asks… he closes himself off completely.” Alphys told me. 

 

I looked over at Blue. He looked upset by the whole thing. “I see. Well im happy he trusts me enough to share a bed.” I said, feeling embarrassed remembering the last time he and I were in his room together. I don't think I’ll ever forget the look on his face… or what he was doing. 

 

Both monster woman choked on their food. I blushed realizing my choice of words. “No! Not like that! I haven't slept with him! I mean I have but not like that! I mean! I don't know!” I said a bit panicked. I waved my arms around frantically. 

 

Blue burst out laughing. We all looked at him. “MWEH HEH HEH HEH! YOU'RE TOO CUTE FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!” He said while laughing. “WHAT SHE MEANS IS HER AND SANS ARE SLEEPING IN THE SAME ROOM ON THE SAME BED WITHOUT ANY SEXUAL ACTIVITIES GOING ON.” Blue explained, wiping a tear away.

 

Both of the woman nodded. I breathed out in relief. I grabbed his hand under the table and gave it a squeeze as a thank you. He blushed and winked at me. 

 

After we ate Alphys stood up stretching. “Well what should we do next?” she asked.

 

“A-Actually A-Alphys… I was wondering i-i-if we can continue o-our date… and l-let them continue their…” Undyne spoke up. She blushed hard and looked embarrassed. Alphys nodded and turned to Blue

 

“Text me when you want to leave so we can give you guys your stuff back.” Alphys says before taking her girlfriend’s hand. Blue nodded and grabbed my hand, running off in a different direction. 

 

Blue and I run till he found where he wanted to go. Batting cages? Why did he want to come here so bad I wonder. 

 

“HAVE YOU EVER PLAYED?” He asked. 

 

“I use to play back in middle school.” I said looking at him. He smirked. 

 

“HOW GOOD WOULD YOU SAY YOU ARE?” He asked coming close to my face. I felt his breath on my lips. 

“Pretty good? I guess? Why?” I asked. 

 

“I WANT TO HAVE A LITTLE WAGER~” Blue said in a flirty tone. I felt surprised but I smiled. 

 

“I’m listening.” I said giving him an innocent look. 

 

“IF I WIN I GET TO DO ANYTHING I WANT TO YOU FOR THE REST OF OUR DATE. IF YOU WIN OTHER WAY AROUND.” He said giving me a lustful look. I smirked at him feeling excited. 

 

“Anything I want hu? I guess you really hold back your true nature around others.” I purred. “Alright. Deal. What do I have to do in order to win?” I said feeling cocky.

 

Blue smirked and gave me a seductive look. “I LOVE IT WHEN YOU PLAY ALONG~” He said with a giggle. “IT'S SIMPLE. FIRST PERSON TO HIT MORE BALLS IN THE FIRST SESSIONS WINS.” He said pulling himself away from my face. 

 

I giggled and walked up with him. We each took our own cage and put on our helmets. We gave each other a nod before starting up the machine.  

“I HOPE FOR YOUR SAKE YOU WEREN'T LYING ABOUT BEING GOOD.” Blue mocked me as a ball was heading my way. I swung the bat and hit the ball. 

 

“Don't worry about me just focus on  _ not  _ losing.” I mocked back. He hit the ball making it slam against the fence where the ball was shot out of.

 

Ball after ball came out I hit almost everyone, except the last one I missed. The bat slipped a bit from my hands making it a foul ball. “Shit!” I cursed. 

 

Blue seemed to miss his ball when I cursed out loud. 

 

“HEY I HAD THAT!” He complained. 

 

“Sorry but looks like we got a tie.” I said, taking off my helmet and leaving the bat cage. He did the same and sighed. 

 

“NO FAIR! YOU CHEATED!” He said puffing out his cheeks in a cute way. I thought for a moment of how to break this tie. Then I heard an engine roaring. 

 

I looked in the direction of the sound. It was a go kart track. Perfect! I grabbed Blues hand and dragged him behind me. “Come on I think I know a way to break this tie.” i said running over to the track. 

 

He got the picture once he saw where I was dragging him to. Blue smirked at me as we got in line. 

 

“Same bet just who beats who?” I asked smirking. 

 

“OH YOU ARE SO ON! NO BEATS THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE AT ANYTHING!” Blue said standing in a superhero pose. I laughed at his cuteness. 

 

“ _ Magnificent Blue _ ? What kinda name is that?” Some guy remarked in front of us. This guy looked like a douche bag. I glared at him and held Blues hand tight.

 

I wanted to snap at the man but Blue squeezed me hand back. “ _ JUST IGNORE HIM. IT'S OK. _ ” Blue whispered to me. 

 

The man turn around and approached us. “Now what's a sexy chick like you doing with a freak like him?” The man addressed me. 

 

“We are ok a date.” I snarled at him. The man made a face of disgust. 

 

“A date? Pfft yeah right! pity date more like it. You don't need to be nice to things like him baby~ Come with me and I’ll show you what a  _ real _ man can do~” He flirted. I felt creeped out.

 

“Ew! No thanks! And Blue is more than twice the man you’ll ever be!” I snapped at him. The man glared at Blue. I stood in front of Blue. “I’m not interested in creeps like you. So do us all a favor and fuck off!” I snarled. He scuffed and went back to his friends in line. 

 

I turned around to Blue who was staring at me. “You ok?” I asked. Blue blushed and nodded. I smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss. He happily returned it. We smiled at each other and waited to use to go karts. 


	51. Chapter 50: Shit just got real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wont be able to come uo with a name every chapter by when It comes to me I will.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy

Blue and I choose our own go karts and got buckled in. “I’m so going to win this bet.” I said sticking my toung out at Blue. 

 

Blue giggled. “WE’LL SEE!” Blue said in a mocking tone. 

 

I noticed the guy from earlier took the go kart next to mine. He blow me a kiss and I gaged at that action. I noticed he nodded to his friends as the workers came around making sure everyone was strapped in correctly. Something felt off but I ignored it. 

 

Everything was set and the stop light turned to green. With a heavy foot, I stepped on the gas. My mind was set on winning. 

 

Blue’s P.O.V. 

 

Y/N took off in front of me. She was pretty fast. I smirked and sped up. I wanted to beat her and finally have my way with her. Shes just so pretty, I find it hard to control myself around her.

 

I noticed the guy from earlier slow down slightly to drive be side me. I ignored him. Suddenly the back of my go kart was smashed into. 

 

“Freaks like you shouldnt be with humans!” The guy called smashing into the my side. I struggled to keep the go kart on the track. 

 

I tired going faster but he kept up. Another kart pulled up on the other side of me, almost boxing me in. They kept hitting my go kart well yelling rasil slurs about monsters at me. 

 

The one pulled back and I tried to escape. 

 

“Do us all a favor and fucking die freak!” The man yelled as he smashed into my side hard. I lost control and spun out of control into the wall of tires. The force I hit the wall with was to hard part of the wall colapsed on top of me. I felt pain everywhere. 

 

y/n’s P.O.V.

 

The finish line was in my sight. I looked back to see Blue smashing into the wall, part of it colapsing on him. 

 

“Blue!” I yelled in a panic smashing my foot on the break. I got out of the go kart in a hurry while throwing my helmet to the ground. I ran over to where he was burried by tires. 

 

“Ohhmigodd! Blue! I’m here!” I yelled throwing tires off of him. He looked hurt and tears streaming down his face. None of his bones were broken but he was covered in briuses and scraps. I pulled the reat of the tires off of him. 

 

“What happened!?” I said in a blind panic. He began sobbing. 

 

“WHY…” He started out. I felt confused. Why what? “WHY DO THEY HATE US!? WHAT DID WE EVER DO!? ALL WE WANT TO DO IS BE FREE! SO WHY!” He snapped completely.  

 

I know it was directed at me. I still felt my heart breaking for him. I helped him walk to the finish line. Workers ran up to us. 

 

“Sir!”

“Are you ok!?” 

“Let us help you to the medical bay!” They all said looking paniced. I took out my phone and texted Stretch.

 

**Me: Blues hurt. I think he needs you. We r at the Amusement park heading to the medical bay.**

 

**Honey bear: WHAT! On my way**

 

I looked up and saw the douche bags. I have a feeling Blues accident wasnt an accident at all. I felt anger rise inside of me as I stormed over to them. 

 

“Hey assholes!” I yelled getting their attention. 

 

“Foxy lady coming over here boyz.” The first guys said. The one whistles and the other commented. “Damn she’s fine!” 

 

I stopped in front of them feeling very pissed off. “What the fuck did you assholes do to my date!” I snarled at them. 

 

“What freaks like him deserve.” The one remarked. The others laughed and high fived eachother. I felt something snap inside of me. I punched him as hard as I could, making him fly backwards.

 

His friends stood there in shock. I turned to the second one and kicked him directly in the balls. when he bent over in pain I smashed his face off my knee, breaking his nose. 

 

“What the fuck os your problem You crazy bitch!” The third one yelled. I wanted to tear him in two. Whats wrong with me?!

 

I charged at him and knocked him to the ground. I grabbed him by the collar pulling him up slightly to punch him relatively. Blue’s words rang threw my head as I hit the man over and over again. 

 

I didn't want to stop hurting him. He hurt Blue. For what? Because he’s a different? Because he isn't human? It's not fair! He didn't have to get hurt! I fucking hate this world! I hate humans! I hate  _ being  _ human!

 

I screamed swinging to land a final blow but my actions were stopped. dragging me off the man.

 

“No! Let me go!” I yelled, fighting the person who pulled me away.

 

“Y/N stop!” A familiar voice yelled. I stopped fighting knowing it was Stretch. I looked up at him and started crying. 

 

I hugged him while apologizing to him over and over. He rubbed my back shushing me. Stretch picked me up and carried me over to the medical bay. 

 

Blue was sitting up on the stretcher letting a nurse check him over. Stretch walked over to his brother while carrying me. Blue looked up and noticed us. 

 

“B-BROTHER…” Blue said while still crying slightly. Stretch set me down in a chair by the stretcher to attend to his brother. 

 

Soon after the guys I beat up was brought in along with two police officers. I pulled my knees up to my chest wrapping my arms around them.

 

The one saw me and immediately turned away. 

 

“Y/N YOU’RE BLEEDING!” Blue said in a panic. 

 

“I am?” i asked looking down. My hand was ripped open. must’ve happened when I attacked those guys. “Oh… Don’t worry Blue, I’ll be fine.” I said reassuring him. 

 

“Excuse me miss? I’m afraid you're going to have to come with us. We’re going to have some questions.” Said the two police officers approaching me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave your thoughts and feelings on this chapter. All suggestions are welcome.
> 
> Thank you


	52. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates may become slower. Theres just a lot going on and its hard to keep up. I will post new chapters every chance I get and respond to all your comments as often as I can. 
> 
> thankyou 
> 
> please enjoy

I stood up and followed the officer's, away from the brothers. I could tell they were worried I’d get in trouble. I made my bed, might as well lay in it. 

 

“Listen we’re taking statements on the incident at hand. The tapes reveals you running toward the victim and helping him out of the vehicle.” The one started. I felt confused. Wasn't this about how I kicked the shit out of those guys?

 

“Yes I helped him. We were on a date.” I told them. Which was true.

 

“Can you tell us exactly what you saw happen?” The other asked, taking on a notepad. I still felt confused. 

 

I started explain that at the beginning the one guy was bothering us. I explained I didn't exactly see them make Blue crash but I told them that Blue told me that it was them. I left out the part where I kicked their asses. 

 

The officer wrote down everything I said in detail. 

 

“If you don't mind me asking, what's going to happen with those guys?” I asked, gesturing to the guys across the way. 

 

“Well it depends if your boyfriend wants to press charges or not. They will however, be paying for the damages they caused.” said the one.

 

“Though looks like someone else had their own justice on them. They choose to not give any information on their attacker.” The other explained. I moved my injured hand behind my back without them noticing. 

 

“Oh?” I asked with interest.

 

“Yeah, everyone was too focused on your boyfriend and the damaged vehicle to even notice them getting hurt.” The one said. 

 

“Well thank you for your time ma’am, we must speak with your boyfriend now.” The other said placing his hands on his sides. I nodded in response.

 

“Wait, boyfriend?” I said feeling myself blush. They seemed to busy to notice what I said. I mean I’m sure Blue was great ‘boyfriend’ material, but I didn't want anyone getting the wrong idea about us. I could see why most people would be confused. I did say we were on a date...

 

They left me and walked over to Blue and Stretch. Stretch stood up and began to talk to the officer's. 

 

It took a long time for the officer's to finish speaking with them. Blue didn't want to press charges against them. He was too nice to do that. The officers thanked the guys for their time and went back over to the men I injured. 

 

I walked over to them. “Blue, I’m so sorry…” I started. Blue looked up at me and smiled.

 

“FOR WHAT?” He asked. 

 

“For what happened to you… I can't stand the thought of anyone getting hurt for the reasons they hurt you…” I said feeling myself tear up. Both the brothers were at my side in an instant.

 

“Sweetheart, you have nothing to apologize for.” Stretch said rubbing my back.

 

“YEAH! BELIEVE IT OR NOT THIS HAS BEEN THE BEST DATE EVER!” Blue said while hugging me. I still felt like it was my fault. Blue was on a date with me and ended up being a victim of a hate crime. I hugged him back regardless. 

 

“Come on. Let's go home, you need a healing session bro.” Stretch spoke up. Blue let go of me and nodded. Stretch lifted his brother in his arms and we made our way out of the medical tent. 

 

Stretch stopped by the three guys seeing the the cops left to get more statements. “If you boys ever commit a hate crime against my brother again, the results will be a lot worse than what she did to you.” Stretch threatened. The two tensed up and nodded. The third was unconsciousness to receive the message but i'm sure his friends would fill him in. 

 

They looked at me with pure fear on their faces. I stepped towards them and they backed up. “Don't you boys have something to say to my date?” I asked giving them a warning look. 

 

The one guys pushed the other forward. He was shaking a bit. “T-T-Thank y-you for n-n-not pushing ch-charges! W-We are s-s-s-sorry for what we did! It will never happen again!” The guys said to Blue. 

 

Blue was surprised but smile and nodded. “Good boy. Now be good and no more hate crimes.” I said to them like they were children. They nodded and we left the area. 

 

Blue pulled out his phone texting Alphys to meet us by the lockers. “PAPY, WE NEED TO STOP BY THE LOCKERS BEFORE WE LEAVE. WE NEED TO GET OUR STUFF!” Blue said to Stretch.

 

Stretch smiled at his brother and nodded. We all went to the lockers in silence. I was still feeling guilty about the whole thing. I wanted to make it up to Blue but I wasn't sure how yet. 

 

We approached The lockers seeing Alphys and Undyne. They ran over to us, noticing Blues injuries. 

 

“Blue! What happened!”

“A-Are you ok Blue?”

They both said in concern.

 

“I’M FINE! JUST A FEW SCRAPES AND BRUISES.” Blue said like it was no big deal. 

 

Alphys looked to me. “What happened!” She demanded to know. 

 

“Relax Al, She had nothing to do with it. It was a hate crime… She was the one standing up for Blue.” Stretch explained. 

 

Alphys looked from Stretch to me. She nodded and backed off. She handed me the keys to go unlock the locker. They stayed behind explaining to Alphys and Undyne what happened. 

 

Even though they said I had nothing to do with it. I felt that it was all my fault. I put the key in the lock and unlocked it. Suddenly an avalanche of stuffies came out all at once. I fell backwards with all the stuffed animals and toys. 

 

They noticed i was buried and came to help me out. There was definitely more than what we put in. 

 

“S-Sorry about that… We m-may have played a f-few games…” Undyne confessed. Alphys grabbed my hand to pull me out. 

 

A few? I started laughing at being buried alive by stuffed animals and toys. They all laughed with me. 

 

Stretch put Blue down to help me sort of our stuff. Stretch was occupied by talking with the girls while we sorted the stuff out. 

 

“I’M SORRY WE HAD TO CUT OUR DATE SHORT…” Blue said to me. I smiled at him.

 

“No need to apologize. I had a lot of fun today. Besides the whole hate crime…” I trailed off at the end…

 

“I HAD FUN TOO! I WISH WE COULD'VE FINISHED OUR BET…” Blue said sadly. The bet! Maybe i can make it up to him. 

 

“Well considering what happened you get an automatic will but instead of choosing what we do for the rest of the date I can do as you say for the rest of the night~” I purred. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave your thoughts and feelings on this chapter. All suggestions are welcome.


	53. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader blames herself   
> Black is nice  
> kissy kissy  
> ???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being so patient with me. AI hope you all love the chapter I just finished for you guys.

The ride home was awkward. No one said a word the entire way there. Stretch had offered to drive since Blue was hurt. Blue sat in front while I sat in the back with so many stuffed animals and toys. 

 

We pulled up to the house. I wondered, how would the others react that Blue was part of a hate crime. Would they blame me like I do? I wouldn't blame them if they did. 

 

My train of thought was snapped back to reality when the car door opened next to me. Stretch offered a hand to help me out. I accepted the gesture and took his hand, hopping out. 

 

Stretch, Blue and I took an arm full of stuff before heading inside. When we all entered the house. everyone's eyes fell on Blue. Almost everyone came running over. 

 

Black and Slim were just coming into the living room. Everyone asked a bunch of questions about Blues well being and what happened. Some muttered threats on who attacked Blue. Blue tried to explain he was fine, just some cuts and bruises. 

 

“You should see the others guys. Y/N did quite a number on them. I had to pull her off of them so she wouldn't kill them.” Stretch spoke up. Everyone was staring at me now. The whole room went silent. I noticed Black walking towards the group, pulling Slim behind him on a leash. 

 

“I uhhh…” I was at a loss for words. I had no idea what to say in this situations. “They deserved it…” Is all I could come up with. 

 

“YOU REALLY TOOK ON 3 GUYS FOR… ONE OF US?” Papyrus asked blushing. I showed everyone my bloody knuckles. They all gasped at how bad they looked. 

 

Some skin was peeled back, bruises started forming, and not to mention the blood. To be honest it didn't really hurt. “I couldn't stand the idea of Blue being hurt because we were on a date… I hat3d that he got attacked for not being human… I just…” I started to cry. 

 

“None of us blame you doll. We get attacked for no reason, all the time.” Red spoke up placing a hand on my shoulder. 

 

“WE’RE MORE SURPRISED THAT YOU PUT YOURSELF IN THAT MUCH DANGER, FOR ONE OF US. “ Edge added.

 

“I couldn't just sit there. The wall collapsed on him… It could've been so much worse. i lost my temper… I would’ve done a lot worse if Stretch hadn't shown up.” I confessed putting my face into my hands. I felt someone hugging me soon after. 

 

“ _ IT'S OK MY QUEEN... YOU DID NOTHING WRONG… WE DON'T BLAME YOU...”  _ Black whispered and purred in my ear. He stroked my back, letting me calm down. 

 

I was surprised Black was the one to calm ne down. I pulled away thanking him. Blue smiled and turned to Papyrus. “CAN YOU HEAL ME PLEASE?” He asked. Papyrus smiled back at Blue and nodded. 

 

“I need to use the restroom..” I said quietly while slipping out of the group. I could tell some were still staring at me but It didn't bother me. 

 

I splashed cold water on my face, washing away both my tear stains and makeup I put on. 

 

I couldn't see at all from the water in my eyes. I reached over and grabbed a towel to dry my face. I felt someone's arms wrap around my from behind making me jump. I put the towel down and saw Red behind in the reflection. 

 

I giggled and playfully swatted him away. “You scared me.” I said with a giggle. 

 

“Sorry doll, Just wanted to see how you're doing~” He purred while closing the bathroom door. I giggle and pretended I was a helpless victim. 

 

“Oh no! I’ve been captured~” I said putting my hands up. Red smirked as he realized what I was doing. 

 

“Heh~ Yeah now, what should I do with you~” He purred pinning me to the sink. I giggled and ran my fingers along his cheek bone. 

 

“Red…” I sighed happily. He grabbed my hand and pulled my face close to his. 

 

“When We're alone, just call me sans. Alright Doll~” Red purred with a wink. 

“Anything you want ‘ _ Sans’ _ ...” I said as I nodded. ai then closed the gap between us with a kiss. 

 

He let go of my hand and ran his fingers threw my hair and deepened the kiss. I ran my tongue across his teeth, asking for entrance. He happily complied and fought my tongue for dominance. 

 

The kiss got more intense by the minute. I started to feel a bit excited. He was just really good at kissing. It felt like he could take away all my problems with one small kiss.

 

He pulled away with a smirk on his face. I blushed and smiled at him. “Welp, can’t hang around here all night.” Red spoke up. 

 

I nodded, ignoring my excitement for our kiss. “Yeah… Lets go check on Blue.” i added, feeling embarrassed. 

 

How could a simple kiss get me so excited? Would Blues kiss do the same to me? What would O do if it did? So many questions swarmed my mind as we left the bathroom. 

 

We came down the stairs to see Blue on the couch, blushing, as he let Papyrus heal him. He squirmed slightly at Papyrus's touches. He looked… aroused? No, that can't be right. 

 

I pulled Rrd back slightly. “ _ Is it just me or does Blue look… _ ” I didn't even have to finish my question. Red took one look at Blue and blushed slightly.

 

“ _ Some monsters… get a little too excited when they get a lot of healing magic… So ya, Blue’s horny. _ ” Red whispered back to me with a chuckle. I blushed and stared at the two on the couch. 

 

Papyrus looked embarrassed at the sounds that Blue was making. Blue little squeaks and gasps must’ve gotten to him as well. He kept focus on healing Blue before anything else… If there was anything else…

 

God I’m a pervert… I sighed and walked up to the two. Blue was panting but acted like he was fine. Papyrus looked very embarrassed but continued healing everywhere Blue was hurt.

 

“Hey Blue, just wanted to check in and see how you’re doing.” I said trying to act normal. 

 

“I’M FINE. OH BY THE WAY YOU WOULDN'T MIND IF SOMEONE ELSE JOINED US TONIGHT WOULD YOU?” Blue asked. 

 

I felt surprised by his question. Was h3 asking for a 3-way? How am I supposed to answer that? But it's what Blue wants… and I did want to make it up to him for today…

 

“A-Alright…” I said blushing. I didn't even know who would join us. I kinda got nervous thinking about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to leave your thoughts and feelings on this chapter. All suggestions are welcome. 
> 
> thankyou
> 
> I will update as soon as I can.


	54. Chapter 53; Sleepover!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sleepover  
> truth or dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have come across these comments for time to time. Yes I know My grammar and spelling is horrible. I really do need a beta. I use to have bata’s but they got to busy to help me. If any of you guys are interested, please go to my Tumblr to privately contact me. 
> 
> https://blackcatt4211.tumblr.com
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Thanks! :D

After a few hours I found myself outside Blues door. I felt nervous when I heard mumbling coming from inside. Blue still hasn't told me who would be joining us.

 

I knew It couldn't be Sans. I just came from his room. I knew it was Slim or Black because they went to bed over an hour ago. it still left open a lot of options. 

 

All I had on was a night gown and some pj shorts underneath. I had my phone with me too. I took a deep breath and knocked at the door. 

 

It was quite for a moment. Then the door opened. Blue smiled at me and pulled me in the room. I was shocked to see Papyrus. I didn't think he’d be the kinky type. Unless I’m blowing this out of proportion…

 

I blushed realizing I jumped to conclusions again. Curse my dirty mind. “NOW THE SLEEPOVER CAN OFFICIALLY BEGIN!” Papyrus shouted in excitement. 

 

Sleepover? I haven't heard that term since high school. I looked around noticing there was snacks, soda, even a tv was brought up and set up on Blues dresser. 

 

Papyrus looked adorable in his race car onesie. I looked over at blue who was wearing blue pajamas with a galaxy pattern. They both looked way to innocent. My outfit looked a bit slutty. They either didn't seem to notice or not care at all. 

 

“COME JOIN US! WE WERE ABOUT TO PUT ON A SCARY MOVIE!” Blue cheered pulling me over to the bed. 

 

“BLUE! YOU SAID WE COULD WATCH A HAPPY MOVIE…” Papyrus complained. 

 

“BUT SLEEPOVERS ARE ALL ABOUT SCARY MOVIES AND OTHER STUFF.” Blue objected. Papyrus pouted knowing his defeat. 

 

“How about we watch one scary movie and then one family friendly movie to make sure we don't have nightmares.” I spoke up. Papyrus and Blue both looked at me, then each other. They both nodded

 

“SOUNDS GOOD!”

“LET'S DO IT!”

They both said happily. 

 

Blue placed in the scary movie he had picked out. It was something I've seen before but it was still a good choice. Papyrus handed me a bowl of chips so I could have a handful. 

 

I thanked him with a smile. We sat there quietly watching the horror film. I noticed Papyrus starting to get freaked out by the movie, however he acted like he wasn't scared one bit. 

 

“Hey Blue? What else can we do tonight?” i asked making both the skeletons look at me. 

 

“I’M NOT SURE Y/N. DID YOU HAVE SOMETHING IN MIND?” Blue asked. I knew Papyrus need a distraction from the movie so I blurted out the first thing that came to mind. 

 

“Truth or dare!” They both gave me a funny look. “You know, it’s a game most commonly played at sleepovers.” I added, trying not to sound weird. 

 

“HOW DO YOU PLAY?” Papyrus asked. I was surprised he didn't know how to play truth or dare.  It was a game that been around since I was a kid but then again, monster are different from humans. They probably haven't heard of most things humans made up.

 

“Well, we each take turns and ask one person at a time, ‘ _ Truth or dare’  _ and they have to answer truth or dare. The the person answered  _ ‘Truth’  _ then they have to answer truthfully what ever question the person asks. If they choose  _ ‘dare’  _ Than they have to do a task of whoever is it.” I explained. 

 

Blue’s eyes lit up in excitement. “I WANNA PLAY!” He shouted for joy. 

 

“I SHALL PARTICIPATE AS WELL!” Papyrus, proudly announced. We drew straws to see who was it first. Blue won. He thought for a moment looking between me and Papyrus. 

 

“MMMMMHHHH, PAPYRUS! TRUTH OR DARE?” Blue asked. This could be interesting.

 

“I PICK TRUTH!” Papyrus said happily. 

 

“WHAT YOUR FAVORITE COLOUR?” Blue asked. Wait what?

 

“MY FAVORITE COLOUR IS LIGHT RED! JUST LIKE THE SCARE MY BROTHER MADE ME!” Papyrus announced. I burst out in giggle. Both the boys looked at me. 

 

“No, no, no… You have to ask really personal questions on truth. Like dirty questions.” I said after my giggle fit. 

 

“OHH!” Papyrus said. “WELL SINCE IT'S MY TURN I CHOOSE YOU, MISS Y/N. TRUTH OR DARE? “ Papyrus asked me. I wondered What he would do. 

 

“Dare.” i simply stated. Papyrus thought to himself. 

 

“I WANT YOU TO… DO A FUNNY DANCE!” Papyrus said. I felt like I was stuck in PG mode. I got up anyways and did the chicken dance. 

 

“Ok my turn, time to show you  _ ladies  _ how it's done!” I said pointing at Blue. “Truth or dare.” I demanded to know. 

 

“MMMHHH…. TRUTH?” Blue said carefully, surprise by my actions. 

 

“Ok. Well since you're obviously not a virgin. I want to know who took your v-card?” I asked. Blue blushed and looked confused.

 

“WHAT'S A  _ V-CARD _ ?” Blue asked. 

 

“Its another word for virginity. I wanna know who you had your first time with.” I said in a playful tone. Both Papyrus and Blue tensed up. The room fell silent. 

 

“What?” I asked looking back and forth between the two skeletons. Then it clicked. “No. F-ing. Way. You two hooked up?!” I asked feeling shocked. 

 

Papyrus looked down and nodded. “WE… EXPERIMENT WITH EACH OTHER…” Papyrus explained. I couldn't believe it. I would've thought Edge or Slim but not This Papyrus. 

 

He was the definition of vanilla. He’s the purest guy I know. I kinda feel bad for judging him. “Ok spill. How and why?” I asked.

 

“I’M SORRY MY DEAR. BUT I BELIEVE THE RULES STATE ONE QUESTION.” Papyrus said blushing. 

 

“Awe… fine…” I pouted.

 

“MY TURN NOW RIGHT?” Blue asked. I nodded in response. 

 

“OK, Y/N. TRUTH OR DARE.” He said bashfully.

 

“Dare.” I said without fear. I can handle whatever these guys throw at me. 

 

“I DARE YOU TO GIVE PAPYRUS A LAP DANCE.” Blue said changing his tone. Like a pervert switch has been flicked. 

 

Papyrus stuttered out. “W-WHAT! B-B-BLUE!” Papyrus yelled in embarrassment.

 

“Alright, but I need music.” I said standing up. I grabbed Papyrus hand to get him off the bed, and into Blues computer chair. 

 

Papyrus panicked slightly till I placed my hand on his face. “Don't worry, i won't bite~” I purred as Blue turn on some sexy background music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that was unexpected. Lol XD I'm also thinking about adding another player to the game. Who do you guys think should join in ;P
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please feel free to leave your thoughts and feelings on this chapter. All suggestions are welcome. 
> 
> Check me out on tumblr if you want. I always post updates and post random comics that I like lol. (Sometimes some original fan art depending whats going on that day)
> 
> https://blackcatt4211.tumblr.com
> 
> thank you


	55. THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!!! (chapter 54)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So many skulliez. I dont know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry i can explain. I went on a hiatus cuz i gqve bith to me 3 healths triplet girls then tgey were tqken. And not just them. All my children. I fell into depression and tokk some time to myself. but since i love working on this book im going off my hiates next chapter will be posted in 1 week

I started slowly dancing against Papyrus, not breaking eye contact. He blushed and just watched me. I flipped my hair back in a sexy matter before crawling into his lap. 

I still danced sexy as I sat in his lap. Papyrus blushed like something was out of order. I turned around in his lap and slowly slid off of him. He made a noise of pleasure. 

I stopped my actions to make sure he was ok. “I-I’M FINE… JUST NEVER HAD A LAP DANCE BEFORE.” Papyrus admitted. I giggled and leaned up. I kissed him on the cheek bone before continuing my actions. 

I now sat with me back against him, grinding my ass against his pelvis. I felt him squirm against me. He seemed to want to touch me. I could see his hands shaking. 

I put his hands on my waist, allowing him to guide my movements. He was shaky at what he wanted but soon fell into the beat. Blue watched us with interest. 

I felt Papyrus press his face into my shoulder. I could feel him panting against me. I giggled knowing my little dance turned him on. I could feel him grind against me as I danced. He groaned slightly.

Suddenly the door burst open. “Hey guys have you seen m- …. Uhhhh…” Sans said bursting in. He stared at Papyrus and I in shock. “What are you doing?” He asked consciously directing the question at me.

“WE ARE PLAYING TRUTH OR DARE!” Blue announced proudly. He reached over to his stereo and turned off the music. Blue explains the rules of truth or dare to Sans. Sans asked his questions but I barely paid attention. I was so embarrassed I swear I was a whole new shade of pink. I mean come on! walk in at the wrong time much. I felt Papyrus wrap me up into his arms. I blushed harder (if it was possible) from embarrassment as I felt something poke me.

“FORGIVE ME MISS Y/N, I DONT WANT MY BROTHER SEEING ME IN THIS STATE…” Papyrus whispered so only I could hear him. I nodded understanding. I sat up slightly in his lap. Besides his boner pressing against me I felt content helping him out. It would be pretty embarrassing is Sans discovered Papyrus was horny. 

“YOU SHOULD JOIN US!” Blue chirped cheerfully at Sans. I snapped out of my thoughts. I wondered how Sans would respond. I was surprised when Sans nodded and entered the room.

“Do you guys need to finish your dare?” Sans asked us as he lifted one of his brows at us. 

Papyrus frantically shook his head “no”. I felt his boner press right against my ass making me slightly tense up. Sans gave us a curious look but shrugged it off.

Silence fell over the group for a moment.

“Ok, well considering Papyrus hasn't had a turn yet. So I’ll give my turn to Papyrus.” I said leaning back against him. Papyrus was a blushing mess from my small gesture if affection. 

It took him a moment to reregister what I said. “O-OHH! YOU DON'T HAVE TO!” Papyrus said, looking embarrassed. 

“I want to.” I said reassuring him with a smile. Papyrus dared me to stay on his lap for the rest of the game. I giggled rubbing my ass against his aching cock. I noticed Sans starting again only he was blushing. I giggled at him and stuck my tongue out. His face turned as blue as Blues name. 

“MY TURN! MY TURN!!!” Blue shouted. “I GOT A JUICY ONE!” We all focused on Blue as he spoke. “ I DARE Y/N TO RECEIVE A KISS FROM EACH OF US AND TELL US WHO'S THE BEST!!” Blue shouted excitedly I blushed hard at the dare.

“ I… uhh… guess? “ I said feeling super embarrassed. 

“ Me first! “ Red yells bursting through the door Edge and Stretch fell threw the doorway as if they were listening in on our game. 

Edge stands pretending he didn't just fall flat on his face, looking very annoyed with Red. 

“IDIOT!” Edge yelled punching his brother in the back of his skull. Red held his head where Edge punched him. 

“It's a kiss from y/n! what was I supposed to do? Miss out on all the fun?” Red argued with Edge.

Edge thought to himself for a moment, than his face turned slightly red. “I GUESS WE COULD JOIN THIS ONE TIME!” He scuffed, trying to look cool. How cute! Red made a small gesture of excitement and smoked my way. 

“IF THEY'RE JOINING THAN I MUST AS WELL!” Black shouted jumping out from the closet. Slim was behind him scratching his cheek bone. “M’lord? I’d like to join as well.” Slim said to Black.

“VERY WELL MUTT. YOU MAY JOIN AS WELL.” Black replied. I blushed and felt surprised. they all want to kiss me? why? I’m not all that special. 

I suddenly felt a hand on my face. Red had teleported in front of me. “Hey doll, missed your kisses.” He flirted. I blushed as he kissed me. 

my mouth was already open from the shock and i felt his tongue toy with mine. Man was he a good kisser. After he pulled away, a line of saliva connected us for a second. I felt so warm. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach.

“NO FAIR RED! I WAS GOING TO GO FIRST.” Blue pouts and jumps in front of me, knocking red over. “I’M GOING TO SHOW YOU HOW A REAL MAN KISSES!” Blue growled at me.

Holy shit! I don't think Blues ever turned me on like this ever. My heart leaped out of my chest and he caressed my chin. he leaned forward as I closed my eyes, not knowing what to expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh ok voting time! hiw should blue kiss  
> soft and tender or sweet and spicy
> 
> hope you enjoyed.


	56. Who do I choose?( Chapter 55)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry! I fell asleep editing the chapter and couldn't finish till now because I had to have visits with all of my kids and had to deal with C.A.S. but without ferther a do here you go.

At first he was soft and tender. Small affectionet pecks, kept eye contact. Than he goy more playful, I felt his hands grab my ass in papyrus’s lap. I gotta admit... he was skilled at this. Almost as if he’d done so a thosand time. He might even be better then Red. When he broke the kiss I moaned in a whisper. i even felt butterflies in my stomach. But it wasnt long before long tender fingers touched my face. 

I looked up to see Stretch staring and blushing at me. I blushed back knowing his feelings for me. “Guess its my turn.” He chuckled. He leaned down and kissed me tenderly. Like he want to savor the moment. His tongue licked qt my lips and begged for entrance. I happily complied. He was gental and warm. I never felt so composed like I was under A spell. He tasted more like honey and cigerett smoke. he caressed my face as he kissed me. when we broke the kiss I wanted more. However, I suddenly was spon around facing papyrus. I blushed still feeling his hard on. I must say, I’m very impressed how he kept a hardon this long. His eyes glowed orange. I could tell his magic was responding to the scene before him and he was very turnes on. 

I placed my hands on his chest and closed my eyes. I felt him tense up then lean forword. He lightly pecked my lips with his teeth. So soft and tender. He then started kissing my slowly but he broke the kiss and looked away. At first I thought I did something wrong but i realized he 2as just embaressed.

“I HOPE THAT WAS TO YOUR SATISFACTION MISS Y/N. I KNKW I’M NOT QUITE GOOD YET. BUT I HOPE TO BE BETTER IN THE NEAR FUTRE.” Papyrus said blushing like a mad man. I blushed at his comment as well.

Black and Slim appeared next to me. Black lifted my chin with one finger. Immediately I felt warm. Suddenly I felt dazed by his touch. “THATS RIGHT~ GIVE INTO ME~” He purred as he leaned clothes and spoke in my ear. I started feeling hot as he kisses me. Rough and in control. very much a turn on. i moaned into the kiss.

Then Edge pulled him off of me. “NO CHEAP TRICKS OR PUTTING HER INTO FALSE HEAT!” Edge snapped at Black as he put him down away from me. Black smirked an evil smirk and chuckled.

“YOU’RE JUST JEALOUS THAT I CAN DO THAT AND YOU CANT.” Black remarked, teasing Edge. I still felt very warm and Edge has never looked more attractive. I felt an erge take over and i pulled him close and placed my hands on his cheek boners. He blushed a cute red blush. Not like Reds blushes, his is a little darker. But right nkw all I wanted was to kiss Edge so badly. 

I felt him tense up under my touch than eagerly kissed me. The kiss got really intense. His hands ran threw my hair while kissing me. we broke the kiss so we could take a breath. We were panting staring into eachothers eyes. I was surprised he never used tongue.

“Mistress. if i may cut in.” We herd Slim say breaking our small moment and we turned to look at him. I nodded as I turned away from Edge qnd let him step back while Slim leamed over towards me and told me to turn towards him. I swung my leg over Papyrus’s lap so i was sitting sidways on him. I felt his member thob beneath me. Slim either didnt notice or didnt care. leaned down and kissed me with so much passion. Fuck he was good.

His hands wandered my body, making me squirm. I ended up rubbing against Papyrus’s cock a bit by accidebt with all my squrming. Papyrus moaned slightly. However, my moans were a bit louder. Wait q minute. I didnt even notice I was moaning but thankfully no one really cared. At least I hope so. Slim broke the kiss for a second so I could breath. then attacked my mouth with his tounge. Felt so hot. This kiss made me want him. I wanted to fuck him so badly. But I held back because I knew Black made me stimulated with his magic. He tasted so good. I cant even explain the flavor it was sweet yet spicy. It was so intense. I sighed slightly in loss of the warmth when he broke the kiss. He saw my state and chuckled as he stepped back, knowing his turn was done. He had a smirk on hid face and licked his teeth.

Sans popped infront of me. I noticed he was blushing hard. Maybe its because I walked in on him masterbaiting. But I could be wrong. “Guess I’m next kid.” He commented and chuckeld. 

“What I say about calling me ‘kid’!” I complained. He put his hand on my cheek. 

“Sorry… Angel.” He said softly before he kissed me. It was soft at first then got more passionet. like he was charesing every second. My heart pounded as ge kissed me. My Arns wrapped around tge bacj of his neck. I really enjoyed the kiss. I licked hus teeth begging to be let in. He happily complied. I explode his mouth. I was losing control over my actions. He hand stroked his cheek bone as he broke the kiss.

“Whow there. Easy tiger.” He chuckled with a wink. I blushed and let go of him. 

“ALRIGHT! NOW CHOOSE YOUR FAVORITE!” Blue shouted in excitement. 

I felt stund for a moment. My favorite? But I liked them all. Hiw am I going to choose? They all looked at me with hopeful eyes. I don’t want to hurt anyones feelings by not picking them. What am I suppose to do?

I looked at each one again and made my choice. 

“I choose…” I began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> voting time! Who was the best kisser choose carfully. voting pole ends on the Stepember 21st new chapters due date in September 28th. 
> 
> hope you enjoyed


	57. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry i know this is short but u guys deserve something. yesterday was a bad day for me i hope u guys enjoy this chapter.

They all look at me with hope filled eyes. I could see Black starting to look cocky and smug thinking it was him 

“It’s....Me!” I shouted giggling. 

"What! WHAT!" They all say looking at me with shock.

“NOPE. SORRY Y/N. I SAID CHOOSE ONE OF US.” Blue said with a smile. Trying to compose himself.

“But I can’t. You were all so good. Red. You can be super romantic yet such an animal at the same time.” I complimented to Red. Red shrugged with a smirk. “Thanks dollface.” He said with a wink. 

“Blue, you can be completely innocent at times but frisky and playful.” I complimented Blue. Blue giggled innocently than winked.

“Stretch, you can be so passionate and tender.” I complimented Stretch. He blushed and hid in his hoodie. I giggled at his gester.

“Papyrus. Your very kind and gentle yet so innocent.” I said turning towards him. He blushed and thanked me. 

“Black. You’re very dominant and rough. But also know how to turn a girls on.” I said blushing. Black made a cocky grin. “OF COURSE MY DARK QUEEN. I ALWAYS HIT MY MARK.” 

“THAT'S BECAUSE HE CHEATED!” Edge said in a huff. 

“Edge. You were hot and heavy. I could barely control myself.” I said with a giggle. Edge Blushed and smirked. “THANK YOU FOR THE COMPLIMENT MY DEAR.” Edge said sincerely. 

“Slim. You left me begging for more.” I said with a wink. “Anything for my mistress. But maybe later.” He purred and winked. 

“And last but certainly not least, Sans.You were very passionate and i felt cherished with your kiss.” I said to Sans. He blushed and hid in his own hoodie. 

“So I can't choose 1…. I choose all of you.” I said with a giggle. 

“Alright.” Sans shrugged with a grin. Still hiding in his hoodie.

“KNEW YOU COULDN'T RESIST ME.” Black smirked in a cocky way.

“Whatever you want, Mistress. I am honored to be chosen.” Slim shrugged.

“I GUESS THAT'S OK.” Said Blue with a pout. 

“THANK YOU MISS Y/N.” Papyrus said shyly. 

Stretch nodded and still hid in his hoodie. 

“YOU KISSED ME I WAS SUPPOSED TO KISS YOU.” Edge grumbled. 

“it was still hot.” I said with a wink. Edge blushed. It was so cute I just wanted to kiss him again, but I restrained myself. 

Everyone else agreed even tho Edge looked a little down. I leaned close to Papyrus feeling tired. He felt so warm and somehow a little muscular. Even for a skeleton. I felt his member throb between my legs but I ignored it. I might have a little later tonight though.

“Alright guys I think its time we let these three continue their sleepover and get to the sleeping part.” Red suggested noticing my actions. Most agreed others groaned but soon everyone left. I noticed Edge still looked upset so I decided to go talk to him. 

“I’ll be right back guys. Don’t worry I wont be long.” I said with a giggle and I quietly krept out into the hallway. Everyone was in their room this time. I made my way to Edge’s room. I went to knock on the door when suddenly I was yanked inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh whats going to happen next? let me know what u think in the comments. Ill have anextra chapter up soom as possibly 2000 words i promise


	58. Chapter 57: Things get a little spicy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!! This chapter has some 18+ rqted contqnt. Some of this may be inapropriqte for younger readers. 
> 
> Reqders disgression is advised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Im so sorry having a lot of trouble finding time to write but that will change soon. As promised 2000 chapter

Next thing I know, I was pinned to the bed with red, hungry, glowing eyes staring hungrily at me  through the darkness. I blushed recognizing the look Edge was giving me. He wanted me.

 

He leaned down slowly and began to kiss me. At first it was slow and gentle, then got more intense by the second. He use such Force and demand, I felt completely hypnotized by his kiss. He let go of my wrists and ran his long fingers threw my hair. He flipped us over so I was on top of him but our mouths never lost contact.

 

He pulled my hair making me moan. Then I felt his tongue snake into my mouth. It was like his tongue was searching my mouth every corner l, every crevice, of my mouth. Just to see what it tasted like. Godd it was so hot. I felt turned on. I grinded against him wanting more kissing, more touching, more of everything. I felt completely under his spell. We pulled away to catch a small breath then he started kissing me again. I really liked this side of Edge. 

 

So demanding yet made me want more. I moaned feeling his hands slide down my back gripping my ass. I wanted more. He broke the kiss and smirked at the state he left me in. 

 

“ _ NOW THAT'S HOW I KISS.~”  _ He purred in a whisper tone. I glanced down seeing his shirt was off. His ribs were covered in scars. He noticed me staring and he looked ashamed. He looked away like i was going to yell at him. I knew it had to be old battle scars from his world. My fingers lightly glazed over them. He jumped slightly and shivered under my touch. I lightly kissed them. I didn't really realize it before, but now looking at him, Godd he was sexy. Something about his bone poster or the way he looked at me made my heart race. I heard him chuckle and purr same time. 

 

I focus on touching his bones. I notice is his soul. It looked like it went into battle and won. There was scars that looked well taken care of just enough to heal, but not completely. It was deep red like his eyes. I had the urge to touch it. 

 

“ _ May I _ ?” I asked quietly, looking up at him. He looked at me with a surprised look then summoned his soul for me. I let it float above my hands for a moment before rubbing my thumb over it. 

 

He jumped slightly. “ _ I’m sorry! Did I hurt you _ ?” I asked, assuming I hurt him. He chuckled and shook his head. 

 

“ _ NO MY DEAR, IT’S JUST SOULS ARE VERY SENSITIVE. IT'S OUR MOST VULNERABLE PART OF OUR BODY. ITS VERY SENSITIVE.”  _ Edge explained. I blushed and felt a little touched that he trusted me with such a delicate thing. 

 

I smiled sweetly at him. My heart sang as I felt such a fragile thing start to pulse. I was doing this to him. I kissed it lightly. A moan escaped from his teeth. At first I was shocked, than got an idea. I stuck out my tongue and slowly and gently licked it. He gasped and covered his mouth. My heart pounded.

 

“ _ WHY YOU LITTLE… _ ” He purred. than placed his hand above breast on my chest. I giggled as I felt a warm tingly sensation right where his hand was. Than a bit of pressure but nothing bad. Next thing I know, he summoned a heart shaped soul the same colour of my eyes.

 

“ _ IT’S BEAUTIFUL… _ ” Edge sighed holding it in his hands. I blushed, I’ve never seen my own soul but he was right. My soul was the most beautiful soul I've ever seen. He gently kissed my soul with his teeth. I whimpered at the kiss, felt like A course of warm magic room all throughout my body.

 

“ _ SOMEONE’S EXCITED _ ..” He purred then he licked my soul. I shivered and moaned. Godd, he was good with his tongue. 

 

I started licking the soul in my hands. I then started feeling hot all over my body. I could tell he was feeling the same. 

 

“ _ MY DEAR, I HAVE DEVELOPED FEELINGS FOR YOU… _ ” He confessed suddenly. I turned very pink while he was as red as a tomato. I could tell he was waiting for my answer. My heart pounded as I kissed him slowly this time. Showing him my passionate side. He kissed me back his hands glided up my shirt, up my back. I broke the kiss staring him in the eyes. “ _ I have feelings for you too… _ ” I confessed. All the time we spent together, I seen so little yet so much. I did like him... a lot. I felt embarrassed. 

 

“ _ WHAT ABOUT MY BROTHER? HE’S TAKEN QUITE A SHINE TO YOU MY DEAR. _ ” He purred. 

 

“Can’t you share~” I purred back. He blushed then smirked. “ _ DIDN’T TAKE YOU FOR THAT KIND OF GIRL. IT’S… KINKY~ _ ” He purred licking my soul. I shivered. 

 

“ _ This is all new to me but I have feelings for all of you. I’ve never had multiple partners before let alone be with someone other than human… But… I want to try.”  _ I confessed looking into his eyes. 

 

“ _ DO YOU TRUST ME? _ ” He asked me.

 

“ _ Yes _ ”

 

“ _ I WANT TO SHOW YOU HOW MUCH I CARE FOR YOU MY DEAR. _ ” He blushed. He held out my soul close to his own in my hands. 

 

“ _ Please… show me…” _ I begged pressing his soul against my own. We both moaned at the intense feeling. 

 

I was floating somewhere yet I wasn't alone. I could feel Edge there with me. The real world around me disappeared as door appeared. One particular door appeared in front of me. I could hear something. A voice? Coming from the other side of the door. I reached for the knob and opened it. I went inside and the door disappeared behind me.

 

I heard the voice again, only this time clearer. It was Edge’s. But it wasn't him speaking. I was… a memory.

 

 _“SHE’S SO BEAUTIFUL… SHE WOULD NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN IF SHE KNEW MY PAST…”_ I could hear his voice, and an image appeared before my eyes. It was Me and him and Stretch at the mall _“He probably had no choice… If this is what it means to be human than I’m a monster too!”_ My voice? I mean remember saying that.

 

“ _ HOW? HOW DID SHE KNOW? HOW DOES SHE UNDERSTAND? HOW DOES SHE NOT HATE ME?”  _ Where these his thoughts that day? 

 

A new memory Started occurring.  _ “ SHE’S DRIVING ME CRAZY! I CAN’T SLEEP. I SEE HER EVERYWHERE… WHAT IF SHE’LL HATE ME BECAUSE OF SOMETHING I DO OR SAY-”  _

 

_ “Boss it’s ok. She likes you for you. just Tell her how you feel.” _

 

_ “BUT… WHAT ABOUT YOU?” _

 

_ “I like her and all but I dont mind if you do too.” _

 

_ “THATS NOT FAIR TO YOU…” _

 

_ “Boss its not up to me, you, or anyone else in this house… its her’s. Now my personal opinion I hope she chooses all of us. I like a little compition.” _

 

_ “BROTHER YOU HAVE A POINT. I ALSO HOPE THAT SHE DOSE TOO…”  _

 

I was than surrounded by the doors to other memories. There was one door that stood out to me. The red one. I reached for it. What behind this door? What memory it lit up like this? As I reached for the door I was sucked back out, into the real world. 

 

I gasp. _ “ARE YOU OK?” _ Edge asked with concern. 

 

I breathed deeply till I caught my breath.  _ “Yeah… What was that?” _ I ask giving him back his soul. He gave me back mine and looked me in the eyes. 

 

_ “I SHOWED YOU MY MEMORIES OF HOW I TRULY FEEL ABOUT YOU.”  _ He confessed. I blushed deeply. _ “MY DEAR, DO YOU ACCEPT MY FEELINGS?” _ He asked me.

 

My heart dropped. Was he asking me out? “ _ I... accept your feelings…” _ I said, feeling embarrassed.

 

_ “WOULD YOU ACCEPT THE OTHERS INCLUDING MY BROTHER?” _ He asked.

 

_ “Yes, If they truly felt as you do, I would.” _ I said without hesitation. I surprised myself with my answer. He stared in shock them smiled at me. He gave me a small loving peck. 

 

_ “YOU SHOULD GO BACK TO YOU SLUMBER PARTY~ WE’LL HAVE OUR OWN ANOTHER TIME.” _ He purred than licked my ear. I shivered and nodded. I got off of him and turned to walk away. I felt him slap my ass as I walked away. I yelped and turned in embarrassment. He winked at me as he laid in the bed. I rushed out of the room, I heard him chuckle as I closed the door.

 

I felt dazed from that heated session. I didn't even notice Papyrus come out of Blue’s room, in front of me till I walked into him. He caught me before I even fell. 

 

I blushed when I saw how close he was. I could tell his magic was still flaring up. I giggled slightly than dragged him to the bathroom, locking the door behind us. He looked confused.

 

“I can tell your magic is still active~” I purred leaning against the door. He blushed and covered his own boner. 

 

I walked over to him and moved his hands. “MISS Y/N, W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” He asked. I smile and placed my hand over his clothed member. He gasped and covered his mouth.

 

“I’m fixing what I did to you.~” I purred as I stroked him. He gasped more. I giggled, loving his moan. Suddenly he kissed me. less innocent than before. It was full of want and desire. I was shocked at first but then gave in. He broke the kiss and apologized immediately. “I’M S-S-SO SORRY MISS Y/N! I DON’T KNOW WHAT CAME OVER ME!” He spurted freaking out. 

 

I put my finger to his teeth. “Shhhhh… It’s ok… Just relax~” I giggled and purred softly. I moved my hand down his pants. I felt his member. Holy shit he was big. I stroked it and a moan escaped his teeth. I smirked as I started stroking him. I kissed him to hush his moans. He kissed me back in an innocent way. 

 

I felt his long fingers run through my hair. He started thrusting into my hand. i ran my tongue along his teeth begging for entrance. He happily accepted. I don’t know whether it was The night, my heated session with Edge but I wanted more.

 

I felt his member pulse. I could tell he was going to cum. Our kiss became more intense his moans made me shiver as I pumped his member faster. He gasped as he came all over my hand and in his pants. I removed my hand from his pants and licked the cum off my hand. He blushed looked away in embarrassment. I giggled and turned towards the sink to wash my hands. 

 

“TH-THANK YOU!” Papyrus said in embarrassment. I giggled and gave him a quick peck. He darted out of the bathroom blushing like a mad man. I giggled at his cuteness. 

 

I made my way back to Blue’s room. I open the door to find him looked at his phone. He seem distracted and hardly noticed I came in the room at all. I snuck up on him quietly and took his phone before he could even blink. He blushed and reached for it. 

 

“HEY! NO FAIR! GIVE IT BACK!” He said in a panic.

 

“So serious~” I teased. “Why so worked up?” I giggled and glanced at it. it was full of images on leather outfits. The sexual type for women. His face turned completely Blue and he looked away ashamed. I gave him a peck and gave back his phone. 

 

“We all have our demons.~” I whispered in his non-existing ear. He blushed and nodded. “WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?” He asked. Just then Papyrus came back in. wearing different pajama pants. I giggled slightly knowing why. “WHAT'S SO FUNNY?” Blue asked looking confused.

 

Blue looked between us, at Papyrus’s pants and at me. Than smirked. “SMOOTH.” He teased Papyrus. 

 

“I-IT’S NOT LIKE THAT!” Papyrus yelled in embarrassment. 

 

“OH? THAN DO TELL WHAT'S IT LIKE?” Blue joked. Papyrus looked confused and blushed and looked away. 

 

I bursted out in laughter. “I KNEW IT!” Blue shouted, declaring his discovery. 

 

“Knew what?” We all heard a familiar voice asked we all turned to see Sans at Blue's door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things got spicy tell me what you thinks going to happen in the comments below and let me know if you want longer chapters 
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed


	59. Chapter 58: The talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans gets scary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks for being so understanding. Your comments helped me write this chapter faster. I love reading your comments it qlways make me smile. I hope to see more comments, opinions, ans suggestions. I always take tjem seriously

We all stood there for a moment, unsure of what to say. Sans just stared at us looking confused and suspicious. “I uhh… Came back because I wanted to talk to my brother.” Sans explained. 

 

Papyrus tensed up slightly and and followed Sans out of the room. Blue and I looked at each other then let out a sigh of relief. 

 

“ _ THAT WAS CLOSE. _ ” Blue whispered to me. I felt confused. What was the big deal. Papyrus was an adult. 

 

“ _ Why do you say that? _ ” I asked, finally giving in to my curiosity. 

 

“ _ SANS IS A VERY OVER PROTECTIVE BROTHER. TO HIM PAPYRUS WILL ONLY BE A BABY BONES EVEN IF HE'S AN ADULT. HE HARDLY TRUSTS HUMANS. _ ” Blue explain. It only raise more questions in my head.

 

“ _ Why?” _ I asked once more. Blue looked a bit uncomfortable. 

 

“ _ I THINK IT BE BEST IF YOU ASK HIM THAT.”  _ Blue said walking over to the bed and sitting down. I felt so confused. He doesn't trust humans? Why? And what does that mean for me? I felt a little pinch of sadness in my heart. “ _ HE SEEMS TO TRUST YOU A LITTLE IF HE’S LETTING YOU STAY HERE SO DON’T LOOK SO DOWN.”  _ Blue said patting the spot next to him, guestering me to join him. 

 

I nodded and joined him. I leaned against his shoulder feeling rather tired. It’s been such a long day. He smelled really nice though. Why am I smelling him?

 

“ _ CAN I ASK YOU SOMETHING? _ ” Blue asked in a whisper. I nodded then laid back on the bed. He looked back at me then crawled over top of me. He looked into my eyes and I looked back at his. He smiled at me. “ _ HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT ME? ABOUT EVERYONE HERE?”  _ He asked. 

 

I blushed a felt a little deja vu. I smiled at Blue “I like you and everyone here.” I answered honestly. 

 

“NO! I MEAN HOW DO YOU  _ FEEL _ !” Blue shouted in frustration. I placed my hand on his cheek. “I have  _ feelings _ for all of you.” I told him then kissed him passionately. He kissed me back. Slow yet frisky. We heard someone clear their throat and we froze. 

 

We both glanced over towards the doorway to see Sans. He didn't look impressed and he was staring at me. Papyrus must’ve spilled the beans. 

 

“I need to speak with you for a minute.” He ask, gesturing me to come over to him. I looked at Blue and he moved off me. Almost like he backed down. That's kinda strange. But i shrugged it off. I got iff the bed and followed Sans out of the room. 

 

He wanted to talk in his room. Guess for privacy reasons. Living in a house with 8 others must be tough getting private moments like this. 

 

“You ughh… touch my brother?” He asked me with his back turned to me. 

 

“Yeah.” I answered cassually. 

 

“Do you like him?” He asked.

 

“Yes. He’s sweet, funny, kindhearted, fun, innocent-”

 

“Yeah exactly innocent!” He raised his voice turning around. I jumped a bit feeling suprised.

 

“What wron-”

 

“What wrong? You got my brother to do something inapropriet! Why the hell would you do that? You hardly know him.” He sputtered angerly.

 

“Sans, He’s an adult. there’s no need to be ups-”

 

“Upset? I’m more then upset!”

 

“Sans, Stop interupting me!”

 

“I’m pissed! Is this all one big game to you? Jumping from partner to partner?”

 

“No, I-”

 

“Do you get some kind of thrill? Is it fun being with monster you selfish human!” He snaped. I felt rage rise inside of me. Stupid human? Are you fucking kidding me?!

 

“You know what! I don’t need to explain myself to you! Maybe I can’t choose just one ofbyou guys. Maybe I have feelings for all of you! I never looked at you guys as monsters, I look at you as guys as regular guys cause to me, monster or not, your just like us. Trying to live and get by. I know you don’t trust humans and I know this sounds clieche. But, you can trust me.”

 

“Who told you that?”

 

“Pareden?”

 

“Who told you I don’t trust humans. Thats personal.” He said in a dark tone. I didn’t think it was a good idea tell him that it was Blue. 

 

“I… I figured it out. your distant, you keep to yourself, and you have that thousand yard stare.” He looked a bit more relaxed now but a bit down that I said that. “But…” I said quickly. he glanced up at me. “Your kind, not a judge of character, a good friend, a gentalmen, and a good brother.” I said with a smile. “Thats what I like about you.” I confessed, bushing. I looked awkwardly at the ground. 

 

“You… like me?” He asked. 

 

“I like everyone in this house. I want to be with all of you including you and your brother. Thats why I... touched him…” I said unable to meet his eyes. I was too embarassed. He sighed and was more relaxed. 

 

“If your serious, I guess its fine… But if you hurt him or anyone in this house… Your gonna have a bad time.” He threatened. His only one eye was glowing showing he was serious. I nodded and felt powerless under his stare. It scared mea little.

 

He relaxed to his normal state. “Okay. Now sorry I scared you. We’ve… been hurt… before by humans.” Sans confessed. 

 

“What… What happe-”

 

“I’m not ready to yalk about it!” He snapped. I guess I hit a nerve.

 

“Okay… listen when you’re ready to tell me…” I said approching him. I placed my hand on his cheek. “I’m here.” I said softly as I kissed him. He tensed up at first but relaxed into my kiss. 

 

He broke this kiss first and turned away from me. How cute, he’s shy. “You should go back. they’re waiting for ya.” He said, trying to act cool. I nodded and turned to leave. 

 

“And hey.” He said, stopping me from opening the door. I turned and looked at him. 

 

“Thanks.” 

 

I smiled and nodded once more and left the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things got intense hu. Hope you guys enjoyed. Next chapter can either get sweet, awkward, or kinky your choice. 
> 
> i have court in the morning so wish me luck


	60. chapter 59; The dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we have a dream of a memory of tge first night we may have forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so at first i planned on mqking this a long chapter but the context of tge next chapter (chapter 60) is pretty much pure smutt so for those of u who don't want to lose there inocennts this chapter doesnt have smut but it implies it if some of u choose to skip the smut chapter next i made sure ur not missing the story in this One. please enjoy

I arrived back at the room to find the Blue and Papyrus waiting for me.   
  
"I HOPE MY BROTHER WASN'T TOO ANGRY WITH YOU. I SHOULDN'T OF TOLD HIM. MY DEEPEST APOLOGIES." Papyrus said, looking sad and regretful. I smiled sweetly at him.    
  
"It's ok. He's your brother. Brothers are suppose to protect you."   
I said with a smile. 

  
"HE WAS THAT MAD?" Papyrus asked.   
  
"Kinda but we talked things out." I said with a shrug.   
  
"I SEE." Papyrus said, walking over to me. I looked at him and he looked back at me. He suddenly kissed me quickly then retreated under the covers on the bed. Blue and I burst out laughing.    
  
"He,so cute when he's embarrassed." I said with a giggle. Papyrus groaned under the covers.    
  
"YES, BUT YOU'RE CUTER~" Blue purred. I blushed looking at him. He giggled to himself and ran over to the bed.  He sat up and justerred for me to go over to him. I walked over and joined the two in bed. the two snuggled into me as I got comfortable. it felt a little awkward but I’m not use to this yet.

 

I yawned from exhaustion. They snuggled close. I felt comfortable and warm. Their bodies pressed against mine. I’ve never felt so safe. I felt so tired. 

 

“GOODNIGHT Y/N.”

“GOODNIGHT MISS Y/N.” 

 

They said to me is a sleepy voice. The next thing I know i'm asleep. 

 

**_The dream…_ **

 

I was back at the bar the first night. I stunted out to my car. I went to get in my car and Slim stopped me. I knew I was in no state to drive but I didn’t care. I was angry, upset, and hurt. I passed out in his arms. Slim carrying me thru the streets. 

 

“What's *hic* going on” I slurred.

 

“Ahh you’ve come to. My apologies Mistress you simply had way too much to drink and I can not allow you out of my sight till I know you are safe.” He explained

 

Safe? Who does this guy think he is?

 

“We’ve arrived. You must be quiet as of to not wake the others.” He explained. I nodded dozing off a bit. He made his way thru the house with me in his arms. It was kinda likes collage dorm? Rooms all on the second floor and main appliances on the first.

 

He carried me into his room and shut the door with his foot. I dozed in and out the entire time.

 

“You are like an angel when you sleep. My mistress.” He purred laying me on his bed. I sat up a bit feeling kinda nauseous.

 

“Why do ya *hic* call me that?” I asked feeling annoyed. 

 

“Why not?” He answered with another question. I was to drunk so I shrugged it off. 

 

“I hate that bastard!” I sputtered facing him. 

 

“Who? Those men at the bar?” He asked, looking concerned. 

 

“My boyfriend! Well ex now! Fucking *hic* asshole! I gave him the best years of my life and he goes off and fucks my best friend!” I shouted. 

 

Slim hugged me. I was shocked at first. Than I relaxed. I started to cry. “It’s ok. Let it all out.” He said softly. He felt warm. So warm I sighed in his arms. I let out all my pain and sorrow through tear. Crying like I never cried before. 

 

I soon calmed down from my little cry fest. I looked him in the eyes. 

 

“You know your kinda cute~” I purred, wrapping my arms around his neck.

 

“I am, am I?” He teased.

 

I kissed him on the spot. He tensed up slightly then accepted my kiss. He started kissing me back with much passion. Damn he was a good kisser. I moaned into the kiss grinding against him. His hand roamed my body. I shivered under his touch. How is he so good at this. 

 

He pulled away I wanted more but he stopped me. “As much as I enjoyed this, I don't think we should continue.” He suggested pushing me off him. I fought his movements. 

 

“Why not?” I slurred, complaining. “I haven't had sex in weeks. Help a girl out won't you.” I begged. He push me off him completely. 

 

“As much as I want to I can't take advantage of you, you're drunk.” He explained. 

 

“I’m not drunk! *hic*” I shouted then I fell. He caught me. I felt so warm. I snuggled into him. 

 

“Stay by my side?” I asked not wanting him to leave. He blushed and smiled at me. 

 

“Of course, y/n…” He said softly 

 

**_End of dream..._ **

 

I woken up with a small gasp. What was that? A dream or a memory? Did I really act that way? God I’m so embarrassed. I sat up to regain composure. If I really did I owe him a huge apology. I felt the bed shifting. I glanced around the bed, seeing what was moving the bed. It was Slim. He covered my mouth and shushed me. Next thing I know we were in Blacks room. 

 

“SOMEONE'S BEEN VERY NAUGHTY THIS EVENING.” Black said while smacking a riding crop in his hand. I tried to move but Slim had a pretty good grip on me. 

 

“Sorry Mistress, M’lord requested your presents.” Slim explained. 

 

“MUTT! RESTRAIN HER!” Black ordered Slim. He then cuffed me to the bed. I got to admit it was pretty kinky. Slim smirked at me then moved off me. “MUTT! LOCK THE DOOR, MAKE SURE NO ONE CAN INTERRUPT US THIS TIME.!” Black commanded. Slim raised his hand and used his magic to lock the door. What were they going to do to me?

 

I then noticed Blacks outfit was different. It wasn't his usual red and black armor. It was pure black leather. Leather hat, that looked a lot like a police cap. Leather shirt, one of those sleeveless ones. Leather pants, skin tight wow I could clearly see his boner. Leather boots, making him I few inches taller. Leather gloves, not that it matters, I knew those hands will be all over me in moments. 

 

He stepped forward, using the tip of the riding crop to make me look at him. “I HAD QUITE ENOUGH OF YOUR TEASING MY DARK QUEEN. TIME FOR MY REWARD FOR ALL MY PATENTIENCE~” He purred. I shivered at his words. 

 

“MUTT! LEAVE US AND GUARD THE DOOR! MAKE SURE NO ONE DISRUPTS US! I WISH TO BE WITH MY QUEEN, ALONE!” He demanded. Slim nodded and vanished in a flash. Now it was just me and Black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy Black means bussniss


	61. Chapter 60; Blacks punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black gets his way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning this chapter is pure smut to anyone want to keep thier innocence please leave otherwise stay u sinners ;P

“NOW WE ARE ALONE. MY PATIENCE HAS GROWN THIN WITH YOU.” He said, smacking the riding crop in his hand. I gulped, feeling rather excited. 

 

He turned around, retreating something from his dresser. “THE SAFE WORD IS ‘RESET’” He said turning around with a gag in his hand. 

 

“Wait. How am I suppose to say the safe word?” I asked before he forcfully shoved the gag in my mouth.

 

“EXACTLT.” He purred as he sucrued the gag tightly in place. He cupped my chin making me look him in the eye. 

 

“YOU LOOK RATHER RAVISHING LIKE THAT.” He purred as he lifted my night shirt over my head. I felt embarrased and turn away. Black started kissing my neck down. 

 

He paused and cupped my breast. “I NEVER HAD A MOTHER. SO THIS IS TRULY MY FRIST BREAST FEEDING~” He purred before licking my nipple. I moaned through the gag. He chuckled and started sucking my breast. 

 

I moaned at the intense feeling. Who knew Black had a mommy kink. His hand groped my other breast and playing with my nipple. muffled moans escaped the gag. He soon finished and switched breasts, making sure they both got the same amount of attention. I could feel his tounge play with my nipple, tickling me slightly. I shivered and moaned, wiggling in his grip. 

 

Man he was good. I soon started feeling hot. My body reacted in such a way, I knew he must’ve used his magic. I couldn’t get enough of his touched and that tounge. 

 

“MY, MY, DIDN’T REALIZE YOU WERE SO SENSITIVE.~” He teased. I glared at him. He smacked my thigh with the riding crop. I jumped slightly. The pain and plesure felt so… good.

 

“AH, AH ,AH. NO DIRTY LOOKS. YOU MUST OBEY ME.” He purred. His magic fully kicked in. I wanted to beg for more but the gag prevented me from saying anything.

 

“WHAT WRONG MY QUEEN. WANT MORE?” He asked. I nodded egearly. he chuckled running his tounge down my stomach to my boxer shorts. He slowly pulled them down and took off his leather gloves. I crossed my legs out of embarassment. He pulled them apart with ease. 

 

“NO NEED TO BE SHY~ YOU ARE A BEAUTY BEYOND COMPARE.” He purred. He started touching my sensitive pussy. I moaned and shook my head. 

 

“ALREADY WET I SEE.” He purred and licked his finger. I felt his finger go inside me. A loud muffled moan escaped my gag. I then felt his tounge run across my clit. My body pressed into his face more. I struggled against my restrainst. I wanted more. I wanted to beg and plead for more but I was completely helpless. It was such a turn on 

 

My body shook and shivered as his touch. I was completely. Under his spell. I yanked at the handcuffs, trying To break them. But boy, were they strong. 

 

“NOT YET MY QUEEN. I KNOW YOUR EAGER BUT THIS IS YOUR PUNISHMENT.” He purred then I felt his tounge replace his finger. oh godd! oh shit! It was so good. I tried yelling ‘more’ but the gag just brought out muffled cries. 

 

I felt close. My body shook. I longed for release. Then all his actions stopped. 

 

“DID I SAY YOU CAN CUM?” He asked. I groaned trying to beg with my eyes. 

 

“NOPE.” He teased and slowly played with my body. I felt so eager and impatent. he slapped my ass. I yelped in pain.

 

“NO NEED TO BE GREEDY. YOU CUM WHEN I SAY SO. AM I UNDERSTOOD?” He growled grabbing my throat. I nodded in response. 

 

“GOOD.” He purred, licking my ear. He let go of my throat. I shivered at his touch as he slowly played with me. He then bit my thigh and quickly placed his hand over it and use his magic to make it feel good but not heal. I wiggled around in my cuffs trying to get lose. 

 

“BE STILL!” He ordered. I stopped and looked at him. Trying to trick him into letting me out of these cuffs. He didnt fall for it and bit me again. I cried out in pain and pleasure. he lickdd the wound, he gave me, and pumped more magic into it. 

 

I was at my breaking point. I begged threw the gag.

 

“Peeff peeefff gack eg eee ung” Is all that came out. 

 

“WHATS THAT MY QUEEN? I DIDN’T QUITE CATCH THAT.” He teased. He crawled over me so that me were face to face.

 

“DO YOU WANT TO CUM?” He purred more then asked. I nodded eagerly then he sped up his actions. 

 

“CUM FOR ME!” He ordered. my body shuttered and I finally felt the release I craved. 

 

“GOOD GIRL~” He purred licking my neck. I herd him undo the zipper on his pants. He looked at me as if he was asking me with his eyes. I nodded vigorously. 

 

He push back my legs and shoved his cock inside me. Giving me no time to adjust, he started thrusting at punishing speed. 

 

I cried out in pleasure threw the gag. 

 

“YOU LIKE THIS DONT YOU. BEING FUCKED BY ME!” He grunted while pounding into me. I wanted to speak but the gag stopped me. Only muffeld cries came threw. 

 

“DON’T WORRY I KNOW YOU DO~” He purred and started fucking me harder. The pain and pleasure. It was so good. 

 

He than threw my one leg down and turns me to me side. He continued to pound me with one of my legs over his shoulder. I cried out a muffled cry, in pleasure feeling release coming faster then I can think. I came all over his cock. He stopped for a moment and smirked a cocky grin.

 

“NAUGHTY, NAUGHTY GIRL. CUMMING WITHOUT YOUR MASTER!” He smacked my ass before pulling out. He turned me completly over so I was on my hands and knees. My hands were crossed fo to the cuffs. He shoved his cock bavk inside me. 

 

I gasped out in pleasure. He chuckled and pounded my pussy. Drool came out around the gag. Black took the riding crop and stated smacking my ass with it. 

 

The pain and pleasure felt so intense. I needed more. I never been so excited in my life.

 

“I’M CLOSE MY QUEEN. I WANT YOU TO CALL OUT MY NAME AS YOU CUM WITH ME.” He growled taking off the gag, not missing a beat pounding into me. 

 

My head was swimming, everything felt so good. 

 

“Black!” I cried out. he smack my ass hard.

 

“NOT THAT ONE. MY REAL NAME!” He ordered.

 

“SSSSans!” I cried out as I came. He came inside me. He pulled out and turned me over laying me on my side. He put away his cock and he grabed the keys to his cuffs from his pants. 

 

He uncuffed me. he laid with me, panting like a dog..I was panting myself. I felt so saticfied and completley tierd. I felt his hand on my face. 

 

“SLEEP MY DARK QUEEN. I WILL BE HERE WHEN YOU WAKE UP.” He said to me softly and he pulled the blankets over me. 

 

“Goodnight Sans.” I said in a tired voice. I then fell into some much needed sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy that was hot. tell me what u think


	62. Chapter 61; morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blacks a dick  
> you get ur revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry its been so long. i had to rewrite the chapter a few times to get it right i hope you guys enjoy

I woke up the next morning feeling rather sore. I felt confused at first to the pain. Then I remembered what Black and I did last night. I heard a shuffling noise behind me. I turned to see Black, shirtless, pulling his belt together on his black pants. I noticed it was some kind of utility belt. It had pepper spray, a flashlight, some compartments, and a gun. Wait… A gun! 

 

“Black? What’s with the gun?” I asked. He didn't even flinch.

 

“Hello?” I said a bit louder. 

 

Nothing.

 

“I talking to you!” I snapped.

 

Not even a glance.

 

“I'M BUSY. GO JOIN THE OTHERS FOR BREAKFAST. “ He said as he putting on a dark blue buttoned up t-shirt.

 

I felt annoyed. He kidnaps me, from my sleepover with Blue and Papyrus, in the middle of the night to have sex with me, then acts like I'm not here, then orders me around. Not on my watch. I sat up and throw a pillow at him. I pulled the blanket up to cover myself as it hit the back of his head. He tensed up then turned towards me with an annoyed look.

 

“I HAVEN’T THE TIME FOR YOUR GAMES! I AM GOING TO. BE LATE FOR WORK!” He spat. I got off the bed, with the blanket wrapped around me. I walked up to hit and kicked him straight it the crouch. He hunched over in pain. 

 

“I’m not some booty call you know! Don't touch me again!” I shouted at him as he was groaning in pain. I stormed out of the room, pushing Slim out of my way, and straight to Blues room. They must be worried about me. 

 

I went into the room slamming the door behind me. That jerk! Thinks he can do that and get away with it.

 

“Y/N!”

“MISS Y/N!”

 

“Hey guys…” I said with a sigh. I felt so… used. 

 

They looked over me and noticed the marks left by Black (And the fact I’m only in a blanket). 

 

“OH MY GOODNESS! YOU’RE HURT! PLEASE LET ME HEAL YOU.” Papyrus said with concern. He rushed to my side and guided me to the bed. I was surprised by his actions. It was only a few bruises and bitemarks. Nothing to serious. He started with the marks around my neck and shoulder area. His magic felt warm and a bit tingly.

 

“WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?” Blue asked with concern. 

 

“Oh Black ordered Slim to kidnap me while I was asleep… let’s just say Black got what he wanted…. I’d rather not go into details of what happened after that.” No way I could tell them everything. How I fell for his stupid scheme. Such a spoiled brat. 

 

“BARBARIAN!” Papyrus scuffed as he moved the blanket, seeing the bite marks on my thighs. They seem pretty deep. I didn't even notice he broke the skin. Papyrus took great care in healing the wounds. It didn't even scare. He finished with all the ones he could see without me removing the blanket. 

 

Blue was shaking with rage. He looked kinda scary.

 

“Blue? Are you upset that Black did this? It’s ok I got him pretty good.” I said, trying to cheer him up. He didn't say anything as he stormed out of the room. Papyrus sighed and stood up. I suspect Blue just went to go cool off. 

 

“ARE THERE ANYMORE YOU’D LIKE ME TO HEAL?” He asked, blushing slightly. I nodded slightly and stood up. 

 

“Y-you don't have to but I’m pretty sure he bruised my ass with this riding crop thingy?” I said shyly. Papyrus looked surprised and blushed as he kneed down.

 

“I'M GOING TO HAVE TO TOUCH YOUR… BARE BOTTOM… IN ORDER TO HEAL IT PROPERLY… PLEASE  FORGIVE ME.” Papyrus said as he run his hand up my blanket, to my butt. I jumped a little feeling his hands grope my ass.  I know he was just trying to be a gentleman and not look. I blushed hard feeling his magic heal me. I moaned slightly, feeling his hands shift. I quickly covered my mouth in embarrassment. Papyrus quickly removed his hands.

 

“I’M SO SORRY! ARE YOU HURT?” He asked. He must’ve thought he hurt me. I giggled and placed my hand on his cheek. 

 

“You could never hurt me Papyrus, besides it felt… Good… You only made me moan a little.” I confessed. He blushed deeply and took my hand in his. 

 

Suddenly the door burst open, make Papyrus and I jump. It was a very angry Stretch throwing Black into the room. 

 

“Apologize!” Stretch demanded. I looked at Black, he avoided my eyes. Stretch punched Black on the top of his skull. “Now you little brat!” Stretch snapped.

 

“*sigh* I’M…. SORRY.” Black said looking annoyed with Stretch. He didn't even sound sincere. He was acting like some kid, who broke his neighbors window and his mom is making him apologize. I crossed my arms and glared at him. 

 

“I want a real apology.” I scuffed at him.

 

“FOR FUCKING YOU?” He ask looking smug.

 

“For kidnapping me in the middle of the night! For acting like an ass when I woke up, and for making me feel like I was some sort of  _ booty call _ you jerk!” Yelled at him as I stormed out of the room. I went straight to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Stupid Black! Such a prick!

 

I needed to clear my head. I decided it be best to have a bath. Showers are nice but baths help relax me. It’s easy to let go of my troubles surrounded by water. I ran the temperature just right for my liking. I found some bubble bath, probably Blues, and added it to the water. I removed the blanket and stepped in. I sighed in comfort as I settled into the water. The smell of blueberries surrounded me.

 

It felt so nice yet it was awkwardly quiet. With showers there was the sound of running water but now, it's so quiet. Too quiet. Something's not right.

 

“Come out already.” I said with a groan. Slim stepped out from the linen closet. 

 

“Do you always stalk me when I'm alone? Or is this another order?” I asked, staring at him with an annoyed look.

 

“Forgive me mistress, your beauty distracted me. I assure you I’m here on my own terms.” He said as he stepped forward. 

 

“What do you want then? Can't you see I’m in the middle of something.” I said trying to not focus on the fact I'm naked in the tub while Slim is right in front of me. Sure the bubbles covered most of my naked parts but I still felt awkward. 

 

“Please take care of me?” He said with a smirk, tilting his head in a cute way.

 

“Huh?” I asked feeling confused. 

 

“M’lord must be leaving for work soon. It could be longer than a day. I cannot go with him this time. I must remain here. I get very lonely so if you please…” He got down on one knee. “Keep me company and I promise to serve you on hand and foot my mistress.” He said bowing his head in respect. I blushed at his juester.

 

“A-Alright fine! Just please stand up this is kinda embarrassing.” I admitted, shrinking myself as far as I could into the soapy water. He chuckled and stood up. He started removing his hoodie.

 

“Uhhh… What are you doing?” I asked as I watched him strip off his shirt next. His ribs were riddled with scars. I could see his soul. It looked a bit damaged, like it had a story to tell. He left his collar on and smiled at me. 

 

“I’m joining you.” He said lie it was no big deal. 

 

“What!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh such a naughty slim what will our dear reader do next?
> 
> please leave your thoughts and opinions on what could happen. I enjoy reading you're comments.


	63. Chapter 62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry this took so long But I hope you enjoy

“Woah, woah, woah,woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, hold the phone!” I yelled pulling the curtain across the tub, covering myself.

“What’s the matter? M’lord and I always bath together.” Slim said looking confused.

“Well you don't go around asking girls to bathe with while Black is away.” I said feeling embarrassed.

“I don't I only want to join you. I don't care about other girls.” He said as started taking off his pants.

“This is no time to be joking around!” I said hiding behind the shower curtain as he took off his pants. “This I not what I meant when I said I’d keep you company.” I said blushing hard.

Slim peered at me around the curtain. He smirked and started stepping in. I turned around quickly to avoid seeing anything. I felt the water move around me and overflow over the edge of the tube as he settled in the tub. I did my best to cover mysteries with my arms and hands.

  
I felt his arm wrapped around my stomach as he pulled me into his embrace.

“W-what are you doing?” I said, feeling very embarrassed.

“I wanted to be close with you my mistress~” He purred as he held me close. This was so embarrassing. Why is he so cuddly. He’s like a little puppy. I felt his younger run up my neck. I shivered at the feeling. A very bad puppy.

I pushed him off of me. “Stop it!” I shouted. He looked shocked by my actions.

“I don't understand you at all! In my dream you were so… Noble and nice.” I said inching away from him.

“Dream?” He asked.

“Now you're always hitting on me, left, right, and centre.” I said feeling hurt. Wait. Why am I hurt?

“Is this about M’lord, Mistress?” He asked tilting his head. I blushed and looked away.

“Mistress… if you truly wish me to not do anything, just say something.” He said leaning back.

“As I said from the first night, as much as I want to I can't do anything with you unless you are willing and sober.” He said, trying to get me to calm down.

“Wait. The first time we met… What happened after I passed out?” I asked.

He smirked. “Oh nothing.” He said innocently. As I kept myself covered, I yanked on his collar to my eye level.

“The truth!” I ordered. He smiled at me in a sly way.

“I can show you better than I can tell you~” He purred before kissing me. I tensed up and pushed him off of me.

“Why you… That wasn't what I meant.” I growled.

“That’s it.” I said simply.

“Hu?” I asked, tilting my head.

“Yep. All we did was make out a little.” He said truthfully.

So that wasn't a dream. It really was a memory and if that's true then…

“As I recall you were quite frisky.” He smiled. I blushed and got out of the tub as quickly as I could. I grabbed the towel and covered myself before Slim could see.

“Mistress? Where are you going?” Slim asked.

“I have to get ready. I'm going out with a couple of friends soon. If you wanna come I suggest you hurry up in the bath.” I said as I left the bathroom.

I walked straight into black as I left the bathroom. He was dressed as some sort of cop. I assumed it was another one of his schemes.

“No.” I said plainly as I walked past him.

“WAIT!.” He shouted getting my attention. I stopped and faced him.”I CAN SEE WHY YOU WOULD THINK THAT BUT THIS IS MY WORK ATTIRE.” He explained quickly.

“Work attire? You mean you’re a cop?” I asked.

“COP? I am on you human police force. I handle the monster division. It’s quite simple really. It just like handling the monsters in the royal guard.” He explained with a cocky grin.

Well that explains the gun.

“Alright what do you want?” I said crossing my arms. Come on he dose realize im in a towel right now right?

“WELL I WANTED TO EXPLAIN MY ACTIONS AND APOLOGIZE FOR MY HORRIDE BEHAVIOR” He said taking off his hat.

“IT STARTED WHEN I WOKE UP…”

Earlier that day

Black stretched out in front of him, looking for warmth. He found it. It was his precious Queen. She was sound asleep. Black smiled to himself. “Even in her sleep she is flawless~” He whispers. But, of course, Blacks pager went off.

He groaned and slipped out of bed. He walked across the cold hard wood floor a reached for his pager on the dresser.

Them message spelled out ‘CALL NOW YOU GOT A CASE’ He groaned and flipped open his phone. He dialed the number that has burned it's way into his skull.

Ring ring rin-

SKELETON! It's about time you got up!

WITH ALL DUE RESPECT SIR, I JUST RECEIVED YOU PAGE 1 SECOND AGO AND ITS 6 O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING.

Are you sassing me!

NO SIR.

You're lucky you have an urgent case.

CASE? IT'S MY VACATION TIME SIR.

I don't care maggot! you will take the case weather it's your vacation or not! I own your ass.

*Sigh* ALRIGHT, WHATS THE CASE. SIR.

You got a 415, domestic dispute between a Mother and her teenage Son. Species, Rabbit monsters.

“RABBIT MONSTER? THEY'RE HARMLESS. IT'S BEST TO LET THOSE TYPES OF ISSUES, SORT ITSELF OUT.”

“Are you talking back to your commanding officer?! You just earned yourself a case in Listowel!”

“LISTOWEL !? BUT THAT'S A FIVE HOUR DRIVE AWAY AND OUT OF OUR DERESTRICTION!”

“ Not anymore! They've been requesting a monster on their case for some time now but since you believe our cases should ‘solves itself out’ you are to work with them till their case is solved! Am I understood!”

“ BUT CHIEF I-”

“I repeat. Am. I. Understood.”

“*sigh* 10-4.”

\-----Line end-----

Present time

“He really said that?” I asked. Black only nodded. “Okay but why did you ignore me?”

“IGNORED YOU? I DID NOT INTEND TO, MY QUEEN I ASSURE YOU AND AFTER SUCH A MEMORABLE NIGHT.” He said scooting closer to me.

“I was talking to you and you didn't respond until I threw a pillow at you.”I said in an annoyed tone.

“I MUST’VE BEEN LOST IN THOUGHT. YOU SEE WHEN YOU THREW THAT PILLOW I ASSUMED YOU WERE PLAYING SOME SORT OF GAME. I ASSURE YOU I’D NEVER IGNORE YOU.” Black said, touching the tip on my wet hair.

*Sigh*

“Alright fine. I forgive you for being an ass. But don't expect I'd just jump into bed with you again, just like that. You gotta earn it.” I warned.

“IT WOULD BE MY PLEASURE, MY DARK QUEEN.” He said then kissed my hand. I felt embarrassed and took my hand back.

“When do you have to leave?” I asked.

“15 MINUTES AGO.”

“Black! What the hell are you doing then? Get going.”

“I COULD NOT LEAVE KNOWING MY QUEEN WAS MAD AT ME.” Black stated.

“Fine, fine I forgive you. Just go before-”

*BANG*  
*BANG*  
*BANG*

“Skeleton! I gave you one hour to be ready! You useless Maggot!” A muffled voice came from the other side of the door.

“SHIT HE’S HERE.” Black muttered under his breath.

The door then got kicked in by a sweaty, red faced man. I could tell from up the stairs that he was looking for trouble.

“Dude you can't just barge into our house like the.” Stretch confronted him.

“Where is he?!” The man demanded to know.

“YOU SHOULD TAKE THIS TIME TO GET DRESSED WHILE I DEAL WITH THIS.” Black whispered to me. I blushed and nodded, as ran to Sans room and darted inside. I looked up and noticed Sans was changing, himself. He was standing in his boxers, trying to put on his shorts. I wonder if he gets cold in those.

He looked up at me, sensing my presence. He blushed and started jumping around, to get his shorts on quicker. He pulled them up and turned to me.

“Didn't see you there. You startled me.” He said trying to look clam.

“It's ok, I gotta learn to knock.” I said with a giggle. He chuckles with me and blushes. He then advert end his eyes away from me.

“Sorry I didn't notice you're in a towel.” He said blushing.

“Want peek?” I teased. Wanting to see his reaction.

“What!? No! No! I… I mean it's not like I don't want to look…. And what I mean you don't have to show me…” Sans fumbled over himself. It's cute. I wonder how far I can go with this?

“It's ok, I let you see, if you want too~” I purred reaching for my towel slowly.

Sans watched for a moment, waiting but before I could even touch my towel, his nose started to bleed. His face completely blue, he covered his nose and ran passed me and out of the bedroom. I giggle to myself. It was fun while it lasted. I went over to the dresser and proceeded to get changed.

I quickly changed into some jeans and a black blouse, Edge bought for me.

As I headed out of the room I could clearly hear the man still screaming at Black.

“I should fire your incompetent ass!” The man shouted at Black.

“BUT-” Black tried to reason with the man.

“But nothing you little shrimp! What I say goes! So if you like you job, start being more useful. You discussing monster!”

That was it! I couldn't sit back and watch anymore. I darted down the stairs and walked up to the man.

“Excuse me but he was late because he was with me.” I spoke up. Everyone's eyes landed on me.

“Like I care.” He said as he looked up at me and back to Black then back to me again.

“Woah, why hello there~” The man tried to flirt with me. Talk about ‘eww!’ The man looked twice my age, a pot bell, and smelled like he would ‘Irish up’ his coffee. It took all my willpower not to gag. “I believe we haven't had the pleasure.” He said trying to be a gentleman.

“What do you say you ditch these freaks and be with a real man~” He said as he leaned down and whispered it into my ear. I shoved him away.

“In your dreams! I'd never stoop so low.” I snapped, glaring at the man.

“You're loss.” He shrugged. I shivered in disgust.

“SHE’D NEVER BE INTERESTED IN THE LIKES OF YOU! NOW GET OUT!” Edge snapped at the man.

“Why should I?” He man said in a snarky tone.

“You broke down our door, caused a scene, and discriminated again monsters. You racist old asshole. We could charge you with destruction of property, discrimination, and could get a restraining order against you for harassing Black. So I’d like to ask you to please, get out of our house and go back to your car.” I said in a warning tone.

“Monster loving bitch.” He growled under his breath. Before turning to leave.

“Oh and your paying for that door!” I called as he slammed his car door.

I sighed in relief.

“YOU DIDN’T… HAVE TO DO THAT.” Black spoke up. I looked at him and smiled.

“Someone need the tell that fat loser off.” I said with a giggle.He chuckled with me and headed to the door. He stopped dead in his tracks before he stepped outside.

“MIGHT I ASK ONE FAVOR BEFORE I LEAVE?” Black asked, addressing me.

“What's that?” I asked.

“A KISS GOODBYE?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you say fokes? Should Black get a kiss?


	64. chapter 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally done. sorry for the wait I got court tomorrow so wish me luck. 
> 
> now please enjoy

I walked up to Black, not caring who saw, and nodded. He smiled at me a and held both my hands. “For good luck.” I purred before capturing his teeth with my lips. He gladly accepted my kiss and kissed me back, running his fingers threw my hair. He kissed me with such passion. I moaned slightly into the kiss. We both pulled apart, a little excited from the kiss.

 

“Be safe.  _ Sans.  _ ” I whispered that last part before I kissed his forehead.

 

“YOU NEEDN’T WORRY MY DARK QUEEN. NOTHING CAN KILL ME FOR I AM THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE SA-BLACK! I'LL BE BACK IN A DAY OR TWO. I PROMISE.” Black said before turning to leave. He waved behind him. “ TAKE CARE OF MY BROTHER.” He said walking off. 

 

Edges hand suddenly pulled me inside. He then picked up the door and shut it so it wouldn't fall. 

 

“ DAMN PRICK!” He cursed. I felt a bit confused then figured out he's jealous. 

 

“On Edge, you can be adorable at times.” I said before kissing his cheek. 

 

“BREAKFAST IS READY!” Blue called from the kitchen. He must've slipped off while I was kissing Black. We all went to the kitchen. Blue had made breakfast burritos. It looked and smelled delicious.

 

“Wow! Blue! You really out did yourself.” Stretch spoke up. Blue smirked to himself. 

 

“WHY OF COURSE BROTHER. THERE'S NOTHING I THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE CAN DO!” Blue posed. I giggled at his poster. He pointed to the sky and had his other hand on his hip. Cute~

 

I sat down when I suddenly was in someone's lap. I blushed and turned to see Slim. He had his hands behind his head and gave me a relaxed wink. Wait a minute. How did he get there so fast? I could've sworn that chair was empty before I sat down.

 

“NO FAIR SLIM! TELEPORTING UNDER Y/N AS SHE SITS DOWN IS DEFINITELY AGAINST THE RULES!” Blue complained, waving his arms in the air. Oh that's how. I turned around giving him an annoyed look. 

 

“Bad boy.” I said like I was talking to a pet as I flicked his nostrils. He was stunned and held his nose. he tried giving me an ‘I'm sorry’ look. I huffed and got off of him. 

 

Sans came in as I tried to walk around the table and we accidentally bumped into each other. Both of us fell to the floor. My head hit the floor as he landed on top of me. I groaned in pain and looked down. Sand groaned himself and got on all fours, on top of me. We stared at each other for a moment before he apologized, blushing and got off of me.

 

He mumbled an apology as he held a hand out to help me up. I took his hand standing up and dusting myself off. he sat down at the table when suddenly there was a knock at the door with a big crash.

 

We all looked ro see what had happened. the door was on the ground and the two skeletons standing there looking confused. It was Sin and Pink. 

 

“Hey guys!” I said cheerfully.  

 

“Hey kitty~” Sin Said with a wink.

 

“ALWAYS A PLEASURE, MILADY”. Said pink. 

 

“WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?” Edge scuffed.

 

“My guess is that those are the friends Mistress was expecting.” Slim shrugged. Edge looked on guard as the two walked inside. 

 

“OH MY. COMPANY! I HOPE I MADE ENOUGH FOOD... PLEASE COME IN!” Blue shouted while serving the table. 

 

“Why thank you little blueberry~” Sin winked as he stepped into the kitchen. Pink was busy, picking up the door and placing it back in its frame. 

 

“YOU KNOW I HATE THAT NAME SIN.” Blud warned. 

 

“But it suits you so well~” Sin flirted. Blue sat down at the table, looking annoyed. I giggled at the nickname. it was cute. I went to the fridge and poured myself a glass of milk. Pink sat down at the last available spot. I looked around wondering where could I sit. Slim noticed st patted his lap. I scuffed and walked over to Edge. He looked up at me as I sat down in his lap. 

 

Edge tensed up. Slim pretended to be devastated. I stuck out my tongue and grabbed a burrito. 

 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Edge asked.

 

“Sitting, about to eat.” I said like it was normal.

 

“YOUR SITTING ON ME THOUGH.” 

 

“There's no spots left.”

 

“SO YOU CHOOSE MY LAP?”

 

“Act like you don't like it~” I teased. His face erupted in red blush. I giggled and turned around enjoying my meal. 

 

Sin Watched me like he was studying me. I felt awkward. Was there something hanging out of my nose? I wiped my nose subconsciously. He smirked and winked at me.

 

“OH I'M DREADFULLY SORRY I TOOK THE LAST SPOT.” Pink said quickly. 

 

“It's ok. Edge doesn't mind. Do you  _ Edgy bear  _ ~” I teased while stroking his chin. He blushed and cleared his throat. 

 

“I'M FINE. J-JUST NO WIGHLING!” He scuffed. I giggled before taking a bite of my food. Ohhmigodd it was so good! just the right amount of spice and flavor. my mouth watered as I took another bite. 

 

Everyone was enjoying breakfast. Blue looked pleased with his cooking. I leaned back on Edges lap, enjoying my meal. Edge tensed up but pretended nothing was happening. 

 

We all finished our food without another word. It was pretty awkward. 

 

“Thank you  _ Blueberry _ the food was delicious.” Sin complimented and teased at the same time. Blue scuffed at the nickname. I wonder why he hates it so much. I thought it was cute.

 

I suddenly heard my name being whispered. I looked to see where it was coming from. It was Stretch. He gesture to step out of the room. I blushed and nodded.

 

I got off of Edge and followed him out of the room. 

 

I wonder what he wants to talk about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh I wonder Indeed. tell me what you guys think in the comments. I look forward to hearing from u.


	65. chapter 64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a make over and find something out about Slim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter

As soon as we turned the corner, Stretch out his hand against the wall beside my head. I blushed and looked up at him. He looked into my eyes. 

 

“Let me come with you.” He said softly.

 

“Come with me?” I asked.

 

“Those two are here for you?” He asked.

 

“Yes.” I said tilting my head.

 

“let me come.” He proceeded to beg.

 

“Why?” I felt confused. 

 

“Because I…” He began, then paused. I waited for his answer.

 

“Because I want to spend more time with you.” He said quickly. I blushed and let out a sigh. Guess it can't be helped.

 

“Alright I guess.” I said. He smiled and went to get his coat. Slim then pearled infront  of me with my coat. He held it out as gesture to help me put on my coat. I blush and took my coat from him.

 

“I can put it on.” I said, blushed. He chuckled then disappeared into thin air. I sighed as I put on my coat.

 

Slim and Stretch are coming but I don't even know what we're doing.

 

Sin and Pink came into the room. They smiled as they walked my way.

 

“hey guys I said, zipping up my coat. “I hope you dont mind Stretch and Slim want to come. 

 

“Not a problem. Who wouldn't want those two studs around.~” Sin purred. I laughed at his joke, then headed for the door to put my shoes on.

 

Slim appeared again holding my running shoes. I looked up at him. It was cute that he was trying so hard to live up to his word. I accepted the shoes and let him slip the shoes on my feet. 

 

“Ready to go?” Asked Stretch. I nodded and turned around.

 

“Come on guys! let's go.” I said excitedly. The lost brothers chuckled and approached us.

 

We walked threw the streets till we reached some tacky hair styling place. I wonder why we stopped here.

 

Sin and Pink smile and walked up the the place with pride, pulling out theirs keys. They unlocked the place.

 

“Wow, you guys live here?” I asked looking around at all the hair solon equipment. It was pretty Impressive. 

 

“WERE LIVE UP STAIRS, THIS IS OUR WORK AREA.” Pink explains.

 

“Ohh, why dont we go up stairs then?” I asked. 

 

“Because we found a new canvas!” Sin exclaimed, excitedly. 

 

“Aha what?” Said Stretch.

 

“Oh dont worry, it wont hurt. Why dont you two wait in the other room. Sin said pointing in the other direction. 

 

Stretch and Slim looked at me as if to ask me what to do. 

 

“Guys I'll be fine!” I said, shoing them out. They left to where Sin told them to go in the next room.

 

“We’re going to doll you up kitty.” Sin said with a wink. I blushed from embarrassment.

 

“What about Stretch and Slim?” I asked.

 

“THEY CAN WAIT.” Pink purred. 

 

“Okay I-”

 

“Perfect. Now come on let's wash that hair kitty.” Sin said grabbing my hand and dragging me over to the hair washing station. He draped a splash cover over me, to insure I wouldn't get wet. he sat me down and leaned me back. 

 

“So tell me, what happened that night between you and Cinnamon Heart?” Sin asked as he started rinsing my hair. I blushed and cleared my throat.

 

“W-why do you ask?” I asked, feeling embarrassed.

 

“Well you two clearly had a connection and you two were all over each other~” He purred, massaging my scalp. I blushed. 

 

I guess we were all over eachother. 

 

“Are you dating?”

 

“Dating? Well No… Yes… I don’t know…” I confessed. I mean we act like we’re dating but he hasnt actually come out and asked me. That goes for the other guys too. I know I have feelings for them. Am I dating them though. I guess if I was it be platonic.

 

“Tell Sin all about it.” Sin offered as he poored soap into my hair. 

 

“Well we defently are different.” I started explaining. I started telling him everything. He was really easy to talk to. He soon transfered me to his hair cutting station. Pink was waiting there. He worked on my nails as Sin worked on my hair. 

 

I continued pouring my heart out. They listened to every word I had to say.

 

“MILADY, YOU HAVE QUITE THE EXCITING IIFE.” Pink pointed out.

 

“Tell me about it. Not that I don't enjoy the attention. What am I suppose to do. Sometimes my body acts on its own.” I sighed. Sin kept working on my hair with his scissors.

 

“Well thats all up to you, kitty. Follow what your heart tells you. Talk to them about how you feel. Just make sure this is what you want kitty, not what they want. Do you want to be with them?”

 

I sighed. “I do.” I said blushing. “They make me feel specail and alway so kind. They took me in when i had no where else to go. I was a stranger to them and they let me in. i car deeply for all of them.” I confessed.

 

“Then what are you waiting for?” Sin asked. I thought for a moment. what am I waiting for. They clearly like me.

 

“... Your right… What am i doing? I should just tell them how I feel.” I said feeling encouraged. 

 

“Thats the spirt and your done.” He annouced pulling off the drape. He son me around to let me look in the mirror. My hair looked perfect. I brought my hand up and noticed my nails. 

 

“THATS MY OWN SPECIAL BLEND. THE POLISH IS INFUSED WITH MAGIC SO THEY TURN THE COLOUR OF YOUR MOOD. iT WONT COME OFF UNLESS YOU USE NAIL POLISH REMOER. NO NEED TO REAPLY.” Pink said proudly.

 

“Wow guys. This looks… Amazing.” I said looking in the mirror in awe. The hair style really suited me and complimented my face.

 

“WHAT WOULD YOU EXPECT. WE ARE THE BEST WHEN IT COMES TO STYLE.” said pink, stretching.

 

“Now let's go show those studs.” said Sin as gustres to help me stand up. I smiled and gladly accepted his gesture.

 

He walked me to the other room. I could hear arguing. I decided to open the door, to see what all the commotion was.

 

“Maybe I do love her!” Slim snapped. I froze in place. They didn't seem to notice me standing there in the doorway. 

 

“No you don't your just using her! You only want her for you own personal fun!” Stretch accused Slim. I felt confused. What was going on? Was Stretch jealous or something?

 

“You don’t know anything about me! You may be me from a different universe, but you aren't  _ me _ ! Maybe I am in love with her! I’m not afraid to admit it. Yes I over flirt and step over boundaries but it's because she drives me crazy!” Slim yelled. My heart sped up. 

 

“Pfft! Your so full of it! You call her  _ ‘mistress’  _ and try to get in her pants every chance you get. I bet you never once said her actual name or show her a romantic side that wasnt sex crazy.” Stretch remarks. 

 

“I have for your information. The night we met. I may not show it often but I care about y/n… The night I met her I’ll never forget it. At first I thought she was just another human. She looked like she didnt want to be bothered so I let her be. Some guys started causing her problems she was able to fight one off but when three more came along I wanted to help… But before I could even stand she unleashed the most beautiful display of violence I have ever seen. I felt mesmerized by her movements. Almost as if she was dancing. When she showed me that she knew I was there I knew right there I wanted her…” Slim trailed off. My heart raced at his confession. 

 

I didn't know if I should make myself known or slip away. I felt both happy and embarrassed. I didnt have time to make a choice because Stretch finally turned to storm away and saw my standing there. 

 

“y/n…” He said in suprise. Slim looked up at me, hearing my name. He blushed and walked past Stretch and I, and ran outside. I felt the urge to run after him. 

 

Stretch turned grabbing his coat, looking embarrassed and upset. he went outside and took off running off in the other direction. I felt like stopping him too but now… Who do I go after?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VOTING TIME!!!! who should she choose to go after?
> 
> tell me what u guys think in the comments below


	66. chapter 65 "I love you" "I love you too"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet someone new  
> find Slim and have a talk  
> have a talk with Pink  
> Stretch asks us an important question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after counting all your votes and with careful consideration. going after Slim is the winner. dont worry stretch fans I got a special surprise for you please enjoy.

I look at Sin, unsure of what to do.

 

“Go after Slim, we got Stretch.” He said edging me to go. I grabbed my coat, thanking him and ran out the door, in the direction Slim took off in.

 

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me after Slim. My head was storming with questions. What was that back there? Did he really mean what he said? Does he really love me?

 

I was so lost in thought I didn't notice the person walking in front of me. I smacked into them and down we both went.

 

“ _ Ouch… _ ” I heard a feminine voice say below me. I pushed myself up and saw… Sans? No wait, this one has more feminine features. They had curves and breasts. She had to be at least a cup size bigger than mine. I felt a little envious.

 

I apologized and got off of her. She sat up, holding her skull in pain. I noticed her outfit. She wore a faded Blue hoodie with a pink, curled over, turtle neck, sleeveless shirt. She also wore blue overalls that were rolled to her knee caps. Lastly she wore pink sneakers and white socks. I loved her outfit, it really complemented her figure. 

 

I realized I was staring at her as she looked at me in confusion. I blushed out of embarrassment. 

 

“I'm sorry! Are you okay?” I asked, standing up. I held out a hand to her to help her stand up. She looked at my hand and smiled at the gesture. She took it and stood up, dusting herself off. 

 

“Yes, Thanks.” She said with a smile.

 

“I'm y/n.” I said quickly, fidgeting around. She giggled at my actions.

 

“Nice to meet you, my name is Sandra.”

 

“Nice to meet you too.” I said blushing.

 

“why were you in such a hurry anyways?” She asked.

 

“Oh right! I'm looking for my friend. He's a skeleton, very tall, wears a hoodie, a spiked collar, has spiky teeth.” I tried explaining.

 

“Oh Slim? ya I seen him.” 

 

“Which way did he go?” I asked feel anxious. Sandra pointed into the woods. I ran off towards where she pointed. Sandra ran after me.

 

We ran through the woods till we saw Slim, sitting on a fallen tree. 

 

“Slim!” I shouted. Slim froze and turned around to see me. I ran up to him and hugged him. He tensed up in my embrace.

 

“Y-y/n? what are you doing here?” He asked. I let go of him and blushed. “How did you find me?”

 

“I… ran into Sandra.” I explained.

 

“ _ Sandra? _ How do you know her?” He asked. 

 

“I literally  _ ran  _ into her.” I shrugged. He chuckled and play with my hair. I blushed and swatted his hands away from my new hair do. 

 

“Oh right. Your new haircut. You look beautiful.” He compliments. I blushed and thanked him for the compliment.

 

“Hey you found him *huff**huff**huff*” Sandra ran in from the woods, panting. 

 

“Sandra?” Slim asked in shock.

 

“Hey *huff* sorry if I *huff* interrupted anything *huff*. I wanted to make sure your girl found you.” She explains. she was hunched over trying to catch her breath.

 

Slim blushed at Sandra calling me  _ his girl _ . “How did you know I was here?” He asked her.

 

“You ran past me.” she said standing up right. Slim nodded. 

 

Slim stood up and stepped in front of me. “How much... did you hear?” He asked referring to his and Stretch’s argument.

 

I blushed and fiddled with my hands. “not much… just the part that you… love me… and the reason why…” I confessed, blushing like a mad man.

 

He blushed and scratched the back of his skull. “Well, no use hiding it.” he chuckled nervously. I blushed. I didn't know what to say. He sighed placed his hand on my cheek. 

 

“Slim?” I asked, looking up at him.

 

“Why did you choose me?” He asked, staring into my eyes.

 

“huh?” I felt confused.

 

“You could've stayed with Stretch and wait for me to man up… but instead your here.” He said smiling.

 

“From what I saw, you needed me more…” I blushed. “Plus he took off and I think he owes you an apology.” I said with a huff.

 

He looked surprised. “y/n look at me.” He said. My heart flipped hearing him say my name. I looked into his eyes.

 

“You don't have to say anything back. I just… need to do this properly.” Slim explained, placing his forehead against mine. 

 

My heart sped up so fast I felt like I couldn't breath. 

 

“I'm in love with you.” He said before kissing me. I tended up then kissed him back.

 

“Umm…” We heard Sandra clear her throat. We broke the kiss. I almost forgot she was here.  “I see you two need to need a minute alone… I'll just go find my sister.” She said with an awkward laugh. then took off into the forest. “Bye Slim, Bye y/n!” She called with a smile. 

 

Slim and I stood there, staring after her till she was no longer in sight. 

 

I felt a warm, boney, hand wrap around mine. I looked up at Slim. He had his hood up looking the other way. I giggled at his embarrassment and closed my hand around his. 

 

He turned to me and kissed me once again. No tongue just a regular kiss. I kissed him back. he broke the kiss blushing. 

 

“Guess we should get back to your friends.” He suggested. I nodded and we started heading back together hand in hand. 

 

“I have feelings for you too. by the way.” I said breaking the silence between us. He blushed and gave my hand a sneeze. I squeezed his hand back. 

 

We reached back at Sin and Pinks salon parlor. We walked in still hand in hand. Stretch was there and saw us come in. He looked at our hands and looked angry. He stormed off into another room. I sighed and let go of Slims hand. 

 

“I'll handle this.” I said to Slim. 

 

“No. this is something him and I need to work out. Man to man.” He said placing a hand on my shoulder before walking off in the same direction as Stretch. 

 

“COME ON Y/N. LETS MAKE YOU SOME TEA WHILE THEY TALK.” Pink said showing me the door to their apartment. I looked at the door Slim and Stretch were in. “SIN CAN COME GET US WHEN THEY'RE DONE.” Pink reassures me. 

 

I sighed and nodded, following him to their apartment. 

 

The place looked nice. They had a few art structures on display in their living room. Black leather couches and glass coffee table. All in front of a flat screen TV. I could tell by the room they were big into art. Or at least one of them is. 

 

Pink led me into the kitchen and pulled out my chair for me to sit down. 

 

“WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE MILADY. WE GOT, CAMAMELL, EARL GREY, HONEY LEMON-”

 

“Honey lemon please.” I said quickly. Pink nodded and started the kettle. It took a few minutes but soon there was a hit cup of honey lemon tea in front of me. He brought me a little thing on cream and another dish of sugar on a tray. He placed the tray in front of me. I made the tea how I liked it and thanked him, before taking a sip. 

 

I sighed as the hot, sweet tasting liquid ran down my throat.

 

“HOW IS IT?” He asked.

 

“Good.” I said staring into my tea cup. 

 

“WHATS WRONG?” He asked. I sighed.

 

“I don't know… just a lots gone on and it's hard to process it all.” I said before taking another sip.

 

“WELL PLATONIC RELATIONSHIPS ARE QUITE COMPLICATED. THERE’S ALWAYS SOMEONE UNHAPPY.” He said, trying to comfort me. 

 

“How do you make sure everyone’s happy?” I asked.

 

“GUESS IT DEPENDS ON THE MONSTER. SKELETON’S, FROM MY EXPERIENCE ARE VERY EMOTIONAL CREATURES. WHEN WE FIND SOMEONE VERY SPECIAL TO US, WE GENERALLY GET ATTACHED EASILY. IT’S VERY HARD FOR US TO FIND A SPECIAL SOMEONE WHEN YOU WERE… DESIGNED…” Pink stated sadly.

 

“Designed? But don't you guys have parents?” I asked.

 

“SADLY NO… THE MAD MAN CREATED US FROM HIS DNA HOWEVER, HE WAS NO FATHER OF ANY KIND.” He said sadly.

 

“Created? Like in a lab?”I asked.

 

“LISTEN WHAT I'M ABOUT TO TELL YOU, YOU MUST KEEP TO YOURSELF. WAIT FOR THE OTHERS TO COME TO YOU. YOU MUST PROMISE ME THAT.” Pink said, pleading with me. I felt confused but promised him anyways.

 

“LET ME ASK YOU HAVE YOU NEVER SEEN MORE THAN TWO SKELETONS FROM EACH UNIVERSE. THAT'S BECAUSE THERE AREN'T ANY.” He explained.

 

I opened my mouth to say something but hesitated. That's right. I’ve seen plenty of rabbit monsters, dog/wolf monsters, bear monsters, cat monsters, and other reptile like monsters… But no other skeletons.

 

“You mean your…” I started.

 

“I ASSURE YOU WE FUNCTION JUST LIKE ANY OTHER MONSTER. OUR MAGIC PROTECTS US IN TIMES OF DANGER, AND WE ACT CIVILIZED. WE FEEL EMOTIONS LIKE SADNESS, HAPPINESS, ANGER, LOVE, ETCETERA.”

 

“Were there others?” I asked, feeling curious.

 

“MY BROTHER AND I WERE THE ONLY SUBJECTS. Pink sighed.

 

“Are you able to have children of your own?” I asked.

 

“OF COURSE AS LONG AS WE ARE SOUL BONDED WITH OUR MATES OR IN HEAT.” He explained.

 

“Wait you can't have kids otherwise?” I asked. Thinking back to when Black came in me last night. I blushed at the memory.

 

“IT’S HOW WE WERE DESIGNED.” He explained.

 

“I already know what heat is, but what's a soul bond?” I asked.

 

“I’M SURPRISED YOU KNOW OF OUR HEAT’S. A SOUL BOND IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU MIX YOUR SOUL MATES SOUL AND MAGIC TOGETHER. IT’S MUCH LIKE YOUR HUMAN MARRIAGES ONLY OUR HONEYMOONS INCLUDE SOUL BONDING.” He explained to me. I was starting to get it. 

 

“So it's like making love with your souls?” I asked. He nodded in response. I thought back to when Edge showed me his memories. “Do you share anything else like memories?” I asked him. He looked surprised.

 

“Y-YES. ALL OF YOUR MEMORIES GET TRANSFERRED TO EACH OTHER. IT'S A MONSTER'S WAY OF NOT HAVING ANY SECRETS.” He said before taking a sip of his own tea. I nodded in response. I drank the rest of my tea and sat the cup down, still clasping it.

 

“I APOLOGIZE IF ANY OF THIS INFORMATION HAS DESTRESSED YOU.” He said in concern.

 

“No it's not that…” I sighed. He looked confused.

 

“WHAT IS IT?” He asked.

 

“It must've been so hard on you guys.” I said stretching out my arm to place my hand on his. He looked surprised. “Growing up in a lab… Not having real parents… I can't imagine…” I said feeling sad.

 

He placed his hand on mine. “PLEASE DON'T BE SAD MILADY.” He said softly before kissing my hand. I blushed and took back my hand. He chuckled again and stood up, grabbing my cup and his. He took them to the sink and started washing them.

 

“Get decent you two~ Sin’s coming in~” We herd Sin tease as he entered with Slim and Stretch. Stretch looked annoyed by Sins joke than he noticed me. He walked up to me blushing.

 

“Can we talk?” He asked me. I blushed and nodded getting off the chair, following Stretch into the other room. I shut the door behind us and approached Stretch from behind. 

 

“I’m sorry… I got jealous… I didn't mean to storm out. I’m just pissed he got to say it before I did.” He said, not being able to face me. I touched his arm, getting him to turn around. His face was completely orange. My heart beat sped up.

 

“Say what?” I asked, pretty sure I knew what it was.

 

“That I love you…” He said softly. My heart skipped a beat

 

“Stretch… He may have told me his true feelings first but that doesn't make you any less special to me. I have feelings for you too.” I said blushing. He suddenly held me in his arms. “Stretch?”

 

“I want to be with you! Platonic or not… I just can't take it anymore. You don't have to answer me right away but…” He kept go of me and got down on one knee. I blushed as he held my hands close.

 

“Please be my girlfriend.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what a cliff hanger tell me what you guys do. 
> 
> btw the creator of genderswap is non other than @13tgcatofthegate who graciously let me use her characters. check her out on tumblr. 
> 
> http://13thcatofthegate.tumblr.com
> 
> also tell me what u guys think of Sandra I'd love to know


	67. Chapter 67

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we meet up with sandra and Papi   
> we find out something about the fell brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idea keep coming and I keep writing. hope u guys enjoy
> 
> I'm afraid this story wont end for a long while.

It was a quiet walk home. Tension filled the air, along with the crunching of snow. Stretch’s and Slim’s words replayed in my mind over and over. They walked in front of me in silence. They seemed to be having a telepathic conversation, if that was even possible. The odd grunt or grumble at each other. Just what did they talk about?

I sighed with a groan. I started thinking back to Sin and Pinks pace.

_“Please be my girlfriend…” Stretch said staying on one knee._

_“Stretch I…” I didn't know how to answer. It's not like I didnt want to be with him. I had my own feelings to sort out._

_“That's ok like I said you don't have to Answer me right now…” He said, standing up while blushing._

_“We should… go back out and join the others. " Stretch suggested._

_“Right…” I said with a sigh. Just when I was about to turn to leave when I felt his hand on my shoulder. I felt his teeth peck my cheek before he retreated out the door I giggled slightly and smiled. Thanks Stretch_.

We left shortly after that. now my head is swarming. What Am I going to say to them. Do they even want that type of relationship with me? Sure a few of them told me they didn't care but what about the rest? Maybe I'm overthinking this.

_“Just tell them how you feel”_

I heard Sins voice echo in my mind.

I took a deep breath and let it out. What am I going to say?

“Y/n! Slim! Wait up!” We heard a female voice call us. I snapped my attention to her once I heard my name, Slim turned to the sound of our names while Stretch looked out of curiosity. It was Sandra and what seemed to be a female version of Papyrus in a dress.

Her dress was white red and blue. It was a nice combination of white and red on the top part of the dress. A large yellow and red ribbon around her waist, not to mention the other red ribbons around her neck and on her skull. the bottom of the dress was a light blue with a white liner. She also had red boots and red gloves.

They both came running up to us.

“Sandra?” Stretch asked. Sandra looked between Slim and I, and spotted Stretch. “Hey Stretch long time no see.” Sandra smiled at him.

“Hey Sandra, what's up.” I asked.

“Wait… How do you two know each other?” Stretch asked.

Sandra put her hands up to her cheeks and acted embarrassed.“Never ask a girl to kiss and tell Stretch.” Sandra teased. I lit up like a Christmas tree.

Both Slim’s and Stretch's eyes were on me.

“Th-that's not what happened!!!” I said in a hurry.

“Really from what I recall you hit on me and we fell hard for each other~” She winked. My jaw fell open. Oh come on!

Slim and Stretch exchanges looks then turns back to me. Both of the smirking.

“Never took you for that kind of girl.” Slim teased.

“For sham. For sham.” Stretch added. I froze up. My jaw hanging open. I got annoyed and was about to tell the,pm to stop teasing me when laughter interrupted me.

“NYEH HEH HEH, HEH HEH HEH, SANDRA STOP TEASING THE POOR THING.” The sister said patting Sandra on the shoulder.

“Awe come on Papi, I was just teasing her.” Sandra winked and stuck out her tounge.

“PLEASE DON'T MIND MY SISTER SHE MAY BE FULL OF JOKES BUT SHE MEANS WELL.” Papi addressed me. I giggled, finally getting it.

“That's ok. I can take a joke.” I said with I giggle.

“Hey Papi, been a while.” Slim said stepping up to Papi.

“SLIM. ITS BEEN FOREVER.” Papi said as she hugged him. Wait a minute.

“How do you guys know these girls?” I asked. They all looked at eachother.

“Papi and Sandra were one of the last monsters to come three the portal.” Stretch explained. I nodded, understanding what he ment.

“We met them at the ceremony.” Slim added.

“Ceremony? What ceremony.” I asked, feeling curious.

“Don't worry very few humans knew about it. It's just for monsters when they come into this world.” Sandra explained.

“What do you do at this ceremony?” I asked. “It’s both a celebration of escaping the underground and a brief explaination on how this work here. Not to mention the oaths we have to take.” Slim explained.

“Almost every monster has had one.” Stretch added.

Papi let go of Slim and walked up to me. “IS THIS YOUR GIRLFRIEND STRETCH?” Papi asked Stretch. Stretch’s face erupted in orange blush. Stretch look from her to me.

“Still waiting on an answer.” He told her. Everyone's eyes were on me. Including Slims.

“I thought she was your girl Slim.” Sandra added. He nodded in response.

“It's complicated.” Slim said with a shrug.

“OH MY!” Papi said looking at everyone. “I DIDNT MEAN TO CAUSE ANYTHING IF I DID. I WAS ONLY CURIOUS.” Papi said, apologizing.

“Dont sweat it. You didnt know.” Stretch said with a shrug. My face felt so hot. This feels awkward.

“Where are you guys heading?” Sandra asked.

“Home.” Slim added.

“You live with them?” Sandra asked me.

“Yeah. I live with eight guys in total.” I said. Man that sounds weird now that I say it aloud.

“Wow. Sans let you move in?” Sandra asked me.

“She had nowhere else to go he may be a monster but he has a heart.” Slim said appearing beside me.

“OF COURSE. WE'RE JUST SUPRISED HE LET A HUMAN MOVE IN.” Papi added.

“So what if shes human.” Stretch said in my defense.

“OH DEAR. I SEEMED TO HAVE MADE THINGS WORSE.” Papi said in concern.

“Its ok. No worries.” I said with a smile.

“ _Hey listen they give you any trouble call me_.” whispered Sandra as she handed me a piece of paper with her number on it. “ _My sisters number is there too_.” She added. I nodded taking the number.

“Thanks.” I whispered back.

“Well we better get home.” said Slim with a yawn.

Sandra and Papi looked at eachother and nodded.

“Ok guys. Bye y/n. Bye Slim. Bye Stretch.” Sandra said before her and her sister took off again.

“They were and interesting pair.” I said after they were out of sight.

“Ya don’t mind them. they're an od pair but they're good girls.” Slim said with a smile.

“I can tell.” I said with a smile. I suddenly remembered something that was said earlier.

“Hey Stretch?” I asked.

“Hmm?”

“Remember when you said almost every monsters had one?” I asked.

“Well you see… Red and Edge didnt come here like the rest of us… Their universe lives on one rule kill or be killed… The king didn't care about humans or the value of life so they were never set free.” Stretch explained. I stopped walking

“If they never were set free how did they get here?” I asked.

“Well in order for them to escape, Red built his own portal.” Slim said.

“He built one of those things? Wait, what about the other monsters there?” I asked.

“Dont worry Red assured us they hit the self destruct switch Red built into it. Even if they find all the pieces I doubt they'll come through. According to Edge and Red, him and his brother a traders in their universe so it's not like they'd want them back.” Stretch explained.

“Traders? What did they do? I asked.

“Disobeyed a kill order.” Slim said, not facing us.

“Kill order?” I asked.

“Edge refused to kill a family that stole food from the local market and Red adid his escape.” Stretch explained with a sad look.

“They didnt have time to bring anyone with them.” Slim added.

“They were being hunted when they escaped. Red happened to type in the code for this world and they went through the portal.” Stretch said.

“No one knew for weeks that they were here until we ran into them in town.” Slim said, finally facing us.

“That must've been horrible…” I said sadly. They were truly alone when they came here. I remember Edge saying something like that.

“ _When we first came here, it was just my brother and I…_ ”

Edges words echoed threw my mind. I couldn't imagine what both him and Red went through.

“Hey don’t look so sad. They're with us now.” Stretch said with a smile. I nodded and we continued walking home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> such an intense conversation
> 
> tell me what you guys think in the comments below


	68. Chapter 67

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry. I've been having writers block and a realized i never posted the last chapter. I feel so dumb. Im so sorry! Plz don't hate me. DX

I walked in the house with Slim and Stretch feeling exhausted. I could use a nap. I stretched and went over to the couch. I flopped down, letting my muscles relax. Slim and Stretch decided to go back outside for a smoke.

I noticed the house seemed a lot quieter than usual. I suddenly heard some running water. I looked up from where I was sitting to the kitchen area and noticed Red doing dishes. I got off the couch and walked into the kitchen, behind Red.

He didn't seem to notice me, he was even wearing headphones. I put one hand over his eyes and removed a headphone from one of his ear holes.

“Guess who Sans~” I teased with a giggle. He chuckled and stopped what he was doing.

“I don't know.” He played dumb. “Some Angel who fell from the heavens?” He asked. I giggle and let him see. He soon around quick and pinned me to the counter.

“Seems someone missed me.” I giggled. He smirked and leaned close.

“You know I did, Dollface.” He said before kissing me. I placed my hand on his cheek to deepen the kiss. Suddenly, my arms and waste started feeling wet, as the sink started to overflow.

“Shit!” Red yelled breaking the kiss, reaching over to the sink and shut it off. Not before getting the counters, the floor, my shoes and part of the back of my shirt all wet.

“Sorry I should’ve shut off the water,” Red said, pulling me gently away from the counter.

“It’s ok you only got me a little wet.~” I purred with a giggle. He turned my way with a menacing grin.

“Did you just make a pun?” Red asked with a chuckle. I giggled and stuck out my tongue. I gave him a fake shrug like I had no idea what he was talking about. “Let me take you upstairs and fix that.” He growled. I giggled and swatted at him.

“Sans your such a beast~” I purred before-

BANG!!!

Both Red and I froze. “SANS! WEAR IS THAT WORTHLESS PILE OF BONES!” roared an angry voice from upstairs.

“Damn it! Just when it was getting good!” Red grunted. “ Sorry dollface, we’ll have to pick this up another time~” he purred before pecking me. Then with a wink, he vanished.

Just then Edge came storming in the kitchen. “WHERE IS THAT UNGRATEFUL LITTLE- OH, HELLO Y/N… I-I DIDN’T HEAR YOU COME IN.” He said while blushing with a softer approach in his voice.

“Hey who are you looking for?” I asked.

He sighed. “MY UNGRATEFUL LAZY SACK OF BONES OF A BROTHER.” He said with an annoyed look on his face.

“What he do?” I asked.

“SKIPPED OUT ON WORK AGAIN! I GOT ANOTHER EARFUL FROM HIS BOSS OVER THE PHONE!” He scuffed. Of course. I rolled my eyes in response to Reds actions. “NEVERTHELESS, HE CAN’T HIDE FOREVER! EXCUSE ME, MY DEAR.” He said with a peck to my forehead. He stormed out of the room in search of his brother. I blushed and touched the spot where Edge kissed.

Suddenly I felt long arms embrace me from behind. It was Slim. He smirked at me. I push him away.

“Off!” I said. He looked hurt. “Sorry, I’m just really tired… I think imma go have a nap.” I said with a yawn.

“Need a snuggle buddy?” He asked with a teasing tone.

“Knowing you, there wouldn't be much snuggling.” I air quoted.

“So you're not opposed?” Slim asked before licking his teeth seductively. I blushed and crossed my arms.

“I'll be fine Slim,” I said with a small laugh.

“Your loss.” He shrugged with a smirk and left the room. I sighed and made my way upstairs to Sans room. I walked in to find him already sleeping. He looked so peaceful sleeping. I snuck in quietly and crawled into bed next to him. I pulled the covers over both of us and snuggled in close to him.

Sans instinctively reached out and held me close. “y/n…” He mumbled in his sleep. I blushed hearing my name. Was he dreaming about me? He nuzzled close. “ Don’t….go…” he mumbles, holding me close.

I blushed. Hearing him say those words made my heart skip a beat. I smiled and gave him a quick kiss. I decided I'd have a talk with everyone when Black gets back from his work trip.

I decided to check my phone. I realized a haven't even checked it all day. I noticed a had a few missed texts.

 **My master: Hello my dark queen. Is the mutt treating you well?** (5 hours ago)

  
**My master: this case shouldn't take long I hope I can come home soon**

(3 hours ago)

  
**My master: I miss you, my dark queen**

(1 hour ago)

  
I smiled at Blacks texts. I decided to reply back to him.

  
Me: I hope work goes well, sorry I haven't replied, I was out getting my hair done. Sims been good to me so far. I miss you too :)

  
I send to him along with a selfie of my new haircut. I didn't get a reply right away so I assumed he was busy. I'm still shocked to find out he's a police officer.

  
He did kinda looked hot in uniform. I went to put the phone down when it went off in my hand.

  
It was a text from a different number. A number I never expect to hear from again.

  
**Jenibean; Can we talk?**

  
I recognized the pen name. I never got around from changing it since the incident. I never bothered to block her since I assumed she'd not talk to me. Jenny…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What should our girl do fokes this is the part I'm having trouble with. I'd love to hear your guys idea
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter :)


End file.
